


Battered Dreams and Nightmares

by Goldenpetal13



Series: Dreams and Nightmares [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Dream!Pack, M/M, Magic may or may not be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 97,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – Set straight after Living Dreams and Nightmares.  Stiles and Peter have arrived in Wolf Creek and are starting their new life together, it’s a nice small town, and Stiles hopes everything is going to be fine, after all what could possibly go wrong? <br/>Begins Beginning of November of Stiles’ Junior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rules changes of this AU. Sixteen is both the age of consent and the age kid’s are legally considered adults though most stay in high school until eighteen before going to college.
> 
> Oh and magic may or may not be a thing, depends how you look at it…
> 
> Rated M
> 
> Warnings: Non con (throughout), past domestic violence, abusive relationships, excess angst, thin plot (squint and it might be there), non con smut, generally being evil to Stiles. Oh and both Peter and Stiles will go OOC as they attempt to get along with each other (plus the traumas Stiles has gone through have changed him)
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.
> 
> Updates will be once a day Monday through Friday

It’s my first day of school here in Wolf Creek and I’m already sitting in the Principal’s office, this time with Peter Hale my boyfriend and fiancé beside me as the Principal, the guidance councillor, the school nurse, and Deputy Smalltrees are all reading my transcripts from Sacramento.

 

And apparently also my medical records and police records.

 

I’m really not happy about that, they’re supposed to ask first, and Peter’s eyes have narrowed several times at them, they’re lucky we’re in public so he’s controlling himself and faking being a nice person instead of the psycho killer werewolf he really is.

 

“Well…” The Principal says and then stumbles over my first name, mispronouncing it like people always do.

 

“Stiles, please, I prefer Stiles, Mr Braithewaite,” I interrupt him.

 

His brown eyes crinkle, “Thank you Stiles, so Stiles, your school results and GPA speak for themselves, even with your ADHD challenging you, you’ve not only managed a very high GPA you’ve kept it consistently high, you’ve not joined any out of school clubs except for Lacrosse where you were nominated MVP in the Championship game,” that was awesome at the time, I won the damn game on my own, no wolfy powers in sight, and with a murderous lizard on the field too.

 

“And then in Sacramento you kept your grades high, but had no after school activities though you would have been working to keep money coming in,” at least he’s not stupid and has realised I had to earn money to afford my rent and food, thankfully the money I earned by going to school helped to stretch it out.

 

“But,” the Principal sighs, “There’s the small matter of your criminal record.”

 

I wince because in Beacon Hills I got a restraining order against me from Jackson when he was under Matt’s control, and then after I left and lived in Sacramento my record changed to that of a battered domestic abuse victim, first of Brad and then Oren, both werewolves and both very serious about keeping me as theirs.

 

“The restraining order was rescinded in full and it seems you were attempting to protect the boy from another more unstable boy,” and that’s an understatement when it comes to Matt, I feel bad that he died but he was loony tunes. “And that brings us to Sacramento,” I wrap my arms around my middle and my knees start to bounce up and down, I really don’t want to talk about this part.

 

Peter’s hand is suddenly on my thigh and I unwrap one arm so I can clutch at his hand, he glances at me and I can see the worry in his eyes.  He might be a totally crazy monster who’s fixated on me for some reason, to the point that he has a crazy cupboard filled with me in our house and he went to California in search of me, but he does care for me in his own particular way.

 

Deputy Smalltrees shifts in his seat and very casually says, “Interesting that your first ‘boyfriend’,” he sneers the word, “Vanished without a trace and your second one wound up dead,” and he’s right to question it, Oren killed Brad and took me as his, then Oren’s old gang killed Oren and Peter stepped in to put me in the hospital making it appear that I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

“Do you have a problem with our sexual orientation?” Peter asks mildly, except if you know him you’d know he’s seriously pissed at the Deputy, the same one that hassled us in the Farm Store when we arrived in Wolf Creek. 

 

“No,” the larger man smirks so I’m not sure if he’s telling the truth, though Peter would be able to hear his heartbeat and know if he’s lying.  “I have a problem,” he drawls the word, “With how a sixteen year old kid goes from one ‘relationship’,” he’s air quoting that bit, “To another and then ends up with an older man who has a lot of money. It makes me wonder about Stiles and why he stuck around when the first boyfriend was putting him in hospital, a boyfriend with enough money to put a nice roof over his head.  And then he moves onto another boyfriend with more money and a nice little promotion under his belt, and now there’s you Mr Hale.  You who’s up and coming and can ‘take care’ of Stiles.”

 

Oh my god, the Deputy just called me a whore, or as close to a whore as he can.

 

“Get out,” the Guidance Councillor’s voice is icy cold and her grey eyes are burning with rage, it’s at odds with her short spiky blonde hair but there’s no denying she wants us out.

 

“Ms Greene has asked you to leave Deputy,” the Principal’s voice matches hers and I realise she’s glaring at the Deputy not me, “You’ve outstayed your welcome, and the entire Sheriffs department has, in the past, shown how it views domestic violence so don’t bother pretending you even understand the victims or the complications in their lives chaining them to their abusers.” The man points at the door, “You know the way out.”

 

Dismissed the Deputy snatches the police reports and storms out with a threatening, “We’ll be watching,” to Peter and me.

 

“Sorry Natasha,” the Principal says to the Guidance Councillor, “The Sheriff is your sister and she…” he breaks off helplessly.

 

“She’s a bitch,” the nurse huffs and crosses to sit near Ms Greene putting her arm around the woman, “She wouldn’t even prosecute the bastard you were married to when he did that to your arm for no reason,” and I get to see the woman lean into the hug and clench her left fist, a fist that won’t close all the way.  She’s wearing long sleeves but I can guess at what’s under there, a bad break that hasn’t healed, or scars, like the ones on my back.

 

“My sister takes after my dad, and neither of them have ever been at the mercy of someone with no mercy in their hearts,” Ms Greene says and straightens up, “So Stiles, I would suggest you stay out of her way, but you will be scheduled in to see me on a regular basis, with or without Peter, it’s up to you, and we’ll help you heal so you can go on to live your own life and be happy.”

 

“Thanks,” I smile at her and I glance at Peter, “We’ll talk about it and let you know,” I don’t want Peter to get jealous of her, but if I can phrase my questions right when I’m with her I might get some answers on how to deal with Peter and how to cope with the sex he’s going to keep insisting on, I hope he’ll find the shower thing he’s mentioned enough but if not I’m going to be raped once a week, and no matter how gentle he is it’s going to tear me up emotionally.

 

“Good,” her smile is soft and full of understanding in a ‘been there, done that’ way, she’s not read it out of a textbook, she’s lived it too.

 

“Stiles, we have your lesson schedule ready for you but we need to talk to the teachers about your past,” Mr Braithewaite holds up a hand, “They don’t need to know all the details just that you’re a victim of sustained physical and sexual domestic abuse, and that sometimes you are going to need to leave the classroom for a break.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter murmurs, “I was worried about leaving Stiles on his own and I would prefer to home school him,” That’s news to me, “But I know he needs to be around teenagers his own age.”

 

“It’s fine Peter, we’ll tailor things for Stiles’ needs,” the Principal says waving it off, “We’re lucky to have someone of Stiles’ calibre here, perhaps we can even tempt him into trying out in basketball because he did so well at Lacrosse.”

 

“Basketball is the better sport,” Peter says and I glare at him.

 

“Peter,” I whine, “Just because you were on the high school basketball team…”

 

“Winning high school basketball team,” he smiles that soft smile at me, “And I’m more than happy to give you lessons in playing…”

 

“Oh,” the nurse is thumbing her phone, “You play basketball?  Excellent, my brother and cousins are trying to get a team together but they can’t find enough players, and the Sheriffs department’s team is winning the tournament, again I might add, I’ll let my family know you’re interested in joining,” and she bulls over Peter’s protests saying, “Nonsense Peter you won’t be intruding, and I know my cousin Gladys has good things to say about you.”

 

Gladys?  Oh the woman on the checkout in the Farm Stores, and the family resemblance is there, oh god, what has she said about us?

 

Getting up the stout woman with the very no nonsense bun winks a green eye at us and bustles out to talk to her brother about this amazing new player and Peter seems to be at a loss on how to deal with her and get out of joining a basketball team.

 

“She’s very…” I’m not sure how to finish the description nicely.

 

“Overbearing, take charge, bossy?” The Principal sighs, “Peter you’ll have to go to the try outs but just have a quiet word with her brother, you can wiggle out of it there, he’s used to her so he’ll take pity on you.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter frowns clearly unhappy. I touch his arm and his eyes flick to me.  Dragging the chair half a foot I move closer to him and try to soothe him, I don’t think this morning is going the way he wanted it to.

 

Outside the office comes a whoop and a loud, “Oh yeah!” from the nurse and the two faculty members in here with us exchange a glance and fond head shakes

 

“Let’s give you a tour and take you to class,” the Principal stands up, “Would you like to join us Peter?” He asks.

 

“Yes, if you don’t mind,” Peter’s hand takes mine and then we follow Mr Braithwaite out leaving Ms Greene behind as we pass by the ecstatic nurse busting a victory dance in the hallway.

 

In some ways this town is just as crazy as Beacon Hills, I could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

“And that’s it,” Mr Braithewaite the Principal is saying.  The high school here is tiny, and it’s too big for the number of kids that are here.  “As you’ve no doubt noticed the AP classes are mixed with the older children and in some cases the children are bundled together from various subjects with a teacher simply keeping an eye on them, we unfortunately don’t have the resources to see to them individually though you’ll find we have a far higher proportion of our pupils in AP.”

 

Holding Peter’s hand I’m shocked at how much better Beacon Hills is compared to this place, Beacon Hills has a far higher budget, more staff, more pupils, better classrooms, equipment, better well everything.

 

“I see,” Peter’s frowning slightly, he glances at me, “Stiles, if you need it I can help you with any and all homework.”

 

“That’s fine,” I squeeze his hand, “I’m used to teaching myself anyway, I was always ahead of all my classes, except Chemistry,” under my breath I add, “’Coz Harris is a dick.”

 

“Excellent,” the Principal smiles, “Well we have a pupil to stay with you for your first week and make sure you get to lessons on time.  I’ll go and get him.”

 

Left alone in the corridor I look at Peter who’s still frowning, “It’s okay Peter, really.”

 

“Not it’s not, I should have looked into the schooling systems more thoroughly before picking our new territory out,” he tugs me closer to him, “It’s just that this school got an amazing write up, it has an incredible pass rate, all the pupils give it high marks…”

 

Interrupting him I tell him, “Well let’s give it a chance, if this is the level of equipment and staff that they have here and they have that high a pass rate something’s working right.”

 

“Maybe,” he’s still not happy so I press the side of my body against his, “I meant it about home schooling you Stiles, if this place fails in anyway…” The threat is real.

 

“Okay,” I agree because I don’t want him upset, I want him calm and happy. And I want to go to school, it means a break from him, a chance to be as normal a teen as I can be.

 

Mr Braithewaite is soon back with a sandy haired kid in tow, he looks about fourteen with giant braces on his teeth, far too many spots on his face, but best of all he’s wearing a batman t-shirt, I like him already.  “Aaron,” the Principal says, “This is Stiles Stilinski, he’s the boy I was telling you about, please take good care of him this week and if there are any issues my office is always there,” and he sounds like he means it.

 

“Sure thing Mr B,” and Aaron has an honest to god lisp on his S’s, though I think it’s more brace induced than anything. “Stiles, you have History with me now and the teacher’s waiting for us,” the boy isn’t being bossy only firm.

 

Turning to Peter I’m about to say goodbye when he pulls me into a hug, a hug I melt into as he whispers, “If you need me for anything, anything at all…”

 

Nodding into his neck I murmur, “I promise to ring you Peter,” I pull back from him and he tilts his head moving forward to brush his lips across mine.

 

“Be careful Stiles,” he’s acting nervous and worried again.

 

“I will, you be careful too,” I pat his shoulder, “I’ll see you later.”

 

“I’ll wait outside for you, I’ll drive you home,” and he’s being his overly possessive self again.

 

“’Kay,” I agree and step away from him.

 

“All right boys, go to class,” the Principal says and we nod.  I follow Aaron down the corridor and when we reach the corner I look back to see Peter standing there anxiously watching me, I wave and he waves back and then I’m round the corner and he’s out of sight.

 

Dream Scott and dream Allison are waiting for me there, I can’t pay them any attention though as Aaron is leaning into me invading my personal space, “So Aunt Gladys was right, you and creepy scary Mr Hale huh?”

 

“Um, yes?” I lean away from him slightly, “We’re engaged,” I wave my left hand at him.

 

He moves away giving me some breathing room, “Bit young aren’t you?” He’s frowning slightly.

 

I shrug, “It was the right choice at the time,” and I’m starting my own mental map of this school and trying to line it up with the blueprint I glanced at while waiting for the Principal this morning.

 

“Okay.  Hey, so have you been in the basement of your house yet?” The question is so overly innocent I’m instantly suspicious and Aaron is a bit like Scott when he’s trying to hide something, he radiates the fact that he’s trying to hide something spectacularly.

 

“We don’t have a basement,” I point out wondering where this is going and the boy is related to Gladys and the crazy school nurse so I’m beginning to wonder if there’s something in the water.

 

“Oh, damn,” Aaron’s shoulders slump, “I totally lost that bet,” he’s completely dejected, “I need that ten bucks too.”

 

“What bet?” I ask intrigued.

 

“Um? Bet? What bet?” He’s verbally flailing and he’s so guilty looking I burst out laughing, he’s so obvious.

 

“Come on Aaron, you can tell me, what bet?” I cajole, “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Fine,” he huffs and crosses his arms.  “There may have been a bit of a bet running in the school about Mr Hale and his basement being full of dismembered dead bodies and like rats eating them and stuff.”

 

Dismembered dead bodies?  Rats? “Why?” And how the hell has Peter managed to get the whole town suspicious of him so quickly, I know he’s been standoffish but it shouldn’t have inspired this level of gossip.

 

“Well, you know he’s kinda creepy and scary, predatory…” The boy breaks off mid face pulling and blinks a few times at me, “And clearly an awesome boyfriend?”

 

“He actually is an awesome boyfriend,” and he is, apart from all his bad habits like being a psycho killer werewolf, “He’s just very…” I search for the right word and reject, psycho, werewolf, murderer, monster, obsessive, controlling, and a whole host of others settling on, “Intense.”

 

“Yeah…” Aaron eyes me up, “No offence Stiles but he’s way more than intense and you don’t really strike me as his type, you’re a boy for a start and not that damsel-y in distress so he can take advantage of you.”

 

Aaron is far too close to the truth, I was a sort of a damsel in distress and Peter did take advantage, but if I hadn’t been in distress he’d have simply threatened my family until I gave in and went along with his fucked up domestic fantasy, the fantasy that’s working out pretty good at the moment.

 

“Well he does treat me like a girl sometimes,” I steer the conversation away, “And I’m thinking of handing my man card back.”

 

It startles a giggle out of Aaron who shakes his head, “Not quite what I meant but you’re okay Stiles, come on lets get to class before Mrs Goathead bleats at us.”

 

“Goathead?” I have to query it as he hustles us down another corridor.  Dream Allison is giggling at the name and Scott is trying to make a joke but, well, it’s Scott, he tries though.

 

“Yeah, she’s really sensitive about it, don’t make fun of the name or crack a smile and you’ll be fine,” I’m told and then we’re outside the classroom and he’s knocking on the door.  “Hey Mrs Goathead, I’m back and this is Stiles Stilinski.”

 

There are only about twelve kids in the class and the teacher looks like she’s in her dotage and wearing a Victorian version of teacher clothes, but when she swings around to stare at me I’m reminded of a predator and I’m glad Aaron warned me about her name and not making jokes to her face, because she’d eat me alive and then probably give me detention.

 

“Take your seats then,” she points a finger and we both sit down, Aaron’s books and things are already out and I pull out random stuff from my bag as she rifles in a cupboard.  Finding what she wants, which is a textbook she brings it to me, “Page seventy four, take notes, and the pop quiz I was going to spring on you is cancelled for this week. So brush up kiddies, because next week the test will be harder,” the kids all groan and I flip to page seventy-four, luckily I’ve already covered this subject so I should be able to keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing up my new locker I spin the little dial and then wander over to Aaron who’s doing the same, he looks up, “Ready for lunch?”

 

“Born ready,” I rub my stomach, I’ve been spoilt with Peter feeding me and I’m worried about the food here.  The canteen is tiny like the rest of the school, but most of the kids are taking their trays outside.  “Isn’t it cold out there?”

 

“Yeah,” the blond boy nods, “But winter’s coming so we make the most of going out while we can.  Of course when the snow comes we can have snowball fights and build snow forts, but it’s too cold to eat out,” he says like that makes sense.

 

“Oh,” and then I blink, wow, snow.  This area gets snow, lots of it, not like Beacon Hills with its tiny little dusting, the snow here means business and comes down in feet not inches, plus we’re elevated too, I’ll have to check out average snow fall to see how bad it’ll get.

 

Grabbing a worn tray I stand in line behind Aaron and there isn’t a huge amount of choice but the food smells good and it doesn’t look like mystery meat, you can actually tell what it is, they only have normal fries and not curly ones which is a blow to my stomach.

 

At the till the woman nods at Aaron and says, “Your name’s already down on the free meal list kid,” and I glance to him to see him flush beneath his spots and nod.  She looks at me, “And are you on the list?”

 

“No ma’am,” I hand her the twenty bucks Peter gave me and try not to wince at how flashy that might have looked.  Tucking the change away I calculate that it should last me most of the week as long as I’m not too extravagant.  “So where are we sitting?” I ask Aaron and at this point he could ditch me for lunch and then come find me after if he wanted to, and I know the way to the library so that’s cool.

 

“Out there,” he points and we walk outside into a sun trap so it’s not as cold as it should be, he weaves his way into the middle of the area and to a set of linked picnic tables, “Hey guys, this is Stiles, he’s new, budge up.”

 

I get examined by the teens at the table but they’re all smiling in a friendly way and they do indeed budge up so that Aaron can slip onto the bench on one side and I can do that same on the other so we’re sitting opposite each other.

 

One of the boys on the table, who’s built broad and will probably grow up to be a linebacker or the side of a barn, rumbles, “Hey Stiles, so my mom was saying how Mr Hale like renovates up houses and stuff, before renting them out over the summer to tourists, and she’s in the middle of doing up our basement,” the pained expression on Aaron’s face lets me know what this kid is up to and I play along nodding, “And he’s supposed to be good so any tips to what your basement is like…” he jerks suddenly and I know someone’s kicked him under the table.

 

“Randy…” Aaron goes to tell him the truth when I step in.

 

“Actually I’ve already talked about it with Aaron and had to explain how Peter’s not finished renovating our house fully because he still has the basement to complete,” I keep a straight face and Aaron’s confused, “Only half the basement is filled with the dismembered body parts of dead humans, with hoards of rats chewing on them and stuff.  Peter’s still working on the other half,” and then I casually take a bite of food as everyone on the table is staring at me horrified and my joke may have backfired.

 

And then Aaron’s snorting milkshake out of his nose and cracking up, “Oh god, your faces, your faces,” he holds his hand up to me and I high five him, “They don’t even have a basement,” he gasps out as the kids realise I’ve wound them up.

 

“Dude,” Randy protests and I’m not sure if its at me or Aaron.

 

It breaks the ice nicely and they go back to talking and chatting, teasing and joking.  I don’t know everyone they’re talking about but I’m sure I will soon and I think I’ve just made friends with a bunch of teenagers, wow I’m sure it’s not supposed to be that easy, it wasn’t in Beacon Hills.

 

Having demolished our food we relocate to a set of benches set into steps overlooking a dilapidated basketball court, where a bunch of jock idiots are messing around and playing as they shoot hoops that have long since lost their netting.

 

“That’s not the actual team playing on their actual court is it?” I ask Aaron.

 

“Well it’s the team and their cronies, but the court they play on is inside, they don’t want to be cooped up inside anymore than we do,” he says and I tune back into the conversation going on around us.

 

Aaron’s in all but one of my classes today and one of his friends is in that one so I don’t have to sit on my own.  I was all prepared to do that and this is a pleasant surprise, a very pleasant surprise.  I just hope Peter’s okay with me having friends my own age, though dream dad telling me how Peter will do his best to cut me off from everyone is still fresh in my mind, I’m going to have to be careful how I handle this.

 

At the last bell I walk behind Randy and go to my locker, where I’m ambushed by everyone from lunch, and we walk out together.  Most of them walk to and from school because the school is that close, annoyingly it is for me so I think I’m going to end up walking most days.  Apparently the main buses are for the kids that live in Wells.

 

“Man am I glad I don’t have to bus everyday anymore,” Aaron says, “The little kid’s schools are in Wells,” he explains and I nod like Peter hasn’t already told me, “It sucked driving there and back all the time, I prefer biking, I like my independence.”

 

“Whoa,” comes a boy’s voice and I see a few of the jocks standing about and staring over at Peter, he’s leaning against the car casually.  “Why the hell is creepy Hale hanging around the parking lot?”

 

Ignoring the jock I say goodbye to my potential friends and bound over to Peter who straightens up, “Hey,” I greet him, “Well today went better than pretty much any day I’ve ever had in high school,” and it has.

 

I can see the jocks reflected in the Hummer’s windshield so I move closer and hug Peter whispering, “Are you up for a tiny amount of PDA?”

 

“What did you have in mind?” His arms are sliding around me pulling me close so our bodies are flush.

 

“Something cute,” I state and he smiles at me.

 

“I can do cute,” he says and then our foreheads are resting together and he rubs our noses before I get some of the softest sweetest kisses ever, to the point that anyone in a ten-foot radius probably just got an overdose of sugar.  “Ready to go home?” He asks.

 

“Yep, school might have been good but it’s still school,” he lets me go and I climb into the big assed SUV as he clambers in with far too much grace. I make sure I glance at the jocks who are all stunned while Aaron’s laughing as he unchains his bike.  The others I had lunch with seem amused and happy too so I count that one as a win in the battle to convince people to accept Peter as harmless.

 

“What was that about?” Peter asks as the pulls out of the school for home, I should have known he’s realise I was playing someone.

 

“Well I missed you and the kids all seem to think you have a basement filled with cut up dead people and a hoard of rats feasting on them.  I wanted them to see the sweet and nice version of you that you can fake so well,” I reach over to pat his thigh.

 

“A basement full of… Seriously?” He’s frowning, “Where do they get their ideas from.  My tax dollars are paying for that education.”

 

“Don’t worry I set them straight, they know we don’t have a basement, plus I may have laughed and made fun of them,” I sprawl in the seat, “And I think I’m going to enjoy my classes there,” I babble at him about how the classes are small and a bit chaotic but they’re also challenging and my brain got a work out today.

 

Parking up at home we climb out and go inside the house.  I wait for him to close the front door so that we can have privacy, “Um, Peter?” Best to strike while the iron is hot and before I can talk myself out of this.

 

“Yes Stiles,” he’s hanging his coat up and folding the scarf he was wearing.

 

“Am I allowed to have friends?” Up until now we’ve been fairly honest with each other and I’d prefer that to continue, if I know what he expects it makes it easier on me. I think he’s going to say no, but I want to try, I want to be able to sit with those teens at lunch and have fun, to be normal.

 

“What?” He seems surprised and I’m not sure if he’s surprise because I want friends but won’t be allowed them or if he’s surprised I need to ask because of course I can have friends. I’m going with the former not the latter.


	4. Chapter 4

“Of course you can have friends while you’re in school,” Peter tells me and this is what dream dad was trying to tell me.

 

“No Peter, I don’t just mean in school, I mean out of school, I mean things that aren’t us…” And I shut up because he’s getting upset, “Whoa, not explaining myself well,” I try and head him off before he gets scary and slaughters the entire population of Wolf Creek.

 

Hurrying to him I hug him and in a moment of inspiration I bare my already bruised neck to him, “Peter you are my boyfriend, my fiancé, my mate and husband to be,” I soothe him, “I only want these types of hugs, and kisses and anything else from you.  I don’t want anything like that from anyone but you,” and he’s nosing my neck as human teeth start to nibble the skin and then he licks me holding me tightly in his arms.

 

“Then I don’t understand what you’re talking about Stiles,” and he probably doesn’t.

 

“Well, you know how I said we were sticking out and people weren’t seeing you the way I do and how smart you are and things,” I hesitantly start, “But then they did and even you said how much they accepted that I belonged to you,” and I use belonged very deliberately. 

 

“Yes,” his voice is wary.

 

“I’m a teenage boy Peter, and as much as you do give me almost everything I need, and believe me you give me more than I’ve ever even dreamed I could have,” which is true, the sheer amount of good couple-y stuff we’ve done that I never thought I’d get the chance to do, “But…”

 

“But…” he echoes me and this is either going to go really badly or slightly okay.

 

“But… I need friends my own age, you said in the Principal’s office that I needed to be around kids my own age, and this is Wolf Creek there’s not much we can do here, we can skim stones, ride bikes, play video games, have study sessions, and then they either go home or I come home,” I wait for him to work out that I mean for some of them to come here now and again, I need for him to blend in.

 

Stiffening in my arms he actually whines in a pain filled way, “Oh god Peter,” I pet his neck, “It’s okay,” I croon at him, “It’s okay, you don’t have to decide yet, there’s time, and we can have lots of Date Nights to do first and people can see what an amazing boyfriend you are to me, how lucky I am to have you.”

 

“Stiles,” he’s upset but more sad than angry, “Have I been neglecting you?”

 

“No,” I’m firm on that, “You don’t neglect me Peter.”

 

“And this isn’t an attempt to replace me…” He sounds like he could really believe that, which would be very bad and could involve dismembered bodies hitting the ground.

 

“Peter you are one of a kind, you’re irreplaceable,” I stroke the nape of his neck cuddling him for all I’m worth.

 

“I… I need to think about this,” he’s unhappy but lets me comfort him, “And we need to know how much and when you’re abandoning me…”

 

“No, not abandoning you, never that,” oh god this was a bad idea, I’ll just tell them I’m doing things after school, or that Peter and I have plans, I’ll come up with something, “You know what, forget it Peter, I’ll just see them in school, it’s no big deal,” letting him go I kiss his cheek and brave my way through it.  “You need any help with dinner?  While that’s cooking I have homework I need to do, get it out of the way so it doesn’t build up.”

 

“You’re upset,” he says and I’m suddenly back in his arms.  “I didn’t mean to upset you Stiles, but you’re everything to me.”

 

“Yeah, I’m learning that,” I sigh into his shoulder, “I’ll do better Peter,” I rub one of his shoulders.

 

“You didn’t have a lot of friends in Beacon Hills,” he points out and I wince, “But then no one really saw you either, they overlooked you, ignored you,” and he’s slicing into my already dead self esteem.  “Did some of the children talk to you today?  Did they see you properly?”

 

“Um… Aaron let me sit with him and his friends, they were really friendly and other than a basement related incident they’ve been really nice, I think they could turn into friends,” I tell him and it would have been so nice to be able to do that, to hang out and laugh, to just be a teen boy.

 

Hands tighten on my back and he nods, “Okay, okay we’ll try the friends thing, but they mustn’t take you away from me, they mustn’t tempt you from me.”

 

“Really? You’ll let me have friends?” I lean back to stare into his unhappy blue eyes, “Right we’ll try then,” I say recklessly, “And I’ll try and keep the friend thing for school times, and only do a few out of school things, the rest of the time will be us time, okay?”

 

He nods and he’s actually wrenching on my heartstrings and I’m the one who knows what he really is, “Thank you,” I lean back in to deepen the hug hoping that this might work out okay as long as I balance the amount of time spent between Peter and anyone else as best as I can.

 

A very subdued Peter goes to cook dinner and I set up my books at the table, moving down a few seats so we’ll have room to eat, I read what I’m supposed to and read up the extra stuff and I have to go and grab my I-Pad to make notes and start on the essay Mrs Goathead gave us.

 

“Goathead?” Peter’s as amused at her name as I was.

 

“Yep,” I babble about her history class, “And she dresses up depending on how she feels, she makes her classes really interactive, in fact most of the teachers do, you picked a really good school for me Peter, if the rest of my classes are even half as good at the ones today they deserve their good reputation.”

 

I’m careful to keep up a litany of good things and I attempt to stroke his ego now and again and then I ask, “So how was your day at work?”

 

“Interesting, the damn Florida deal is going to be the bane of my existence for a while, you wouldn’t think trying to buy up land to build new tourist areas in a place famed for tourism would be so hard,” he says as nice aromas waft from the kitchen, “I’ve made sure the local services won’t overload with the surge in people, that the infrastructure of transport won’t explode, and there will be more money brought to the area.”

 

“Sounds like you have most of it covered,” I mention and tap out some more notes on the Civil War.

 

“Hmm, I suspect that I’m being deliberately blocked, I’m looking into it and wasting time pretending to jump through the hoops being erected in my way,” he’s chopping something and all I can smell is garlic, I like garlic.  “Until then I’m amusing myself with a new deal here in Wolf Creek, there’s a burnt out husk of a house, I’m talking with the contractors to get quotes and the bank is happy to sell to me.”

 

“That’s good right?  More tourists means more money for Wolf Creek and Wells,” I put my History books away and start on the next subject, Chemistry “Will it be ready in time for the holiday season next summer?”

 

“Oh without a doubt, the contractors I use are very good, busy but good, and their owner was saying he’s been able to increase his work force with the contracts I’ve been sending their way.  They’re not the cheapest but I don’t want cheap I want good,” and that makes me look up at him, that’s more good news for the towns if he’s been able to increase employment, maybe I can use that as an angle to get us accepted.

 

“Awesome,” I load up the internet and surf for a few points I want to make in my notes, “So in a way you’re improving life for people in the towns.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” he muses and walks out to set the table, he points at my textbook and the I-Pad, “Your chemical formula is wrong,” I growl in annoyance at the mistake and put it in correctly to get the result I wanted which I fist pump at.  A kiss is dropped on my head, “Well done Stiles.”

 

Snorting I shake my head, “Yeah, not,” I disagree with him, “I can’t believe I made that mistake, I knew I hated Chemistry but this teacher isn’t a dick, guess I’ve been too busy coasting along and not studying properly.”

 

Fingers caress my neck, “If you need help…”

 

“I might take you up on that,” I admit, “If I can’t get into it by next week will you go through my notes and find the weak points?” I ask.

 

“Of course, I like hunting for weak points,” he smirks, “They’re fun to destroy.”


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Thursday morning rolls around I’m getting into a nice comfortable routine, I’m awake before my alarm goes off so I doze in Peter’s arms and listen to him breathe.

 

School is more awesome than I ever thought it could be, I don’t know where they found these teachers but they’re good, really good, and they don’t mind taking time to explain things or expand on things.  The school is taking my ADHD in it’s stride and the Guidance Councillor is researching ways to help me control it.

 

I have an open pass to leave lessons if I freak out due to my past and I can go straight to the Nurse’s office to calm down.  I haven’t had to use it yet and I’m confident I won’t have to use it.

 

Aaron and his friends have pretty much welcomed me with open arms and I have friends, or as close to friends as I can have with Peter in my life, I’ve managed to wiggle out of after school things this week with the excuse I’m settling into my new home, and I’m going to keep my out of school stuff to just twice a week and then I’ll have to make a fuss over Peter so he doesn’t feel I’m leaving him.

 

Speaking of Peter, things are good at home, he’s still controlling and utterly creepy but I like hugs and he’s a total cuddle slut, not that I’m ever calling him that to his face.

 

He cooks the best dinners for me, we go for walks every evening and I’ve had the best nights sleeps of my life since being with him.  He tends to check my homework and has yet to point out anything else wrong, he’s even praised most of it, which I’m still smug about.

 

I have an Xbox now and two controllers, and I have my own laptop on order so he can keep working when I’m playing games or doing homework at the weekends.

 

And he has a list of all my current passwords.  But I have none of his passwords.  I’ve added the last of the road trip stuff to Facebook and I’ve had a few nice comments from Danny, I know Peter’s been snooping on my Facebook because of the odd few things he’s said in our conversations.  I’m really glad I’m being careful with my internet searches, now I’m not researching things that go bump in the night my browser history is much less weird.

 

Even with the restrictions I’m living under with Peter I’m shockingly happy here.  Outside of the house and Peter I’m surrounded by my dream pack and family, they all drift in and out of sight, next week Peter’s going to stop ferrying me back and forth to school I get to walk instead, and that will be the perfect opportunity to talk to my dream friends and not look like I’m crazy.

 

My current short and mid term goal list comprises of surviving as best as I can, and at the moment it coincides with me being happy.  My long-term goal is escaping Peter, I’m just not sure how I can do it or even how to survive and dodge werewolves afterwards, it might be an unattainable goal but it’s nice to have hope in my life.

 

Peeking at my phone lets me know I have three more minutes of snuggle time with a sleeping Peter and I revel in this, in being able to just lie here and relax with him.  He’s been on his best behaviour and we’ve resumed kissing, I’m really enjoying the kissing, they’re still closed mouthed and he’s so very gentle that it’s perfect for me right now.

 

The utter bastard is also using the t-shirt against me.  He’s been back to the shop and bought more of them in different colours, they’re so damned soft and the colours make him so… so… not psycho and creepy, they give me another glimpse of Peter before the fire, before he was burnt away and the new darker Peter was born like a deformed phoenix.

 

Beeping from the alarm has me thumbing the phone to stop the sound and I wiggle around to see a very sleepy and adorable looking Peter, his blue eyes are unfocused, his hair is fluffy, and the slight stubble he has is annoyingly cute.

 

Leaning forward I press a kiss to those kissable lips and sigh happily as he moves to nudge his head under my chin and we going into major cuddle mode because he is a cuddle slut of the highest order.

 

When we slip into the shower I flinch a lot less than I used to, he still has to go slowly or I’ll jerk away from him but it’s progress of a sorts.

 

Dream Lydia is waiting for me when I pick my clothes out and dream Allison peers over my shoulder, they both veto the shirt I want and I end up with something warmer.  In the main room dream Scott and Isaac are sitting on the sofa laughing and joking, while dream dad is sitting in the office and helpfully points out the lessons I have today, great I have gym class right before lunch, I’m going to be so hungry afterwards I’ll eat the cafeteria out of food.

 

Sitting on what’s fast becoming my chair at the dinning room table I get various breakfast fruits and a poached egg because Peter’s remembered the gym class too. I also get a kiss on my ear and I beam at him.

 

The journey to school is all about our upcoming days and he’s growling about the damn Florida deal, “If something doesn’t give soon I may have to go down there,” he’s really not happy, “I have other things to sort first but maybe next year,” he sighs and pulls into the school parking lot, “I really don’t want to go.”

 

“Well, here’s hoping it sorts itself out then,” I lean over and touch his jaw, he turns and I kiss his mouth, those lips of his soft and loving, “Worst case we wait for a school break and I’ll go with you, maybe we can delve into some obscure law thing and smack ‘em over the head with it.”

 

“Perhaps,” he doesn’t agree or disagree and I hop out of the Hummer with a wave to him as he drives off again.

 

Humming I bounce over to the familiar group of teens and I get teased about my PDA with my boyfriend I shrug it off and tell them they’re jealous as we go inside to start our day.

 

It isn’t until I step foot in the boys’ locker room that I think I might have a problem with today.  I strip down like I normally do and put on my gym stuff on but the room goes quiet as I’m putting my sweat pants on.

 

Glancing up I see most of the guys are staring at me and I tense, the Coach breaks the stalemate and I slip my t-shirt on.  None of my friends have gym with me, which sucks, and I awkwardly stand to one side in the gym.

 

Coach is very obviously building moral for the basketball team as he puts the team members that are here on one team and then divides the rest of us up as he sees fit.  Coach Finstock used to do the same, it was one of the few times I got to play just so the team could smack me around and feel good about themselves.

 

My good mood evaporates and I get ready to have my ass handed to me when dream Jackson snorts in my ear, “Really Stilinski? Gonna roll over and take it?”

 

“Knock it off Jackson,” Dream Derek is sitting in the stands, but it’s too late, I’m getting angry, not at Jackson, but at the members of the basketball team who are so fucking confident that they can simply walk all over this class.

 

I’m powerless in most of my life, I’m a screw up, only Peter actually wants me around for me, okay may Aaron and co do now too.  I’ve been beaten and raped, trapped and forced to flee for my life but this is something I can do, something I can control and fight.

 

“Plan ahead Batman,” Dream Erika encourages me and dream Derek simply rolls his eyes and lounges on the stand as more of the dream Pack turn up to watch me.  Most of them say something complimentary and give useful advice.

 

I only know the rough basics of basketball it’s not the main sport I love, which is lacrosse, but I know enough and when my team, consisting of me, and four really uncoordinated boys are called forward I’m good and ready.

 

The whole time our little sparring match is on dream Jackson is there yelling at me, dream Allison is calling out battle plans, dream Lydia is doing the math on the angles to get the ball through the hoop, Scott’s screaming like a demented soccer mom, while dad is bouncing around saying I’m his son.

 

In the aftermath of the mini game I’ve held them to a draw at three goals each, all by myself because my four team mates stood the whole thing out.  Everyone is staring at us and I feel amazing because I finally did something, me Stiles Stilinski did good, however brief a time it was.

 

And then Coach says, “Damn that was some good play there kid, congratulations you’re on the team, well the B team not the A team but still the team.”

 

Dream dad sums up how I’m feeling now when he says, “Aw crap. How the hell are we supposed to explain that to Peter?”

 

Aw crap indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Slinking into the locker room I’m stuck in various crappy mental scenarios where Peter rips my throat out with his teeth, and those are the good scenarios.  The basketball players I’ve just shown up are glaring at me, the other kids are staring at me and I’ve majority fucked up, I only wanted to do something and of course it blows up in my face.

 

Coach is babbling plans at me for being on the team and he’s go stoked that I hate interrupting him, “Coach I don’t want to be on the team,” I’ve been saying it since he forced me onto the team.

 

“Nonsense Stilinski, I get that you’re shy and stuff but this is a great day, you’ll see,” he walks off and leaves me, he’s not listening to me and I sigh because no one ever fucking listens to me, except Peter, and he’s probably going to flip his shit over this.

 

He’s obsessed with me he’s done his best to cut me off from everyone around me and he’s reluctantly given in on the friends things, which I will do my best to never take advantage of.  But joining the local team?  I’ll have to do practices and go to games and even leave the area that is our territory to play away games.

 

Scrubbing a hand on face I try and calm my racing thoughts, “Peter is going to be a problem,” dream Derek is leaning against my locker, “I really want you to come home, but I know you’ll say no, so right now you need to call Peter.”

 

And he’s right, I screwed up and if I run to Peter and explain it to him he’ll hear it from me first, hopefully it will show how I’m not hiding anything from him.

 

Not bothering to change I grab my bag and then, as it’s lunch time, I fight against the other kids to escape out of the building and I start running home as I thumb my phone and ring Peter.

 

“Stiles?” He sounds annoyed.

 

“Peter,” I pant into the phone and then babble, “I’m really sorry I screwed it up, I’m so sorry Peter, I didn’t mean to I promise to keep my head down and not do something stupid like that again…”

 

“Stiles,” he interrupts, “Breathe, tell me where you are.”

 

“Going home,” I nip across the road and pound the sidewalk on our side of the road, “I just needed to get out and see you, and I’m sorry and I told Coach I didn’t want to but he’s made me join the basketball team anyway and I didn’t mean to beat the team on my own and…” I break off because this is not the way things are supposed to be going.

 

“I’m on my way,” and the phone goes dead and I’m probably dead too so I run as fast as I can to our house.  Letting myself in with my key I kick off my shoes and pace up and down.

 

“Come on Stiles,” Dream Erika is sitting on a counter top, “Think, you’re making rules, use them.”

 

“She’s got a point son,” Dream dad is standing by the couch, “What’s your endgame and can you achieve it?”

 

One by one the others appear and dream Jackson is looking at his feet apologetically and then dream Scott says, “Bro, no matter what happens now, you were awesome on the court,” and it makes me smile.

 

Dream Derek’s head jerks up, “He’s here,” and they all vanish.

 

Nervously I run the things I’ve observed about Peter and his behaviour through my head and I have a vague plan which involves touching him and explaining as calmly as I can so we can brainstorm together on how to get me off the team.

 

The door swings open and Peter’s standing there so I hurry over to him and hug him, “Peter,” I bury my face into his neck and when his hands slide around me to hug me back I know I have a chance at this.

 

“Stiles,” he’s acting concerned and this is good, “What happened?  Do I need to kill someone?” And with anyone else that would be a joke but I’m fairly certain Peter means it.

 

Shaking my head I tell him, “No, no killing, I’m just really sorry Peter, I did gym class like I was supposed to, and I was going to keep my head down and not draw attention to me, but I was just so mad at them, it was like lacrosse practice all over again. They’d get to mow us down, and we’d take the proverbial beating, and they’d swan off and win a game and lord it over all of us. And I kind of held five of them to a draw on my own, and then Coach said I was on the team, but the B team, not the A team, and he wouldn’t listen when I said I didn’t want to be on the team at all, and he was going on and on about practice and extra time,” I have to draw a deep breath to keep going, “And you’ve already been so generous to me and said I can have friend time out of school and I thought that twice a week would be more than enough of that but if I’m on the team then it’s going to be more than twice a week and I want to see Aaron and co more than I want to see douche jocks and giggly cheerleaders.  And I swear I told Coach no and he wouldn’t listen to me, no one ever listens to me except you Peter.”

 

A finger comes up and lands on my lips startling me and silencing me, oh mother of god this is going to be bad, “Let’s sit down and then we can sort this out,” he murmurs and I cling to him the whole time to keep us as close together so he won’t get too upset.

 

At the sofa he sits and I sort of clamber into his lap which I think surprises him but he holds me to him and I curl up as I pet the back of his neck, “Oh Stiles, if I heard correctly you’ve been forced onto the basketball team for holding five players to a draw?”

 

“Yes,” I wince and don’t look at him, “I didn’t mean to…”

 

Laughing he hugs me and I think he’s not mad at me, “Only you Stiles could somehow beat the Championship winners by accident, get co-opted onto a team you’re not interested in and then tell them you don’t want to join,” he’s amused by me which is better than murderously homicidal.

 

“I really didn’t mean to,” I twist into his embrace glad he’s taking this so well.

 

“Little Raven child you are far too clever and talented for your own good,” he presses a kiss to my forehead, “And you still wonder why I’m so interested and attracted to you,” he whispers against my skin making me jump guiltily though I’m not sure why, “With a bit more time and experience you are going to be unstoppable Stiles and you will be mine, all mine.”

 

“Yours,” I agree, and it’s mostly the truth, for now.

 

“Good, remember that my Stiles, let no one tempt you from me,” he kisses me again and then he’s all business, “We’ll go back to the school together and we’ll explain that you’re not…” he pauses and then smiles, “Hmm we’ll amend it to ‘not ready’ for competitive team sports yet, but we’ll say that the little show you put on demonstrates how far you’ve come, yes that will work perfectly,” he’s pleased and it should cover most angles and get me off the team.

 

“Thanks Peter,” Under normal circumstances I wouldn’t mind joining a team if the game or activity is something I enjoy, but I just daren’t spend too much time away from him without first training him to accept it.

 

“Go and shower Stiles,” he tells me, “As much I love your scent and it doesn’t bother me, your classmates will not appreciate it, thankfully, and I’m assuming you haven’t eaten,” I shake my head, “I’ll make you some lunch and phone the school so we can see Mr Braithewaite.”

 

Fleeing to the shower I breathe a sigh of relief, he took that much better than expected, but I can’t presume that he’ll be that accepting in the future, I’m going to have to be more careful.  As the adrenaline wears off I shiver in the shower and scrub myself clean, then I creep out and have to retrieve my clothes from the bag I left by the front door.

 

Peter’s on the phone to the school, “No he’s here safe with me, he has had panic attacks in the past but he’s fine now, he called me the moment he ran out of school,” he blows me a kiss and I smile at him.  “Yes, I’ll be bringing him back once he’s eaten and you’re right we do need to talk about this…”

 

Closing the bedroom door I get dressed and then sit on the bed where dream Isaac sits behind me and cuddles me while dream Boyd takes me through some breathing exercises.


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time in a week I find myself back in the Principal’s office, Mr Briathewaithe, Ms Greene the Guidance Councillor and Agnus the nurse, no really that’s her name she prefers it, are arguing with the Coach about me being on the team.

 

“But you didn’t see him,” the man gestures towards me where I sit close to Peter holding his hand, “Stiles was running them into the ground, he out thought them, out planned them, he out played them.  He’s a fairly defensive player and incredibly non-aggressive but his interceptions are out of his world and he had them so muddled by the end they got in each other’s way. I wish I had more kids like him on the team.”

 

“Coach,” Ms Greene sighs, “Stiles isn’t ready for that yet, and if you’d been paying attention you’d see he’s making himself not flinch when you move too quickly,” damn I thought I’d hidden my reactions better than that, Peter pats my hand and touches his knee to mine to steady me.

 

“Oh come on Natasha,” Coach is working himself up, “Please, I need this kid, the guys are coasting on past glories, I have to shake them up, I have to get them to up their game, and having Stiles rub their noses into his phenomenal skill will force them to get better just to keep up with him.”

 

“Daniel,” Mr Briathewaite interrupts, “Stiles isn’t ready, and he really has been flinching, give him time, he’s a junior, he still has senior year to go, by then he might be ready to be on the practice team,” the Principal points out, “Just going up against him in practice would do what you want without pushing him further than he can go.”

 

And that’s a sensible suggestion, by senior year I should have a great excuse as to why I can’t play for the team or the practice team so that’s a problem for another day. Why deal with it now when I can deal with it in several months time?

 

“Fuck,” the Coach swears, “I hope the son of a bitch who did whatever to Stiles rots in hell, he’s too talented to waste like this,” he turns to me, “If you’re really not ready kid then I’ll have to accept it, but if you change your mind I’ll snap you up in a heartbeat.”

 

“Danny,” Agnus scolds him, “Language.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you try having someone like Stiles, with that much potential, practically handed to you and you try not swearing when you can’t have him because some asshole, who wouldn’t know how to be a man if it fell on him, decided to use his fists on the kid,” Coach grumbles and glances at me, I’m not sure what he sees on my face but he says, “Jesus kid, you don’t believe me.”

 

“Stiles has issues with his self confidence,” Peter interjects, “One day he might believe me about how special he is.”

 

Everyone’s staring at me so I shrug modestly, “I’m not that great Peter…”

 

And then everyone sighs at the same time, “It’s okay Stiles,” Ms Greene is smiling at me, “One step at a time.”

 

Apparently that means the meeting is over and I get to go back to class, Agnus the Nurse makes sure I know her office is there anytime I need it and then it’s just Peter and me walking to my lesson, Mr Braithewaite’s already told my teachers I might not turn up.

 

“Better?” Peter asks in the relative silence of the school corridor.

 

“Yeah,” I nod and then wince, “I really am sorry Peter, I didn’t mean to join the team.”

 

His mouth twitches into a smile, “If I didn’t know you so well Stiles I wouldn’t have believed it myself, not everyone can join a team without meaning to, but the Coach is right you are far more talented than you realise.”

 

Snorting I roll my eyes, “It was a fluke, you know I’m a spaz when it comes to coordination.”

 

“You’re young and growing into your body,” he corrects rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, “You’ll be surprised how amazing you’ll end up being.”

 

And it’s flattering it really is, he’s totally crazy though and I pretend to accept it, walking in a comfortable silence to my class I’m a bit amazed that I can do this with him, just be quiet and not feel compelled to verbally vomit my thoughts all the time.

 

At the door he pulls me into a hug, “Don’t forget you can call me anytime, anytime at all Stiles,” he kisses me softly, “You are everything to me and I want you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy,” I kiss his nose for him, “And thank you, thank you for being there.”

 

Going into class I’m stared at by all the pupils but the teacher just waves me over to Aaron who’s saved me a seat and doesn’t act mad that I ditched him at lunch, “You didn’t miss much,” he whispers out of the corner of his mouth, “It was meatloaf,” and he pulls a face.

 

Laughing under my breath I get my books out and concentrate on math.  Other than fidgeting in my seat everything goes well and I’m chattering Aaron’s ear off as we walk out the classroom to go to our next lesson, he’s easy going and is paying attention to all the crap coming out of my mouth but we seem to be good and I start to relax.

 

At the end of the day I walk out with all my new friends and they’re curious about what happened at lunch but leave it alone when I dodge a few times, Aaron distracts them with, “And this Saturday Stiles and Peter are coming over because Aunt Agnus steamrollered over Peter and made him agree to try outs, so who wants to hang out?”

 

And just like that they all make their excuses and flee the area.

 

“What was that about?” I ask perplexed, “Your Aunt Agnus seems nice…”

 

“Oh she is,” Aaron nods, “But she has this habit of seeing teens sitting around doing nothing and then she starts inventing jobs, I’ve had to perfect the art of sitting around with text books to get her to leave me alone.”

 

“Dude,” I hesitate but I can see Peter out in the parking lot waiting for me, “Um, Peter and I are still settling in but maybe one day you could come over, I have Xbox, I’d have to ask Peter and make he doesn’t have plans,” I can see his head tilt as he listens in to our conversation. “We tend to spend a lot of time in each others company, but I can try and squeeze you in,” I hope I’ve said that the right way, I want to lay down acceptance of Peter and me always being together so people will simply overlook it.

 

“Stiles,” Aaron smiles at me, “Let me know, believe me my social life is wide open to any Xbox moments.”

 

“Cool,” I pat his shoulder, “I’ll let you know.”

 

Saying goodbye I walk over to Peter and murmur, “That was okay right?”

 

“Yes,” He seems happy enough, “I should have remembered how kind and merciful you are to others, that’s why you want to spend time with Aaron, he reminds you of yourself.”

 

And he’s gotten the wrong end of the stick but I don’t care if it helps him cope with me having a friend over, we get into the Hummer as I nod, “Something like that yes, and he likes Batman, which is cool by me.”

 

“At least when we go for these try outs on Saturday you’ll have a friend to sit with,” Peter mentions, “And I’ve been thinking about what you said, about how we should blend in more, if I enjoy playing basketball this weekend I may consider agreeing to be part of their team,” he pulls out of the school and I gape at him, “If you’re worried I’ll prefer basketball to you then you’d be wrong, you will always come first, but I enjoyed playing when I was younger,” he’s nervous again.

 

“Peter if it makes you happy to play, even if it’s just practice or fun one on one things then I’m fine,” I pat his knee and slide my hand up his leg leaving it there, “I can always cheer you on when you play, I was good at that when I was warming the bench for lacrosse, seriously I’m like a cheering section all on my own.”

 

“We’ll see what Saturday brings,” he’s smiling as he drives us home and I change the subject to what he’s cooking tonight, and I’m going to be treated to salmon, from a sustainable source.

 

“Awesome,” I pat his leg, not only am I not on the team, Aaron and co are still my friends, and Peter may be joining in an activity that will get us out of the house and mingling.


	8. Chapter 8

I should have realised the fallout from escaping being forced to join the team would come back and bite me.  Friday had turned out to be a good day and I’d sat down with Aaron for lunch when Faith bounced over to see me.

 

“Stiles,” the brunette with the far too tight clothes had cooed and wiggled in to sit next to me, “A little bird told me you’re on the basketball team…” She even batted her eyelashes at me.

 

“Nope, your bird is wrong, I’m not on the team,” I correct her and try to move away from her, I’m fairly certain I can out muscle her but I really don’t like being touched and she’s invading my space.

 

Her hand lands on my shoulder and she slides a finger down my arm, I shudder and twist away feeling sick, “Oh come on Stiles,” she tries to purr, but I’ve known three powerful teen ladies who are better at doing that and then there’s Marianne too, “Team players get special benefits.”

 

Jerking away from her and her innuendo ridden come on I get up and I’ve lost my appetite, “Does anyone want the rest of my food, I’m not hungry,” stalking away I hurry inside and evade the world by hiding in the toilets and gripping my stomach.  Aaron and his friends don’t try and touch me past friendly pats and that’s fine, but Faith flipped too many of my buttons and I breathe slowly as my stomach rolls in a bad way.

 

When the bell rings I go to class to find Aaron’s already there, “Are you okay Stiles, you’re kind of pale.”

 

“I’m fine, and I’m one of the naturally pale people, honestly you’d think I was a vampire I’m that pale,” I joke and dodge, he’s smart and leaves the conversation alone moving onto Batman and who the best Robin is.

 

Walking out of class with him I’m laughing as he tries to make a case for Jason Todd but I’m backing Dick Greyson and of course Tim Drake, the boy who worked out who Batman was and tracked him down.  Someone thumps their shoulder into mine and I’m almost spun around as the pain flares suddenly.

 

“Hey!” I yell after the boy to see it’s one of the basketball jocks, awesome, I might just be on their shit list.

 

“Stiles,” Aaron’s standing there not quite touching me, “He hit you hard.”

 

“I’ll be okay,” I grumble and we carry on with him shooting looks at me, “It’s not long until home time and then tomorrow’s Saturday, you want me to bring my Xbox over?”  I’m not sure if he has one of his own and I don’t want to assume or make him feel like he’s a charity case.

 

“That would be great,” he’s grinning and we sit down near Randy and try to get him to pick our Robins as the best one but he seems to think Damien is a good choice, the teen is clearly out of his mind.

 

For the rest of the day I stick with Aaron or Randy and when it’s finally time to go home I hum as I sort through my locker, I’m looking forward to this evening with Peter, good food, and lots and lots of cuddles, he might even fuss over my shoulder for me.

 

“Hey Stiles,” It’s Faith again and I can’t believe she is such a damn stereotype and why is she hassling me?

 

“Faith,” I refuse to look at her, maybe I should just ignore her like she’s not there, she might leave me alone then, of course Lydia tried that with me and it didn’t work.  A small hand touches my shoulder and I jump moving away from her and forcing her to drop her hand.

 

“Don’t be like that,” she pouts at me, “I just wanted you to know there’s a party tonight, a party I’d love for you to cum to,” she intimates and steps closer as I lean away, “We could spend some quality time together.”

 

“Thanks but no,” I turn her down, “Busy, got plans with Peter tonight.  You know Peter my fiancé,” I waggle my left hand with the ring.

 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” she tries the purr again, “He doesn’t have to know if something were to happen.”

 

“Stiles,” Aaron saves me and steps between us, I have never been so happy to see him in my very short acquaintance with him, “Don’t forget your Xbox tomorrow.”

 

“I won’t,” I grab the last of my things and slam my locker closed using him to keep her from me and then we walk out together, “Thanks,” I mutter to him.

 

“You’re welcome,” he grins, “Though normally boys fall over themselves to get even an acknowledgement out of her.”

 

“She’s not my type,” I tell him, “And I am a very happily engaged man,” which isn’t a total lie, because things with Peter are better than any of my other relationships.  It’s weird how I had good sex with Derek and crap everything else but I have great everything else with Peter and horrific sex.

 

“Well you turning her down is probably good for her karma or character development or something,” he says waving goodbye, “See you tomorrow Stiles.”

 

“Bye Aaron, bike safely,” I call out and hurry over to Peter who is waiting for me, “Hey,” I bounce up to him and go for a hug, his arms slide around me and I sigh.

 

“Stiles,” his tone is mild, “Why do you smell like a girl on one shoulder?”

 

“Oh, that was Faith being dumb,” I cling a bit tighter, “She made a pass at me which was really weird, no one my age makes passes at me, and then she invited me to a party, but Aaron saved me…” a low growl comes from Peter and I pull back enough to see his teeth have grown a bit and his eyes have a touch of red.  “Peter, no, not here, come on Peter you can keep it under control,” I move to rub his shoulder.

 

“I hope you told her no,” there’s a thread of wolf in his voice.

 

“D’uh,” I press against his body going for as much full contact and touch as I can, “I even showed her my engagement ring and brought you up in the conversation twice when Aaron stepped in, man is a hero, even if his taste in Robin sucks.”

 

“Good, I’m glad you reminded her you are mine and I’m assume you weren’t tempted by her?”  He asks.

 

“No, god no,” I shudder in his arms, “Seriously I am not interested in her in the slightest.”

 

“Good,” he breathes out and presses a kiss to the side of my neck, “That’s really good Stiles. We’ll go straight to the shower when we get home,” and that’s weird but maybe he wants to wash her scent off of me?  “Because it’s been a week.”

 

“A week?” I frown confused and wondering what he’s talking about.

 

“Yes, a week,” his hand caresses down my back and cups my ass squeezing enough that I startle.

 

“Oh,” oh shit, a week since we last had sex, “And you’re okay with us,” I break off nervously, “I mean you said we could try the shower, to see if it was any good for you…”

 

“It does require your cooperation though,” he reminds me.

 

“Totally,” I agree and nod, “I’m with the cooperation thing the whole way.”

 

“Really? Because you’ve been flinching from me in the shower all week, I’ve been trying to get you used to it Stiles,” and his behaviour and insistence at showering together makes a bit more sense, “We’ll try it, after all we know the bed and the more classic version of sex will work for me, even though it has an adverse effect on you.”

 

Adverse effect?  That’s what he’s calling the aftermath of him raping me?  Oh my god, I really hope the shower thing is going to work because I really don’t want to have to go through that again, even if he is gentler than Brad and Oren.

 

“I’ll try harder,” I promise him and he lets me go so he can open the Hummer’s door for me, he is so treating me like the girl but at the moment I’m a bit grateful as my hands are starting to shake.

 

I wipe them on my jeans and struggle to hide my fear on my face, I can do this, I can, and I sit quietly as he drives us home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, non con

Peter’s being a complete gentleman again, I get my car door opened and he slides my coat off of me and even puts our shoes away, he puts my school bag to one side, “And for later I have a homemade pizza with your favourite toppings and curly fries, I’ve even downloaded more episodes of that series you like.”

 

“Thanks,” I croak and clear my throat not fighting him as he takes my hand and leads me slowly to the bedroom.

 

Closing the curtains and plunging the room into darkness he turns on the bedside lamps and then he helps me undress, mostly by undressing me himself my hands aren’t steady, I only have to stand there as he strips me of my shirt and t-shirt, “Beautiful, so beautiful,” and his fingers trail over the top of my shoulders.  When he reaches the one that got slammed by the jock he sniffs it, “Stiles, you smell hurt here.”

 

“Yeah, idiot jock in the hallway, didn’t watch where he was going,” it’s not a total lie.

 

“Hmm,” he kisses it, “There all better,” and then there are hands on my jeans undoing them and tugging them and my trunks down my legs and I step out of them only to lose my socks too.

 

It’s a little easier this time, I know he’ll be gentle with me, I won’t like it, but it won’t hurt.  It’s also a bit amusing to see the normally composed Peter hurrying out of his clothes, and I have to admit it’s a bit flattering too.

 

Peter’s already hard and aroused and from the state of his trunks he’s been that way for a while.  So when he takes my hand again and tugs me to the bathroom I don’t resist him.

 

Stepping into the big shower I let him crowd me against the tiles, I bare my neck to him as he presses his lips to the skin, I wince but keep quiet as he sucks a love bite there, and I freeze in place as his hands skim over my body.  His left hand touches my right one and I’m confused as he moves it, I stay confused up to the point that my hand is pressed to the root of his dick and then I freak the fuck out.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,” I wrench away from him panting and trying to keep my stomach from kicking so hard I vomit on the spot.

 

“Stiles?” He’s being concerned again, “What’s wrong Stiles? Are you sick?”

 

Holding up a hand I wave at him to move back, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” I babble, “I can’t Peter, not that, I can’t.”

 

“Stiles,” He evades my hand and starts to hug me acting worried and upset, “Shh, it’s okay, we don’t have to do it that way, you’re okay, you’re safe, I promise I won’t hurt you, you mean everything to me,” and weirdly I’m leaning into him, even knowing what he wants from me, what he is going to force from me isn’t stopping me from getting comfort from him.

 

Can I use that to help me?

 

“Peter?” I listen to his breathing to sync mine to it and stop any panic attack from appearing.

 

“Yes Stiles,” he’s petting me tenderly.

 

“I don’t think the shower is going to be a viable alternative to the bed,” I gather my courage and ask, “Would you keep it exactly the same as last time?  That didn’t physically hurt me.”

 

“Yes,” it’s just one word but I think he prefers the idea of the bed too, I tuck away the sneaking suspicion that he may have rigged the shower experiment to fail from the start, I’ll think about it another time.

 

Knowing how he did it last time I lay on the bed on my back and wiggle a pillow under my hips, he grabs the lube and cuddles into me, I part my legs like a good little Stiles and one of his fingers circles me and nudges softly.  This part really doesn’t hurt and I turn my head to him determined to distract myself.

 

His eyes are flickering red and there’s a tiny hint of fang in his mouth, taking a leap of faith I try to kiss him and miss catching the side of his lips, “Stiles?”

 

“Kiss me,” I plead, “Please, the sweeter ones…” I don’t have to say anymore as he shifts his body and his mouth slants over mine, he makes the kisses gentle, kind, sweet and I respond by wrapping my arms around him.  If I concentrate on this, on the nice bit, I can pretend the other bit isn’t happening, that he hasn’t started to slide his finger in that we are only kissing and I’m safe.

 

The second finger and third finger are harder to ignore but I’m good at pushing problems away I’ve had lots and lots of practice.  Peter’s breathing is erratic now and I have to own up to being a bit proud that I can do that to him, that he really is that in to me.

 

Part of me is very aware of what he’s doing down there and I pull my mouth away from him long enough to tell him, “Okay, you can, now, it’s,” he gets the meaning of my very jumbled message and slicks his cock up.

 

Peter’s arms and hands tremble when he opens my legs up further, “Oh god Stiles, you’re perfect,” he moans, “So perfect,” he’s slow as he pushes into me and I tilt my hips for him forcing the angle so he’ll miss my prostate by a mile and then I twist under him and make sure he can’t snag my leg over his shoulder, I need him kissing me to distract me so I wrap my legs around his waist even though it makes my back ache.

 

“STILES!” His shouted groan is startling but the way his pupils are blown wide means it’s a good thing.  I reach up and thread my fingers through his far too lush hair bringing his mouth down to mine.

 

“The sweeter ones, please Peter,” I beg and somehow he does manage to keep the kisses sweet and I can cling to him zoning out the way his hips are snapping forward, how one of his arms is resting by my head balancing him as the other grips my hip bruisingly.

 

It isn’t happening, it isn’t, we’re just kissing, the nice kisses, it’s only kissing, his hips aren’t speeding up, I can’t hear his balls slapping against me, it isn’t real, Peter’s mouth is gentle on mine, the only reason he’s panting so much and grunting and groaning that way is because he’s enjoying the kissing.

 

I don’t feel as cold as I did last time, and I block as much of what’s happening as I can, letting him soothe me and protect me from him, it’s weird but it’s working.

 

When he’s close to reaching his peak I have to stop the kissing because there are too many teeth in his mouth now, he’s making strangled noises that let me know he’s nearly there and I wonder if I can help him so I whisper, “Are you going to roar for me?  Are you going to tell everyone you’ve mated me?” Quivers run through his whole body and his teeth start to protrude from his mouth, there’s a sharpness to his hand on my hip, I tighten my ass and flex my hips to meet his thrusts wanting to get this over and done with, “Peter, come on Peter, you can do it,” and then I smile because I think I have the perfect thing to say when I utter, “Yours Peter, I’m all yours.”

 

The look of surprise on his face is epic and then he’s climaxing and roaring loudly enough my bones are rattled and my chest vibrates with it, “STILES!” he screams my name and then collapses on top of me.

 

Holding him tightly I pet his hair and let him have his blissed out moment, it’s better this time, I felt more in control, I’m less shivery and I don’t think I’m in shock at the moment.

 

Zoning out I find myself sitting in dad’s cruiser and we’re eating veggie burgers, dad’s complaining about the taste and calling them crap, no one radios in anything and we eat dinner together, just the two of us talking about everything and nothing.

 

Peter stirring brings me back to reality and he murmurs, “Thank you,” into my ear.

 

“Welcome,” I mutter back.

 

“Would you like a shower now?” He asks and I nod because really that stuff inside of me has got to come out before I go to sleep.  “Okay,” and he eases out of me with a kiss and then he’s easing me to my feet and taking my weight as my legs give out and I start to shiver, “The adverse reaction seems less extreme,” he tells me as he half drags me to the shower and then he washes me clean under the water and life isn’t so bad, I think I can survive the once a week thing with him, if it stays like that, if he helps me distract myself from what he’s doing to me, then maybe this thing we have can get better over time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Angst and overuse of symbolism.

I am warmer this time but it’s nice to have Peter’s body spoon me as I doze in his arms, his own breathing has evened out and he’s fast asleep, I smirk as it means his orgasm was good, well that’s what I’m taking it as, it doesn’t matter that I wasn’t interested as long as he’s happy and I’m not hurt.

 

My yawn takes me by surprise and I close my eyes just for a second.

 

*

 

“Stiles,” I still remember her voice, “Sweetheart, time to wake up,” she says and her hand strokes through my hair just like it did when I used to have hair instead of a buzz cut, she used to cut my hair for me and no one ever cut it right afterwards so I have it buzzed now.

 

“Come on sleepyhead,” the hint of a laugh is in her voice and I open my eyes to see my mom smiling down at me, “There’s my beautiful baby boy,” she teases me, I used to protest I wasn’t a baby but that was before I lost her, I’d give almost anything to be her baby boy again.

 

“Mom,” I smile up at her, at her long brown hair, her eyes that people swear are just like mine, and more freckles and moles than I have, I used to trace patterns in them with my finger.

 

“Baby,” her fingers runs over my nose and cheek tracing my freckles and I lay there basking in her love, I know she’s dead, that this is only a dream, but it’s a good dream, one that will hurt when I wake up and she isn’t there, yet here and now it’s worth it.

 

I’m in my room in Beacon Hills, my door is closed, and my window is shuttered with blinds that aren’t mine, they’re black with eyes like glowing jewels on them, wolf eyes that blink at me and vanish only to reappear elsewhere on the blinds in reds and ambers and blues.  Behind the blinds is sunlight filtering through only it’s more than sunlight, it’s a promise of a future somewhere that isn’t here but it’s a one way trip there’s no coming back from.

 

I don’t even realise I’m moving towards the light when the blinds snarl at me hinting at throats and teeth if I get too close, then mom’s hand is on my chest, “No baby, not yet, I miss you but not that much.”

 

“Mom?” I let her guide me to the bed and we sit as she hugs me and I revel in it, it’s better than I remember, I forgot how she smells, how her fingers dig in a bit like she’ll never let me go.

 

“Baby, my baby boy, oh Genim,” she whispers into my ear, “You’re not supposed to be here sweetheart, but you never obey the rules anyway and I’m glad I got to see you again,” she’s smiling at me sadly, “There’ll be a price sweetheart, you’ll have to pay it, nothing comes for free.”

 

“Okay?” I’m confused and I don’t care about the price, she’s here and I can hold her again.

 

A muffled snore rips through my room and I know there’s something under the bed.  Together mom and I lift our feet up and off the ground getting on the bed a bit more securely, then we lay on our stomachs and peer over and under the bed.  To see a big black shape that I know is Peter in his Alpha form, writhing silvery colour bonds snake over his body a soft hum that reminds me of the lullaby mom used to sing to me shimmers off the bonds.

 

“Well that should keep him asleep for a while,” Mom murmurs and we sit up on the bed, “Come and hug me Genim,” she says and I bounce over to her, only it is a bit different, the angles are wrong, “Well you have grown up since then,” she says.

 

“I guess,” I shrug not bothering with the change and I burrow in to her hug.

 

“Baby, my baby,” she croons and rocks us, it’s soothing and my eyelids get heavy.  “I’m sorry but no baby, no sleeping for my Genim, not at this moment, lets not waste this precious thing you’ve made.”

 

I blink and smile at her, “Okay mom.”  Anything, anything she wants I just want her to stay with me, to not leave me again.

 

“Sweetheart, I didn’t mean to leave you, I really, really didn’t,” and the smell of the hospital hits my nose, the beep of the machines keeping her alive as the cancer ate her from the inside out until there was nothing left, no spark of my mom anymore.  “I know baby, no one should have to go through that, not me, not you, not your dad,” and the bitter taste of the wolfsbane from Lydia’s party burns my throat, I killed her, it was my fault, I did that, me…

 

“NO!” Her voice is hard, “No, you did nothing wrong, you kept me here, you gave me a reason to fight, to live,” her hands tilt my head so I’m staring in her eyes, “Don’t you ever think you did anything but your best baby boy,” she’s being fierce and fiery, “You are my son and I LOVE you, always and forever.”

 

“I love you too mom,” a tear slips down my face. “I miss you so much.”

 

“Miss you too Genim,” there’s a tear on her face too.  “Everything you’ve been through, everything you’re going through, everything you have yet to face, I should be there for you baby boy, you should never have had to face any of this alone,” she looks guilty and sad.

 

“Mom, don’t be upset mom, please, it’s okay, everything in my life is okay,” I lie and try to reassure her.

 

Practiced fingers grab my ear and pull upwards, “Don’t lie to me Genim Stilinski.”

 

“Ow, ow, sorry mom,” she lets my ear go and rubs it gently for me, “But life isn’t that bad mom, I’m coping, and I can do this, I can totally do this, I’m not alone because Peter’s there,” the monster under the bed grunts in his sleep and we both look down for a few seconds.  “He’s good to me mom, gentle…”

 

“You don’t love him,” she points out calmly.

 

“I could,” I tell her, “The more normal parts of him would be easy to love, the rest would take time,” and I have plenty of that as I’ll probably be living with him for years.  “We can make it work, I can make it work.”

 

“Baby,” she cups my face those brown eyes of hers so full of emotion that it leaks onto her face, she never could hide things from me or dad.  “Sweetheart, please, listen to me, go home, now, get a plane ticket and RUN.”

 

In my window the blinds are snarling and snapping in agreement.

 

“I can’t mom, I can’t go home, I ruined it, destroyed it all, they either hate me or are glad I’m gone,” I babble.

 

“No, no, you’re wrong Genim, they miss you, they need you,” she says and the blinds howl out like they’re trying to find me, a waft of Lydia’s perfume tickles my nose and the barest hint of Allison’s laughter reaches my ears.

 

But I remember Scott and how things fell apart, how I wasn’t good enough to compete for his time with Allison and Isaac, but both of them needed him too, Allison had lost her mom and found out about her crazy family including the psycho grandpa who nearly pushed her over the edge entirely, and Isaac needed something normal and sweet in his life and Scott is always sweet if dumb.  And they all moved on because I wasn’t enough for them.

 

A heartbroken howl that sounds like Scott rises from the blinds and what could be Isaac joins him as someone a lot like Allison calls my name as if she’s been crying.

 

Mom’s wedding ring catches my eye and that of course means I remember dad, dad who I lied to, dad who I tried so hard to protect but all I did was disappoint him and hurt him.  I wrecked his career.  It’s my fault he didn’t trust me in the end.  It’s my fault everything went so wrong, and it’s my fault he was pushed so off balance he fell for that gold digging tramp, it’s my fault that I got kicked out of the house, it’s my fault he hates me so much.

 

“No baby, he doesn’t hate you,” she places her hand on my chest right over my heart and just like that my t-shirt is gone, but I can clearly see the round golden shield embedded exactly over my heart.  A shield with dad’s sheriff symbol on it, “He’s always with you baby, always.”

 

“Mom,” I’m even more confused.

 

The blinds ripple and red eyes peer out at me, a loud long snarl then something hits the blinds from the other side like it’s trying to crawl through, it tries again and again but can’t make it ending up whining pitifully and then howling so soulfully I whimper, “Derek,” and I’m holding my hand up to the blind trying to reach him but mom won’t let me leave the bed.

 

“No, don’t touch the light Genim,” she’s clinging to me.

 

“Derek!” I lunge forward but she drags me back, “Derek, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please, I love you, you idiot Alpha.”  Another howl, this time full of longing and wistfulness.

 

“He loves you too,” mom says and I know it really is a dream now, because Derek didn’t love me, I was just the Omega, nothing, the lowest of the low. 

 

God the shit he has been through, the really crappy way he has continued to try and help people, they all throw it back in his face, they walk away from him all the time, they kick him when he’s down but he gets back up again and again.  He can be violent and prone to rage but he was getting better, gentler, softer, kinder, he even sat down and planned some of the things before rushing in head first.  When I left he was really starting to grow into being an Alpha, one you could trust to never desert you, to stand by you, to go through shit creek with you and paddle using his hands.

 

I would have crawled for even the smallest scraps of his attention, I lived to make him smile, and I did it, I made him smile sometimes, little quirks of his mouth.  I wanted to make him happy, to lay the world at his feet, to make his life better and easier.

 

Even now I’d crawl for him.

 

“Well he’d better learn to crawl for you,” mom hugs me tightly, “Baby you deserve to be loved just as hard, and he’d better prove how much he really cares for you, don’t you dare roll over for him, make him work for it,” and that’s dumb, why the hell would someone like Derek want someone like me, only the crazies like Peter are in to me.

 

Or those like Oren.

 

Or Brad.

 

And suddenly I can’t look my mom in the eyes, I don’t want her to see what they did to me, how they hurt me, and I’m so ashamed of what they did, I’m unclean, weak, tainted, filthy so very filthy that no one but Peter would ever want me.

 

“No,” mom swings my head around so I’m forced to look in her eyes, “You did not deserve what they did to you, what Peter’s doing to you, you are the victim Genim, they are the ones that are sick and wrong.  You are not tainted, you are perfect, and you are loved.”

 

Under the bed the monster is making more noise, like he’s waking up, the rattle of chains breaking has mom kissing my face frantically, “Love you my baby boy, love you so much.”

 

*

 

“Stiles, Stiles!” Someone’s shaking me and growling loudly, my eyes snap over to see Peter staring down at me his red eyes glowing in the darkened room, “Stiles!”

 

“What?” I croak dazed and wondering why I’m not in my bedroom.

 

“You’re okay,” he sounds relieved, “Your heartbeat was so slow, sluggish, it woke me up,” his hand strokes my face, “How do you feel?”

 

“Actually I feel fine,” and I do, the ghost of mom’s kisses linger on my face and warm of dad’s shield on my chest is a comforting weight, the howls of my Pack echoes in my ears and I smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Lounging in Peter’s arms I’m humming the lullaby mom used to sing to me and committing the hugs she just gave me to memory, I don’t care that it was only a dream, it was so real and she loves me.

 

Peter’s fairly tense and I look across at him to find him frowning, “Dude, don’t frown, I’m totally okay, I dreamed about my mom and she loves me.”

 

If anything his frown gets deeper, “Stiles, I’m glad you’re happy but you worried me, your heartbeat was so slow.”

 

“I’m okay, I’m great,” my grin is lazy and spaced out, “She loves me Peter, she loves me.”  He’s still frowning and I giggle at him rolling over so we’re face-to-face, “Don’t be frown-y, be happy,” and I move my fingers so I can manipulate his mouth from down to up and happy.

 

“Stiles,” my name is muffled by my fingers, “I can’t smell anything on you but it’s like you’re drunk,” and he’s right the world is kinda fluffy and awesome and I just have to hug him.

 

“Peter,” I sing song his name, “Peter you are sssooo huggable, such a snugly cuddly wolf, my Peter,” I hug him some more and hum into his skin.

 

Sighing he hugs me back and strokes my skin gently.

 

“She hugged me lots in my dream too,” I tell him, “She said she loves me so much, I’m her lovely baby boy, I love her too, love her sssooo much, and I miss her,” and now I’m sad, “Miss her every single day, the bad and evil cancer took her away from me Peter, why would it do that?  What did I do to make it want to hurt her?”

 

“You didn’t,” he comforts me as I snivel, “You didn’t do anything, it’s just random…”

 

“Well it shouldn’t be,” I snarl at him, “It shouldn’t happen to people like my mom and my dad, it should happen to people like Kate and Gerard, I’m glad he got cancer, he was horrible and evil and hurt people, they should know what it’s like to be helpless to be hopeless to hurt and hurt and hurt,” and I’m aware that I’ve just burst into tears on him.

 

Oh god it’s like being drunk and high at the same time and part of me is vaguely worried about the crash that’s gonna happen soon. Until then I let it take me where it wants to and enjoy him taking care of me.

 

“I don’t wanna hurt Peter,” I have to concentrate to run my finger down his nose, “Don’t wanna hurt, it hurts inside Peter, they didn’t want me, I wasn’t enough, but I love them sssooo much.  I miss my dad, I miss him, and I love him and he hates me, but I want him to be happy and not worry about stuff and be happy, have I said happy yet?”

 

“Yes you did,” he murmurs and he’s frowning again.

 

“He’s my family Peter, he’s all I’ve got left, we had to learn to be just us after mom died, we had to learn to be there, I had to help him stop drinking all the time, he had to help me learn to control my ADHD as much as anyone can.  We had to hug, like a lot, I like hugging…” I stare into blue eyes, “Peter, your eyes are really pretty...”

 

“Thank you, I like your eyes too,” he says.

 

“My eyes are like my mom’s…” and suddenly I really, really need to be sick.

 

Scrambling out of the bed I flee for the bathroom and make it just in time to vomit up my intestines, I shake as each wave hits and it’s so violent that it pours out of my nose, I hate that.  Struggling to breathe between bouts I’m vaguely aware of Peter kneeling beside me and keeping me grounded.

 

As quickly as it hits it stops.  I rest my forehead on the toilet seat and suck air into my lungs.  A cool washcloth runs over my heated skin and I’m starting to relax when more violent projectile vomiting starts, except my stomach is so empty I’m dry heaving.

 

This bout is less rough and my stomach twists itself in a knot and then unclenches so I moan in relief and just sit there exhausted.

 

Peter gets me a glass of water so I can rinse my mouth out, and I blow my nose, because gross.  “Urgh,” I whine and sit some more, a hand rubs a big circle on my back and it feels good.

 

“Better?” He asks very quietly into my ear, and I nod to discover that I’m starting to ache all over, like flu where it sinks into your bones and even your eyelashes hurt.

 

“Ow,” I whimper, “Aches.”

 

That hand on my back is like ice on my body and I shiver as I get colder and colder, “So cold,” my teeth chatter and pain explodes in my head as lights dance in front of my eyes, thankfully at the point I just want to scream I black out.

 

*

 

To wake up in our bed, a cold clothe on my thumping head, and Peter on the phone to someone, “It came on so suddenly, vomiting, very enthusiastic vomiting, then he said he ached, it seemed to move to his head and he’s out cold,” there’s a pause, “No, wait, he’s awake now.”

 

Movement and Peter’s there, “Stiles can you hear me?”

 

“Yeah,” I croak out, “Uegh, something died in my mouth,” I feel exhausted and worn out, but my stomach doesn’t hate me anymore and my body isn’t achy or in pain.

 

“You scared me,” he says and then zones out listening to the person on the end of the phone, “Yes of course, I’ll bring him in tomorrow, we’ll make a list of what he ate today before we come,” he hangs up and puts the phone on the bedside cabinet.

 

“Wha’ happened?” I ask.

 

He tells me about waking up because my heartbeat was too slow, how I’d acted strangely almost drugged, and then the attack of vomiting followed by be blacking out as my temperature climbed.

 

“Weird, I don’t think I ate anything strange at school, everyone else was eating the same kind of stuff,” I mention and I’ve had food poisoning before, the vomiting was similar but not the rest of the symptoms.

 

Yawning I snuggle into the bed and pull the covers up, “God I’m tired.”

 

“Hmm,” he fusses over me and helps to tuck me in, “I’ll just doze tonight and we’re taking you to the doctors tomorrow, you’ll be checked out.  Only if he gives you the all clear will we go to the basketball tryouts where you will sit quietly and not do anything physical.  If he doesn’t then you are coming home and not moving from this bed,” his eyes are flickering red to blue, “And if we go to basketball and you want to come home or feel even slightly unwell we are coming home immediately or taking you back to the doctors.  Do I make myself clear?”

 

He’s being bossy and I’m too tired to argue, “’Kay,” plus it’s nice the way he’s hovering, normally I have to take care of myself.

 

“Fine, and if I’m asleep, wake me if you need anything at all,” he says, foolishly putting himself in my hands, I wonder how much running around after me I can get him to do before he digs his heels in.

 

“Cool,” I smile at him.

 

I’m force fed water, slowly, a sip at a time.  Then little dried crackers that he won’t let me hold, he breaks them into pieces and piece-by-piece they get eaten.

 

Only when I’ve had a dose of medication to fight fevers and dull achy pain does he carry me to the bathroom, because my legs are like jelly, so I can pee, and then he carries me back and wraps me up in the covers.

 

Dozing off with Peter at my back I’m slipping down when I remember mom telling me there was a price, but it was just a dream, wasn’t it? I shrug it off for now, I’ll examine that puzzle another day.

 

I’m so very tired right now and Peter’s breathing in my ear and I sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter’s hand is warm in mine as we walk out of the doctors, Peter has fussed over me like I’m a fragile piece of glass about to shatter all morning, it’s very quickly moved from sweet to annoying.

 

He opens the car door for me and I hop in, “And you’re sure you’re up for the basketball?” He asks me for the millionth time.

 

“Yes,” I fight to keep my voice calm and even, screaming at him won’t help me right now.  “Though if I feel ill I’m going to make you take me home,” that seems to satisfy him and we drive to the address Agnus the school nurse gave us.

 

I’m fascinated to see where Aaron lives, and we go all the way through town to the other side and into the poorer side.  There’s nothing that noticeable, but the houses are smaller and the gardens aren’t as big, the cars are all lower end, and there’s a faint feeling of neglect hanging over the area.

 

Outside one bright blue house is a gathering of cars and Peter parks up behind them.  He carries my Xbox for me and we walk up the steps to knock on the door.

 

It’s a small pokey little house but it’s well maintained, and then Aaron’s opening the door and grinning, “You made it!”

 

“Yep,” I grin back at him, and we’re ushered into a house that’s brimming with people, there’s not enough room for everyone and it’s a squish in the tiny little hallway with it’s faded blue and green wallpaper.

 

Straight ahead are stairs going up and a what is probably a kitchen filled with women, the door on the left is closed and the one on the right is wide open to show a lounge jam packed with men, I’m assuming they’re with the women and I frown at the clear cut gender distinctions, most of the girls I used to hang out with would have rocked the kitchen and then invaded the lounge and the guys would have mingled from one room to the other as they felt like it.

 

Aaron pops his head around the lounge door, “Dad, they’re here,” and we’re the centre of a lot of male attention and even the kitchen’s gone quiet and women are peering at us.

 

For a few seconds my heart squeezes at the mention of dad, and then Agnus appears and bustles down from the kitchen to us, the woman from the Farm Store is behind her and I was right that is Gladys.  From the lounge two big beefy guys get up, they’re both blonde and blue eyes, their faces have an unfinished look to them but big welcoming smiles are firmly fixed on there too and they lumber over.

 

“Peter! Stiles!” Agnus speeds up and I may back up a step from her.

 

“Agnus,” one of the blonde giants rumbles, “They just got here and we’re going to go play,” for a second they clash and then she nods and he leans down to kiss her cheek, “You go have fun honey, call us when the sandwiches are ready.”

 

“Yes dear,” she tells him, and the woman who had ridden roughshod over the Principle and guidance councillor dimples up at the man and literally giggles.

 

“Okay let’s go,” the man shoos us back out of the door we only just came through.

 

“Where did you want me to put Stiles’ Xbox?” Peter waves the piece of technology at the man and our expulsion from the house is stopped in its tracks.

 

“I’ll put it in my room,” Aaron takes it carefully from Peter and carries it up the stairs to vanish from sight. Its not long until he’s back and we have to leave.

 

Apparently there’s a community basketball court, and Aaron is happily chattering away to me, he’s telling me how his Aunts and his mom have managed to get some cold meats on sale, and there were some desserts that Aunt Gladys may have pushed to one side at work, they only had a few more days life on them so they were cheap too.

 

Holding Peter’s hand as we amble to the court I wonder what he’s thinking but his face is a perfect mask of relaxed and pleasant, his eyes are moving around more than they should as he measures up all of the men around us.

 

And that’s another thing that’s weirding me out, none of the women came out with us, I know its cold, but really some of them should be interested in playing, or watching.

 

Reaching the court my stomach sinks.  The court lines are faded and barely visible, the hoops are as netless as the ones outside the school.  I can see Peter politely taking his turn at playing and then refusing to come again with a very well engineered excuse or three.

 

Oh well, at least I got out of the house to socialise and mingle once with him.  Maybe this will be good and people will have nicer things to say about him, and we can hide his pychoness more easily.

 

While the supposed grownups do some simple exercises and warming up things I stay to one side with Aaron discussing what games we’re going to play later, he hasn’t gotten many but they’re all good.

 

He’s frowning, “I used to play a lot with Randy but he got a girlfriend over summer and she’s a town over, they tend to hang out over there now, when he can get the gas money to go.  Once winter gets here I suppose they’ll skype and stuff,” And I guess Peter’s right, this boy is a lot like me.

 

This is reminding me of me and Scott, how he ditched me for Allison, not that I blame him, “That sucks,” I tell Aaron and he nods, “My used to be bestie did that, but then he got a better bestie too.”

 

“And you?”  Aaron is a bit too shrewd for his own good and I hesitate not sure what to tell him, “Oh,” he says, “Well I’m glad you’re here Stiles,” he smiles tentatively, “Even if your choice of Robin sucks.”

 

“Dude,” I clutch my chest and fake pain, “I’m not the one who thinks…” a loud whistle is blown and the tryouts really begin.

 

Watching them I can see why Agnus was all for forcing Peter to come to this thing, they’re terrible, I mean I can see they’re trying and considering they’re all middle aged men… Nope I cannot excuse this.

 

Peter’s staring at them and blinking a few times, he glances at me and I shrug because if he throws this he’s going to have to be so bad that no one will ever be able to forget it.  And being picked for the team means he only has to land a basket to get in.

 

Sighing Aaron shifts his weight on his feet, “Oh god, we are going to get our asses handed to us again this year.  The Sheriff’s Department have access to the school gym whenever they want, out side of school time, and the Sheriff makes the team go running with her, she’s the best damn scorer on the team, she runs rings around everyone else.”

 

So women can play on the team.

 

“Have you thought about recruiting women to this team?” I ask.

 

Snorting Aaron says, “Yeah we tried that, but the women all learnt netball in school, they couldn’t get the hang of running with the ball, they’d stop dead on the spot when they got it.  It’s a pity, they were excellent shots, and they were fast.  Mom’s still training and is determined she’s getting on the team one of these years, now Savannah’s a bit older she’s hitting the gym and stuff.”

 

“Savannah?” I’m puzzled.

 

“Yeah, my surprise little sister,” he grimaces, “We weren’t expecting her, our medical was stretched thin enough, luckily mom sailed through the pregnancy, and Aunt Agnus delivered her at home,” and now he smiles, “The brat is cute and knows how to work it, only my dad can stand up to her when she wants something.”

 

“Awesome,” I grin at him ignoring another kick to my heart, I never got a chance to have a sibling, mom and dad tried but nothing happened and then mom got sick.

 

Peter’s name is called and I stand up straighter to watch him, will he bomb or will he chose to show some of what he’s capable of?

 

Tense, my eyes follow the ball as it’s thrown to him, all he has to do is weave around some cones on the court and score.  Pathetically easy for an Alpha werewolf to achieve.

 

He turns for a second and winks at me.

 

I wave and smile at him, impulsively I blow him a kiss and he laughs.


	13. Chapter 13

I’ve seen Peter move before, he’s always so calm, so practiced, so focused, its like poetry in motion and this is no exception.  He curves around the cones, each bounce of the ball perfectly timed and placed and then at the end he jumps and pitches the ball.

 

The ball carves through the air, rebounds off the board and goes straight through the hoop.

 

I may jump up and down and whoop.

 

I have had way too much practice cheering for people.

 

The men lining the sides are far too quiet and as Peter picks up the ball he spins it on his finger, he’s such a show off.  He saunters towards me that real and playful smirk of his on his face he enjoyed doing that.

 

“Well damn,” one of the guys says, “I think we got a chance this year.”

 

One of the blond giants moves over to Peter, “You have got a place on the team if you want it,” he holds his hand out to Peter.

 

Peter stares at this hand for a fraction too long and then he shakes it, “Thank you, I’ve missed playing.”

 

And I’ve gotten a ticket out of the house at least once a week, awesome.

 

The ‘team’ all huddle up and welcome Peter in with backslaps and hand shakes.  He’s taking it well, no ones bleeding, or dying.  Maybe getting out and joining in will be good for him too?  Remind him of his humanity or something.

 

“He was really good,” Aaron says elbowing me, “My uncles are good, but not as good as Peter, with a couple of the other guys backing them up we could win this year,” he’s pleased.

 

“Awesome,” I nod and grin at Peter when he glances across at me, “Dude you were awesome,” I whisper under my breath confident Peter will hear, his smile flickers on his face for a few seconds so I’m sure he did.

 

“Yes, I can’t wait to tell my mom about this,” the now exuberant blond boy is saying, “She’s gonna be so damn happy it’ll take dad hours to calm her down,” the offhand way he’s talking about his family kicks me in the heart. 

 

My mom is dead and my dad hates me…

 

 _“No baby, he doesn’t hate you,”_ my dream mom told me last night and there’s a moment of something heavy shielding my heart.  For a second I believe her and then reality crashes back in.

 

I’m thousands of miles away from dad, all my communication devices are somewhat monitored by Peter, the only time I have on my own is at school, I’d need a new email address, one that Peter doesn’t know about, that isn’t linked to any of my other accounts, like Facebook.

 

Then I have to…

 

Aw crap.

 

All I can do is email my dad, and if he says anything that accidentally gets back to Peter I’m screwed. That’s if dad even reads my email and doesn’t just bin it because it came from me.  That makes writing a letter to him just as dangerous, either leaked information from Beacon Hills about dad getting letters from me or dad simply ignoring it, though I’d be able to write the letters in school, all I’d need is postage sneaked past Peter somehow.

 

My best bet would be to phone him.

 

But how?

 

I’m never alone with a phone that isn’t ours, and if I was I’d have to be certain that it was a phone that Peter couldn’t trace or tap.  And oh my god I’m paranoid, though does it count when you live with a psycho and they have a crazy cupboard full of you?

 

Anxious I shift from foot to foot as my brain picks up the puzzle and begins to pick at it…

 

And this all hinges on my dream of my mom being right, that my dad doesn’t hate me even though I got kicked out for wrecking his life, and that he won’t mind me dragging a murderous and possessive Alpha werewolf home with me.

 

God what am I thinking?

 

I can’t risk Peter being anywhere close to dad, if dad guesses, even for a second, that Peter’s raping me he might try and defend me, and then he’ll die, ripped apart by Peter’s claws and teeth.

 

Mentally torn about what to do I jump when Aaron’s hand shakes my shoulder, “Stiles?  Are you okay? You’re pale.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry I was just thinking about my dad, I miss him,” I dodge the rest of the question and try to distract Aaron, “It’s been a while since I talked to him.”

 

“Sorry,” Aaron says and then brightens,  “Hey maybe once you’re settled with Peter you can hook back up with your dad,” he’s so hopeful for me.

 

“Maybe,” I shrug like it’s no big deal, “Though he kind of hates me and we didn’t end things well, so I don’t think he’ll want to talk to me,” and that slams the coffin door on my idea to talk to my dad, even if I could get around Peter long enough to contact dad he’ll never want to talk to me or have anything to do with me.

 

“Dude,” Aaron’s frowning, “I’m really sorry.”

 

“’S’Okay,” I fake a smile, “I have Peter now,” and that reminds me, I glance up to see a very unhappy Peter staring at me and I add, “We’re fine with it being just the two of us,” its not the truth, but its not a lie either and he frowns at me.

 

“Yeah, you do have Peter,” Aaron grins at me, his metal braces blinding in the weak winter sun, “He’s still kinda scary, but if he’s good to you, and you’re happy, then I’m glad.”

 

“Thanks Aaron,” It’s such a simple acceptance.

 

“Now that’s all out of the way, let’s go back inside and leave the guys to run around and throw balls about, I’ll let mom know about Peter and we can play Xbox,” he’s such a teenage boy I can’t help but laugh.

 

“Deal,” I nod and we walk over to the huddled team.

 

“Uncle Tom?” Aaron asks one of the blond giants, “We’re gonna go play Xbox…”

 

“Sure you don’t want to have a go on the court?” ‘Uncle Tom’ asks and the look of horror on Aaron’s face makes them all laugh, well except for Peter.

 

Peter’s staring at me a little creepily so I walk around the circle of men and deliberately put my arm around him, “Have fun playing basketball Peter,” I lean in and kiss his cheek, quite a few of the guys startle I suppose they didn’t know about me and Peter.  “You can tell me all about it later while I crow about how awesome you were on your try out.”

 

“If you need anything…” He starts.

 

I cut him off, “I promise to ring you, but I’m fine, it’s just Xbox.” I kiss him again and this time he turns his head fast enough to get a kiss on the mouth, “See you soon Honey,” I use the endearment lightly even tenderly.

 

Walking away with Aaron that itch between my shoulder blades starts up but I stay calm and then we get to the house and we tell the women folk about Peter.

 

Agnus gloats and I can tell she’s going to be loud for days, Gladys beams and nods, while Aaron’s mom does a dance on the spot and looks ready to drag the team out now to knock the Sheriff’s Department down a peg or two.

 

Extracting ourselves from the kitchen we escape up to Aaron’s room.  Its as tiny as the rest of the house.  The furnishings are worn, and while he isn’t a giant like his uncles, his bed is a shade too small, it’s for a much younger kid.  He has a TV though, an older model and we hook the Xbox up.

 

He picks a game and we settle down to play.

 

Dream Scott and Isaac turn up to sprawl nearby and they alternate giving me advice and being my cheering section.


	14. Chapter 14

We’ve been playing Xbox for about an hour when dream Derek appears, “They’re leaving the basketball court, they’ll be here soon,” he vanishes again but I leave an ear out for the front door.

 

It doesn’t take long before it opens and various guys all tromp in.

 

“Hey they’re back,” Aaron grins at me and I nod.

 

“Sounds like,” I’m loath to leave his room, I feel safe here, like my past and my home life can’t touch me here, it’s dumb and I know it’s a lie, so when he puts his controller down and goes to turn off the Xbox I don’t grouch at him.

 

Instead I amble down the stairs after him and go looking for Peter.

 

The room with the door that had been closed is open now, it’s a dinning room and Peter is in there with Aaron’s uncles and the other team members.  I sidle up to him and slip an arm around him, “Did you have fun?” I ask him.

 

“I haven’t played in years,” he murmurs to me, “I’d forgotten what it felt like.”

 

“As long as you had fun,” I lean into him increasing the amount of touch I’m giving him, “I’m happy if you’re happy.  And Aaron and I had fun at Xbox though he beat me at a few games I was sure I was good at, but that will only hone my skills.”

 

We’re interrupted by food arriving in the shape of a mound of sandwiches, it turns out to be several mounds of sandwiches.  People pour into the room and a good natured free for all starts up.  We grab our own plates and sandwiches and retreat to the living room to eat.

 

The bread is that thin low quality stuff and the cold meats Aaron was crowing about is fatty and greasy.  I’ve eaten far worse in my time and I’m hungry so I wolf it down.  Peter glares at the food like it’s personally offended him and then eats it.

 

The house falls silent as people eat and then starts back up until Agnus serves out the dessert, it clearly used to be a birthday cake in one of those big square trays.  They’ve cut it small so you only get a bite each, Aaron wasn’t kidding the cake really was nearing the end of its life.

 

After that we mingle a bit and then the adults start slipping away, though they all stop to congratulate Peter and to slap him on the back, they miss the odd flash of red in his eyes, and I’m fairly sure he simply wants to slap them back, only that would kill them.

 

In order to hang around just that little bit longer I start gathering up plates and glasses and carrying them into the kitchen, Aaron’s mom is there, “Oh you didn’t have to do that,” she says.

 

“Yeah well, you didn’t have to invite us either,” I do my best to charm her, “I know Peter and I have enjoyed ourselves, he hasn’t had a chance to play basketball in years, and it was nice to play Xbox with someone.”

 

“Next year I’ll fight Peter for a spot on the team,” she tells me, she’s slimmer than Agnus and Gladys but so similar it’s eerie.

 

“Well I hate to break it to you, but Peter will beat you if you take him on,” I point out helpfully, “You’ll have to throw one of the other guys off the team instead.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she promises as I slip out of the kitchen to hunt up more plates.  Peter passes me in the hall he’s carrying plates too and he nods to me as he sails past. 

 

“Oh Peter, you didn’t have to do that,” Aaron’s mom is saying and I smile to myself at how people always say that when you help out.

 

Some plates are in strange places but Peter soon sniffs them out and then everything is done and I can’t stall anymore, except as I walk out of the kitchen Peter’s sitting down in the lounge with Aaron’s family and they’re talking basketball tactics.

 

Taking this as a sign I sit on the floor by Peter’s feet and Aaron joins me, he waves a graphic novel at me and we read some Batman, I’ve read it before but I’ve never owned this graphic novel, it has a Wolf Creek Library sticker on it and I make a mental note to visit there sometime.

 

I’ve noticed that in here with us is Aaron’s mom and two aunts, and his two uncles, Tom and Zach.  I’m puzzling over that when a man limps into the living room a small child clinging to his hand and giggling like crazy at him.

 

“Hey dad, Savannah,” Aaron greets them, “Did she have a nap this time or demand stories instead?”

 

“Nap,” the man slurs and I blink as I take in his appearance, it’s uncannily like Aaron’s uncles, blonde, unfinished, friendly but the right hand side of his face is marred by long lateral scars, he favours his left leg and when he goes to sit down he has move carefully.

 

The girl, Savannah waits until he’s down before she climbs onto his lap, she keeps her weight on his left leg too.

 

I’m burning to know what happened, I’m guessing it was an accident, the scars on his face indicate the cuts were deep and it’s probably sliced through his facial muscles, which is why his face is drooping slightly on that side.

 

“Colin,” Aaron’s mom leans forward and touches the man on the wrist, “Peter’s agreed to join the team and he’s really good.”

 

“Welcome aboard,” Colin says his green eyes smiling for him where only half his face can.  Those eyes flick to Aaron and then back to us, “Aaron’s already told us all about Stiles and how your basement isn’t finished yet...”

 

“Dad!” Aaron flushes and looks embarrassed at being reminded of the basement horror story that’s been floating about.

 

Peter snorts, “Yes, it’s so hard to find dismembered human bodies and hoards of rats to feast on them, Stiles told me about it when he got home, kids today,” his hand falls onto my shoulder and I automatically turn to place a kiss on his fingers.

 

Agnus grunts, “Well it was rude of them to talk about you like that,” she misses the way Gladys’ eyebrows rise and I’m betting Agnus had joined in at the time.

 

“It was harmless gossip,” Peter waves it off, “Though I hadn’t realised I’d made such a bad impression on the town, I was simply trying to get everything ready so I could go and court Stiles, if he was interested,” he tacks the last bit on and it wouldn’t have mattered if I was interested or not he would have come for me.

 

“Well your both here now,” Aaron’s mom says, “And Aaron says you’re engaged?”

 

I wave my left hand at her and when she holds her hand out I take my ring off and pass it to her.  Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter stiffen, he didn’t like that, I turn to him and pull this ring off his finger, “Peter’s is a colour change stone, it’s blue in sunlight and red under artificial light,” I pass that over too.

 

“Oh they’re beautiful,” Aaron’s mom says and Agnus and Gladys have to check them too.

 

When I get them back I make a show of slipping Peter’s ring on his finger, and I let him steal my ring so he can put it in my finger.

 

“Oh!” It’s Gladys and her lip is trembling as she watches us, “That’s so sweet,” the others sigh but accept it, though I file her reaction away in my head but it prompts another thought to ingrate Peter with the town even if it is with just one family.

 

Getting my phone out I open my Facebook and pass my phone to her, “And these are the pictures just after we proposed to each other,” she flicks through them and I never thought I’d meet someone that’s such a romantic.

 

It seems to work and the Mason family accept us a couple and Peter as a teammate for basketball.  We stay for another hour and then we have to go as we have groceries to get and Gladys has to leave for her shift.

 

To my shock Peter asks, “Would you like a lift? Unless you normally drive yourself...”

 

“I would love a lift,” she smiles at him acting charmed, “It will save Zach a trip,” she dimples at one of the blond giants who smiles back at her, “Though I’ll miss you.”

 

Aaron gets my Xbox for me and we leave promising to come over for training and practices and I might just get more time out of the house from this.


	15. Chapter 15

Gladys and Peter talk about taxes in the car and I sit as quietly as I can, we park up and Peter insists on escorting her safely to the staff entrance, it makes her happy and then we can get on with our weekly shopping.

 

Grabbing a cart we stroll through the fresh produce and Peter stares at vegetables like he can see their inner secrets, while I stand there a bit bored, but he cooks such nice food I’ll put up with standing here if I have to.

 

Gazing around I notice dream Scott standing by some greenery, which is weird in itself, he’s pointing at something and then vanishes as Peter looks up at me asking my opinion on two identical melons.

 

Glacially slow we move around the section and when we reach the one where Scott was I can see it’s full of live or fresh herbs, Peter’s fussing over them and trying to decide what he wants.  Picking up one of the ones Scott had pointed at I hold it out to Peter, “What about this one?”

 

“Thyme? Yes that will be useful, I was thinking of lamb dishes,” Peter thanks me and it goes into the cart.  I wonder why Scott pointed it out?

 

The rest of the dream pack is hanging around and winking out of sight near Peter.  We round a corner and Peter’s caught up checking out an offer on lentils when I see dream Jackson standing at a display stand.  He’s holding his hands out and covering up some words on the stand, I try and work out what he’s doing but he vanishes.

 

As we pass the display stand I look at it carefully, it turns out to be a Health and Vitamin supplement extolling the virtues of vitamin C, I think Jackson’s hands would have cupped the letters ‘Heal’.

 

Tucking that away I let Peter lead me down yet more aisles where dream Allison and Lydia are leaning over and giggling while they mess around in another display.  I’m dying to know what they’re doing but Peter takes ages and then I can only glance to see small versions of those metallic white boards, they’re a super deluxe version with small brightly coloured letters and the girls seem to have put the letters, ‘S’ then a gap then ‘ALL’.

 

I don’t know why they’ve waited until now to try and tell me whatever it is they’re trying to tell me.  Why couldn’t they have told me while Peter was playing basketball?  They could have whispered it in my ear when I was in Aaron’s bedroom.

 

Or maybe it’s taken my brain this long to work it out and this is how it’s telling me, damn it, it’s annoying that they’re hallucinations and can’t text me or something.

 

It goes quiet and I think that might be it when we round another corner near the freezer section and someone’s opened one of the wall freezers, dream Isaac’s on the other side and he huffs a breath on the cold glass, then he writes, ‘wounds’.

 

Passing an aisle the happy giggling of a kid, no more than six, has my head turning in time to see a little boy standing there with a toy cell phone in his hand, “Hey daddy, daddy, I’m calling you, you gotta pick up,” he’s saying with the biggest smile on his face.

 

The man standing next to him gets his phone out and answers it, “Hey son, thanks for the call, you know it always makes my day. Love you baby boy.”

 

“Daddy!” The boy is giggling, “I’m a big boy now!”

 

“Yeah but you’ll always be my baby boy to me,” the man sweeps his kid up in his arms and spins him around pressing kisses against the squirming kid’s face.

 

Dream dad is leaning on some shelves and he’s got his cell phone in his hands like he’s waiting for it to ring, and the words they’ve been trying to tell me click into place, ‘Time heals all wounds’, they’re telling me I can call home, I just have to wait, that’s all, he just needs time.

 

Time I can use to work out how to call him without Peter finding out.

 

And then dad vanishes from sight and that itch starts up.

 

Very slowly I look around to see Peter standing near me, he’s alternating between staring at me and staring at the little boy with his dad.  His face is expressionless and I paste a smile on pretending everything’s okay.

 

After that Peter sticks very close to me, he won’t let me wander more than a foot or two away from the cart.  But that’s fine because the dream pack just handed me a solution, and I remember all the pamphlets I got in Sacramento, they counselled patience and long term planning too.

 

All it takes is time.

 

Finished picking things out to eat he takes us to the checkouts and Gladys is free, she waves to us and we put things on the conveyer belt, she’s chatting away merrily, and Peter and I can’t get a word in edgeways.  He pays and we wave her goodbye.

 

Loading the car, driving home and unloading the car is all done in silence.

 

I help Peter with putting things away and then I reset my Xbox up and I sort through the laundry acting as calm and as unaffected as I can.  I have to immerse myself in the world Peter’s building, I have to earn his trust, in time he’ll let down his guard and I’ll have room to take risks, risks like phoning my dad.

 

Being all domesticated means that Peter starts puttering about in the kitchen and the succulent smell of lamb starts to waft through the house.  I flick a duster about as the washing machine does the hard work and then I set about vacuuming, I haven’t done that yet and it was part of the bargain.

 

The main room is clean when I go to the bedroom and turn the vacuum on again, this isn’t one of my favourite chores but it beats cooking, and frankly it’s easy.  We don’t have a lot of furniture in the bedroom so it’s simply big expanses of floor and I can handle that.

 

Powering through the room and then the bathroom my back prickles so I know Peter’s sneaking up behind me and going again.  Though when I push the vacuum out he’s standing in the kitchen innocently.

 

Zipping into the office I contemplate doing the stairs and the upstairs but decide I’m too lazy and put the vacuum away, and anyway the washing machine is finished.

 

Eying up the weather I can’t be bothered to hang anything out and shove it into the dryer, most of it doesn’t need to be ironed and that saves me a job.

 

The sound of pots and pans being emptied gets my attention and I lay the table as Peter brings over dinner.  It is lamb with potatoes and lots and lots of vegetables.

 

“Peter this is great, thanks,” I smile at him, “Almost as good as your try out, dude you were poetry in motion.”

 

He shrugs like he knows what modesty is, “It wasn’t that hard,” though he has a pleased smirk on his face and I tell him it doesn’t matter, he was still great.  We wash up together and then its time to sit and watch TV before our evening walk.

 

Sitting down I’m unsurprised when he presses as close to me as he can, he even holds my hand, there’s a thread of tension in his body and it’s not working, I can’t get comfy.  I may have see the move I’m about to attempt on TV, and I may have practiced this a hundred times in my room, on a pillow, pretending it was Lydia, so I’m confident it will work.

 

Lifting both arms up like I’m stretching, and incidentally dropping Peter’s hand, I let my arms fall, but the one near him curves over his shoulders and I congratulate myself on a very smooth move beautifully executed.

 

Peter freezes for a few seconds and then he realises he can scoot in a bit closer and rests his head on my shoulder, which means I can tilt my head and rest it on the top of his.  His hand sits on my thigh and we sit together as the tension begins to drain out of him.

 

He sticks close when we go for our walk, he hovers when I brush my teeth and he impatiently waits for me to get in the bed, then he plasters himself to my back and clings.

 

“Night Peter,” I yawn and pull the covers up a bit more.

 

“Goodnight Stiles,” he breathes into the back of my neck.

 

Those steady breaths of his soon have me dropping off to sleep, though the thought of talking to dad has me smiling as I go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I think something went wrong with the posting of this chapter, hopefully this attempt will work...

Waking up I doze in Peter’s arms, except the arm that’s normally clamped around me isn’t there.  He’s still there, I’ve got my head using his other arm as a pillow and he’s pressed against my back.

 

It’s enough to get me to wake up and I blink open my eyes with a yawn.

 

Twisting slightly I find him wide awake and the reason he’s not holding me to him is because he’s holding his phone and I think he’s videoing me, “Are you videoing me sleeping?” I slur sleepily.

 

“Yes,” he admits and smiles at me.

 

Weird.

 

Rolling over I refrain from telling him how creepy he is and instead I push to flip him onto his back and snuggle in with my head on his chest.  Tucking the covers up I go back to sleep and leave him to his creepy stalker ways.

 

My lay in doesn’t last though and my stomach wakes me up.

 

At least he’s stopped videoing me sleeping.

 

Showering together and then getting dressed we wander out and he makes me omelettes for breakfast, he videos me eating them and I ignore his weird behaviour, maybe he’s making a DVD to go in his crazy cupboard, and frankly if this calms him down after yesterday and my slips with my dad then I’m happy to play along.

 

“Thank you for breakfast Peter,” I tell him and lean over to give him a sweet kiss, hopefully that will make it onto the video and cheer him up every time he sees it.

 

We have a domestic day and I download The Hobbit onto the IPad, when we go for our walk and he shifts to bound around me as a monstrous wolf thing leading me to our clearing.

 

We have our picnic, I read to him and the dream Pack, and for dinner he makes me steak.  On and off through out the day he videos me, and I can’t work out why he’d want to see me ironing.

 

By bedtime he’s a lot less clingy so I suppose whatever he’s doing has worked and I go to sleep ready to tackle a new week at school.

 

I’d forgotten I was walking in and I have a blast chattering to my Pack, I have to go quiet as we near the school but I’m in an awesome mood when I get there.  I’m ready for my big test with Mrs Goathead and breeze through it, the only battle I have is with my ADHD and forcing myself to answer the questions on the paper and not the fun ones drifting around in my head.

 

Other than the odd look from a jock or whispers from cheerleaders my day is great, I’m really enjoying this school, the classes challenge me, I have a new group of friends and I hear about their weekends, they ask me about mine and I can deflect nicely by telling how I went to Aaron’s and all about Peter’s try out.

 

I might be concentrating on my new friends but part of me is always watching what’s going on around me, normally it washes over me and I can zone it out, but this time I’m looking for particular things, like passwords to the school computers and access to any spare phones.

 

My plan is very long term, there’s no need to call attention to myself and I’m not down that I didn’t find anything, in a way that’s good, it means I know when I can’t get on a computer and which phones I can’t use.  All knowledge is useful at some point.

 

Emptying my locker I wave to my friends and start walking home, it’s getting dark and I take my time as I meander along the sidewalk.  When I’m far enough away from the school my dream Pack turn up.  Dream Scott and Allison are holding hands while dream dad walks next to me, “So you had a good day then,” he points out.

 

“Dad it was awesome, seriously I can’t believe how good this school is, where the hell did they get these teachers from?  They really give a damn and put effort into their lessons, why can’t more schools me like that?” The difference the teachers make is mind blowing, Mrs Goathead had dressed up like an Eskimo today.

 

Dream dad shrugs, “Budget constraints, disillusionment as bratty teens don’t want to learn, and being hamstrung in some cases by the school boards, they’re not allowed to teach certain subjects and it gets to them, so why teach at all if you can’t do it properly.”

 

Sighing at his logic I nod and then he asks, “You haven’t found a phone yet then,” he’ll know I’ve been looking.

 

“Not yet, it’s hard to find something Peter won’t know about, and can’t trace, and even then the real you might not want to talk to me,” I point out and he nods.

 

“How about a Deputy first then?” He asks and I turn it over, “They’d be used to dealing with runaways and would be able to talk to you about your real dad…”

 

“And because they’d want me to ring back they’d keep quiet, thereby hiding it from Peter,” I smile at him, “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he says and then stops in his tracks, “Derek?”

 

Materialising in front of me dream Derek looks stressed, “We may have a problem, Peter didn’t go to work today, he stayed home, I know he’s been on the computer and he’s been speaking to someone, for a few hours, he’s up to something and it has to do with Stiles.”

 

One by one the others pop into view and I struck with the memory of Derek warning me about Peter at the hospital when I couldn’t see him because I was looking the other way at Derek, of how he knew Peter was leaving the basketball court when I was in Aaron’s house, and now he knows Peter’s movements while I’ve been at school.

 

Being a figment of my imagination, he knows exactly what I’m thinking, they all do, and they shift from foot to foot guiltily, dad clears his throat, “Now isn’t the time Stiles.”

 

“I’m going to find out eventually,” I stubbornly stay on track.

 

“We know,” Scott says and does his best puppy eyes, “But we don’t know much either, we just know there’s a group of trees, and they’re really high, their branches are acting like shade over a house, and inside are some answers.”

 

“Where’s the house?” I ask.

 

Jackson points across the water to Wells, “Over there somewhere, it’s really close but I can’t find it, it blurs when I try and stare at it.”

 

“I’ve had to triangulate it,” Lydia says, “We know the rough area it’s in, but we don’t know if it’ll be dangerous to you or not.”

 

And I have to face the fact that they’re becoming much more independent of me, after Brad barged into my life dream dad and Scott turned up because I needed to have friendly faces there with me in that hospital room, the others turned up at their own pace.  I suspected at the time that I was beginning some slow version of multiple personalities but this is the worst they’ve ever been.

 

“No,” Derek moves closer, “We know we’re figments of your imagination, hallucinations of people you knew in Beacon Hills, it’s just you’re special Stiles, you’ve made us more than imaginary friends.”

 

Isaac is hovering near me, “We’re here for you Stiles, we want you to be happy, to be safe, but we can’t make you do anything, all the choices are up to you.”

 

Damn it, I rub my hand over my head and nod accepting it for now, maybe this will give me an edge for dealing with Peter and speaking of Peter it’s time to go home and face the wolf.

 

I wonder what he’s been doing all day at home and I guess I’m about to find out, they walk me back and stand outside waving me goodbye, they still can’t get close to Peter and I don’t know if it’s him driving them away or me because I’m preventing them from showing up.

 

Letting myself in I wipe my feet and call out to let him know I’m home, he’ll have heard me anyway and he’s probably memorised my heartbeat, I’ll deal with him first and I need to start finding out about Stockholm syndrome and multiple personalities too, though the Pack are right, I’m aware that they’re not real, they know they’re not real and they don’t try and take over my body.

 

Pushing that problem away I focus on Peter.


	17. Chapter 17

“Stiles,” Peter’s standing in the doorway to the office.

 

“Peter,” I put my bag down and hug the werewolf, “How was your day?” He jerks in my arms and I pull back to frown at him, I’ve had time to think since Derek sprang the news of Peter playing truant, “Is it Florida?  I know you said it was being a pain…”

 

Shaking his head he fakes a smile, “No not Florida, I didn’t actually go to work today, I stayed home.”

 

And that confirms what Derek said.  So he can range out further than what I can see and hear, which means the house under the trees across the water might be real too.

 

“Oh,” I leave the problem of what’s happening to my mind alone and concentrate on Peter, “Are you okay?”

 

“I think we need to do that thing where we see through each others eyes,” he tells me and my stomach drops.  I don’t fight as he takes me to the sofa and then straddles my lap.  “I’ll go first,” he takes my hands and puts them on his waist.

 

“Yesterday we tried going out and being around other people,” he’s talking about the tryouts.  “I have to admit you were right, they did not have a very good opinion of me and it reflected badly on you as my mate, you made a very good first impression and when I aced the easy tryout the men and women were more accepting of me and therefore of you.”

 

He puts his hands on my shoulders, “I’ve joined the team because I enjoy playing basketball but also so that we’ll be accepted by the town.  I honestly forgot that people have issues with age gaps and they think ours is too big, the fact that you’re friends with Aaron Mason and everyone likes that family will gain us acceptance faster.”

 

He pauses and goes quiet.

 

“Okay,” I say slowly, “I get that, it’s what I was trying to achieve when we went shopping and we got you that t-shirt,” he’s wearing another one now, the green one and my fingers rub the material.

 

“Yes and I understand that when we are forced to socialise like that that your attention will not be wholly focused on me, that you will have to pay attention to those around you,” he’s fidgeting again. “But when we were shopping you didn’t turn your attention back to me, something else was bothering you.”

 

My heart skips a few times as I realise he’s going to bring up the moment where I was staring at the little boy and his father.  Aw crap, how do I deflect this?

 

His head is cocked to one side, “I can hear your heart beat,” he says calmly. “We both know I’m talking about your moment with the brat and his foolish parent.  And I’m sure you remember the moment at the basketball court,” I do and my heart speeds up, suddenly having Peter straddling my lap is a bad thing.

 

I’m not sure what to say that won’t set him off, he’s been very unviolent towards me, I’d like to keep it that way, and stop him storming off to Beacon Hills to hurt my dad.

 

His hands move to cup my face, “Stiles, I won’t allow anyone to take you away from me.”

 

“Nobody has,” I point out quickly, “I’ve not tried to leave you, I’ve kept the bargain we struck, I’ve tried to help us blend in here, I’m settling into my new life with you…”

 

“I know,” he says oh so softly, “But your past is tugging at you, so I’ve taken steps,” and he smiles sweetly at me, “Nice steps, so you won’t be tempted to make them by yourself,” oh my god, what has he done?

 

“I need you to know and believe that I would never, ever, hurt you Stiles, I don’t ever want to see you upset, or afraid,” one of his fingers comes up to stroke my cheek and I’m very aware of the sharp claw that’s replaced his normal human nail.  “You are precious to me, you are everything to me,” his eyes change from blue to red and his teeth are more pointy.  “There is nothing I won’t rend and destroy to keep you here with me.”

 

My swallow is loud in the house and I lick my lips nervously, “What did you do?” I don’t really want to know but I have to know, I have to know if my dad is all right.

 

“I took the liberty of contacting your father,” he says still stroking my face with his claw, “I spoke to him for a while and convinced him that you’re okay, that you’re safe, happy, content.  I sent him the videos I took of you, and thankfully your bruises have faded nicely on your face. We talked about your new school, your new friends, our engagement and how we’re getting married just before Christmas in New York,” huh that’s news to me, at least I know when and where I’m getting married now.

 

And Peter’s beaten me to getting to my dad, he’s a few steps ahead of me and derailed my plan.  I’m not sure what to think or what to feel and I blurt out, “Is he okay?  Is he staying healthy?  Is that harpy he was seeing hurting him?”

 

His claw taps my lip, “He’s fine, sticking to his diet more often than not, he’s getting married too,” and my heart sinks, he’s marrying that complete bitch.  “I told him I’d call again after we’re married, give him time and space, he said to take care of you, and to watch your sugar intake especially the mallow mice,” Peter frowns slightly at that reference and I huff a laugh because now I know for sure he spoke to dad, it’s a Stilinski thing about marshmallows and how they always vanished in our household where dad and I would sneak them and mom said we had mallow mice in the house.

 

“Okay, he’s okay,” I breathe and try to calm my heart down, my dad is okay, Peter hasn’t hurt him, I can work with that, somehow, I’ll revise the plan, I’ll wait longer, it doesn’t matter as long as he’s okay.

 

“Yes, and now you have no reason to contact him, so everything in our lives is okay,” he’s smiling, his eyes are blue again and the finger trailing over my skin is normal.

 

No reason to…  No, I have to contact my dad, “Um, Peter?  How about I write him an email after we’re married,” I hesitantly start and refine my plan as I go along, “You’d obviously send it like you did the videos when you talk to him, and I can tell him all about living with you, school, the basketball tournament you’re in, our wedding, and how awesome you are…”

 

There are claws pricking my skin and his growling under his breath, “Or not,” I amend, “It might be too soon for you,” I reach up and press a hand over his heart, “You’d need to learn, to know, to really believe, that I wouldn’t leave you for him, that I’ll be staying here for a long time with you,” because running isn’t currently an option at the moment, and it’ll take me time to work out how to leave safely.

 

“Maybe,” is all he agrees to.

 

“Awesome,” I’m relieved when his fingers return to normal again.  “So we’re both on board with getting us accepted by the town and I’ll work on not letting myself get so distracted when we’re out, though I warn you the ADHD does make that difficult for me and I’m not doing it on purpose.”

 

“Oh Stiles,” he’s fond and pets me, “You are such a wonderful and understanding mate.”

 

“I try Peter, I really do try,” and we degenerate into cuddles as Peter defaults to a happy cuddle slut.

 

Dinner is a stir-fry he whips up quickly and he helps me with my homework, then we lazy on the sofa for a while before we go for a walk.  It’s getting dark out there and I need to use a flashlight to see the path.

 

Crawling into bed I automatically turn and he spoons me holding me tight to his body, I push all my problems away and postpone my freak out for tomorrow when I have time away from him.

 

For once I don’t slip straight into sleep, I lay there and agonise over what dad must think of me now, though Peter will have put his mind to rest about me, if he was even worried, so the chances of him digging into my time in Sacramento have dropped, as have the chances of him finding out about Brad, I never want anyone in Beacon Hills to find out about him, I couldn’t bear it if they knew the things he’s done to me, how he’s sullied me.

 

Peter’s arm tightens and he snuffles my neck, I close my eyes again and try some meditation, perhaps that will help me sleep.  From the other room I can hear dream Boyd and Isaac, they’re calling to me and trying to help me sleep too.

 

I fall into a fitful restless sleep but I do get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Tired and headachy from my restless night, I can’t believe I used to go days with little or no sleep, Peter’s spoiling me by getting me to sleep so much and so regularly.

 

Waving him goodbye I let his tail lights fade away and then I relax with a sigh and have my mini freak out.  He fucking ambushed me yesterday with the news he’d contacted my dad and the feel of his claw on my skin makes my knees shake.  I flash back to the lacrosse field when he was over Lydia and how his claws felt under my chin.  The way he’d slammed me down onto the trunk on his nurse’s car and threatened to ‘persuade’ me.

 

I’m seventy percent certain now that he won’t normally hurt me, that he genuinely wants to live with me, he seems to enjoy our simple domesticity. He does want me to be happy, but whether that’s because he’s capable of empathy towards me and me being happy makes him happy, or the more likely scenario of him understanding that a happy Stiles is a content and cooperative Stiles, so I’m less likely to run away from him or cause trouble, is something I’d rather not think about.

 

Sitting on the floor I let dream Boyd walk me through some breathing techniques and all the Pack vow to be more careful and help me not set Peter off.  We’re fairly certain we got lucky this time, Peter could easily have hurt me, or hurt dad, the threat is there after all.

 

Walking to school helps me calm down and I hide my real feelings as I jog up the steps to see my friends all frowning, “Hey,” I greet them and, “What’s wrong?  Why’s everyone upset?”

 

“The Sheriff’s here,” Aaron’s pale and looks as close to his own freak out as I was earlier, “She’s in the Principal’s office, she has some of her Deputies here and…”

 

“Dude,” Randy slings an arm around Aaron’s shoulder, “What he means is wherever that particular bitch goes trouble follows, she only gets in because no one will stand up to her, she’s good on most stuff but she’s, damn, she’s not a nice person.”

 

Sheila shifts beside them, “I can’t believe she’s related to Ms Greene.”

 

Cathy snorts and crosses her arms, “Yeah, well I heard that the ex-Mrs Greene got one over on old Judge Greene, and the guidance councillor is the product of a brief torrid love affair, until the Judge bumped him off,” we’ve all stepped closer to her and she’s dropped her voice not wanting it to carry.

 

Seriously?

 

How has Peter managed to find a place with an awesome school but a crappy Sheriff? And gotten the town to believe he’s a serial killer at the same time.

 

To be on the safe side I text Peter with the news the Sheriff is here and that I’m keeping my head down, I don’t get an instant reply but I hold the phone in my hand so I’ll be able to read the answer from him when it comes.  I can learn from my mistakes and I’ve had it rammed home a few times that I have to concentrate on him and pay enough attention to him so that he’s happy.

 

My phone beeps and I quickly look to see I have a Facebook update about Danny, he’s talking about a big game coming up and Coach being crazier than normal.  I smile and refrain from commenting, though I send him a private message wishing him luck.

 

“Oh, he’s a cutie,” Cathy’s hanging over my shoulder, “Is he single?”

 

“As far as I know,” I grin at her, “Though he’s gay, sorry Cathy.”

 

“Crap,” she sulks, “The good ones always are, or they’re just not interested,” her eyes flick to Aaron and my brain goes ping, huh, I wonder if Aaron likes her too?

 

All the girls crowd me and coo over Danny, but then it’s Danny and everyone likes Danny, I may show off some of his photo albums and the boy is photogenic with that warm friendly smile.

 

Rolling his eyes Aaron takes their new obsession and adds to it, “Stiles has pictures of his engagement on his Facebook,” so of course they want to see those, and then they see my picture of Peter asleep behind me being adorable, and I get my phone taken off of me so they can go through our road trip.

 

Narrating from the side I tell them about the photos, most of them have never even left the towns, only Cathy’s made it to New York and they’re impressed with Salt Lake City and then Cheyenne, I may go on about the food a bit, but it was good food.

 

“Stilinski!” A loud shout cuts through the area and I look up to see a woman in a uniform striding towards me.  For a second I blink because she looks so much like Ms Greene, except there’s a darkness in her grey eyes and I’ve seen that walk before in every single bully I’ve had the misfortune to meet.  “I want a word with you,” around me everyone gasps dramatically and Aaron goes white again with Randy stepping up to steady him.

 

“You must be the Sheriff,” I aim for innocent and non-threatening, and then I stick my hand out to her, she ignores it.  “And how can I help the Sheriff’s Department today?”

 

Her eyes narrow and I only met Allison’s aunt very briefly, I was too young to realise what she really was, but I’m not now, I see the similarities in this Sheriff.  She’d hurt someone just because she can and because it’s fun.  I’ve seen those kind of eyes up close when I stared into Brad’s as he did his best to destroy me and keep me intact enough to play with again.

 

As they say in Star Wars, I have a bad feeling about this.

 

Sneering at me she steps closer, “Well little boy I have some questions for you,” and she snags my coat yanking me forward, “I got us a room for a few hours…”

 

“Whoa,” I twist out of her grasp, I’ve had lots of practice, “I’m sixteen, if you want to talk to me you have to have a Social Worker in with me Sheriff, and I’d like to call Peter and have him there too.”

 

“No,” she lunges for me and I dance back away from her.

 

“No?” Oh my god how crappy is she at this job?  “You realise you could lose your badge and your job if you don’t at least get me a Social Worker…”

 

Arms wrap around me from behind and I struggle to find that Deputy Smalltrees is stronger than he looks, he rumbles, “Kid we are doing this, be thankful we’re doing this on school grounds, the Sheriff wanted to haul you in to question you.”

 

“I haven’t done anything wrong,” I protest, “You want me down at the Sheriff’s department you better have an arrest warrant, and if you want to talk to me you better have a Social Worker.”

 

“Shut up,” she snaps at me, “Come on Kevin use those muscles for once, stop being a baby, the kid isn’t going to snap if you squeeze him too tight.”

 

There’s a sigh behind me and Kevin turns out to be Deputy Smalltrees, “He’s just a kid,” his hands loosen so he can get a better grip on my clothes and then I am dragged kicking and screaming into the school.

 

The last thing I see is Aaron taking my phone out of Sheila’s hands and I hope Aaron is calling Peter, because if I’m scared of Peter and I’m relatively safe from him, then the Sheriff is going to get her head handed to her, probably literally.

 

The corridors are full of teachers looking furious and helpless, and kids all trying to get a good look at me.  No one laughs, in fact everyone is upset and Ms Greene is sobbing in Agnus’ arms.  The normally confident nurse is actually afraid and I really need to know what the hell is going on in this town.

 

Taken into a seemingly random classroom I’m pushed down into a seat and the Sheriff sprawls behind the teacher’s desk putting her feet up on the wood like she owns the place.  From how she, and everyone else, is acting I’d say that’s not far off the truth.

 

A cruel smile curves on her technically beautiful face, “Let’s talk about Sacramento and Brad,” she says and my stomach drops further.

 

“Let’s not,” I reply and try to get up, Kevin pushes me back down and I grunt as my ass hits the chair.  Guess I’m not leaving that easily, god I hope Aaron can get hold of Peter.

 

“He has,” Dream Derek says, “Peter’s heading here now and he’s making some very frantic phone calls.”

 

So it’s like Beacon Hills all over again, plucky human sits it out and waits to be rescued, awesome, I hated it then and I hate it now.  Dream dad crouches near me, and dream Scott is serious as he stands beside me.


	19. Chapter 19

We fall into a silent impasse and I’m content to stay like this until Peter gets here, I know it won’t last but I’ve been in these situations enough to enjoy this part.  I don’t let her intimidate me and I don’t think she likes it if the way she gets to her feet is any indication.

 

“So, Stilinski,” she opens a manila folder and flicks through paperwork, god dad is so much better at this than her, but while she might not be good she has power and she’s clearly used to bludgeoning people with it.

 

“It says here that you lived in Beacon Hills, only child of the Sheriff, got yourself a restraining order, and then suddenly you vanish from your home town and turn up in Sacramento,” she taps her finger on the file, “Got a reason for that?”

 

Oh my god, why do these things happen to me? Why do I have to explain this to her?

 

“Well Sheriff,” I stay calm and dream dad is murmuring that I mustn’t be a smartass, that I can’t give her the slightest excuse to abuse her power, “I felt the move was the right thing to do at the time.”

 

A nicely bland yet polite answer.

 

The hands on my shoulders tighten slightly and then relax, dad’s staring at the Deputy behind me and he’s thinking, I’m hoping that’s a good thing and that this new thing of them being independent of me is helpful.

 

“Hmm,” she’s amused and then she slips a picture out and puts it on the desk in front of me, it’s Brad, one of his many mugshots, this one must be from when he was human before he was Bitten.  “And then you and this wonderful specimen of humanity shacked up.”

 

I try and hide my flinch, I fake disinterest but I’m anything but. My shoulders are tensing and there’s no way Smalltrees is going to miss that, and my stomach, that’s already upset from my confrontation with Peter yesterday, is knotting itself back up.

 

“You mean Brad moved in without my say so,” I point out quietly, I want to snark at her but dad is still whispering to me and I parrot, “You’ll notice four complaints to the police, two to my landlord and one to Social Services,” and I did try and do it legally, but they didn’t have time to see to my desperate complaints too overworked and stretched to the limit, and then Brad murdered a cop and I stopped.

 

She flicks through the paperwork and glares at me, she’s found it and she waves the piece of paper before ripping it in two, “What complaints?” She smirks and its worrying how easily she did that, like she believes there won’t be consequences for her doing it, and like she’s done that before.

 

Should I remind her that the originals will be in Sacramento?  “No,” dad shakes his head, “Don’t let her know you know that either...”

 

“So,” she carries on and is it my imagination or are Kevin’s hands less heavy on my shoulders?  “You shacked up with Brad, and the hospital admissions started up, my word,” she puts down a report; I don’t read it.  “That’s a lot of damage to take, mostly superficial, painful for the victim but not damaging long term,” there’s a something in her words that has dad stiffening and studying her.

 

I stay quiet, not normally one of my strengths but I manage it.

 

She puts more reports down, “He did like bruising you up didn’t he?” If anything she sounds admiring of him.

 

Tapping her finger on one of the reports she says, “I’m impressed he managed to thrash you with a belt and bring up numerous welts, enough that they’d scar but not keep you in hospital for too long,” I remember that, I remember screaming for him to stop and then the pain got so bad I had to zone out and flee into my head to escape it.  That was the only time Brad took me to the hospital and admitted me himself, he said someone else beat me but they all knew it was him. “What brought that little episode on?” She asks me.

 

Okay now I’m officially weirded out.  When Kevin Smalltrees, the douchey Deputy, sat in the Principal’s office he acted like he didn’t believe in domestic abuse, that I’d invited Brad in, that I was a whore.  She’s acting all wrong.  She’s acting like she believes I’m a victim but I think she likes the fact I’m a victim.

 

“She does,” Scott’s sniffing her and circling her, “It’s almost like arousal,” and I have no idea how he knows that, my nose isn’t good enough to pick that up and he’s not real.  He shrugs, “I don’t know either, I can’t smell things, but I know she’s aroused and I can tell by my nose.”

 

“Mr Stilinski?” She leans over and says firmly, “I asked you what brought that little episode on.”

 

“Tell her,” dad says, “Keep it simple.”

 

Gritting my teeth I breathe out and then answer, “I ran away from him, I was trying to escape because the legal system wasn’t protecting me, and I wanted him to stop hurting me,” I can’t resist a small dig at her.

 

Her grin is predatory, “Did you run away again after that? Because it looks like your admissions are less severe. Did you learn to be a good boy for him?”  Again weird questions and there’s something really wrong with this woman.

 

“No I didn’t run away again, Brad made sure I learnt my lesson, plus he threatened to lock me up and to make sure no one would ever find me,” Dad whispers the words to me but he’s staring up at Kevin, and when I say those words the hands shift on my shoulders again.

 

What is dream dad up to?

 

The Sheriff is laughing delightedly and it’s almost like dealing with Peter, except while he wants me in one piece, for whatever reason is rattling around in his insane head, she wants to hurt me.

 

“Ah Mr Stilinski, what a wonderful child you are,” she gets some more reports out and places them on top of the ones already there, then she rearranges the reports so there are pictures, I still don’t look, there’s flashes of red and I’m happy not getting more nightmares.

 

God, how much have I changed that I don’t want to look, but if it involves Brad I really don’t want to know, I can’t deal with what I already know about him, I’ve lived that nightmare.

 

“He was a busy little bee before he met you, so many bodies, all of them raped, all of them violent deaths, and then he upped his game,” she smirks at me and the hands on my shoulders curve, I’d say they feel protective but that can’t be right.

 

“You know he’s on the FBI’s wanted list right?  And they’ve never found his body,” she puts her hands on the table and tries to loom over me, Peter’s way better than her, “That means he’s alive, that means he could follow you here...”

 

I jerk back in Kevin’s hands and my body is already trying to run, he pushes me into the chair, there’s a whimpering noise and it must be coming from me. 

 

The thought of Brad following me here is horrifying and dad is not trying to calm me down, “Yes, that’s it Stiles, she likes you afraid, cower from her, lean into the Deputy and tremble harder, don’t bother hiding how that makes you feel...” I do as he says, it’s not hard and I’m not acting.

 

Shaking my head I whine, “No, no, no, no,” and wrap my arms around my middle.

 

I’m glad that the bastard is dead, Oren ripped him in two, but then Peter came back from the dead, what if Brad manages the same trick?  It freaks me out further and I can sense the panic attack coming on as my breathing is shortening and my heart is going faster and faster.

 

Gathering up the reports the Sheriff is humming and I think this must be the reaction she wanted, she heads towards the door saying, “You have a nice day Mr Stilinski, if I find your bloodied body I’ll know who did it,” and then she laughs.

 

“Cry,” Dad murmurs in my ear, “Cry Stiles, let it out, come on you know you can do it, you remember how the real me would hold you when you had a nightmare when your mom was sick, you remember how it felt to be held in your real dad’s arms...”

 

I do, I do remember it, and I start to sob wanting my dad, wanting him to hold me and I’m vaguely aware of the door opening and the woman stalking out leaving me with the Deputy who’s hands are still on my shoulders.


	20. Chapter 20

“Stiles,” that sounds like Agnus but I’m working my way into a full-blown meltdown.  Hands move from my shoulders and I hear raised voices near me but I’m getting locked in my head, the Dream pack try to get me to hold on and then they’re gone.

 

“Enough!” Someone roars and that’s Peter.

 

“Peter?” My voice is waterlogged and weak but someone touches me, and I instinctively flinch, until I see Peter kneeling in front of me and then I throw myself at him.  He might be crazy but he will protect me, “Peter,” I sob harder, “She said he’s coming, he’s tracking me, he’s coming here,” Peter’s an Alpha, he can stop Brad from getting to me again.

 

“Stiles,” Peter’s voice is soft and tickles my ear as he whispers, “Who? Who’s coming? Who do I kill?”

 

“Brad,” I’m whimpering and falling apart, I don’t care who sees but I cannot go back with Brad.

 

Those arms hold me tightly and he whispers, “Stiles, what did Oren do to Brad?”

 

This is something no one else needs to know so I lower my own voice until I’m whispering too, “He killed him and ripped him in half.”

 

“Cleanly?” Peter’s whispering, “Brad was torn completely in two?”  I nod into his shoulder, it was dark but I remember the fight, I remember the blood and the claws, I remember Oren tearing out Brad’s throat and then cutting the body completely in two, he burnt the remains and then he made me take him home to mine, and he was still covered in blood when he raped me on the bed I’d been using.  “Then he’s never coming back,” Peter reassures me and I’m sobbing in gratitude that Brad’s never ever going to come for me, I’ll never get more scars on my back from him, he’ll never tear my clothes off and beat me before raping me.

 

Peter isn’t an Alpha for nothing and he uses that voice of his to calmly ask, “Do we really need this many people in here?  I thought some of you had classes to go to?”  There are sounds of people leaving and I chance a look around.

 

The Deputy is there but he seems shaken and freaked out, if he’s used to dealing with the Sheriff I don’t understand his reaction.  Actually everyone is shaken, Agnus is trying to comfort Ms Greene and Mr Braithewaite has gone a grey colour.

 

Clearing his throat Mr Braithewaite says, “Peter, do you want to take Stiles to the Nurse’s office?  It’s more private…”

 

Swiftly Peter’s arms around me change and he stands easily as he cradles me bridal fashion, “Yes, please lead the way,” his voice is cold and walks silently behind the Principal.

 

The corridors are full of people clogging up the place, nothing like a bit of drama to bring them all out to gossip and stare at the victims, okay so I do it too, but I’m usually doing it to help people and make sure nothing supernatural is creeping up to eat people.

 

Striding into the Nurse’s office Peter turns and says, “Thank you, I’m sure you’re busy running a school,” It’s a clear dismissal, “Oh and I have a lawyer coming, if we’re still here please see him in.”

 

“Of course,” the Principal is at a loss and backs out leaving us alone.

 

“Stiles,” Peter carries me to a bed and lays me down on it gently, I’ve stopped crying and I’ve started hiccupping instead.  He gets me tissues and I blow my nose, letting him wipe my face with a cool wet cloth.  “Better?” I nod and he strokes my face.  “I was worried when Aaron called me on your phone, and then when he told me the Sheriff had taken you for questioning…” He leaves it hanging.

 

“Can I have something to drink?” I ask and get a glass of water to hold, I sip it and tell him how I got to school, the Facebook thing, how they wanted to see our photos, and then the Sheriff swooping in and having me dragged off.

 

“And you’re sure she refused your right to me and the Social Worker?” He asks his psycho face firmly in place.  For once I’m glad to see it, she might be deranged but Peter’s far nastier and sneakier than she is.

 

“Yeah, she was really emphatic about me not having anyone with me,” I frown and then talk him through what happened in the class room, “It wasn’t right, she didn’t really ask me anything, she just wanted to hurt me, to make me afraid, the way she ripped up that sheet of evidence proving I’d lodged complaints,” I shake my head, “Something is seriously wrong with this town.”

 

He’s frowning now, “I was so sure I checked everything before choosing this place, the school had such a good write up from the pupils, the GPA results, and the crime levels are so low…” It’s not often Peter looks bewildered, “I should have checked harder Stiles…”

 

“You did good on the school,” I tell him, “Seriously Peter, this place is crap with monetary resources but it’s awesome on teachers and it’s honestly fun coming here to learn.”

 

He sighs and nods, “Perhaps, but the oversight on the law enforcement side is unforgivable, I’m so sorry Stiles, I promised you I’d keep you safe, and I’ve failed.”

 

“You didn’t fail Peter,” I sit up fully and tug him to sit on the bed beside me, “If she’s abusing her power this badly, and this openly, she’ll be doctoring the reports, short of living here and pissing her off you wouldn’t have known, that’s kinda how corruptions works, the rot stays hidden so you can’t see it easily.”

 

“Hmm, well I have a very good lawyer on his way here, I’ll be making sure this is followed up legally,” he says and I’m frankly surprised at that, “And if she targets you again, I’ll pick her spleen out from between my teeth, and she’ll be the victim of a wild animal attack.”

 

I should be arguing with him, I should be telling him how that makes him the bad guy, that he can’t just go around killing people, but I remember how afraid Aaron was, that Agnus of all people was cowed, and I’m tired so I’ll argue with him later, much later, and if she’s dead, then I’ll vow to do better after the town has a party over her corpse.

 

Damn, I think I’m turning into the bad guy now.

 

Closing my eyes I rest my head on Peter’s shoulder and doze off, the shrill ringing of the bell has me jerking awake and blinking at being in an unfamiliar place.

 

“It’s okay,” Peter murmurs and he’s tapping on his phone, “The lawyer’s almost here, seems he cheated and beat the traffic via helicopter, he’s landed and he’s driving the last little bit.”

 

“Helicopter?”  I mentally wince at the cost.  How much is this guy costing Peter?

 

“Yes,” and Peter’s pleased with this, “I’m glad I’ve been paying that retainer all this time Stiles, I didn’t think I’d need it, well there was that small incident in Houston, but really, they had it coming,” I don’t want to know, I really don’t. Okay I do but I don’t.

 

There’s a knock and Agnus comes in, she’s carrying a hot chocolate, “Ah, I thought the bell might wake you up.  Here, you drink this up and if it stays down we’ll see about getting you some food,” her eyes narrow dangerously, “And we’ve finally gotten our phones reconnected after the Sheriff made sure there’d be a glitch in them, so your Social Worker has been appraised and I’ve taken the liberty of giving him Peter’s number.”

 

I’m not in the mood for chocolate but I take the mug and sip at the hot sweet liquid, it will help my body fight off the partial shock I’ve been in, “Thank you,” I tell her and she pats my shoulder, there’s still hints of fear in her face but she’s bouncing back.

 

“Just get better,” she smiles unhappily and turns to Peter, “And we understand if you want to pull out of the team, the Sheriff might try and take another shot at Stiles…”

 

Fuck that, I glare at Agnus, and tell her, “Peter will happily stay on the team and bounce the Sheriff’s ass from one side of the basketball court to the other.  The bitch might abuse her power and enjoying hurting people but there is no way in hell that we’re backing down from her.”

 

It’s easy to have bravado when Peter’s here and the Sheriff isn’t, but I’ve faced down supernatural creatures, there is no way she’s running us off.

 

“Oh,” Agnus nods, “Thank you, both of you, you have idea how hard it is to get people to stand up to that woman,” and then she’ gone.

 

“’Bounce her ass from one side of the basketball court to the other’?” Peter queries.

 

“Yep,” I slurp the hot chocolate feeling more human now. I shrug, “You’re an Alpha, are you really going to let her get away with this?  And this way you can humiliate her in public and shove her nose in the fact you’re better than her.”

 

“True, and I can always rip her throat out afterwards,” he smiles, “I do enjoy basketball.”

 

“Awesome,” I cuddle into his side and drain the mug letting the heat from him and the hot chocolate thaw me out.


	21. Chapter 21

I make noises about going to class and just getting on with my day, but Peter refuses, and I have to say I’m a tiny bit relieved that for once I don’t have to pretend everything’s okay, I’m allowed to wallow in it not being okay.

 

I’m also wallowing in having him cuddle me, of being comforted when something shit happens, of not having to lie about it, it’s a nice change.

 

I could do without the shit things happening though.

 

Peter’s phone has rung and he’s spoken to my Social Worker, he wasn’t very complimentary, I really don’t want to be that guy, especially as Peter is going to be complaining, officially, and backing it up with a lawyer.

 

Speaking of the lawyer he’s phoned to say he’s here, I’m expecting Peter to move us from the Nurse’s office but Agnus has happily given the use of it to us and I’m still sitting on the bed beside Peter.

 

Mr Braithewaite himself escorts the lawyer to us, and I’ve been at dad’s so often that I know lawyers come in all different shapes and sizes, but I’m not expecting a guy in his early twenties with numerous ear piercings and wearing a suit that makes the one Peter bought me in Salt Lake City look cheap and nasty.

 

The lawyer’s name is Mr Williams and he smiles as he shakes our hands, the smile doesn’t reach his eyes and he stands there running his fingers through his beautifully groomed and floppy brown hair as the Principal promises that any of the teachers are available if he needs to talk to any of them, “Thank you,” Mr Williams sees Mr Braithewaite to the door and polite ejects him from the room.

 

The smile falls off of the lawyer’s face and he grabs a chair making himself at home near us, “Right Alphas Peter and Stiles,” I jump slightly, people aren’t supposed to know about werewolves, just who is this man?  “Alpha Peter’s message wasn’t that specific, though he has given a few more details since then, I’d like to hear the entire encounter from Alpha Stiles’ point of view,” he looks at me expectantly and when Peter taps me with a finger I go back over the whole thing, slowly and carefully.

 

Mr Williams doesn’t make a single note, he sits there and stares right at me, it’s off putting, but I’ve been trapped in cars with pissed off werewolves, and I’m living with Peter, so I stare right back.

 

When I’ve finished Mr William’s takes me back over the events and he questions me on certain parts, takes names of any witnesses, and continues to stare.

 

Going quiet he sits and he’s statue still, it’s completely freaky, “Interesting situation Alphas,” he says, “It should be an open and shut issue, the Sheriff has clearly stepped outside the bounds of her job and she’s abusing her position, but from the simple background my PA put together for me, as I was travelling here, we have some problems.” He lifts a hand and starts to tick them off, “One, there are no official complaints lodged against the Sheriff at any time in her career.  Two, her father is the local Judge and has presided over any and all trials she’s been involved in.  Three, there are no official complaints lodged against the Judge.  So we have two local people, holding official positions, with nice clear records verses two interlopers to the area, one of whom has a criminal record, even if the restraining order was lifted.”

 

He smiles and this time its a real smile, it reminds me of Peter’s smile when he has too many teeth, except Mr Williams hasn’t done anything to set off my warning bells, but there’s something about him, something off, something I can’t put my finger on.

 

“What are you?” I blurt and then stiffen as both Mr Williams and Peter turn to look at me.

 

“You’re not a werewolf,” Mr Williams’ says calmly, “So I assume the ‘smell’ didn’t give me away.”

 

“I didn’t tell him,” Peter’s smiling fondly at me, “I didn’t realise they’d send one of the founders here, I thought we’d have someone human, it wasn’t until you walked in that I could smell it.”

 

Smell what?

 

“Well, when Alpha Peter Hale, who got such a bloody retribution from the Argent’s and Kate specifically,” Mr Williams’ whole body is relaxing and he’s not sitting like a human would, the posture is out of sync to how I’d sit there, “My curiosity was pricked, especially when I found out you were mated, to a human of all people, I had to come and see this for myself, so few werewolves mate, I’ve only ever seen four genuine cases in my lifetime.”

 

I’m eyed up by the lawyer and I’m even more confused, “He doesn’t look like much,” Mr Williams says to Peter, “But then most humans wouldn’t have picked up as much information as he did during such a stressful confrontation with the Sheriff.  His background of having a Sheriff as a father will only go so far, then of course he noticed me, I’m one of the better founders at passing as human.  Hmm Alpha Stiles, I believe you may become a person of interest for our company.”

 

I don’t like the sound of that.

 

“Stiles is special,” Peter touches my hand and takes it in his, “He doesn’t see it, but he’s probably the most dangerous human I’ve ever met.  His potential is limitless, but tempered by his ADHD and youth,” my hand is lifted up and kissed by Peter, “He’s also a human Alpha and a universal anchor.  He’s precious to me and I will brook no harm to him.”

 

“Interesting,” the lawyer nods, “I’ll have his files upgraded and added to yours,” this seems to please Peter and I’m feeling dumb and stupid floundering around in the metaphorical dark, when Williams says, “You asked what I am, I’m a ghoul.”

 

The only info I have to operate on is horror stories and he doesn’t look like someone who digs up dead bodies to eat them.  If he’s a lawyer with money and power, I suppose he could pay for some bodies in a mortuary to go missing, but I’m sure people would have noticed by now.

 

“I’m nearly six hundred years old and this is the tenth body I’ve worn,” he explains, “I’ll smell dead to Alpha Peter because this body actually is dead, I’m very pleased with it, I was lucky that the young man died of a drug overdose at this age, very handy for me what with his coma too,” he stretches his arms and I try and wrap my mind around him being in a dead body that wasn’t his originally, “It means I don’t have to fake things around his old family they simply chalk it up to brain damage and total amnesia.”

 

“Useful,” Peter comments, “I’m assuming you’re hiding the radical personality change behind that too?”

 

“Of course, and by the time this body wears out in sixty to eighty years there’ll be no one around to worry when I slip into another body the original owner was careless with,” the walking dead man says.  “I and the other founders put together the business so we’d always have money and give ourselves something to do, we don’t get many cases like yours, I think I’m going to enjoy this, consider the fee waved...”

 

Peter cocks his head and says, “We have company...”

 

There’s a soft knock at the door and Aaron walks in balancing a tray, “Stiles, I got you some food from the canteen, they’ve put something together for Peter too,” My friend is concentrating so hard on not dropping the tray he doesn’t notice the ghoul who’s gone back to pretending to be human.

 

“Thanks Aaron,” I’m still not that hungry, but it’s only sandwiches and frankly that’s better than nothing for my body to keep going, I accept the tray from him and that’s when he notices Mr Williams.  “Oh Aaron, this is just our lawyer…” I’m not sure how you introduce lawyers, “Mr Williams here about what happened this morning with the Sheriff,” and I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell him about this, aren’t conversations with lawyers confidential?

 

Aaron gives a big snort, “Good luck with that, old Judge Greene will have anything you put forward chucked out, trust me, my family tried that and the bastard made sure we paid for it,” his tone is bitter and I’m not used to it on the boy, he’s normally fairly happy.  Eyeing up the six hundred year old ghoul Aaron shakes his head, “Sorry Mr Williams, but our lawyer was older and he got eaten up and chewed out, you don’t stand a chance.”

 

“Perhaps,” Mr Williams isn’t getting upset, he shrugs, “Though having some warning would go a long way to surviving the uneven battle,” the tone is bland but Aaron’s not stupid and he re-studies the ghoul.

 

“Are you one of those fancy expensive lawyers?” He asks seriously, the lisp ruins the solemn atmosphere, “Because unless you’re good he’ll destroy you just like he did my family.”

 

“I am a very fancy expensive lawyer with friends in some very high places,” and now Mr Williams is taking Aaron a lot more seriously too.  “And Mr Hale has some very deep pockets to pay for all of that,” even though he said earlier he’d wave his fee.  “Tell me your story Aaron, give me an idea of what we’re up against here.”

 

Shifting from foot to foot Aaron thinks it over and then he nods, grabbing a chair he sits down and takes a deep breath.


	22. Chapter 22

We’re all staring at Aaron and the blond is taking it in his stride, mostly by staring at his hands and wringing them a lot.  “Okay, but I’m only telling you this because Stiles and Peter need to know what they’re up against. Mom tried to explain it at the time when I was younger, and then Aunt Gladys sat me down after dad nearly died. I’ll start at the very beginning, it’s easier that way.  They said that Judge Greene moved here with his wife just after getting married.  He’d passed all the schooling he needed and they settled down okay, enough that no one said anything when Mrs Greene would turn up wearing bruises.

 

“Aunt Gladys said Grandma wasn’t happy about it and that most of the women would occasionally sneak things to her to help.  Anyway the Judge and his wife ended up having just two kids, both of them girls, after the youngest was born there was an ‘accident’,” he air quotes, “And the doctors barely saved Mrs Greene’s life, they said it was a miracle she survived at all, but she couldn’t have any more children.”

 

Peter touches my shoulder and points to the sandwiches, I pull a face but he makes me eat and has a sandwich too as we listen to Aaron.  “Natasha was the first girl, she’s our guidance councillor, and she’s four years older than Tara, who’s now the Sheriff.  The Judge apparently ignored Natasha to start with, mom said he was probably waiting for a boy, but then he carried on ignoring her and doted on Tara.”

 

Caught up in the tale I notice Mr Williams is still not writing anything down and I wonder just how good his memory must be.

 

“So they grew up and Aunt Gladys says Natasha was in and out of hospital for trips and falls,” Aaron’s voice tells me he believes that about as much as I do, which isn’t a lot at all, it’s more likely she was helped to fall with a fist.  “And Tara breezed through her childhood, she was always around the Judge and it took a while for people to notice she wasn’t right, that bad things always happened to other people near her, mom wouldn’t tell me what those things were,” that does not bode well and does kinda explain why she thinks she can get away with things now, because she always has and doesn’t expect it to change anytime soon.

 

“So they finished growing up and the Judge introduced Natasha to a guy, and Aunt Gladys said there was pressure put on Natasha to marry him, she did it to make her dad happy and they moved away.  Tara got worse, but left for college, and she came back and had the Sheriff’s job handed to her, mom muttered about her doing the Judge’s dirty work and enjoying the rougher stuff.”

 

Frowning Aaron fidgets, “This is going to sound weird, I know there has to be a logical explanation for everything but…” He waves his hands helplessly, “It sounds so far fetched but I believe most of its true.”

 

“That’s fine Aaron,” Mr Williams says soothingly, “If you tell us perhaps we can find the truth, after all these events are in the past and memories can play tricks, while lies from others can conceal reality,” it makes Aaron nod anyway.

 

“Yeah, I guess, well Tara got married, Aunt Agnus says he was a real sweetheart, very shy, kept to himself and then he started tripping and falling all the time, usually after the Sheriff had a bad day and then,” he scrunches up his face, “This is the weird bit, there was a wild animal attack and he was mauled to death, the Coroner ruled the death as unsuspicious and the Sheriff came into a lot of money from the insurance her husband had taken out only a week before.  The extra weird bit was that Mark, the husband, he didn’t even like the outdoors, there was no reason for him being out in the forest at night, he had no supplies on him, not even a coat or flashlight, and okay it was a full moon,” and my brain goes ding, “But even so, it doesn’t add up.”

 

Mr Williams nods, “Yes that sounds suspicious to me.  What happened next?”

 

“Natasha came running home, turns out her husband was domestically violent and she fled from him,” Aaron’s hugging himself, “The Judge just handed her back to her husband, wouldn’t listen to anything she said and her sister laughed in her face when she asked for police assistance.  Mom stepped in and we took Natasha into our home.  That was about six years ago.  Mom was heavily pregnant with twins and dad was growing a contracting and architectural business with his brothers, who are my uncles…”

 

“Wait,” I have to ask, “So only your uncles are related?  Because your mom and aunts look really similar…” Peter and Mr Williams are staring at me, and I say defensively, “Hey, it’s a valid question.”

 

Laughing Aaron answers, “Yeah most people ask, my uncles are all brothers, my mom and my aunts are from a separate family but are related to each other because they’re cousins, it makes family reunions hell on earth but fun.”

 

“Oh,” I store that away, “Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” but Aaron’s not so tense, “Anyway, Natasha was living with us and her husband Alex stormed the house drunk out of his skull, he beat me up, he hurt my mom, and he dragged Natasha out of the house and to a local motel that burnt down last year.” 

 

Jiggling his knees Aaron kind of folds in on himself, “So I called the cops and the ambulance, and the Sheriff never showed, the ambulance did everything they could but mom lost the twins.  There was so much blood,” He squeezes his eyes closed and I hop off the bed to kneel down and put an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Aaron,” I tighten my hand on his shoulder, “Dude, you don’t have to tell us…”

 

His green eyes are filling up with tears, “You need to know,” he says, “You need to know that they buried what happened, they said mom tripped, they said that when the cleaner found Ms Greene unconscious on the floor that it had to have been an intruder that did that much damage and sexually assaulted her, they blocked us at every turn.”

 

“Aaron,” I have no idea what to say to him.

 

“That bastard beat my mom up, he broke my arm and he killed my baby sisters before they could be born, and then he hurt Ms Greene and she’ll never be able to use her left arm properly,” He’s crying now, “And while we were in the hospital with mom that bastard denied everything and got away with it, the Judge gave him an alibi.”

 

Hugging my friend I let him bury his face in my neck, “God we tried fighting back and dad got a lawyer and then it got worse, because dad was driving to come see mom when a car smashed into him, it was in town and it was on the wrong side of the road, but the Sheriff wrote a report, got dad in trouble for dangerous driving and threw the book at him.”

 

I dare to glance at Peter and while he’s listening to Aaron he’s not happy I’m holding the boy, Mr Williams just looks fascinated, “That wasn’t all though was it?” The lawyer asks.

 

There isn’t room for Aaron to shake his head against me so he lifts it up, “No sir, that wasn’t all. Dad got evidence to prove he wasn’t at fault for the accident and made the Sheriff look bad.  And then he vanished from work one afternoon, my uncles say the room looked like dad put up a hell of a fight, and we got lucky, because old man Smalltrees found dad out in the forest not far from where Mark died, he said there was some kind of animal.  He was able to scare it off, and dad had lost so much blood, but Mr Smalltrees got him to the hospital somehow and he lived but we lost everything, our insurance only lasted so long and my aunts and uncles sold everything they could to take care of the medical bills.

 

“After that we couldn’t afford to fight and we tend to try and take the Sheriff’s Department on in the basketball tournament instead, we haven’t won yet,” he’s wiping at his eyes so I get him some tissues, “Thanks, and that’s why I don’t think you can win, even if you could get some kind of legal thing going and make it stick, you’d have to be careful of the weird animal attacks, I’m sure they must have some kind of animal they’ve trained and are keeping illegally, it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

 

Yeah, that or knowing a werewolf or werewolf like creature.

 

Mr Williams leans forwards, “Aaron, thank you for telling me that, I’ll be incredibly careful how I handle the Judge and the Sheriff and perhaps my clients would enjoy a short vacation away from the forest, perhaps Hawaii, while I do it.”

 

“’Kay,” Aaron blows his nose again and turns to me, “Just be really careful Stiles, you too Mr Hale, I don’t want anything to happen to either of you.”

 

“We will be careful Aaron,” Peter’s acting gentle and concerned, “I’m sorry about your family, I know what it’s like to be helpless to protect those you love, to have others destroy what belongs to you, you have my sympathies.”

 

“Thanks Mr Hale, I hope you can stay here, but if they start on you, then take Stiles and run.  Even Mrs Greene ran in the end and I just hope she made it far enough away the Judge didn’t get her.”

 

The bell goes and he looks up, “I have to go to class.  Stiles, here’s your phone and I’ll speak to you later sometime.”

 

I don’t even get to say goodbye because he flees the room.


	23. Chapter 23

“Well that simplifies things,” Peter says and I blink as I stand up from where I was kneeling by Aaron’s chair, “I’ll just drag the Sheriff and her father out into the forest and maul them to death, main problem solved.”

 

“No,” I turn to him and I have no idea how to explain to him that you can’t just maul people to death, that they have to at least try to go down the legal pathway, that the Judge and his daughter need to be dragged in front of a jury and be proved guilty and exposed to the world so that their victims can get some kind of closure and move on with their own lives.

 

“Alpha Stiles is correct,” Mr Williams says and I’m shocked the dead guy is backing me up and then he says, “There are too many unexplained animal attacks in Beacon Hills, if someone were to dig too deeply they’ll uncover them leading to awkward questions that are harder to bury.  Let me put an ineffectual set of things before them, they’ll kick them out, and in doing so I’ll be able to escalate things up a level to where they’ll have almost no influence but where I know a lot of people.”

 

Not really what I meant.

 

“And,” Mr Williams smiles darkly, “I’m going to enjoy forcing the Judge out so an independent Judge can oversee the proceedings and then the Sheriff is in for a very rocky ride ending with her dismissal, then you can kill her, just make it look like a suicide, which in turn you can use to kill the Judge, again making it appear like suicide.  They’re exposed for what they are, you’re in the clear and gain sympathy for being the plucky victims who triumphant against impossible odds, and they die without casting any suspicions on either of you.

 

“There’s also the compounded problem of a possible werewolf being involved and I’m sure you’ll want to start digging into that part.  You’ve mentioned you’ve met the Sheriff in the past and you’re experienced enough to know if she’s a werewolf or not, so I’m going with no.  Obviously whoever it is will needed to be destroyed for encroaching on your territory, let me know if anything needs to be swept under the carpet on the legal side.”

 

Peter’s nodding and approving this plan, while I want the Sheriff and the Judge to go to jail, not get caught up in a murder hidden as a suicide thing, and the werewolf can be driven off if they learn Peter’s an Alpha.  Sighing I sit back on the bed beside Peter, perhaps I can derail this plan further down the line, though why I’m sticking up for the villains of the piece I have no idea except I’m certain it’s the right thing to do.  Every time I’ve called for Scott or Allison to kill people, for example Derek and Jackson, it turns out I was wrong, so yeah, killing doesn’t really solve all the problems, even if it is easier.

 

Unless someone hurts my dad, then all bets are off.

 

Mr Williams stands up and shakes our hands before hurrying off to kick-start their plan.  The ghoul seems to be enjoying this and is busy messaging his PA to draft in some unlucky baby lawyers to do all the legwork for him.

 

I’m reminded of my thought that all lawyers are the grandkids of fairies, and expand it to the walking dead because they have nothing better to do with their long lives than tangle people up in laws and words for fun.

 

Left alone with Peter I turn to see him staring unblinkingly at me, “What?” I ask.

 

He doesn’t say anything he reaches out and pulls me sharply against his side, clamping me there with his arm slung around my back, his fingers dig into my waist a little but I don’t say anything, instead I turn my body so I can press into him and act like this was the plan the whole time, that giving him all my attention was next on my to do list.

 

I did say I’d learnt my lesson, but I appear to be slow on the uptake.

 

Tilting my head I expose my neck to him and then I tug on the collar of my shirt to offer more skin up to him.  He sniffs my neck and then puts biting kisses there, he’s very gently marking me and I wiggle closer to him wrapping my arms around him.

 

The other times he’s marked me he’s been rough, and the one at the Willows was incredibly rough, but even now he’s softening how he’s marking me, until he’s simply nuzzling me and kissing me.  I stroke my fingers at the nape of his neck and when he stops we sit there cuddling.

 

“Do you want to go home?” Peter asks me and I nod, if he’s not going to let me go to class then it’s not worth hanging around here.

 

“Yes,” and we get off the bed, he carries my bag that Agnus retrieved earlier and takes my hand firmly, so I bump his shoulder with mine and squeeze his hand.

 

We walk down quiet hallways and let Mr Braithewaite know we’re leaving, my coming back to school is left open and we’re told that homework packs will be made up for me so I can keep up with my schoolwork.

 

The actual drive home is anticlimactic, though I make sure to drag him into my arms for a full body hug when we step through the front door, I will learn to handle him better and he relaxes as he believes I’m turning my attention back to him.  It leaves me free to retreat to the sofa to stave off boredom by reading my school textbooks.

 

Peter joins me on the sofa, I’m sprawled out and he sits so my feet are in his lap, then he does the magic fingers thing and starts to rub my feet, I may or may not make an embarrassing noise at how good that feels.  It takes a ridiculously short time for me to turn into a boneless puddle of goo.

 

“God you could market those fingers and make a fortune,” I whimper as he digs into my foot and it literally runs through my whole body draining me of tension.

 

“I don’t want to rub anyone else’s feet but yours,” he says and wiggles my big toe as my eyes roll up in my head.

 

“Gnurghrurh,” is all I can manage in reply, it makes him chuckle anyway and do the toe thing on my other foot.  I can get with this program.

 

Basking in the foot rub I’m blissfully and rapturously laying there finally getting why people hand over money to have this done to them, I may also be dozing slightly too, it’s that good my brain is shutting down bit by bit until the frantic buzz is a gentle hum in the background.

 

I wonder if this is what it’s like to be without ADHD to have my mind looking in one direction instead of pulling in lots of directions at once.  It’s nice, boring, but nice.

 

It also makes avoiding things harder, because they can stare me in the face and I can’t dodge around them so easily, “Peter?”

 

“Hmm…” he’s working my little toe and I never knew it was that amazing.

 

“Are you certain Brad can’t come back?” I know he said no, but I need to be sure, I have to be sure.  Yes Peter can take Brad in a fight, and yes Peter will rip him into tiny little pieces but I never, ever, want to come face to face with him again.

 

“I’m positive Stiles,” Peter’s voice is soft and calm, full of certainty and I nod accepting it, “I only managed to come back because I wasn’t ripped in two and it was so close to the worm moon, you saw some of the price I had to pay, how weak I was, it took so many of the Alpha Pack to die at my hands for me to even manage to become an Alpha again.  So I’m very sure that Brad will never, darken your door again.  And should anyone try to do that to you, I will more than happily rend them apart, until there’s not enough of them left to fill up a thimble.”

 

Weirdly that makes me feel better and I smile, “Thanks Peter.”

 

“You’re more than welcome Stiles.  Now what would you like for dinner?  You’ve had a very bad day, would you like some curly fries?” I open one eye to find him concentrating on my feet with that focused psycho look on his face.

 

“You spoil me,” is all I say and he flicks his eyes to me and raises an eyebrow, “You do, you spoil me Peter, I like it,” Dad was too busy trying to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table after the insurance said things like ‘pre-existing condition’ to mom’s cancer and we had to re-mortgage the house, Scott’s mom would fuss me along with Scott, and Scott would fuss me a little, but no ones spoilt me like this since mom.

 

“You’re worth spoiling,” is all he says and he goes back to his task of seeing to my feet, when I’ve melted into the sofa he puts my curly fries on, and some steak, I’m even allowed to eat it on the sofa, he doesn’t insist on the table.

 

Then he gets me ice-cream.


	24. Chapter 24

“Urgh my stomach is full,” I whine happily at the overfull sensation of eating too much.

 

“You didn’t have to have the second helping of ice-cream,” Peter points out and I don’t care because I am currently full of curly fries, steak and ice-cream.  “Do you want to go for a walk and get rid of some of it?”

 

“Awesome,” I mutter and lever myself from the sofa only to yelp and collapse back, “Ow, feet!”

 

“Stiles,” he’s there in an instant and carefully pulls my socks off to smell my feet, which is gross, for him, “I can’t smell anything like bruising,” he checks them visually, “Though the website that taught those foot rubs said the person may experience short term pain, depending on how tense they were when the massage started.”

 

“Guess I was really tense,” I try joking but he nods seriously, “So the walk is out then,” I’m still fairly boneless from the massage anyway and I really need to shower, I glance at the clock, I didn’t sleep that well last night and I’m tired so I offer, “We can shower and watch TV in bed?”

 

“Shower?” He studies me, and I remember we normally shower in the mornings.

 

“Err, yeah, shower, I’d really like a shower for some reason,” and I think the reason is Brad, I try not to twitch under Peter’s gaze but he nods and gets up, I’m not expecting him to pick me up bridal style, “Hey, I can totally walk to the bathroom,” I protest but he holds me closer and I sigh indulging him, plus my feet ache.

 

He places me on the bed and starts to strip down, I take that as my cue and undress too, when I get to my feet to slip my pants and trunks down I wince at the ache in my feet.  I hobble to the bathroom and he turns the shower on.  Damn I like this electric power shower, no waiting around for the water to heat up, instant hot water, and lots of it.

 

Spinning around I don’t tense as Peter washes my back, I’m getting used to this, and he can reach all the places I can’t, though he’s taking his time and going over the same bits several times, it’s very cleansing.  He doesn’t stop with my back, he keeps going down my right arm and I startle slightly.

 

“It’s okay Stiles,” he’s cooing at me, “It’s fine, relax, I won’t do anything except wash you.”  I watch him like a hawk as he washes my arm, he’s doing the same thing, washing the same area several times his psycho look on his face.

 

He even does my fingers and spreads them to do between them.  Then he moves onto my left arm, I freeze as he does my chest and slips downwards to my stomach but I can see from his body that he’s not getting aroused at doing this for me.

 

I flinch as he does my dick but he’s so business like about it, I don’t like it but I can tolerate it.  I do squeak when he does my butt and cleans over my hole, his hand on my hip keeps me there and I survive to relax again as he does my legs.  I have to balance awkwardly as he does my feet and spreads my toes like he did my fingers.

 

“Okay Stiles, neck, hair and face.  And then we can rinse you, if you still need to scrub we can do that again,” his face is calm and sympathetic so I nod and he washes my neck, rubs my scalp and then I have to close my eyes so he can do my face, which he washes in a weird way and does circles on my skin.

 

“And rinse,” this is the easiest bit as the water cascades down me and I’m left feeling clean as if there isn’t grime stuck under my skin that I can’t get to.

 

“Better?” He asks and I nod, though he won’t let me dry myself and does it for me.  Damn it, I’m grown up enough to do that.  And he takes my hand to lead me to bed, minus the normal trunks I wear.

 

Booting up his laptop he hums as he downloads the rest of the cartoon series I never finished watching and he slides into bed to cuddle into me.  He snuggles into my shoulder and puts his arm over my body.  I jump as his leg inches over mine and he settles down to watch TV with me.

 

In bed.

 

Nakedly.

 

Wiggling my arm that’s going dead under him, I have no choice but to lift it up and over him so his head is in the crook of my shoulder and partly on my chest.  I think we’ve finally gotten comfy and I switch my attention to the TV.

 

Most of the effects of the massage are still there so I can lay there and not fidget, in fact I start slipping down into a doze and then down into sleep, where I hear the howls of wolves in the distance but I can’t run fast enough through the sun dappled forest to get to them.

 

The trees grow closer and closer before I burst out of them into a clearing, in the middle of the clearing is a small stone building, more like a shed, and towering over the shed is a ring of trees that seem tall enough to reach the sky.  Their branches have intertwined and they shade the building from the sunlight, so it’s drenched in shadows.

 

Except the shadows are moving the wrong way, almost like they’re alive and they flow around the building and the base of the trees but they can’t cross the tree line, they’re trapped inside the circle.

 

A soft whisper drifts on the breeze to me, the shadows are calling to me, I can’t hear the words, but I know they’re promises, promises of anything I want, anything I desire, all I have to do is cross the circle of trees and let the shadows out.

 

I take a single step forward, I’m curious about what the shadows could be, but something aches in my chest and I look down to see I’m topless and the shield I dreamed about with mom is over my heart, it’s shielding me and warning me about the shadows, I flee in the opposite direction of the shadows back under the forest and I follow the sound of the howls until I stumble out of the woods and onto the shore of a lake.

 

Across the lake is a bright warm light like a beacon drawing me to it, and then suddenly dream Derek is there, “That’s you,” he points with his chin at the light, damn him, I can never do that, “And that’s Peter,” I look back to see red twisted, pulsing, sickly, light wrap around the bright light making the red light glow brighter, like it’s feeding on the other light.  “In a way he is, he’s using you, letting you strength him and anchor him to the here and now, freeing him from the bloodlust that’s raging through him.  You give him focus and purpose, without you he’s simply a monster thirsting for blood and death, hiding behind revenge and retribution.”

 

Howls ring out and the rest of the dream pack emerge from the forest to stand beside me, Scott grins, “You look kinda pretty as a light don’t you,” he teases but he’s right, the light feels good, I can’t believe that’s me... It’s so warm, so clear, so welcoming.

 

“It’s not that way to everyone,” Derek says, “You hide it behind walls and doors, only a few people get that, and it’s time for you to wake up.”

 

Wake up?

 

A brief thunder of wings mixed in with howls and my eyes snap open to see I’m back in my bed, damn I am having some seriously weird dreams lately. And then I notice Peter isn’t in bed and I blink wondering where he is.

 

I’m still naked in bed.

 

The door to the main room is open and Peter walks into the bedroom stark naked and carrying a tray that smells like breakfast, “Ah you’re awake,” he smiles, “I made you breakfast in bed,” he waits for me to sit up and puts the tray on my lap, he’s made me French toast and there’s a variety of fruit.

 

“Thank you,” I tell him and tuck in, Peter is an excellent cook, and I have absolutely no complaints about that in the slightest.

 

He leaves and comes back with a coffee cup and a plate, I’m unsurprised when the plate turns out to have toast and honey on it, “Are you feeling better today?”  He nibbles his toast.

 

“Yeah,” I nod, I feel much more human today.

 

“Good, because I have some business matters to take care of, my local office manager is coming over soon, we’ll stay out of your way, and yes you are having a day off school today,” he bites into his toast and really the guy is way too into honey.


	25. Chapter 25

Peter’s office manager is a older guy possibly in his fifties, rake thin, and frankly the guy is grey all over, and he seems really depressed, but then if Peter was my boss I’d probably be depressed too.

 

They’re sitting at the main table, Peter has his normal seat at the head of the table and Vincent, ‘I prefer Vincent to Vince’, is in the seat opposite my normal one.  They’re craning over Peter’s laptop and Vince is scribbling notes like crazy, he can apparently do short hand, which looks like a mess but Vincent can recite back word perfect everything you say.

 

Oh and he calls me Mr Stilinski as I’m technically his boss along side Peter, I didn’t know that Peter’s sighed all the paperwork making me joint owner of everything.  Apparently I’m very rich, and I own half of the Wolf and Raven Company, and pretty much half of everything else.  I haven’t pointed out that the initials are the WAR Company in case Peter takes that as a sign and kick starts the apocalypse.

 

Sitting on the sofa I am trying to concentrate on my schoolwork, but I keep listening to them talking, and Peter is being Peter as he stomps all over poor Vincent.  Then they move onto Florida and even I can tell that Vincent doesn’t want to tell Peter something, he sighs and mutters something.

 

Something that has Peter growling and starting to wolf out at the table.  His face is already shifting and I can see the claws growing from here.  Vincent just hunches in on himself and bares his neck.

 

Hesitating for only a second I hurry over to Peter and put myself between him and Vincent.  “Peter, Peter look at me,” I touch his neck and the tendons are twitching under my hands as his body changes.

 

Though touching Peter is like flipping a switch and he starts to calm down, his claws and teeth retreat so I dare to move closer and we end up with his face buried in my sternum and he’s breathing heavily.

 

Vincent is beyond shocked and his jaw has dropped as the stares at me in surprise, clearly he’s used to Peter being a werewolf, if his action of baring his neck is any indication, but he’s not used to Peter calming down so quickly.

 

Interesting.

 

Though I’m beginning to wonder if there’s anyone left who doesn’t know about werewolves.

 

“What just happened?” I can’t keep the question bottled up and Vincent scribbles a note in normal writing on his pad and holds it up so I can read, ‘Argent’.  “Aw crap,” I mutter and I know my heartbeat has sped up that I’m giving off fear smells, it’s not helped by Peter nuzzling into my belly and making a low noise that vibrates through me.  I pet him and make soothing noises while most of my brain runs screaming in a circle.

 

The other parts of my brain are analysing what the hell to do next and I ask Vincent, “Where and when?”

 

He writes a few more words, ‘Florida, blocking land development, found out this morning before coming here’.

 

Nodding I turn the information over in my head, Argents are beyond bad news, some may obey the code, but most won’t, anyone is an acceptable loss to them, even innocent children are burnt to death and teens are dragged down into basements to have the shit beaten out of them just because they can.

 

They’re not here, not yet and I ask, “Do they know about Peter?  Do they know he’s a Hale, and have they traced him here?” My heartbeat is climbing up a few gears as I wait for Vincent’s answers.

 

“I don’t know Mr Stilinski.  I was literally walking out of the office when I found out who was blocking things, but the strange thing is, they’ve blocked development on that piece of land for decades, it’s a waste of good land, it’s changed hands several times, but no one can do anything with it,” Vincent says earnestly so I scratch my fingers in Peter’s scalp and calm myself down.

 

“How do we extract ourselves with the minimum of fuss, and without alerting them to who we are?” I just want to get away and not attract Argent attention but Peter’s stiffened in my arms.

 

“We could put the land up for sale, frankly we’re at the average number of appeals before other people give up, but we’ll never make our money back, each time the property is sold it loses more value,” Vincent taps on Peter’s laptop and then points to a figure that makes my eyes water, wow, that’s a lot of money to lose.

 

Stirring in my arms, Peter pulls away from my body, “No, we are not losing that property, they’ve been guarding it for too long, I want to know what’s there.  Even for Argents,” he snarls the name, “They have unsavoury reputations, to the point the rest of the family have disowned them, they won’t know my name, they won’t know what I am, so they won’t know to come for me or Stiles…” He shudders and he grabs me and pulls me into his lap, I may make an unmanly yelping noise as I find myself sitting on his legs and facing Vincent.

 

This position means Peter can keep his arms around me and cuddle me at the same time, “So you need a way to do something with the land that they can’t block you?” I ask.

 

“Specifically digging up the land,” Peter clarifies for me.

 

“Can’t you give it to an archaeological dig or something?” I’ve seen those on TV they’ll rip everything up, “Or geologists or something sciencey?” Personally at this point I’d cut and run on the land but Peter’s weirdly determined, I just hope it doesn’t get us killed, and maybe I can talk him out of this sometime later.

 

“Hmm, that’s a possibility,” he rubs his face into my shoulder and I automatically lift up my arm and put it around the back of his neck, “Vincent please look into that,” it’s the first time he’s said please to the man all morning, Vincent looks like he might freak out from that alone.

 

“Yes Mr Hale,” He’s making those scribble notes only he can read.

 

“What was next on our agenda?” Peter asks as he snuggles into my side.

 

“The holiday letting website,” Vincent is tapping on the screen again and I remember the horrific thing that had been created, “The Atlanta office have hired a newly minted college student who’s been struggling to find work, she appears to be a dab hand at creating websites, something about spare time and fanfiction,” I nod at that, good fanfiction is hard to find, and some of the stories hard to find places to post to.  A new improved website loads up and I lean towards the screen, it’s much easier on the eyes. 

 

Vincent clicks on the mouse pad, “As you can see it’s very rough around the edges.  Since you were insistent the old website be dismantled as quickly as possible, she’s been working on this non-stop, if it meets with your approval we can field more projects her way, perhaps give her more specialised training for building websites for the company.”

 

The website is only partially built but it’s miles better than the last one, even if she doesn’t add all the features that Vincent is listing the woman is a genius.  We even get a chance to go through publicity photos that have been taken of the various properties that Peter owns, well that I own now too.  We have to pick the best ones so they can go on the website.

 

I really can’t wrap my head around the fact that I own the houses these photos belong too.

 

Peter rejects some and frowns over others, I point at a group of them, “Hey, is there anyway you can add some kind of panoramic view of this main room, maybe even a blueprint of the property?  So you can really see what’s where before you hire it for your holiday?”

 

“I can look into that Mr Stiles,” Vincent diligently scribbles a note and I blink realising he’s treating me like my opinion matters on this, no one treats me like that outside of a life and death situation.

 

And then I’m included for the rest of the business meeting, I don’t talk too much but I do listen and I have a feeling that Peter’s way richer than I realised, that his extravagance at renting a Hummer really is the equivalent of pocket change.

 

They keep mentioning offices dotted about the country so I ask how many there are, Vincent pulls up a map of the US and these red dots appear, damn, it’s like a plague slowly spreading all over the land, perhaps Peter is after world domination but through these offices, “Dude, there’s even one on Hawaii!”

 

Shrugging Peter smirks at me, “It’s only a little office, I’m looking into the protection of the various islands’ natural beauty and wild places, too many of them get trampled and destroyed for men to play golf on or to build hotels.  There should be a balance, an untouched place for nature to simply be herself.”

 

Wow, Peter Hale all round psycho and murder, with a touch of eco warrior for good measure.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the very kind comments on the last chapter, I am sorry the story is a little slow, but most of the plot has been laid now, and it will be picking up.

After Vincent leaves I’m still freaking out over the Argent revelation, it’s dangerous and it’s going to come back to bite us, I can just feel it and I may talk Peter’s ear off about it.

 

“Come on Peter, it’s not worth it…” I’m leaning against a kitchen counter as he chops up carrots.

 

“Stiles,” he turns to me and scoops the carrots up in one hand to put them in a pan, “There’s nothing to worry about.  It’s why I picked that particular branch of the Argent family to do this to.  They honestly have no contact with any other Argent, they don’t know my name and they don’t know your name.”

 

“Yeah, but… What if they dig into our names Peter? You heard Mr Williams about the animal attacks in Beacon Hills, they only need to suspect one of us is a werewolf and they’ll be shooting at us with wolfsbane, or dragging us into basements to beat up,” I still hate that memory, seriously the guy was old and I got beaten up by him.  Okay since then Brad has introduced me to a whole new level of pain and humiliation, but that doesn’t mean I ever want to revisit the Argent’s basement.

 

“You’re really worried aren’t you?” He’s frowning at me.  “Perhaps the gain is not worth the risk,” he’s musing, “We can leave it for now, let things settle and assess the threat properly before we unleash a class of archaeologists or geologists onto the site,” he smiles at me, “I’m willing to wait to find out what’s there, and perhaps the straightforward approach isn’t the correct one, there are other ways to get rid of the property and get it dug up without calling attention to ourselves.”

 

“Thanks,” I steal a piece of raw carrot that’s gone astray as he starts on the green beans.  “Can I go back to school tomorrow?” Today has been fascinating and mind blowing, but I miss going to school, and damn it how did that happen?  I used to be happy to teach myself via the internet and the library, but this place is fun.

 

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” He asks sweeping the neatly chopped beans into a waiting saucepan.  “I don’t want you pushing yourself if you need a few more days.”

 

Snorting I tell him, “I’ll be fine, it’ll help keep most of my mind off the Sheriff/Judge/Rogue Werewolf problem, and the possible Argent problem.  I liked the peace and quiet thing we nearly had going on.”

 

“Yes the werewolf,” he’s placed the meat we’re having on a cutting board and is mixing up something to smear all over it, he’s using the thyme Scott pointed out in the supermarket.  “I haven’t scented a strong werewolf scent since I moved here, none of the surrounding packs are interested in this place, so I can only surmise a rogue Omega strays through here and has struck a deal with the good Judge and his daughter.”

 

“Makes sense,” I mull it over, “Strange how it happens whenever they get upset though,” I watch as he covers the meat with the sauce he’s made and places the pieces into a baking tray, “Packs don’t make deals to be hired assassins do they?” That would mean the werewolf would live close by and would be easy to contact by the Judge and his daughter.

 

“Not if they want to hold any credibility,” Peter dismisses it.  “I’ve spoken to the nearby Packs and they’re all nicely stable, there are rogues who hire themselves out, but any Pack that bumps into them would kill them.  So they’d have to stay on the move.”

 

“Which is why you think it’s a rogue Omega straying into here as he or she passes through,” I turn that over in my head, it’s not sitting right but I don’t know why.

 

“Yes,” he stands back and surveys his handiwork, then I get drafted into washing up all his preparation stuff, I don’t mind, after all I get to eat the end results and I’m convinced it’s going to be beyond mouth watering.

 

Bored, I wait for dinner and I drift into the office and get my stuff ready for school tomorrow.  It’s a Thursday so that means gym class, I could do without that, but I can always fake a breakdown, except I don’t want them calling Peter to the school if I’m simply trying to get out of class.

 

Sighing I decide it can’t be that bad, I’ve survived worst.

 

Dinner is mouth watering and just when I don’t think Peter’s cooking could get any better he does this and I’m in culinary heaven.  With my feet back to normal we go for a stroll, watch some TV and go to bed.  He’s changing the rules again and we sleep naked, I’m beginning to think he leaves things so I can get comfortable and then he pushes closer to the level he actually wants us at.

 

He’s also driving me and from school until this mess with the Sheriff and the Judge is cleared up, it’ll be harder for them to ambush either of us this way.  Hopping out of the car I wave goodbye and jog up to the school and my group of friends.  At least I hope they’re still my friends, if the Sheriff is this bad they may distance themselves to protect their families.

 

“Hey,” I rock on my heels and wave to them only three feet away, but Lydia’s blanked me when I’ve been closer so I steel myself for the rejection.

 

“Stiles!” Aaron gapes at me and then I’m being hugged, and I nearly freak the fuck out at being touched, but calm down enough to enjoy them welcoming me back.

 

Other than being stared at everything goes well for my triumphant return, well it feels like one of those in my head so I indulge myself right up until gym class, and I have to strip down in the boys’ locker room.  And then I get stared at again, but it’s not hostile in the slightest, and the guys are leaving me alone, luckily it’s running so I can enjoy it and no one is expected to talk to anyone else.

 

I carefully keep my distance to be on the safe side but no one says anything anyway and the jocks that had been glaring at me for beating them at basketball smile and give me nods.

 

Weird.

 

Even in the showers no one does or says anything nasty, and as I dress and slip out of the room for the canteen, I walk straight into the captain of the basketball team, he must he here for practice, “Dude, sorry,” I make placating hand movements at him, “Wasn’t watching where I was going, my bad.”

 

“’S’Cool Stilinski,” he shrugs it off and behind him the jock that had barged into my shoulder last Friday nods in a friendly manner.  “Hey, heard you were good enough Coach wanted you on the team,” the boy says, “If you ever feel up to it and want to join in at a practice let us know,” he’s offering and my jaw has dropped.  He pats my shoulder and walks into the locker room while I mentally scrabble around.

 

“Err, maybe?” Is all I can come up with.

 

Stumbling to lunch I walk out with Cathy who’s making eyes at Aaron again, when I sit down beside Aaron I see a few cheerleaders wave at me so I nod at them and I tuck into my lunch.

 

For the rest of the day the students all nod to me and I’m being included so much that in my last class I whisper to Aaron about it and ask what the hell’s going on, he give me an amused look, “You went up against the Sheriff, she targeted you, and lets say she’s been trying to spread rumours, only we know her too well and we all know you were abused by someone.  The guys in your gym class say you have scars on your back, and we have ways of finding stuff out, so we know a boyfriend put you in hospital.  We also know it’s not Peter,” he shrugs, “Don’t worry about it, we’ve got your back as much as we can.”

 

Oh my god.

 

How fucked up is this town that being targeted by the Sheriff puts me and Peter into the accepted and trusted box? I’m going to have to let Peter know about this when he picks me up.

 

Trying not to look as if I’m rushing out to meet him, I rush out to meet him, “Hey Peter,” I crowd up against him, “Aaron says that there are rumours being spread by the Sheriff about us.”

 

“Hmm,” He pulls me into a hug and nuzzles my neck, which gives him the perfect chance to whisper into my ear, “Mr Williams has some news for us, and Vincent has been telling me the rumours the Sheriff tried to start and the ones that are going around and being believed.”

 

“Oh?” I peck him on the mouth to encourage him.

 

“Get in the car, I’m taking us to pick up Mr Williams and then we’re going to have a very public dinner and pretend to have crushing news from him,” he kisses me back, “This way the Sheriff will believe her father throwing out the moves Mr Williams has tried has beaten us.”

 

Intrigued I get into the car like a good Stiles, and let him drive us to a local hotel, it’s a bit run down and rickety, but a privately jovial Mr Williams greets us, the second we step outside his whole face falls and I guess I have to look upset too.

 

Peter takes us to a busy and well-known restaurant, we get a table to ourselves in the corner and I settle into our booth seat beside Peter to find out the news and what the rumours are.


	27. Chapter 27

Mr Williams has his back to the room so only Peter and I have to keep up the pretence of being devastated, or whatever it is we’re doing.  We glance at the menu and as much as I want curly fries again I know better than to get them too often or my ADHD plays up, but they’re so nice that I want them.  Veg would suit me better in the long run…

 

“Stiles,” Peter taps my shoulder and I glance at him, “The specials board seems good, they have a couple of vegetarian dishes if you’re interested,” obediently I turn to read the options and the stew sounds good, plus I can see that just about everyone else here is ordering it.

 

“I’ll have the stew then,” I smile and pretend I’m only getting it because all the curly fries in the world have up and vanished.

 

Our waitress comes over and we all order the stew.  Peter gets water, Mr Williams has orange juice and I get a diet lemonade.  Wow we are all pushing the boat out.

 

Sucking on the straw of my drink I fidget in place and wonder when either of them is going to tell me anything, I think I’ve been good and not badgered them to tell me, so they should spill the beans.

 

Finally the lawyer sits up and leans forward on the table, “Well it went exactly as planned, the Judge barely glanced at any of the paperwork I put in front of him and then he rejected all claims, including the refusal of any and all representation for Alpha Stiles, and I snuck one in that called on his conflict of interest due to the Sheriff being his daughter,” Mr William’s face curves up in that genuine smile that‘s incredibly predatory.

 

“I’ll start the ball rolling on not only getting a new Judge in to hear your complaints, but I can move it up several levels to Judges that are very sympathetic to children, and Alpha Stiles is young enough to appeal to their humanity,” he sips his orange juice.  “If you could buy me some time by being morose and convincing the Sheriff she’s won, I can sneak this all up on them and cut them off at the knees metaphorically speaking, and then you can remove them permanently shortly afterwards.”

 

“Excellent, thank you Mr Williams,” and for a few seconds Peter’s real face is on show, it’s gone just as suddenly and our stew is brought to our table.

 

I think I’ve been spoilt too much with Peter’s cooking, the stew is good, but it’s not up to Peter’s standards, but then most cooks aren’t up to Peter’s standards.

 

The rest of the meal is fairly pleasant and full of grown up talk, they bitch about taxes and Mr William’s has a funny story from around the time of the Civil War and he really is hundreds of years old.

 

“What’s it like?” I ask him.  “To be that old?” I’m only sixteen and frankly my life is out of my control, what would it be like to know that you can live for so long.

 

“Boring,” is not what I’m expecting, “And frustrating. I’m always surrounded by humans and your lives flash by so quickly, yet you never learn, you constantly repeat the same mistakes time and again, and then you whine because you can’t see how your own actions brought it about,” he chases a few pieces of stew across his plate.  “There are a few of you wise enough to realise your limitations and to work around them, to work out what you need rather than what you want.  Those rare few tend to shape the world around them but also tend to be more at the mercy of the world too,” he frowns, “I’ve found the world to be filled with grey rather than absolutes, and that contradictions are fascinating enigmas that hold their own power.”

 

“Oh,” I don’t get most of what he’s saying but nod.

 

“And does any of that make sense?” He asks me.

 

“No,” I admit, “But when I was younger I didn’t understand all of the road safety stuff for crossing the road, now I’m older and a driver, it makes much more sense,” I try and put it into words, badly. How growing up you don’t understand the world around you, it isn’t until you’re older and can understand physics and stuff that is suddenly makes a bit more sense.  Like I’m hoping his explanation will, one day.

 

It makes him give me that predator’s smile, “Very good Alpha Stiles, I can see what Alpha Peter means about your potential, I look forward to watching you grow up.”

 

“Um, thanks?” I think he just paid me a compliment.

 

When we pay and go to leave that’s the point that Mr Williams public apologises to us and slumps his shoulders in defeat.  Peter nods and I stare at my feet, around us the restaurant goes quiet and as we walk out the whispering starts up.

 

Hopefully the Sheriff will buy the fact that we’ve lost and will think we’ve given up, and won’t expect Mr Williams to try again but with a different Judge and hopefully we can get this whole thing sorted out quickly.

 

Mr Williams wants to walk back to his hotel room, so it’s just Peter and me to go home.  In the car I ask, “So everything’s good?” I think I know what Mr Williams is doing and it’s fairly straightforward and simple.

 

“Exceedingly good,” Peter’s gloating, “And you wanted to know about the rumours didn’t you.  Well the Sheriff is trying to say you’re a disruptive delinquent from a bad home and you’ve sold yourself to me for a roof over your head and food in your stomach,” that makes my stomach drop, technically I’m selling myself to him to stay alive and not have my dad murdered.  “And I’m an immoral businessman who preys on kids and will bury the natural beauty of this area under concrete.”

 

“Huh,” she’s kind of right he is immoral because he doesn’t have any and he’ll prey on anyone.

 

“But…” He’s grinning as he weaves in and out of the practically non existent traffic, “The town is saying you’re just a boy from a good family who’s had some mysterious tragedy in your life, you then ended up in an abusive relationship you couldn’t get out of, they’ve guessed Brad died and think I bumped into you just afterwards and we fell in love.  They also think you’ll be a good influence on me and I’ll bring even more good things to the area while not destroying the natural beauty of this place.”

 

“Good,” I nod, at least they’re going with the nicer view on my life.  “So now we just wait and let Mr Williams take care of the problem?”

 

“Yes, and once he has I’ll kill them, and I’ll be keeping my nose open for any werewolves passing through and I’ll kill those for entering our territory,” he starts to hum and pulls up outside of our house, “Stiles I am so glad you’re in my life now,” he leans over and kisses my cheek, “I really don’t know when I’ve had so much fun since you agreed to be my mate in Sacramento.”

 

He really has a warped idea of fun and my position in this relationship.

 

We make it inside as the heavens open and it starts to rain, though it’s not just rain it’s icy and I shiver at the reminder that the snow is coming.  This puts paid to our walk this evening and I’m too restless to settle down.

 

I end up going to the exercise area and trying out some of the machines.  The vibration plate is good for warm ups and I aimlessly do a few of the exercises but the running machine is calling to me and I’m soon jogging along and stretching out my legs.

 

The easy rhythm of running and the pounding of the rain on the roof aren’t enough to distract me and I’m contemplating getting some music when Peter ambles up the stairs.  He has the I-Pad and he starts to read the Hobbit to me, he starts where we left off on Sunday and it’s a fairly pleasant evening.  I’d prefer to be outside running but this is good enough for now.

 

Cooling down after my run I go for a shower and as I step into the bathroom I count down from ten, I make it to seven before Peter’s there.  He insists on washing me and I submit to him, if I’m right and he’s waiting for me to get comfortable with this level of intimacy, then this could be the norm for us going forward.

 

It’s a little depressing but I push it to one side as we go to bed.  It means we don’t shower in the morning and I stare at the brown bag he’s made up for me after breakfast.

 

“Why do I have a packed lunch?” I lift it up and check out the contents.

 

“Because last Friday you had food poisoning, I’m not risking you for a second week Stiles.  This time when we have sex your adverse reaction will not be multiplied by the food you’ve eaten, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Aw crap.

 

I’d forgotten it’s Friday.


	28. Chapter 28

With the threat of Peter this evening I want my school day to drag by, it doesn’t, it races past.  Everyone at school is sympathetic that Peter and my legal moves got nowhere, only Aaron suspects us but he only whispers to me to run if the Sheriff tries anything.

 

There’s basketball practice at the Mason’s to look forward to tomorrow and I wave goodbye to Aaron as I promise to bring the Xbox in the morning.  Peter’s waiting for me and asks how I’m feeling and is my stomach okay, I tell him yes even though it’s knotted itself up.

 

At home he leads me gently to the bedroom and I don’t fight as he strips me naked.  I give in as he gets me to lay on the bed, the pillow already waiting to go under my hips.  He comes to me from the other side of the bed and even as his slippery fingers seek entrance to stretch me I seek his mouth to distract myself from what he’s doing.

 

It’s even easier this time.

 

His mouth is soft and gentle.  His fingers are just as gentle.  If it wasn’t for the fact that I really don’t want this, I’d say the whole thing is loving, sweet, perfect and romantic.  But I don’t want it so I endure it.

 

The only bruises Peter leaves on my body are at my hip, where his fingers dug into me during his climax.  I lay there and stare at the ceiling as I hold him tightly, his breathing is still rough as he pants into my neck.  Closing my eyes I scratch my fingers through his hair and imagine I’m home, I’m lying on my bed in Beacon Hills, I can hear dad moving around the house, nothing bad has happened and I’m waiting for Scott to come round for a sleepover, we’ll have junk food and watch too many movies, play video games long into the night and dad will switch off the TV and make us go to bed, we’ll whisper and giggle and he’ll fall asleep before I do…

 

Peter stirs and I have to open my eyes to find myself still here. 

 

He doesn’t argue about the shower though he washes me all over and is so careful about my ass as he cleans it that other than the fact I’m shaking slightly I wouldn’t know we’d even had sex.  He’s much nicer than Brad or Oren and once a week isn’t so bad.

 

Curling up in bed we watch some TV he’s downloaded for me and then I can’t stay inside any longer, we go for a short walk into the forest and I breathe in the smell of the trees and the leaves, how can anyone live where there aren’t any trees?

 

Holding hands we follow one of the paths we use and I have to turn the flashlight on half way around.  Damn it, this changing of daylight hours is handy during the summer that stretched on and on, but during the winter it sucks that it gets dark so quickly.

 

Guiding me through the woods, Peter makes sure I don’t trip on any inconvenient roots and fallen branches.  I’m sure I could walk along with my eyes closed and I tease him about it as I do just that trusting him to keep me from making too much of a fool of myself.

 

“Stiles,” he sounds amused but gamely takes up the challenge and we pick up the pace so I’m power walking.

 

We have a couple of close calls but he steadies me quickly enough and I grin sappily, “Ah, Peter, you’re doing an amazing job, I have to admit that hanging around me isn’t the easiest thing in the world to do.”

 

“You’re wrong,” he refutes me, “Hanging around you is the easiest thing in the world to do, it’s immensely fulfilling,” I do stumble on thin air at that point and I end up in his arms, a kiss is pressed to my cheek and he says, “We’re nearly home, no peeking until we reach the road.”

 

“’Kay,” I agree and swing my head around as if I could guess the right way to go.  For a second I have the strangest mental image.  The forest is clear to my closed eyes, it’s made up of every shade of green and it’s so rich and full of life that it pulses and blazes around me almost blindingly.  I’m so startled that I instinctively look towards Peter, but he’s made up of that twisted red light, though I can see it better this time, and it’s more that the light is wrong, it doesn’t belong here, it’s twisted up on itself and it sucks life out of the world around it, it doesn’t add to the world.

 

I glance down at me to find I’m that pure bright light, and the green of the forest has grown tendrils that are touching tendrils of my light, they’re twisting around each other and they merge as I gasp because I can sense the grey and brown of the earth beneath me, the blues of the sky above me and the wetter blues of the lake just over there.

 

I’m part of something so big and so vast and it welcomes me home…

 

And then it’s gone and I’m left standing in the dark with Peter urging me on.  Oh my god, what the hell is happening to me?  Is this linked to the dream Pack being more independent?  Or am I simply going mad?

 

Shaking my head I follow Peter and he takes me safely to the road, where we go home and lock ourselves away from the big bright world out there.  A slight headache starts up but I don’t mention it to him and when we eventually go to bed I curl up as he spoons me and fall sleep in his arms.

 

Saturday dawns bright and sunny, my headache is gone and I’m excited as we drive to the Mason’s.  There are a lot less cars around the property and the house isn’t jam packed with people, after all this is a training session not a try out.

 

Peter goes to practice at the basketball court down the road and I set up the Xbox in Aaron’s room.  Taking a pee break as he runs to get more soda I flit into the tiny bathroom and while I wash my hands I whisper, “Dad, I need you.”

 

And dream dad is standing beside me, “Stiles?”

 

I don’t even have to ask him anything, he’s a part of me, he knows what I’m thinking and he examines my memory of the night before in the forest, “I don’t understand what’s wrong Stiles,” he’s frowning, “That’s how we see the world, its how I’ve seen it since you made me in the hospital room.  You’re a bright light, werewolves are red or amber or blue, though the ones in Marianne’s pack you met are not twisted up like Peter, and the world is made up of pulsing living energy.”

 

Huh.

 

So what I saw is linked to the dream Pack…

 

“No, we weren’t there,” he shakes his head, “We can’t get close to him, his energy pushes us away, we fragment and break up, it’s all you Stiles, everything we are and that we can do comes from you.”

 

Aaron shouts that he has the soda so I flush the toilet and settle down for some more Xbox.  He’s not Scott, he’s too smart, but he’s a nice person and he’s easy to get on with.

 

The problem of me seeing things and the dream Pack gets pushed to the back of my head, I really need to find access to an internet connection Peter can’t trace, I’m fairly certain I’m going nuts.

 

Dream Derek pops up behind me to let me know that Peter’s on his way back and I’m not surprised when the front door opens and the team all troop in, they sound happy so the practice must have gone well.

 

Peter is smiling when I trail down the stairs after Aaron, I remember last week and I hold his hand firmly in mine, “Good practice?” I ask.

 

“Yes,” his happy fake smile is on, and we get shooed into the lounge so the guys can all brag about their amazing time.  Aaron’s dad limps in with Savannah, he sits down carefully, his daughter practically throws herself at her big brother.  Aaron mock fights with her and then tickles her until she screams.  They’re such a happy, close-knit family it’s hard to think that they’ve gone through so much tragedy, and are forced to see the Sheriff drive around knowing she helped a man get away with hurting them so much.

 

We leave before lunch, Peter makes excuses and smoothly extracts us promising to work on his basketball.  Grabbing my Xbox we walk to the car and he sighs, “At least we don’t have to eat those horrible sandwiches again,” he shudders.

 

“So you didn’t enjoy practice?” I ask a little offended for my friend, they can’t afford much but what they have they share.

 

“Oh I enjoyed it, I just don’t like the food,” he hops into the car and buckles up, “I know they don’t have a lot of money so I won’t tell them what I really think, that would be needlessly cruel, and besides I want to talk Aaron’s father, Colin, into doing some designs for me, he’s a trained architect, he’s just not had the chance to really shine yet.”

 

That’s almost nice and I wonder what the catch is when Peter adds, “Plus this way I can say I discovered him and take credit for him.”

 

“How do you know he’s any good?” I try and deflect him not wanting Aaron’s nice family too close to Peter.

 

“Oh he is good,” Peter smirks, “I looked at some of his designs online, nothings ever gotten anywhere, the Sheriff saw to that, but with his two brothers’ building skills they might be outstanding.”

 

“And you get to take credit for them,” I drawl out and he nods.

 

“Yes, and they’ll be grateful that I gave them the chance,” he indicates to pull into the Farm Store parking lot, “And it will be one more thing we bring to these towns Stiles,” there’s no one near by so he lets his true face show, “Once we destroy the Sheriff and the Judge, we’ll give the Mason family their big break, we’ll have to keep doing things that are helpful, and no one in these towns will ever suspect me of being a serial killer with a basement full of cut up bodies again, I’ll simply be your husband, and you’ll be mine. We’ll be together forever.  And we’ll live happily ever after.”

 

I have no idea why that last sentence sounds so much like an ominous threat but it does.

 

This Saturday as we shop for groceries I make sure I put my arm around his waist and walk next to him for large portions of the shopping.  I may wander off and go and look at things but I always come back and touch him.

 

He’s a fairly jovial Peter at the checkouts and I mentally pat myself on the back for not screwing up two weeks in a row.


	29. Chapter 29

When Mr Williams told us to keep our heads down I think this is what he meant.  Our week has been boringly quiet, no strange dreams or visions, the dream Pack aren’t playing up, no Sheriff sightings, though Aaron’s told me she’s been seen gloating at winning against Peter and me, boy is she in for a shock when our lawyer gets her fired.

 

School is good, the lessons are fun and push me, the pupils are not pushing me, and I was never this accepted by people in Beacon Hills, it’s nice.

 

Peter’s stopped griping about Florida now that he’s stopped trying to do anything to the land, and he’s scheming to get it moved to a dummy company that the Argents can’t trace back to us, though I’m fairly sure a lot of what he’s doing is illegal.

 

Bundling up my Xbox I bounce out of the front door to climb into the car, it’s Saturday which means Aaron and video games.  Peter puts his belt on and I practically vibrate in place.  I’m not even sore from last night, and the after effects are getting less as I get used to Peter and his sexual demands, which aren’t really demands and are ridiculously easy to fulfil.

 

Running up the stairs to Aaron’s room I wave goodbye to Peter and blow him a kiss.  Only when I burst into my friend’s room he’s not alone, there’s a girl there.  For a second I skid to a stop and I’m ready to apologise and back out again when Aaron introduces me to his cousin on his dad’s side.

 

“Stiles, this is Petra.  Petra this is Stiles,” She’s got the same blonde hair and green eyes, she’s not skinny but she’s not overweight, and she’s dressed in jeans and a ripped t-shirt.  She can’t be anymore than twelve, maybe thirteen.

 

“Hi Stiles,” She’s blushing at me and Aaron gives her a weird look.

 

“Hi Petra,” I smile at her and then Aaron’s setting up the Xbox and all three of us get our game on.  We have to take turns but who cares, Petra’s awesome at the games and hands Aaron and me our collective behinds.

 

Aaron’s mom brings up some drinks and a few cookies Petra’s mom made, we take a break to eat and Petra says, “Jenny Smalltrees came home yesterday.”

 

Spitting out his cookie Aaron gapes at her, “Really?  I thought she had that big fight with her parents and ran off after that boy?” 

 

“Who’s Jenny Smalltrees?” I ask, the only Smalltrees I know is the dick of Deputy.

 

They do the significant look thing and then lean forward, Aaron says, “Well you know how I told you old man Smalltrees found my dad?” I nod, “He had a son called Richard who married Alica, they had a daughter Jenny, and a son Stuart, and they adopted Kevin because his dad went to prison and died inside while his mom didn’t want to know, so he went to his aunt Alica who raised him as her own.”

 

“Okay,” I nod and wonder if that’s why Kevin’s such a crappy person, Jackson tends to blame his adoption for everything.

 

“Well Kevin got his name changed to Smalltrees and went off to get police training, and that’s when Jenny fell in love with Jason,” Aaron’s really good at this gossip thing.  Petra’s hanging on his every word and she clearly knows what the hell is going on.  “Richard hated Jason and made his dislike very obvious, Alica tried to mediate but then Jason and Jenny ran off and no one talks about it around Richard.”

 

“Oh,” It’s amazing how everyone knows everyone else’s business in a small town, “And now Jenny’s back?”

 

“Yes,” Petra’s eyes light up, “Only she’s not with Jason anymore and mom says the poor thing is bruised and battered,” she stutters when Aaron elbows her and frowns, I wince at the reminder of being battered myself and I’m glad dream Derek appears to say that Peter’s coming back.

 

“Well I hope her family don’t hold the same opinion as her Deputy cousin does of domestic violence,” and I point back at the Xbox to change the subject.

 

“Why would they be horrible like the Sheriff?” Petra’s confused and Aaron is trying to get her to stop talking but she’s ignoring him.  “Richard and Alica have already taken her in and Kevin’s been kicked out of the house.”

 

Uh-oh.

 

That could piss Kevin off and make him turn his attention to me, “Thanks for the heads up Petra,” I hand her a controller and let the game distract her.

 

Over her head Aaron mouths, “You okay?”  I nod, I’m not okay and I want to see Peter, we need to plan in case we have to leave town and get Mr Williams to speed things up.

 

So much for my boring little life in a small town.

 

The front door goes and I get to my feet, “They’re back,” I say and bolt for the stairs.  Crashing down them I slow so I can get to Peter without breaking my neck, “Hey, how was your training?” I ask and all the guys answer, they’re buzzed and happy and seem to think they have a chance this time, their first game is next Saturday.

 

“Cool,” I step closer to Peter and he’s a bit sweaty today, he’s been working hard at his practice. Under my breath I mutter, “We may have a possible problem with Deputy Smalltrees.”

 

Peter’s face doesn’t change and we stick around for the pre-game planning, apparently the team’s taking on a group of office workers who normally bomb out every season so they’re not too worried.  But they want to work on their teamwork and synchronisation.  It means there are two practices after school at the gym this week.

 

I can handle that.

 

Aaron ambles down the stairs with my Xbox and Petra trails after him, for some reason Peter stiffens by my side and there’s a very low growl from him.  Worrying that there may be a werewolf near by I move closer but leave him a gap to get around me.

 

Turning his head Peter says, “I’m sorry, but Stiles and I have to go, we’ll see you at the school for practice,” and then Peter kisses me in front of everyone, it’s gentle, but he holds it for a few seconds.  “We have shopping and some things to do at home,” he puts a certain amount of innuendo into his statement and there are a few snorts around the room as people are assuming that we’re going home to have sex, Aaron gives me a thumbs up and Petra looks like someone murdered her dog, it’s probably a girl thing, they can be strange when they hit puberty.

 

Confused at why Peter’s rubbing our relationship in peoples’ noses I shrug and decide it’s the best way for him to get us out of here quickly, no ones going to question our fast exit.

 

Getting my Xbox I carry it to the car and lean into Peter as he slings an arm around me.  As he starts the car up he asks what I meant about a possible problem and I explain it to him.  “I see your point,” he says and we really are going shopping, awesome, not, I hate grocery shopping, it’s so boring, nothing ever happens.  “We’ll be careful, keep our heads down we shouldn’t have a problem.  If we do we’ll let Mr Williams handle it or I can make things look like an accident,” he parks up and turns the engine off.

 

“Peter, you have to stop thinking that killing people solves the problem…” I get out of the car and walk around to him to take his hand, “Yeah in the short term, maybe, but it brings more problems with it.”

 

I’d argue with him about morality but he’s insane so the normal rules don’t apply.

 

“Stiles!” It’s dream Derek from behind us, “Be careful…”

 

He doesn’t get to finish because we’ve rounded the corner to get a shopping cart and we’ve stumbled over an altercation taking part right outside the entrance to the Farm Stores.

 

Along with about half the population of the towns.

 

Sniffing the air Peter says, “Smalltrees and the Sheriff,” oh I am not looking forward to seeing either of those two again.  He pulls me sideways and he finds part of the building we can climb a few steps up to get a better view of what’s going on.


	30. Chapter 30

From my vantage point I get to see the people are gathering around the Sheriff and three Deputies, one of them is Kevin Smalltrees and he is not a happy little bunny right now, in fact he looks seriously pissed off.

 

He’s placed himself between the Sheriff and who I’m assuming are his family.  There’s an older man whose linage is very obviously Native American Indian with enough white settler thrown in to make him truly exotic and I’d say annoyingly handsome, his long black hair is streaked with grey and he’s standing in front of two women.

 

One of the women is older and I’m guessing she’s Alica, her skin is darker than Boyd’s and she’s stunningly beautiful like she’s matured and grown finer with age, she’s hugging another woman protectively.

 

That woman is younger than the first woman but older than me, her features are a mixture of her father’s and her mother’s and she won the jackpot on the gene pool of looks because she’s ethereally beautiful like she’s stepped out of a magazine of the most gorgeous people on the planet.  It’s marred by the bruising on her face and the way she’s cowering into the woman who must be her mother.

 

A man struts up to the Sheriff and every instinct I have is screaming at me, he’s far bigger than anyone I’ve ever met and he’s towering over the Sheriff and her Deputies.  Most larger people I know carry themselves carefully, like they don’t want to use their strength to hurt people, the term gentle giant usually applies, but this man?  He likes that he’s bigger, that he can use that strength and little Jenny Smalltrees wouldn’t stand a chance against him.

 

Hell, anyone short of a werewolf wouldn’t stand a chance against him.

 

“Come on Richard,” The Sheriff is saying, “Just hand her over, her and Jason belong together...”

 

“They’re not married,” The man who’s guarding his wife and daughter says calmly, “Jason can go to hell, oh and he’s not welcome on my land, so no I’m not handing my daughter over to him.”

 

I’m expecting the Sheriff to just grab the woman and force her to go with ‘Jason’, but she backs off instead, “This isn’t over Smalltrees, you haven’t heard the last of this.”

 

Richard Smalltrees steps forward and says, “You wouldn’t be threatening me would you Sheriff?”

 

And everyone takes a collective breath while the Sheriff shakes her head and actually looks afraid, “Of course not Richard, I’m just letting you know I won’t be giving up,” and she backs down from him completely as she pushes at Jason and gets her two Deputies to leave with him.  “Come on Kevin, we have patrols to do.”

 

Kevin hides the slight smirk he got as Richard freaked the Sheriff out, and now he’s torn between staying with his family, and going with the Sheriff who’s in the process of storming off, and I would not want to be Kevin when she gets him alone.

 

“Son,” Richard Smalltrees is talking to Kevin, “You can’t come home as long as your sister is there, and that woman is trying to help Jason hurt her.  You have some serious decisions to make.  Be careful what you chose.”

 

Scuffing his foot Kevin nods and then says, “She’s the Sheriff, I’m just a Deputy.  What the hell can I do?”

 

Sighing Richard pats Kevin’s shoulder, “There are paths and ways that do not lead to her holding all the power, you’re trained in this, what can you do to remove her power?  And the elections will be after summer this year...”  Wow, even I can hear that hint, if Kevin ran for Sheriff would the town back him over the current Sheriff?  And if so how would the Judge react to his daughter being replaced?

 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Kevin hugs Richard, “Thanks sir,” and then suddenly Kevin is staring straight at me and Peter, there’s a look in his face, desperation and determination, he’s thought of something and my stomach drops, I’m not going to like what he’s thought of.

 

Peter tugs on my arm and we drop down so we can’t see anymore, he murmurs, “Let’s get the minimum we need and go, we’ll tell Mr Williams when we get home of all these developments and then we’ll pack in case we need to vanish quickly.”

 

We hurry into the shop and Peter sends me on errands to pick out the easy pre-packaged stuff while he scopes out the fresh stuff.  I trundle back and forth to him and the cart carrying the goods and then nip off to get more.

 

The dream Pack all pop in and out to help me find things quickly.  Lydia and Allison are trying to work out which of any variety Peter would prefer and ignore Jackson who’s arguing with them.  Scott and Isaac are more help and sniff out things for me, while Derek is checking out the soaps and shower gels so they won’t smell too harshly for Peter’s nose.

 

I’m following Scott across the store when he turns down an aisle and the Smalltrees, minus Kevin, are there doing their own shopping.  Richard’s head snaps up and he stares at Scott, he even tracks him with his eyes and moves his head as Scott passes him, I stop in my tracks stunned.  No one’s seen them or stared at them before now and I mental scream at Scott to go.

 

“What?” Scott turns to look at me then at Richard, “Oh shit, he’s a bit like you,” and then my friend makes himself vanish.

 

Richard is scanning up and down the aisle and I make myself move so I don’t stick out and call attention to myself.  His eyes narrow as I pass them but he doesn’t say anything.  I grab the things Peter wanted and hurry back to him.

 

“I think that’s everything,” Peter’s going over the cart.

 

“Good let’s go,” I pull at his sleeve to get him moving, “Let’s go home, right now,” I attempt to hustle Peter to the checkouts and I practically throw things onto the conveyer belt.

 

“Stiles...” Peter’s frowning at me.

 

“I just really want to go home Peter,” I can’t tell him about Richard seeing my hallucinations, “Please...” I really think hanging around here is a bad idea.

 

“The Sheriff,” he murmurs misunderstanding and I don’t correct him. The man on the checkout is listening to every word we’re saying.  “I didn’t think how seeing her would upset you, of course we’ll go home.”  The man on the checkout is nodding too and he hurries through our things for us and I all but run out of the store.

 

I don’t see Richard again and that’s a good thing.

 

At home I help unload the groceries and pack them away as I shoo Peter off to go speak to Mr Williams.  With Peter out of the way most of the dream Pack pop into view.

 

Dad leans against a counter, “Once we realised he could see, or sense, us we discreetly checked this Richard Smalltrees out, he’s a bit like you in that he’s brighter and glows, but he’s different in ways we don’t understand.  He’s not twisted up like Peter is and he’s not a werewolf, he’s definitely human.  Derek tracked him backwards to where he lives and it’s the place we can’t get into, the place you dreamed about.”

 

Aw crap.

 

This can’t be good.

 

Dream Lydia walks up to me, “Relax and breathe Stiles, we’ll go and listen in around town and see what the local gossip is about him.”

 

And then they all vanish as I breathe out and wait for Peter to come back, I’m really not happy that this Richard Smalltrees can see the dream Pack and the Sheriff was afraid of him, that’s not a good combination.

 

Peter wanders out of the office smiling, “Nothing to worry about, Mr Williams is now aware of the situation and we’ll keep him up to date on everything,” I lean into his hug and pull him close.

 

“Peter, the Sheriff was afraid of Richard Smalltrees,” I’m not sure how to warn him without giving away the dream Pack.

 

“Yes, interesting situation isn’t it.  It was a Smalltrees that frightened off a potential werewolf too, at least according to Aaron, so I’m not going to underestimate him in the slightest, in fact I’ll overestimate him,” Peter presses a kiss to my forehead and I relax, Peter is aware of the possible danger and he’s taking it seriously.  “All we have to do is keep our heads down and stay out of trouble, we’ll be fine.”  He’s confident so I relax but in the back of my head I’m making contingency plans just in case.


	31. Chapter 31

Waking up on Sunday I roll over in Peter’s arms and mentally go over my easy to enact plans, most of them involve leaving Wolf Creek and bolting for New York.  I don’t like running away, I may be a weak useless human but I really don’t like being forced to flee, yet I can be sensible and I know when I’m completely outmatched, Brad taught me that, I’m not invincible, I can be hurt, very badly in some cases.

 

Our bag is packed ready and waiting.  I’ve nagged Peter into squirreling an ATM card to a safe hiding place and I’ve made him sniff around our garden a few times.

 

Pillowing my cheek on his chest I lounge as his fingers stroke over my head and short hair, it’s starting to grow out, I’ll have to get it cut soon.  The arm he has wrapped around me is warm and I start to doze off again.  He really is the best cure for insomnia I’ve ever found and I tug the sheet up and over us as I snuggle in.

 

My eyes are firmly closed and I must have only just dropped off when the front doorbell is rung.  Who the hell is ringing our bell at eight in the damn the morning?

 

What if it’s the Sheriff?

 

Sitting bolt upright I get to see a very disgruntled Peter forced to wake up quickly and it’s making him grumpy, “Stay in the bedroom Stiles,” his head is cocked to one side as he slides from the nice warm bed.  “I’ll see who it is.”  Being the tough werewolf he is, he only pulls on his jeans, sans underwear and he doesn’t bother to do up the jeans as he saunters out, there was a slight flicker of red in his eyes that betrays his temper at having our morning ruined.

 

Getting out of bed I hurry into my underwear, jeans, t-shirt, overshirt and I’m wrestling socks on when dream dad appears, “Stiles, whatever you do, don’t panic, and go and stop Peter doing something stupid.  Stay calm and be polite to them.”

 

Aw crap.

 

Now what?

 

Peeking my head out of the bedroom I try and see who it is.  Peter has the door half shut so I can’t see but he’s still grumpy and snarly at whoever is there.  He stiffens and turns to glare at me, instead of yelling he motions me closer, “Stiles, come here.”

 

Not exactly a stellar invitation but I take it anyway and creep up behind him, I keep him between me and our supposed visitor, who turns out to be two guys in suits and everything about them screams Feds.  One of them has his ID out and Peter’s scrutinising it.

 

The moment the men see me they stand up straighter and I shy behind Peter, if there is any shooting going on I don’t want to get hit.

 

Peter hands me the ID, “Is this real?”

 

Taking it from him I check it out and it looks real, “It looks right, but we should phone in and double check, I know the number,” benefits of being a Sheriff’s kid with an amazing memory.

 

“Fine,” Peter glares at the FBI guys and then says, “We’ll check it and get back to you, stay here,” and then he slams the door in their faces.

 

“Peter!” I can’t believe he just did that.  “They’re FBI.”

 

“Until that’s verified they’re not setting foot in this house, I will not risk you,” he snatches the ID from me and stalks to the landline, “I’ll speak to Mr Williams, he can do the official checking and start the ball rolling on getting back here with legal protection for us.”

 

I’m left standing there while he dials Mr Williams and I get to listen to Peter read out the relevant information and describe the Agent, which runs along the lines of wearing a suit, blond, blue eyes, annoying, smells like old spice and gun oil.

 

The guy must check out because Peter says, “Fine, we’ll keep you informed and if they want to do any questioning I’ll put you on Skype.”  Hanging up he turns to me, “Let me do the talking, and we lawyer up the instant they ask questions.”

 

“Right, because that won’t look at all suspicious,” I point out nicely and he frowns at me, “How about we take the line of being upset because of the Sheriff, and if they ask us questions relating to her we lawyer up.  Until then we’re law abiding citizens who want to help the FBI with whatever they’re doing.”

 

His frown gets darker and more thunderous and just as I’m thinking of backtracking he nods, “We’ll try it, but if they upset you I will make sure they pay.”

 

“Okay, I’m good with protecting me, totally fine on that point,” I babble and he nods as if I’m making sense, which I may be, or I might not be, it’s too soon after I got up to make any sense.

“Stay behind me,” he says and goes to open the door, so I dog his steps as he opens the door.  There are two annoyed and unhappy FBI Agents on our doorstep.  “It checks out,” Peter hands the ID back and leaves the door open, “How can we help you?”

 

The Agent who’s ID was borrowed by Peter smiles thinly and says, “We’d like to talk to Mr,” he hesitates and then adds, “G Stilinski,” apparently he’s not even going to try and attempt to pronounce my name.

 

“And why do you want to speak my fiancé?” Peter’s being polite but I can hear the aggression in his voice, so I put one arm around his waist and step closer resting my chin on his shoulder.  It doesn’t give him a lot of room to move suddenly but hopefully the FBI aren’t here hunting a werewolf, though I’m baffled as to why they’d want to talk to me.

 

From the way the two men are staring at me, they know who I am but are humouring Peter, “Because we would like to ask him some questions regarding a Mr Bradley Eugene Cunnigham III, we do understand that while Mr Stilinski is sixteen he still has the full protection offered to any and all minors, which is why we are collecting his assigned Social Worker, and no questions can be asked of Mr Stilinski until that point.”

 

Wow, someone who knows that they’re supposed to follow the rules when dealing with kids, this makes a change.  Wait, who the hell is Bradley Eugene Cunningham III?

 

I think Peter knows because the muscles of his back have stiffened and he snarls out, “And why do you suddenly want to talk to Stiles? You had time when Stiles was living with him to talk.”

 

Living with him?

 

I’ve never lived with a Bradley Eugene Cunningham III.

 

The only people I’ve ever lived with are dad, Derek and Isaac, Scott and his mom, Brad, Oren and now Peter…

 

I know there’s something that I’ve just thought of, but it’s as if my subconscious is refusing to hand it over, like it doesn’t want to, like I can ignore it, like I should ignore it.

 

“Sir,” the second Agent has stepped up, “As you are probably aware we’re all suffering budget cuts and frankly we didn’t know who Mr Cunningham was, he broke so completely with his normal MO that he seamlessly slid under our radar, by the time we found out who he was, Mr Stilinski had been released from hospital and as far as we can tell he was with someone matching your description.  We were ready to go to Beacon Hills to find him,” Oh crap I don’t want them going to Beacon Hills, “When we got the call from a Deputy Smalltress informing us of Mr Stilinski and tying him to Mr Cunningham, apparently the Sheriff has already spoken to Mr Stilinski regarding Mr Cunnigham and how he’s a person of interest to us.”

 

So they’re not going to Beacon Hills to find me, phew.

 

I still want to find out who this Bradley is, because the only person I know who’s name is even similar is Brad…

 

No.

 

They can’t mean Brad… Can they?  The Sheriff made sure to rub my nose in the fact she knew about him, that he was on a wanted list, that he’s considered missing and on the loose, and she mentioned the FBI.

 

I go from calming Peter to huddling into his back, I don’t want to speak about Brad, I don’t want to relive what happened.  And I really want to know why the hell Kevin Smalltress set the fucking FBI on me.


	32. Chapter 32

Peter’s still shielding me from the FBI but he must hear my accelerated heartbeat and he should be able to smell my fear.  He drops his hand from the door and pats my hand on his waist,  “One more question,” he says, “Why are you here on a Sunday?  Surely this could have waited for Monday…”

 

“No,” the first Agent says, his short blonde hair not moving in the slightest at his head shake, “Now we know who Mr Cunningham is, we’re not going to let him have another attempt at his only surviving victim.  We’re here to protect Mr Stilinski and apprehend Mr Cunningham should he turn up.”

 

Aw crap.

 

I don’t bother to hide how upset I am as I bury my face in Peter’s neck, I breathe in his smell and let it ground me to the here and now.  Brad had better not have pulled off a Peter and gotten himself resurrected.  If he has I hope he does run afoul of Peter who can put him back to eternal rest roasting in hell.

 

“A moment,” and Peter slams the door in their faces again, he turns in my arms and pulls me into a full body hug, “We can put them off…”

 

“No,” I might be partly paralysed with facing Brad but another part of me is planning how to use this.  “They’re FBI they’re much bigger fish that a Sheriff and her father, but…  They’re going to have to work with the Sheriff, with the Judge, and Mr Williams has records of whatever the hell he put in front of the Judge…”

 

Ducking his head Peter presses his face into my neck and I can feel his mouth curve up in a smile, “Clever raven child,” he murmurs and his hands roam comfortingly on my back, “We let them clash with the Sheriff and her father, they have very strong ties to various systems, including the judicial system and then Mr Williams merely tidies up afterwards.  Very good Stiles,” he praises me and I get a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

 

“Thanks,” I shrug the shoulder he’s not leaning on, “I come by it naturally.”

 

“Stilinski does mean ‘awesome’ in ancient tongues,” he teases me and I gape at him, he remembered our conversation in the car, which means he was paying attention to me at the time.  “There’s just one thing,” he says gently, “You’ll have to face what happened with Brad, they’ll make you go over it,” I’m trying really hard not to think about what did happen and what invasive things they’re going to ask me.

 

“I…” I really don’t want to have to go through that, but I really don’t want to have to run from the Sheriff either.

 

“I’ll be here the whole time,” he tells me, “The moment you want to stop, they will stop, or if I think you’re getting too upset they will stop.” His arms are warm, “You are too precious to me to ever risk harm to you,” And I know he really means that I act like an anchor to him, rather than anything emotional, but it’s nice to have him here, to have someone as my back up, someone that won’t run off and leave me because I’m not enough for them.

 

At some point I’m fairly sure I’m going to have to hand in my man card, I’m normally a tough independent male, but I’m so tired of having to deal with shit on my own that I’m grateful enough to cuddle in close to him, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” his hands rub on my back and I’m still dealing with being this up close and personal with Peter Hale and not having to be afraid of him all the time.  As long as I do what he wants we get on fine.

 

“Go sit on the sofa, I’ll let them in and be a good host, then I’ll make us breakfast, something light so it won’t upset your stomach,” he pats my ass and I’m a good little Stiles and go sit down.

 

He strides to the door and lets them in, he offers various beverages, that they decline.  “Actually we were hoping we could set up a few things, so when the Social Worker gets here we can start, and then you and Mr Stilinski can get on with your day.”

 

Like I can get on with my day after talking about Brad.

 

Peter points to the main table and they go to get a few bits, then he bustles around in the kitchen as the Agents bring in some cases.  They give what should be reassuring and calming smiles and nods, a ‘see how harmless we are’ cover, except I can read between the lines and I know they would happily sell me out if it meant they could be the ones to take down Brad, well some of them would, I know there are good and bad Agents out there.  I know my luck very well and I doubt I’ve got the nice Agents.

 

Peter brings us poached eggs on toast and sits right next to me guarding me from the men in the house.  I’m not really that hungry but I’m going to need my Adderall and food might help settle my stomach, plus if I end up vomiting later on it’s easier if I’m not dry heaving.  Even thinking about Brad turns my stomach.

 

Picking at my food I finish it somehow and the men have finished what they’re doing, it’s mostly a microphone and a laptop, and I think that’s a portable filing cabinet.

 

Peter takes our plates to the kitchen and grabs a t-shirt, it’s one of the ones I like and I want to snuggle into him and the t-shirt, I want to have a boring, lazy Sunday.

 

There’s a knock at the door and another Agent appears, the same type of suit and general attitude though his dark skin makes him stick out from the other two.  With him is an older man, he’s going bald and his grey hair is cut short.  His suit is cheap and rumpled, he looks as sleepy and hastily woken up as I probably do.

 

The man walks straight over to us and holds his hand out to me, “Mr Stiles Stilinski, I’m Eric Arbuckle, I’m your Social Worker.” His hand is slightly sweaty, “Please let me make sure you know you can walk away from this at any point, they can not hold you for questioning, you are only helping them, you are not a suspect in anything.”

 

He leans closer and says more quietly, “I’m sorry about not being there when the Sheriff pulled her little stunt.  A Deputy was dispatched to make sure I couldn’t leave.” Mr Arbuckle gives Peter a huge smile, “Mr Hale, please make sure you follow up on your official complaint, feel free to pass it as high as you need to, just get it seen by someone who can’t be terrorised by the Judge and everyone at our office will sing your praises.”

 

Taken aback Peter nods and then says, “I’ll do my best, just protect Stiles and we’ll never have a problem.”

 

If anything that makes Mr Arbuckle smile, “Then we’ll be fine, oh and good luck to you and the team, I hear the Mason’s are boasting of having a star player this year.”

 

We’re interrupted by the Agents clearing their throats and I think my time has run out, now I have to talk to the nice FBI men and try to explain why Brad stopped being a murdering rapist, and settled down to torture and rape me.  How the hell do I do that without mentioning werewolves and universal anchors?

 

I’ll wing it.

 

It works for most things.

 

The Agents stay down the other end of the table, while we congregate up our normal end, Peter shifts my chair so I’m at the head of the table with him, and he can put his arm around me pulling me in tight to him.  Mr Arbuckle settles down in what would be the opposite seat to me and sets out a pad and pen.

 

A microphone is set up near me so I can talk straight into it.

 

Finally I’m introduced to the Agents, Peter would have heard their names when he opened the door.  The blond man is Thompson, the guy with him who has dark hair is Delmarko, and the new guy who brought the Social Worker is Anthony ‘call me Tony’ Carter.

 

Turning on the recording equipment Thompson runs through the normal opening statements, like the date, time, where they are, who’s present, what they’re here for.

 

He gets to my name and I butt in, “Stiles, I prefer Stiles.”

 

I get a grateful nod and Thompson amends it, he doesn’t turn off the equipment he keeps it going and I get a good feeling from that small little thing, he’s professional and they’re backing it all up on the laptop, so in theory they could amend it later on, but I don’t think they will.

 

“Stiles,” Thompson is addressing me now, “We’re here because of Mr Cunningham. We have some questions for you, and you can walk away at any point or refuse to answer.”

 

“Okay,” I nod and wait.

 

“Please can you tell us how you met Mr Cunningham,” he’s polite and it should be easy, it’s an easy opening gambit in the line of questioning.  I can do this, I can.  I lean into Peter and think back to when I first met Brad.


	33. Chapter 33

“Um,” I lick my lips which are suddenly dry, “I was living in Sacramento,” I don’t mention why, it’s none of their business.  “I thought this new guy had moved into an apartment in my block.  I started seeing him in the lobby when he’d walk past me as I went out to work in the evenings and weekends.  He hung around the post area too, like he was reading his mail in the mornings when I went to summer school.  I didn’t really notice him, he was so normal, non descript, he didn’t stick out at all,” and he hadn’t, he never looked capable of what he did.

 

“He had a job at the coffee shop opposite the school, he was always there at lunch times if I ever popped over.  He started to shop at the big store I worked at, he perused the bargain area, it seemed obvious he was on a budget which was why I thought he walked around the store so much,” I tell them and as Peter’s arm is around my shoulder I reach over his lap to snag his other hand so I can play with his fingers and distract myself a little.

 

“He was careful how he stalked me, how he learnt my schedules, I have ADHD it must have pissed him off when I’d abruptly shift things around.  Much later on he told me he didn’t live in my building, I have no idea where he lived at that point in time. But the day he first spoke to me was the day he first attacked me. It was late, I’d done a long shift that Friday night and I just wanted to go home with my bag of groceries.” And I was yawning I was so tired, all week at summer school to give myself extra credits and an evening shift at work every night.  I’d had an email from Derek that morning that I’d been thinking about all day, he didn’t put much in the email but it was enough to get me thinking of going home, that maybe there was a place for me in Beacon Hills. 

 

“He was waiting for me by the elevators.  He had two brown bags one with celery sticking out of the top, he asked me if I could press the buttons because his hands were full. He was so polite, calm, non-threatening. We got in the lift together and he told me the floor number, it was mine.  It was my floor number and I still didn’t put it together, I thought he was harmless, I thought I was safe,” I was too caught up in hoping that Derek had meant it, that I was missed, that they needed me, that they wanted me to come home.

 

“I stopped at my door and he didn’t, he kept going down the hallway.  I had my bag of groceries tucked in one arm and I slid my key into my door.” I can see it in my head, it’s so clear, “My door was still opening when he was suddenly there, he slapped a hand over my mouth and he used duct tape so I couldn’t scream.  His other hand was wrenching my arm behind me and my groceries fell forward onto the tiny kitchen floor.  The milk had only started to make a puddle when my other arm was behind my back too, he taped them together and I was dragged struggling to my little bed in the corner.

 

“It was so quick, I never saw it coming, I just laid there trying to breath, to work out what had happened,” I knew I could breathe through my nose but knowing I couldn’t use my mouth nearly triggered a panic attack.  “In what felt like less than a minute he was back with his bags and the door to my apartment was shut and locked.”

 

Shaking I remember it all, “He put the bags on the floor and they clunked and rattled sounding like metal.  He rummaged in one of the bags and brought out a short knife, at that point I figured I was dead, there was no school over the weekend, I had two days off work, no one was going to miss me, it must have been why he’d picked that evening to strike.”

 

Even though they’re recording this conversation the three Agents are making notes and hanging on every word I’m saying and they’re studying me too, trying to see what I’m not saying, to picture what happened, how my memory as an eye witness is warped by the events, because eye witnesses never get it quite right, they miss things, forget things.  The more traumatic the event the shakier the witness, unless it gets seared into your brain, but that means serious amounts of therapy.

 

“He had the knife in his left hand,” Brad was left handed, “And he held me down by pressing on my chest with his right hand.  He cut my t-shirt off of me and then he put the knife back in the bag,” It was at that point that I realised he might rape me, up until then I’d just been terrified of dying, “He knelt next to the bed and put his face on my chest, he was smiling as he did it, and he said, ‘Mine’.”

 

Peter’s head snaps around to stare at me, I flinch slightly and turn into his neck, under my breathe I whisper, “Yours, I’m yours Peter, no one else’s,” though he doesn’t do anything outwardly I can sense the tension in him drain away. And frankly being Peter’s is far easier than being Brad’s.

 

The Agents are scribbling furiously and then Tony asks, “Stiles, can you remember the date of this attack?”  I give him the date, “That’s the day before all of your complaints to the police, your landlord,” he goes to the mini filing cabinet and pulls out a file, “How did you escape?”

 

“I didn’t, he left.  He stayed with me all night, just like that, he never did anything else to me,” I shudder at how I had to lay there with his head on my chest, thinking that if I’d just ditched work and gone back to Beacon Hills I’d be home, I’d see Scott, Derek, my dad.  “In the morning he untied me and told me he was moving in, that we’d celebrate and that I’d make him very happy.  He picked up one of his bags and walked out.”

 

God I’d been so happy when he’d done that, I still thought he was human, that I could get away from him.  “I grabbed the few things I needed, like a bag of clothes, all my money I had lying around, everything else I left behind, and I ran straight to the super who didn’t believe me, I tried the landlords they ignored me.  A couple of police stations but they were overworked from the Friday night and told me they’d get back to me, I even tried the Social system, but no one could do anything to help me.  Brad only left bruises on my wrist and a few of them told me that I shouldn’t have let him into my apartment, like it was my fault.

 

“So I went straight to the nearest bus station and booked a ticket on a bus out of Sacramento,” I’d nearly gotten one for Beacon Hills, but that didn’t leave until later, so I got the early one going east and thought I could do a round trip, see the sights, build up my courage to go home.  Nothing like spending hours with some whack job, wondering if you’re going to die, to make you really miss home and want to be there more than anything in the world. Plus I would be harder to find and follow, or so I thought.

 

“How far did you make it?” Tony’s cocked his head to one side.

 

“I didn’t even make it onto the bus,” I lean into Peter now and edge as close to him as I can, “I was sitting out in the open, surrounded by people, I wanted to pee but I stayed in the crowd, there was this weird sensation of being watched, I wasn’t going to stray anywhere.  And then he sat down right beside me and before I could yell for help he told me he’d kill everyone in there, and he’d start with the children.

 

“He made me stand up and he put his arm around me and then I found out he’d brought a knife, one he was happy to kill me with, even there in front of people, before he’d then go for them. I’m a Sheriff’s son I know better than to leave the safety of people so I pretended to go along with him and walked to the exit with the nice security people...” I’m not sure what to say next because when we were ten feet from security he turned his head and his eyes glowed amber, that’s when I found out he was a werewolf.

 

“And then?” Tony’s leaning forward.

 

The guy that had forced his way into my apartment, that had cut my t-shirt off was a werewolf and I had an epic freak out that nearly ended in a panic attack and... Yes, I can tell them some of the truth, “And then on the little TV they had up in the corner to entertain the travellers, the news came on with a breaking news story, a police officer had been brutally murdered, the guy taking me away whispered that I shouldn’t talk to the police, they showed a picture of the officer and it was one of the ones I spoke to earlier. Brad was telling me all about it while we stood there, about where it was and how he’d ripped into the guy and had some fun, the newscaster didn’t say a lot, only confirmed the location which they’d only just found out about, but I didn’t fight as I was lead away, I let him take me from the bus station and I missed my bus.” I missed my bus home.

 

I hadn’t been thinking at that point, too shell shocked that he was a werewolf and my knee jerk reaction to protect my dad and by extension the police kicked in.

 

I should have run.  I should have called his bluff.  I should have had wolfsbane on me so I could kill the son of a bitch.  I should have done a lot of things but I didn’t.

 

“Stiles?” Tony’s voice is gentle and quite soft, he confirms the name of the police officer and moves on, “We know you appeared at an ER eight days later, the reports all point towards a sustained assault, both physical and sexual.  The DNA they took from the semen was Mr Cunningham’s,” I flinch remembering the rape kit they took, how horribly invasive it was, how pointless because I was never going to throw the cops to the insane bloodthirsty wolf.

 

The only person who could have helped me was Derek, and he’d never want to see me, not after what Brad did to me, only Peter wants me now.

 

My face is wet and I scrub at it feeling weak and stupid, god I was so stupid, I should have seen the signs, I should have realised, it was my fault.

 

“No,” Peter’s turning my face, “No, not your fault,” I must have said that last bit out loud, “His fault, always his fault.”  His blue eyes catch and hold mine, and he pulls me over and onto his lap, I feel a bit like a child but my mind shudders away from those horrible memories of Brad and I let Peter sooth me as I cling like some damsel in distress to him.


	34. Chapter 34

“Stiles,” It’s Tony and I lift my head up from Peter’s neck, his hands are rubbing my back and I’m still on the verge of crying, “Thank you Stiles, we’ll terminate this now.  We’ll be back to go over a few things but what you’ve given is a huge help, it confirms how Mr Cunningham stalked his victims and your description of how he forced his way into your apartment matches guesses we’ve had to make from his previous attacks.”

 

I nod weakly and collapse onto Peter.  God when did I go from being afraid of Peter to looking to him for comfort?

 

Agent Thompson finishes up and mentions times and that this interview is over and then he turns off all the recording equipment.  “Mr Arbuckle, Delmarko and Carter will drive you back and leave you with all our contact details, I can’t stress enough that if Mr Cunningham is seen, he is not to be approached by anyone other than the FBI or the Sheriff’s department,” and the Agent stops when Mr Arbuckle snorts.

 

“Hate to mention it Agent Thompson, but if the Sheriff sees this Mr Cunningham she’ll give him a fucking road map to Stiles, and if she can she’ll serve the boy up on a silver platter while giving Mr Cunningham an iron clad alibi.  By all means send me back with the two Agents, I want them to see the complaint Mr Hale has lodged because of the Sheriff, and I want them to see all the other complaints,” the Social Worker gets to his feet, “If you do include the Sheriff in anything be prepared for her to screw you over.”

 

All three Agents look shocked at that and Tony says, “But we got the call from Deputy Smalltress, surely the Sheriff would have delegated that…”

 

“Nope,” Mr Arbuckle is putting his pad away, “The Deputy’s playing his own agenda, he’s got a sister to protect from the Sheriff, since there’s no way in hell she’ll arrest the abusive piece of shit the Deputy’s sister was seeing and ran away from.  Though I want to watch Jason try and cross Richard Smalltrees, the man will hand him his ass, no one crosses the Smalltrees around here, not even the Sheriff and her jackass father the Judge.”

 

My Social Worker nods at me, “She’s already had a run at Stiles, Mr Hale has a lot of money, he’s already doing good for this town, we’ll be getting lots more tourists which means money coming in and jobs for people.  He’s also on the Mason’s basketball team, and everyone knows the Mason’s are good people.  So she went after Stiles, unfortunately their lawyer wasn’t able to do anything because her daddy the Judge kicked it all out, I just hope Mr Hale won’t give up that he’ll find a way to get to them both fired and maybe this place won’t have to afraid of it’s own Sheriff.”

 

The trio of FBI put their heads together and they nod having agreed something, I can see Peter’s face and he’s listening to them, his mouth tips up at the edges.  Did it work? Did helping the FBI mean we catch a break with the Sheriff?

 

Delmarko stands up too, “Mr Arbuckle, we don’t normally interfere in local law enforcement,” I hide my snort at that, “But if this is going to impact on the protection we’ll be providing Mr Stilinski, then we’d like to see this complaint Mr Hale lodged with you.”

 

“Not a problem, you can have copies if you like,” Mr Arbuckle is grinning at the man.

 

“Right, and Mr Hale,” Delmarko turns to Peter, “If we leave you some contact details can your lawyer let us have the information of what he went to the Judge about? We need to give Stiles the best protection we can.”

 

“As Mr Arbuckle said, it’s not a problem I’ll have our lawyer contact you,” Peter smiles sweetly and falsely, “Always happy to help,” and that’s a blatant lie.

 

It takes them ten minutes to leave, only Thompson is still here, “Mr Hale, Mr Stilinski, I’m going to be outside the house the whole time, you see anything or hear anything,” he hands over a slip of paper, “That’s my number.  We’ll have some more Agents here on Monday, and we’ll work out how best to protect Mr Stilinski.”

 

“Thank you,” I tell the man and then he’s gone too and I groan, “Brad’s dead, are they really going to hang around waiting for him to never turn up?”

 

“I doubt it,” Peter’s amused, “Though I really wouldn’t want to be the Sheriff right now.  We’ll concoct something to make them think Oren murdered Brad, he had a violent enough past, it won’t be that hard to believe.”

 

“Hmm,” I absently scratch my hand and then my stomach, my skin is creeping and I stand up, “Hey, I’m going for a shower, you wanna join me?”  I don’t bother waiting for a reply I shoot towards our room and skid through to the bathroom pulling my t-shirt over my head as I go.  I leave my clothes in a scattered pile on the floor and turn the water on.

 

I’m doing some kind of contortionist impression trying to wash my back when Peter finally joins me and he scrubs all the places on my back I can’t reach.  After the thing with the Sheriff he’d taken his time then and washed all of me, he does the same now.  His hands are thorough and miss nothing, not my ass or my dick, and I force myself to stand still.

 

Rinsing under the water I shove the shower gel at him, “Again, please, again.” I don’t feel clean yet.

 

“Anything,” he says and starts all over again. I just stand there like some dumb useless idiot as he does all the work, but at last I feel clean.  “Better?” He asks as I rinse for the second time.

 

“Yes, thanks, sorry, I just...” I don’t know how to explain it.

 

“Most rape victims just want to get clean,” he says conversationally like we’re not standing naked in the shower, “And you reacted like this after the Sheriff’s little tantrum.  You also want to shower after we have sex,” he shrugs, “I don’t mind getting my hands on you while you’re all soapy and slippery.”

 

“Um...” I’m not sure how I feel about him enjoying washing me and thinking about me being all soapy and slippery.

 

“I can rub your feet,” he offers and that I can get enthusiastic about.  “We can do it on the bed and if you want to snooze you can, and instead of going out to the forest,” my face falls, I like going into the forest, I like the trees, “We can sit in the window and take turns reading to each other.”

 

But I won’t be able to see the dream Pack if we stay here, they can’t lurk behind trees, and I won’t be able to smell the trees properly, “But...”

 

“You’d prefer to go out?” His eyebrow quirks and I nod, “We can do that, I thought you might prefer not to have to face the world just yet.”  He tilts his head, “I should learn you don’t do normal, you’re too strong for that.”

 

“I don’t feel strong,” slips out and he stares at me in shock.

 

“Stiles,” Peter steps closer and I’m having a wet naked hug, “You’re far stronger than you know, you survived so much.  You helped defeat me, twice.  Defeated the Kanima by bringing Lydia, you were probably the only person who could have done that.  You were magnificent against the Alphas.  You survived when so many died at Brad’s hands.  You survived Oren.”

 

He pulls back so he can stare into my eyes, “And you’ve stood up to Marianne, found our engagement rings, settled into life here, gotten new friends and you’re helping me deal with my jealously, gotten me into basketball... How can you not see your own strength?”

 

“I...” I did, I did do all that, “So... You’re not upset that I’m being weak at the moment?” I’m leaning on him far too much.

 

His snort is so very Peter, “You’re wounded,” he frees up a hand to point at my chest around about heart height, “In here, I’ve been reading up on this and I know my once a week isn’t helping you heal, but it keeps my own needs at bay.  I know this is going to be an issue with you for years, and I accept it, you’ll need me to help you sometimes and sometimes I’ll need you to help me.  It’s one of the reasons I picked you, who else could I have at my back?  You’re perfect.”

 

I’m not perfect, but I nod anyway and fall into the hug.  Even two weeks ago I’d have been freaking out about hugging him this way, his ability to train me to accept him is scary but appreciated as I’m being hugged tightly when I need it most.

 

“Do you still want to go outside?” His voice is soft and I nod, “We’ll go for a walk then, let you enjoy the forest, then we’ll read to each other and tomorrow we’ll let the FBI scare the Sheriff.

 

“I can’t wait until this is all cleared up and I can just enjoy being with you,” he nuzzles my neck and sucks on it bringing up another love bite, and that’s seriously romantic, god I am turning into a sap.


	35. Chapter 35

My week zips by quietly.  The FBI do indeed turn up and rumour has it the Sheriff pitched a fit and she’s been forced to pretend to help them.

 

They’re pissed because the whole town knows they’re looking for someone and it’s linked to me.  They know neither Peter nor I have said anything and that the leak is from the Sheriff’s office so she’s been reprimanded.  Oh and the whole town have promised to phone the FBI if anyone comes looking for me.  Agent Thompson’s face was a picture when some random woman said that to him in front of me.

 

Peter’s little pep talk to me is helping, that and the FBI call me a victim and are acting like I never stood a chance against Brad, that he was a well practiced monster who’d planned everything so well that they’re impressed I survived as well as I did.  That surviving in itself was a major feat. 

 

They want to go over all the details I’ve already given, Brad’s hunting habits, what I remember of any encounters pre the attack.  They don’t seem that interested in the rapes themselves, or the beatings, only how he tracked me down when I ran away from him, how he kept us under the radar.

 

And they want to know about Oren, but Mr Williams is getting involved in that one and digging into the werewolf’s past so we can set him up for Brad’s murder and leave me in the clear, even though I was too hurt to have helped either one of them, I’m not counting the mild poisoning I was doing of Brad with wolfsbane.

 

I’m feeling much better and more me, so that when Aaron mentioned the practice team that Peter’s team is supposed to be, well, practicing against this Thursday evening were down a man, I volunteered to help on a few things, and to spell Aaron’s mom so she and I could take rests during practice as she’s got a cold.

 

Gym class is on a Thursday so my kit is already at school, all I have to do is wait for Peter to turn up and we get changed together, and go for some one on one in the gym. 

 

Peter bounces the ball on the floor and I’ve only seen him at the tryouts, with no one around he smirks at me and we start to play.  He makes me work for the ball, he’s fast, manoeuvrable, sneaky as fuck, and his aim is perfect when he shoots hoops.

 

Suddenly he stops and cocks his head to one side, “They’re here,” he actually pouts, “I was enjoying that.”

 

Panting and breathing hard I give him a thumbs up wheezing, “It was fun.”

 

The Mason’s turn up and the practice gets underway.  Aaron’s dad, Colin, has a few game plans and he knows the weaknesses of the opposition, and the team run through a few passes and it’s clear to me that they’re going to showcase Peter.  I’m not sure if that’s wise, they could hide him like an ace to pull out when they go up against the Sheriff’s department, though Aaron says Kevin Smalltrees used to be their second strongest player and he’s dropped out of the team.

 

Well he’s either dropped out or she pushed him out.

 

Speaking of she’s, Aaron’s mom is really good, not up to Peter’s level, but then she’s human.  She should have a shot at a team place next year, she’s nimble and I study some of her moves, when I go on I spot a few openings I can borrow those moves for.

 

Over at the benches I see something, and Tony the FBI Agent is casually lounging watching us, I didn’t notice him come in.  Its amusing that he’s so open and friendly and lets people call him Tony while his fellow Agents call him by his surname of Carter.  He’s making a damn good impression on people, I don’t know if he’s naturally like that or if he’s building his career, I wouldn’t be surprised to find out he ends up in the upper echelons of the FBI one day.

 

The team have to go over their game plan a few more times and then we get to go home, some of the guys are heading for the showers, and I’m working up the courage to go with them, or waiting for Peter to come up with an excuse so we can just go home instead and use our shower.

 

Aaron’s mom slips her arm around my shoulders, startling me, and I shy sideways, “Sorry,” she lets me go, “I wasn’t thinking Stiles, do you and Peter want to shower with me?” She leans in, “It gets a bit spooky in there on my own, I know Colin will be nearby but still,” I know that touch of fear in her eyes, I never used to, I used to be invincible, I learnt how wrong I was.

 

“If you’re sure Sharon,” Peter glides up to us, “I was going to get Stiles out of showering with the guys by taking him home…”

 

“I’m sure,” she beams at him and some tension fades from her, and somehow I end up in the girls’ locker room with Peter and my first naked woman, who’s my friend’s mom, while I’m here with my fiancé, who’s also naked.

 

How is this my life?

 

Sharon chats through her shower and Peter’s drawn into a conversation about clothes and fabrics.  I get to see them both totally naked, and soapy, animatedly discussing buying clothes verses making your own, Peter likes both while Sharon is arguing for making your own as you can tailor them to your body more, it’s apparently how stars look so good, they get stuff fitted to their particular body shape.

 

All very fascinating but not my thing.

 

I’m finally glad for all the practice I’ve had with Erika, of looking her in the eyes, and not letting my gaze dip downwards, I think I pull it off really well, Mrs Mason doesn’t notice a thing and Peter isn’t upset with me as I try to keep my eyes on him the most.

 

Walking out together we find Mr Mason there waiting for his wife, he’s talking to Tony who straightens and nods to us.  Tony might be acting calm and relaxed but his eyes are constantly checking the hallway and he’s not happy about all the windows we walk past.

 

The Sheriff is being publicly nice to them but Peter’s heard them complaining that she’s hindering them subtly and it’s one more thing she’s doing to ruin her own career.

 

In the gym’s reception the guys are all waiting for us and we get a little fun poked at us for taking so long.  I’m distracted by the sound of fast paced music coming from the main gym and I peek around the door to see a bunch of woman dancing, the instructor is yelling and demonstrating and that looks kind of fun.

 

As it’s time to home I take Peter’s hand in mine and we walk out to the cars, Tony motions us to one side, “Well I got the night duty, again, I’ll be parked really obviously and openly outside your house,” he doesn’t approve of being so open but the Sheriff spilling the beans about them has trashed most of their stealth plans.

 

“Would you like some coffee when we get back?” Peter’s pretending to be the perfect host but he tends to fall out of his role and sasses them too much for them to believe he’s a sweet person.

 

“Nope, but thanks Peter,” and Tony tends to call people by their first names, it’s another thing I can see him using to climb to the top.  “I did see they had a dance class after your practice, and…”

 

“Yes?” Peter stands there and encourages the Agent to keep talking.

 

“Well I knew someone with an ADHD kid, they found things like dance classes helped her, that and yoga.  Just a thought for you and Stiles when all this has blown over,” Tony shrugs and then he wanders off to his own car.

 

“Hmm,” Peter’s actually thinking over the suggestion and I try not to get excited, I like dancing, I’m not sure how much I’d enjoy a dance class, I tend to be all wild arms and elbows.  Yoga would be a lot like meditation but physical too.

 

“Home?” I query and we drive back.  Tony checks the house before we’re allowed in, he doesn’t know that Peter’s standing there sniffing the scents to make sure no ones been there, but we thank the man anyway and go to have our dinner.


	36. Chapter 36

Friday dawns bright and clear and cold, like really cold, and it’s starting to snow a little.  I didn’t know any of this as I emerged from the bathroom freshly scrubbed, Peter’s taken to washing me every morning, he only wants me to do his back for him, he does the rest of him.

 

Dream Lydia, Allison and Erika are bickering over what I’m going to wear, dad is rolling his eyes and making them pick out extra warm clothes for me, which is when I learn about the snow.

 

Part of me is excited and wants to stay home to build snowmen, the other part is annoyed the weather is dumping frozen water all over the place to get in my way.

 

I’m made to wear a hat, scarf, gloves, and only when Peter is satisfied that I’m warm enough does he let me out of the house, to the car, where he drives me to school and where everyone is inside.  I think he’s being obsessive about the winter wear but I kiss him goodbye anyway.

 

Slipping and sliding into school I find some classrooms have been opened for pupils to use as break rooms to keep them out of the cold, and nothing else changes.  Except at lunch when we all crowd into the canteen, a few idiotic kids brave the cold but they don’t last long before they’re back inside.

 

Nearly everyone is gossiping about the big game this Saturday and it’ll be a record turn out as people want to see if Peter’s any good.  I get a few well wishes to pass on to Peter, the overall atmosphere is jubilant, and as we’re nearing December thoughts are turning to Thanksgiving and Christmas.

 

This Christmas I won’t have my mom, dad, or Pack.  I will have Peter though and I’m fascinated to see what he’ll do for Christmas, he’s turning out to be a frighteningly good, if possessive, boyfriend, and from what he’s said we’ll be married by then too.

 

I’m fairly certain we’ll be back in time from New York, and our wedding, to be home for Christmas, days of being cooped up with Peter will either be hell on earth or fun.

 

The atmosphere is infectious, and I’m laughing and telling my friends I’ll see them Saturday for the game, as I carefully bounce out of school and manage to do a controlled slide down part of the path without landing on my ass.

 

Showing off to Peter and giving him a goofy grin I kiss him, “Are we getting mistletoe for the house?  And what kind of decorations do you have?  Do we have a tree to put up?”

 

“It’s not December yet, we have Thanksgiving to get to first,” He points out calmly, “And we’ll be in New York for Christmas and New Year.”

 

“Really?” I pause as I pull the car door open.

 

“We’ll be on our first honeymoon,” he’s waiting for me so I hop in, “We’ll see some of the sights of New York, see some shows, there are numerous museums and science things you’d enjoy.  Clothes shops for me, bookshops and gadget shops for both of us.  They have ice skating, horse drawn carts, tours of all sorts, and if we go in summer there is even climbing, canoeing, mountain biking, picnics...”

 

“Lots then,” I interrupt as my brain is picking it up and running with the idea, “That would be a cool honeymoon, Christmas and New Year.”  And I’d be busy so it’ll be harder to miss dad, a dad who’ll be busy with his new wife and step kids so he won’t miss me.  Scott will have Isaac, and Derek will have the female Alpha, they won’t miss me either.

 

Chattering away and letting my enthusiasm get the best of me I fidget all the way home, wave to Agent Delmarko, who’s our new guard, and hustle Peter into the house.  Kicking off my shoes and putting away all the winter wear, I grab him by the hand and walk backwards towards the bedroom, I know he’s going to insist on sex, but after talking with the FBI and remembering all the crap Brad and Oren put me through, Peter’s a pussycat to me in comparison.

 

Holding onto his hand, and clinging to his nice words about me, I try and be strong by pulling him into the bedroom and this time I get the bedroom ready for us.  This is going to be my life for a long time, at least until I can escape him, and this isn’t such a big thing to have to do to pay for it, he’s so gentle, he’s so careful, and while I don’t enjoy it that’s not his fault.

 

I know one day I’ll get away from him, I’ll find a place far, far away, where I can be safe, where I don’t have to have sex, where I can be me.  I have time on my side, I can heal up here and plan things properly.

 

Curtains closed and side lamps on I step up to him as boldly as I can, he’s watching me silently. He doesn’t stop me when I tug his shirt off of him, he doesn’t even protest when I don’t bother to fold it up like he does.  I take off my t-shirt and overshirt.  I undo his belt and get his zip down, his cock is already hard and pressing against my hand but I ignore it, I’m strong, I can do this.

 

Getting his pants and trucks off I remember to snag his socks too and then I shove my own jeans and underwear off as I toe the socks so they lie forlornly on the floor.

 

Pushing on his flat toned stomach I get him to move backwards to the bed, he doesn’t fall down to the mattress he gracefully sits down with all that lethal werewolf dexterity.

 

He gets the lube as I fluff the pillow for my hips.

 

Laying down I spread my legs for him, and even as he broaches me with a finger I kiss him and tangle my arms around his neck to keep our mouths close together.  His lips don’t crush mine, they tempt them into kissing back, his body is a hot line down one side of me and he grounds me as he prepares me.

 

All too soon, yet not soon enough, his mouth fills with too many teeth, and I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, “Peter,” I break our kiss, “Peter, I’m ready.”

 

“Stiles,” His groan ends with a full body shudder, and as he slicks up his cock, I bow my back to make it easier for him.  “God Stiles,” he kisses me and then manoeuvres between my legs, he stops long enough to kiss my knee, “So perfect, so strong,” he murmurs as he nudges at me and then sinks into me.

 

Wrapping my legs around his waists as best I can, I idly wonder if Yoga would help me with this part, my arms are reaching for him as he eases his body down onto me.  One of his arms bears his weight, the other grips my hip, and this is getting familiar now, as are his soft thrusts.

 

Nothing hurts, at worst its uncomfortable, but his mouth distracts me as he kisses me and whispers how wonderful I am, how strong, funny, intelligent, amazing, he goes on and on and I don’t fight him, I try and welcome him, work with him and he reaches his peak fairly quickly, so I tighten for him and his roar signals his release and climax.

 

Cuddling him as he basks in his afterglow I daydream about running through the woods with Scott, of sitting in the kitchen with my mom watching her bake cookies a smudge of flour on her face, of dad holding my first bike where he’s taken off my training wheels the joy of peddling and not falling over of the giant smile on his face and the way he’d called my name…

 

“Stiles,” Peter’s nuzzling into my neck, “Are you okay?”

 

“Hmm, I’m fine, I could do with a shower, but that’s it,” I bite my lip and then can’t resist, “Well there is one thing…” I tease him.

 

“Yes?” He’s smiling into my neck as he sucks a mark there.

 

“Dinner in bed, with a movie, and my boyfriend snuggling me,” I tell him and rub the fingers of one hand over his scalp.

 

He laughs at me, so I mock pout, “Oh Stiles,” he kisses my nose making me squirm, “That’s more than one thing, but I think I can oblige you.”

 

“Awesome,” I crow and wince as he slides out of me, he helps me to my feet and guides me to the bathroom, I’m tender and sore but it’s more an ache than actual pain.

 

When we’re both clean I’m shooed off to bed and he sets up an older version of Batman cartoons, it’s good though, I’m soon hooked, it’s really old fashioned with old style cars and guns.  I recognise the voice of Batman from some Justice League things I’ve seen before and I settle in to wait for Peter and dinner.

 

He’s soon back with a few curly fries, homemade pizza, and salad, the man knows how to make a good salad.  We curl up on the bed and I rest my head on his shoulder.  He’s warm, and when I start to shiver later on, he rocks me through the after effects of earlier and it really wasn’t so bad.


	37. Chapter 37

Nervous and fidgety I sit with Aaron in the designated family area for our team.  The guys are off getting changed and ready for the game.   It doesn't take long for the gym to fill up with people and the overall buzz is heady.  When the two teams come on court they’re both cheered at and then a hush falls over the gym and people turn to the entrance.

 

Richard Smalltrees is there with his wife and daughter.  Jenny still looks fairly rough and bruised, she's sticking close to her mom and Richard is hovering near her.

 

"Wow," Aaron leans over to me, "The Smalltrees don't normally come to the games, they tend to be fairly neutral."

 

Apparently everyone else thinks the same thing, and then Richard ushers his family over to my side of the gym, which means in theory he's supporting our team.  Explosive whispering starts up and I'm staring right at Richard when he looks back at me and mouths "Werewolf," or maybe he says the word quietly because Peter's stiffened on the court and he no longer looks happy to be here.

 

After that momentary excitement the game gets underway without a hitch.  It's fast paced and the opposition is outmatched but they aren't going down without a fight.  Our team have to work hard for every chance to score and to even get their hands on the ball.  Aaron's uncles spearhead most of the defensive stuff while Peter proves why he was an offensive player, he gets most of the points and wastes none of the opportunities the others make for him.

 

Even though the game is so brutal it's not nasty.  Competitive, very competitive, but not nasty.

 

Throughout the game both Aaron and I may jump up and down and cheer really loudly, but I’m really practiced at cheering people on, it's like a life skill.  When the final whistle goes we've won and the gym erupts in cheers, we cheer for the losers who fought so hard and for the winners for their triumphant victory.

 

Overall there is a lot of cheering going on tonight.

 

The end ceremony is short and to the point, and the losers congratulate the winners, and all I can hear is people looking forward to our team kicking the Sheriff’s team in the backside.

 

There’s posing for photos and when Peter’s released from his duties he heads straight to me.  I may also pull him in for a kiss because he’s a hero and a champ and he deserves a kiss.  He kisses me back and we keep it simple and sweet, those are the kisses I like the most.

 

Aaron is hugging his uncles and then runs back to us, “Mr Hale, Mr Hale, you were amazing Mr Hale.”

 

“I know,” Peter’s being his normal unmodest self, “But I couldn’t have done it on my own, it takes a team as good as this one to give me even half the chances that they did,” it’s really stirring and team orientated and I’m surprised at Peter, until I notice the local reporter lurking just over his shoulder and scribbling every word down.  “I really wasn’t sure when your Aunt Agnus railroaded me into the tryouts, but I’m so glad I went,” Peter’s arm snakes around my waist pulling me closer to him, “I have a really good feeling about all of this, I’m sure things are going to get even better for me and Stiles in the future,” I get a sappy sweet kiss.

 

“Aww,” It’s Gladys and Peter isn’t the slightest bit repentant, “You two are the sweetest, cutest couple,” she says.

 

“It’s all Stiles,” Peter tells her, “I know I can be a little hard on people but there’s just something about him…” He gazes at me soulfully, “Something so uniquely Stiles.”

 

“Oh you big softy,” Gladys is saying and I try to play along, but the thought of Peter being a big softy is a huge leap of imagination, and mine is good but it’s not that good.

 

The reporter must be happy with that ‘unknowing’ quote from Peter because suddenly the opposing team is being asked for a quote.

 

We spend the next hour talking to people and Peter gets congratulated a lot, I think he likes it, he seems to be basking in it, I try and take a mental step back and let him have most of the limelight, I’ll try and be the supportive boyfriend proud of my man’s sporting prowess.

 

I’m fairly sure I pull it off, and no one has anything nasty to say to Peter, we may have found the in for the town, after this all he’ll have to do is play basketball, which he likes anyway.  Easy.

 

Relaxed and chatting we graze on the buffet and Peter doesn’t complain about the food this time, he helps himself to a few things and goes back to the seafood section, twice, so he must like it.

 

There’s talk of people going to each others to continue the celebration, tomorrow is Sunday after all and they can sleep off any hangovers.  Leaning over Peter whispers into my ear, “And we can finally go home, I’m looking forward to a cup of hot cocoa tonight,” he kisses my ear, “I actually enjoyed that game, I’m looking forward to our next match.”

 

“You were really good,” I praise him and he preens for me, “Best fiancé ever,” I tell him and kiss his cheek.

 

The showers are open and available for the teams to go and wash and Peter ambles off with his teammates.  I hang around the Mason’s and they’re all so hopeful that this year they might win when they go head to head against the Sheriff.

 

I’m hopeful that by then either the FBI or Mr Williams will have gotten her fired and the whole thing will be moot.  That way I can relax and settle into my new home without being dragged into classrooms and harassed, and Aaron’s family won’t have to keep looking over their shoulders.

 

Tony sticks with me as my FBI shadow and I notice that Delmarko has followed Peter, they’re taking his safety seriously as well.  Peter’s more amused by it than anything and I really hope that Mr Williams comes up with a way to dodge the Oren killing Brad thing soon.

 

People are starting to leave and the gym is emptying when several cell phones beep showing an incoming message, the way everyone freezes lets me know it’s important.  “Oh god,” Sharon murmurs, “That’s not good.”

 

“What?” I ask confused.

 

“Those are all the reserve fire-fighters,” Aaron nods to them and the grim expressions growing on their faces, “It’s bad if they’re all being called in.”

 

Not even ten seconds later they’re running for the door and they shout to Richard Smalltrees as they pass, because it’s his home that’s burning down.  His wife Alicia is a reserve fire-fighter too and she’s running for the exit, someone’s already promised her a lift.

 

Jenny’s hugging her dad who looks beyond shocked and those few people left are whispering among themselves. 

 

Shaking herself Sharon walks over to them, “Richard I’m so sorry, we don’t have much room at the moment, but please, stay tonight and in the morning…” She stops, “In the morning…”

 

“Thank you Sharon,” he’s pulling himself together, “You’re very generous to offer,” his arm tightens around his daughter, “Thank you, it’s been too long since we caught up, I accept.”

 

“Sorry Richard,” And like a bad penny the Sheriff is striding into the gym, she’s stupidly smug and she walks straight up to him, “But I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me, you’re under arrest for arson.”  The silence in the gym is deafening, “I don’t know why you set your house on fire an hour ago but we don’t take kindly to those kind of things here.”

 

I watch stunned as she simply grabs his arm and yanks, “I really hope you’re going to resist arrest Richard…”

 

“Wait,” I call out and walk forward, Peter’s going to be mad at me for making myself a target, but I won’t let her walk all over anyone, “He couldn’t have been at his house setting fire to it, he was here, in public, most of the towns would have seen him and can give him an alibi.”

 

“Mr Stilinski,” she smiles an evil smile at me, “Oh dear I see you’ve lost your FBI detail,” her smirk gets bigger I stand there wondering what the hell just happened to Tony.


	38. Chapter 38

Dream Scott appears next to me, “I know we’re supposed to stay away so Mr Smalltrees can’t see us, but you need to know that Tony’s over to one side hiding behind someone and he’s videoing the whole thing.”

 

Videoing?

 

My mind bounces around and then goes ping, I can have a video of her not playing by the rules and bending the law to her own ends, and it’ll be taken by the FBI.  They can use it to get her kicked out. Or does the fact he’s hiding count as entrapment?

 

Faking being scared I step forward again, “That doesn’t matter Sheriff.  What does is that you’re arresting Richard Smalltrees for arson, on his own house, when he was clearly here, surrounded by numerous witnesses.  And not only are you refusing to listen to my statement you’ve not done anything you’re supposed to when you arrest someone.  Have you read him any of his rights?  Offered him a phone call?  Lawyer?  No.  All I’ve heard is you throwing your weight around like you are the law in this town.”

 

She laughs at me, “Oh Stiles, you are such a little fighter, I’m going to enjoying hurting you and Hale.  Damn you have to be one fine whore in the sack to get him playing as nicely as he has been. Though you are right, I am the law in these towns, and if you cross me you cross my daddy too, we’ll be more than happy to bury you, figuratively and literally,” the whole room takes a collective gasp and gives me worried looks.

 

Dream dad pops up next to me and starts whispering so I parrot his words back, “Sheriff one of these days you are going to come up against someone with the ties to get around you and your dad.  And when that day comes, you are going to not only lose your job but your power, and without that power you’re nothing but a bully who hurts and abuses people.” My fists clench because dad won’t let me antagonise her, he wants me to act weak to her, “I can’t wait for that day, these towns deserve a Sheriff who not only upholds the law but obeys the law too.  You use it for your own ends.”

 

“Very noble,” she sneers, “But I can do what I want, when I want, and right now Richard is going to jail.  No one gets in my way Stilinski, remember that,” she spits the last words at me and then hauls Richard out.  Richard whose eyes are flicking back and forth to dream Scott and dad, he nods to me once and then they’re gone.

 

Dream Derek comes up behind me, “I’ll watch the jail tonight,” and then he’s gone as I realise that the Sheriff could quite feasibly beat Richard and say he got into a fight with someone in his cell.

 

Dad vanishes after mentioning Tony and I’m left with Scott who breathes out, “Man she is a piece of work Stiles, watch your back bro.”  I certainly intend to.

 

“Stiles,” It’s Aaron and he looks scared, “Be careful.”

 

“I know,” I try and reassure him as everyone left in the gym listens in to us, “But I’m the kid of a Sheriff, I know she can’t do what she just did, it’s wrong.”

 

“We all know that,” Colin limps up to me, “Just don’t antagonise her too much, Richard can take care of himself, you don’t cross any of the Smalltrees males and walk away easily, once Kevin mans up he can become the Sheriff and we’ll all be free.”

 

I nod like I believe the current Sheriff wouldn’t rig the elections somehow, and then the Mason’s are offering Jenny a bed for the night until her mom or dad can come for her.

 

Other than the Smalltrees’ house being attacked and burnt down, and Richard being hauled off, things aren’t too bad for Jenny, at least she’ll have a roof over her head, and I can see Tony sneaking out of the gym waving his phone in his hand, guess he’s looking for a signal.

 

I’m not sure he was supposed to film the Sheriff like that, I’m fairly sure he was supposed to step up and protect Richard from jail, I shrug it off, if it helps get rid of the woman I’m happy.

 

Hanging out with the Mason’s while I wait for Peter, and that may take a while, he can fuss over his hair quite a bit, I listen in as they start planning for the next game.  Sharon’s standing with Jenny and has slung her arm over the younger woman’s shoulders giving her some comfort. I stick to Aaron and he’s telling me about the victory grill they’ll be having tomorrow.

 

“Even if it snows,” He’s grinning at me, those bracers on his teeth gleaming in the light, “Though we stick the meat in the oven then and have roast instead,” he shrugs, “We might combine it with this week’s Thanksgiving stuff because Aunt Gladys and Aunt Agnus are volunteering in a care home facility on the actual evening and my uncles go too...”

 

“It’s nice to have the peace but it’s nice to have them there too,” I guess at what he’s saying, it’s been me and dad for so long, and he tends to get called out so it ends up being just me.  I knew Scott and his mom would let me be there with them, but they don’t get a lot of time together, and Scott always did love spending time with his mom and watching TV with his stomach fit to bursting.

 

“Yeah,” Aaron’s nodding and I wonder what Peter’s going to be like about Thanksgiving.

 

More people are drifting away now and there’s a commotion at the gym door, I turn in time to see the guy I think is Jason pose in the doorway as he scans the room, the moment his eyes fall on Jenny his face twists cruelly and it’s like looking at Brad all over again. 

 

A much bigger version of Brad.

 

“No,” Jenny’s little whisper carries over the gym and Jason’s nasty expression gets worse, he likes that he frightens her.

 

Not even thinking about it I somehow move and grab Jenny’s hand, yanking her behind me I mutter, “Peter, Peter, I need you, please, Peter.”  I hope his werewolf hearing is turned this way and he can ride to my rescue because there is a mass of man stalking my way.

 

Then Jenny’s pressing into my back and whispering, “Don’t kill anyone wolf boy.”

 

What?

 

“You think I’m a werewolf?” I hiss under my breath confused and not wanting the Masons to hear. Though at this rate I’m not sure if there is anyone who doesn’t know about werewolves.

 

“Aren’t you?” She sounds confused now, “You live with Peter Hale, he must have Bitten you...”

 

I daren’t take my eyes off of Jason and I push backwards so that Jenny will move too, I need to keep him away from both of us, “Nope, no biting, just plain old Stiles Stilinski, plucky human at your service,” I’m not sure if I’m sassing her or making a joke.

 

“Oh, oh that’s not good at all,” she says back, “For a second there I thought you could take Jason in a fight.”

 

“Not so much,” we’ve edged out of the tangle of Masons and are rapidly heading for the far end of the gym, “I’m built more for sarcasm and wit than fighting muscles.”

 

“Oh,” is her only answer and then she’s pulling me and we’re walking around in a circuit of the gym.

 

People melt out of our way and out of Jason’s way.  He’s like this juggernaut bearing down on us, and he’s gaining, slowly but surely.  I can throw a decent punch yet if I hit him he’d probably barely feel it, but if he punched me I’d be down for the count for a while.

 

“How good are you at running?” I ask Jenny as quietly as I can, “If we can bolt to Peter then nothing will get through him…”

 

“You want me to trust an insane Alpha werewolf?” she mutters back, “Dad says Peter’s energy is so twisted up it’s surprising he hasn’t gone on a killing spree yet.”

 

“He won’t go on a killing spree,” I’m surprisingly confident on that, “Not as long as he’s happily living with me, oh unless someone hurts me and then all bets are off,” he’s been adamant I’m everything to him and I’m about to test that theory.

 

“I…” She sounds unsure.

 

“Jenny, I know what it’s like to be battered about, Peter saved me,” not the whole truth but good enough for now, “Let him save you too, he’s good at that,” probably.

 

“Okay,” and her hand finds mine, our palms are sweaty and belie how calmly we’re acting.  “I’ve got nothing to lose now, they’ve taken mom and dad away from me, Kevin can’t save me, it’s Jason or an Alpha werewolf.”

 

Not a ringing endorsement for my plan but I’ll take it, “Fine, when we get close to the side doors we bolt for the boys’ locker room and I’ll scream for Peter.”


	39. Chapter 39

As we near the side door we get ready to run.

 

God I hope Peter can get himself out of the locker room and to me in time to save us, without giving away his werewolfiness.

 

I can see Colin and Aaron wanting to step forward to help us but they’re trying to defend the women, who look like they want to swing at Jason too.  In fact most of the few people left are looking like that.  I bet if they had a decent Sheriff they’d all be calling for help from the local law enforcement right now.

 

“Mr Stilinski,” it’s Tony and he’s jogging across the gym towards us, it’s enough to make Jason slow and then Peter’s gliding in front of me, Agent Delmarko backing him up.  “Is there a problem here?”

 

“Yes,” I point to Jason, “He was coming across as threatening to Jenny.”

 

“I never said anything,” Jason smirks, “I wouldn’t threaten anyone, and I just wanted to talk to my Jenny, convince her to give me one last chance to make us happy.”

 

Jenny presses into my back, “I don’t want to talk to you Jason, the last time we talked you put me in hospital for a week, leave me alone.”

 

“Baby you don’t mean that,” he holds a hand out to her, “Just stop making a scene and come with me.”

 

“No,” she starts to tremble, “I don’t want to go anywhere with you, leave me alone.”

 

“Jenny,” he shakes his head like she’s the one with the problem, “Come on, don’t be stupid, you know we belong together, you need me to make you happy.”

 

“No,” she voice is strong and she’s not backing down from him, “I don’t want to be with you Jason, I don’t love you anymore…”

 

“Bitch,” he hurls the word at her, “You’re clinging to this kid like he can protect you,” and like a switch being thrown the real Jason comes out into the light, “You fucking him? Are you?  You fucking whore! And he’s a dumb shit for screwing your useless pussy, you couldn’t keep me satisfied, how are you supposed to keep him happy?”

 

“Did you just call my Fiancé a dumb shit?” Peter’s tone is very level but it gets Jason’s attention and he puts two and two together.

 

“Oh god, you’re shaking up with a faggot?  Oh Jenny that’s hilarious, he won’t be able to get it up for you, he won’t make you scream like I do,” if anything his words make her flinch into me.

 

Waving his hands he smirks, “You go right ahead Jenny, you stay at their little fairy boys’ house, you gotta come out sometime, and then you will be a good little girl for me, after you tell me you’re sorry and you mean it, don’t make me wait too long, you know how it pisses me off,” he storms off out of the gym and silence falls over the gym, again.

 

Once he’s gone I get to see Peter turn around and look at me, and he’s hiding just how unhappy he is, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with all these people around us, but I’ve learnt the ‘give Peter lots of fuss thing’ and I go to move forward to hug him when Jenny latches onto me and starts sobbing really loudly into my shoulder blades, “Err,” I abort the hug and stand there like an idiot.

 

“Stiles,” It’s Agnus and I’m ready for her to steal Jenny away from me but the nurse just pats my shoulder, “You’re such a wonderful young man, so brave and I wish there were more people like you in the world.”

 

Yay?

 

“Yes,” Sharon’s there and the Mason’s are beaming at me, “Thank you for volunteering to take Jenny in for the night…” Wait, when did I do that?  I didn’t do that, I’m sure I didn’t.  “It’s more sensible as you have the FBI outside your house, you don’t have to rely on the Sheriff if that horrible man breaks into your house,” her hand dips to her stomach and I’m reminded of what happened to them.

 

“Err…” Oh my god, how the hell does this happen to me?

 

“Peter,” It’s Colin, “Thank you too.” I witness Peter pulled into a huge hug by Colin, “Seriously thank you, I would have been worrying all night about little Jenny, and now I know she’s safe with you.”

 

“Well, I…” And I’m treated to Peter being unsure of what to say either.

 

Five minutes later we’re walking out to the car with our FBI escort and our unexpected houseguest.  Peter is seriously not happy at being railroaded into this and Jenny won’t stop crying.  Every time she touches me or moves her hand Peter’s mask cracks slightly, so I hurry them out to stop him exploding and going all red eye on people.

 

The drive home is in silence, except for the sobs coming from the back seat.

 

Tony and Delmarko check the house out as Jenny clings to me and then we can go in.  Peter closes the door and his mask comes off until he’s staring at Jenny with eyes that glow red, “I know you know what I am,” he says, “I heard you talking with your father, I heard you call Stiles a wolf boy.”

 

Stuck between the pair of them I’m floundering a little when Jenny asks, “Are you going to kill me now?”

 

Cocking his head to one side Peter actually thinks it over, “Of course he’s not,” I wave a hand at him trying to remind him to not wolf out.

 

“I might,” he overrides me.  “If you hurt Stiles, if you try and take Stiles from me, if you cause him to blink from me even for a second, I will make you wish you’d never been born,” its accompanied by a low level growl.

 

“Well since I’m not going to leave you Peter, there are two of the options off the table, and I can’t see Jenny trying to hurt me, so,” I turn to Jenny, “You’re completely safe here.”

 

Neither of them look convinced but she nods and wipes at her eyes, “Cocoa anyone?” I ask to break the tension, “And Jenny if you want to use the bathroom, it’s just through the bedroom, go wash your face and Peter and I will make up a bed for you, and you can call your mom so she knows where you are…”

 

“Thank you,” she glances around and frowns, “This is nice, small, but nice.”

 

“It was only designed for two people,” Peter’s glaring at her, “It wasn’t made for guests.”

 

“Peter,” I sort of reprimand him and hope he doesn’t take it out on us.  I point to our bedroom door and she walks slowly away from us.  When she’s in the bedroom I hurry to Peter and go for full body contact, praying he doesn’t start painting the inside our house with her insides, “It’s just for tonight Peter, she’ll be gone tomorrow, and think of all the good things people are going to say about us.  Plus…” I hang out the word, “Jason may have called us a derogatory word, but it will make people think we’re gay, so women in these towns will leave us alone, they won’t try and break us up.”

 

I’ve had an idea that’s been sitting in my head for a few days, and now would be a good time to try it, “They won’t try and take you from me,” he understands jealousy, being territorial, so I attempt to use it on him.

 

“Stiles,” he surges up against me, “I would never leave you, you are everything to me,” aw crap, he’s getting upset and worked up thinking I’m upset.

 

“I know, I trust you Peter, I trust you,” he relaxes at that and I bare the side of my neck to him, “Go on, mark me, you know you want to, to show everyone who I…” I don’t finish because he’s sunk his teeth in and he’s worrying at the skin, but not breaking the skin with his human teeth, it hurts and I wince holding onto him.  I don’t tell him to stop and its not that long until he lets go and nuzzles me much more gently.  “See, you can trust me too Peter, I’m yours, all yours.”

 

Nodding into my shoulder he sighs, “Mine, all mine, my Stiles, my raven child, mine.”

 

“Yours,” I murmur and start to run my fingers through his hair. Scratching at his scalp makes him curve into me and rumble at me, it reminds me of a purr and I smile as I pet him, “Mine, my Peter, my wolf,” he whines under his breath and I think this could work, he’s responding to me, listening to me, when he suddenly snarls and he’s glaring over my shoulder with a mouth full of too many sharp teeth.

 

He’s glaring at Jenny who’s standing there staring at us wide eyed.


	40. Chapter 40

I’ve had a lifetime to get used to awkward moments and I continue to pet Peter as I chatter to Jenny, “So we have the couch, which is awesomely comfortable, and blankets.  And we can make cocoa, and you can call your mom…”

 

“Why hasn’t he Bitten you?” She blurts out and seems mystified as to why I’m still human.

 

“Because I said no,” I tell her.

 

“He didn’t just say no,” Peter joins in, the snarl in his voice fading slightly, though his eyes are red and there are fangs showing, his hands slip around my waist and one squeezes my ass as the other glides up my back possessively, “He told me no after defying me over my prey, he resisted me and made me work for his help in finding what was left of my Pack, and even when I offered him the Bite he pulled his hand from mine and continued to defy me.  Then he watched me leave and planned my downfall, he stood up to Hunters, he exposed their lies and hatred and still took me down,” if anything Peter sounds proud and smug, “And he’s all mine.”

 

“Yes,” I nod and agree because it’s technically the truth, “All yours Peter.”

 

That triggers off a very public snugly Peter who stops a few times to growl warningly at Jenny before doing hugs that are just shy of him humping me in front of her.  I’m starting to wonder if he’s going to pee on me in front of her too.

 

I’m not sure how to make him stop without upsetting him, but then he calms down and while he stays wrapped around me he’s almost pleasant to Jenny, “Stiles is right, we have cocoa, and sheets I don’t like, so you can borrow those, and you need to call your mother.  In the morning you can leave.”

 

He drags me into the kitchen and pushes me so that the kitchen counter is between Jenny and me, and then he starts to make cocoa and hums softly.

 

Feeling a bit useless I daren’t go to comfort Jenny who’s hands are trembling as she uses her phone, “Hey mom, its Jenny, good luck with the fire, I hope you stay safe.  Um the Sheriff took dad away,” her voice cracks as she talks and I think her mom’s answer phone is on, “She said, um, she’s… She’s arrested him for burning our house down.  He’s in jail,” there’s a soft sob and Jenny pulls herself together.  “I’m okay mom, I’m okay, I’m staying the night at the Hale’s house, there’s FBI outside, no one can hurt me here, I’m safe, I’ll speak to you later.  You stay safe, and I love you mom, love you so much,” she hangs up and a few more sobs escape her.

 

A mug is thrust into my face and Peter’s gritting his teeth, “Here you go Stiles, cocoa.”

 

“Thank you,” I take the mug and he’s even put marshmallows in it, they bob about on top of the cocoa and the sweet smell of the drink makes me smile.

 

“Here,” Peter leaves Jenny’s mug on the counter and then steps so he’s between us.

 

“Thank you,” her words are thick with tears but she sips her drink and I make sure to cuddle Peter to keep him happy.

 

As the adrenaline high subsides I yawn into Peter’s shoulder.  And then I’m being pushed towards the sink to do the washing up and Peter’s snatching Jenny’s mug out of her hands.  He hustles her over to the couch and vanishes into our bedroom.  I obediently start washing up and drying up and try not to sigh too loudly as Peter ‘helps’ Jenny make the couch up into a makeshift bed for her, “There’s a toilet over there, if you need water the sink is there, so there’s no reason for you to go anywhere but in here,” he points down to the main room’s floor, “There’s the remote for the TV and you have your phone on you.”

 

“Thank you,” she’s sniffing and staring at her feet.

 

“Goodnight,” he gives her his most insincere smile and walks swiftly to me, I yip as he picks me up bridal style and I’m back to being treated like the girl.  “If you need anything call,” he’s saying, “I’ll come out, not Stiles.”

 

Carried into the bedroom I watch as he puts me down on the bed and then goes to close the door firmly behind us.  Snorting at the door he moves around the room and fusses with the curtains and getting the room ready for us to sleep.

 

Normally I’d brush my teeth and then strip down to go to bed naked.  But the way Peter’s rubbing his wrists over things in the bedroom, I don’t want to leave him alone, in case he does something violent.

 

And then Peter’s riffling through our clothes and pulling things out, things like sweatpants and t-shirts.  “Put these on,” he hands some to me, hesitates and then points to the bathroom, “In there, put them on in there.”

 

We brush our teeth, together, because he is all over me, we both put on the makeshift sleepwear and Peter huffs about showing off my arms, but I point out he’s too warm and hot to sleep next to and he relents.

 

I’m escorted to bed and tucked in, then Peter does two more circuits of the room touching things before he gets into bed too.  I roll onto my side and make happy noises as he presses into my back, he turns off the light and I nuzzle into the covers.

 

“Peter…” I say sleepily, I’m too comfortable to move.

 

“Yes Stiles,” He shifts so he can whisper into my ear.

 

“Thank you for rescuing me from Jason, not killing Jenny, and making me cocoa,” I roll over so we’re face to face, he’ll be able to see me much better than I can see him.  “And…” I move so I can kiss him, “You were awesome on the basketball court, totally amazing, I can see why they were so happy to have you on the team.  You were wow, just wow.”

 

Snuggling into me he smiles against my jaw as he presses little kisses there, “I was good, wasn’t I,” he’s so unmodest.

 

“Better than good,” I tell him and wiggle so I can scratch at his scalp.  We end up with me on my back and Peter resting his head on my chest.  It feels weird to wear clothes to bed now, he’s been training me too well, and I doze off safe and sound because he’s here with me.

 

A low growl is thrumming through me and I blink awake in the morning to see Peter glaring at the bedroom door and he’s partly wolfed out.  My heart jumps in my chest and I whisper, “Is it Jason? Or the Sheriff?”

 

“No,” he grumps, “She’s making French toast, she’s touching my kitchen,” he’s so put out at something so simple, “It’s bad enough she woke up a few times in the night and cried, now she’s in my territory, my place, and doing my job.”

 

“Maybe she’s trying to say thank you, or she’s really hungry,” and my stomach rumbles on cue, “I’m hungry,” I stretch out under him and kiss his cheek, “Come on Peter, the sooner we eat the sooner she can leave,” though I have the stray thought of wondering just where she’ll live, her house has burnt down and it’s getting colder outside.

 

Peeing I wash my hands and wait for Peter so we can amble out of the bedroom together, and Jenny’s set the table. She’s standing in the kitchen and turns to smile at us, “I made breakfast.”

 

Peter snorts and looks away from her while I try and make up for him, “Thanks Jenny, you didn’t have to.”

 

“Well you didn’t have to let me stay,” she’s carrying plates to the table so I usher Peter there, when I notice that she’s put two plates down on our end of the table and has put herself down the opposite end, she sees me frowning, “I thought it best if I kept my distance from you Stiles,” her smile fades, “I know you’re gay and would never be interested in my that way, not that I’m interested, not after Jason,” she shivers, “But I wanted to reassure Peter…”

 

“Thank you,” I beam at her, “I know Peter can be a bit territorial, but he…”

 

Stomping past me Peter all but throws himself into his seat, “Peter can talk for himself,” he snaps, “Thank you for the food Jenny, and thank you for understanding that Stiles belongs to me and me alone, I won’t tolerate anyone trying to steal him from me.  As long as you remember that I don’t see why we can’t sit at the same table.”

 

“Awesome,” I sit down and take a mouthful of food and then freeze, chewing it I swallow and make appreciative noises as Peter smirks knowingly at me.  Oh my god this stuff is awful, it’s beyond bad, even my dad can cook better than this. I give her a thumbs up and try not to grimace.

 

I don’t fool her as she winces, “Is it that bad?”

 

I can’t talk as my mouth is full of crappy food but Peter says, “Yes, and I know Stiles will eat almost anything, so it’s surpassed bad and is rapidly passing through to inedible.”

 

“Damn, mom says I could burn water and I’m normally banned from the kitchen,” her shoulders slump.

 

“Hey,” I want to cheer her up, “Not everyone is as amazing as Peter in the kitchen department, since I’ve lived here he’s been spoiling me rotten with his cooking.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Peter stands up and kisses the top of my head, “Pancakes?”

 

“Yes,” I do a victory dance in my chair.  “Dude your pancakes are awesome.”

 

He only snarks slightly at Jenny as he picks up our full plates and he hums softly in the kitchen as he mixes batter for pancakes, I think he’s warming to her.  Or at least decided he can learn to live with her around, I beam at him and her and wait for the most awesome pancakes in the history of the planet.


	41. Chapter 41

An Alpha werewolf, a ghoul lawyer, and a human FBI Agent are standing in the kitchen basting a Thanksgiving turkey.

 

I feel like it should be some kind of opening line of a joke, except this is my life.  Peter, Mr Williams and Agent Delmarko keep taking the turkey out of the oven, manhandling it to a counter top and then spooning the fat and juices all over the turkey, then they steal some of the juices to make proper gravy and manhandle the turkey back into the oven.

 

I’m hiding from the kitchen work, not that Peter wants my help, he’s shooed me out of the kitchen twice already, and I’m sitting on the couch with most of the Mason family watching TV.

 

Somehow we’ve ended up with Jenny and her mom Alicia moving in upstairs while they wait for Richard to be released from jail on bail.  Mr Williams has volunteered to represent him and was so happy with us that he’s said he’s never had a better Thanksgiving and Christmas gift in his long life, he’s been acting giddy ever since.

 

And none of this was my fault.

 

I can totally lay the blame at Peter’s feet.

 

Not that I’m blaming him, nope.  Far from it.  I’m enjoying it. All these people being around and the Masons are such a close-knit family.  But I’m being careful to go up to Peter now and again and reaffirm that I’m his, everyone thinks I’m being romantic, apart from Alicia.  She and Peter don’t get on that well.

 

Yesterday there was the epic screaming match, and I had to hold Peter back, though when she made some snide comments about him and mentioned she knew how to burn our house down, I was the one that hit the roof.

 

Suffice to say that I ripped into her and told her how Peter lost his family, and what drove him insane, she’s been nicer since then, she’s even made her family recipe of creamed potatoes.

 

They’ll never get on but they’re at least tolerating each other, and it helps that Alicia now realises that we kept Jenny safe from Jason.  The Masons have told her all about how brave I was and how Peter stepped in front of me and heroically defended me from the name calling.

 

It’s been just over an hour since I last fussed Peter and I check to see what he’s doing, which is sipping white wine and gossiping with Sharon, Aaron’s mom.  They seem to get on really well, and I’m hoping Peter’s found someone he can go clothes shopping with so I don’t have to.

 

Sneaking up behind him I slip my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder, “Hey, dinner smells delicious,” I kiss his cheek, “You’re spoiling me again Peter.”

 

“You’re worth spoiling,” he says and I get a genuine smile from him.

 

“You two,” Gladys is giggling and I don’t think she’s going to be able to go off volunteering at the rate she’s drinking her wine, “You’re worse than newly weds.”

 

“Not my fault Peter’s irresistible,” I play along and get more giggling from her and a pleased rumble from Peter, “All yours,” I murmur under my breath and then as I leave I make sure to pat his ass. I get made fun of at the sofa and I shrug, “Not my fault your jealous of my boyfriend and his awesomeness,” I tell them.

 

When dinner is served we go to the hodgepodge of tables, the Masons had to bring an extra table and chairs, and we squish in together.  The tables groan with food, the Masons brought some food with them and the Smalltrees brought some too, I think we’ll have to send leftovers home with the Masons.

 

The meal itself is amazing, and I eat way too much, and then groan because my stomach hurts, Peter has no sympathy, “Really Stiles?  You had three helpings of turkey, with vegetables, and two lots of dessert, followed by ice-cream, what did you think was going to happen?”

 

I just groan and then whine, “But Peter, your cooking is too good.”

 

Not wanting to fall asleep straight after dinner I volunteer to do the dishes and Aaron joins me, we splash water and make a mess but we do finish all the dishes and the saucepans and other cooking stuff Peter and co used.

 

It’s late when the Masons leave, little Savannah has long since fallen asleep on one of her uncles and is carried out to the car.  A few hugs and waves and promises of doing this at their house next year and they climb into their cars to go home.

 

The FBI Agents clear out shortly afterwards, they’re grateful to have something so simple when they’re on a case, though technically they should have turned us down, but they all took turns to keep an eye on the perimeter and sit in the car to show they were vigilantly doing their duty.

 

Stretching I yawn and wrap an arm around Peter’s shoulders, its so weird how easy it is to do that, “Honey,” I’m determined to get him used to a pet name, “What say we lock up and go to bed, I’m so full and sleepy, ‘coz my man made epic Thanksgiving food,” I give him a goofy smile too.

 

“Yes,” he says, and I’m learning well the way of the Peter, how to keep him happy and sated, he likes to spend time with me and I know he’ll totally watch me sleeping and be a creeper for a while but it fulfils him somehow.

 

“Awesome,” I wave at Jenny and Alicia, “Well ladies, don’t forget to lock up and we’ll see you in the morning, I’m sure Mr Williams will have Richard free in no time and you can move into the local B&B,” they’ve been offered free room and board as it’s winter time, in return they’ll do some DIY stuff, apparently Richard’s really good with his hands and Alicia loves to paint and hang wallpaper, while Jenny loves to sew.

 

“Wait,” Alicia steps forward and I do not want to end my first Thanksgiving away from my dad with a fight, “I want to apologise to Peter, I was wrong, and I’m sorry that I automatically assumed you were like every other Alpha werewolf.  I have no idea how Stiles is helping you control your instincts to create a Pack, but as long as you do not Bite anyone with the intention of turning them, then you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you choose to grace us with your company.”

 

Her hand falls to her daughter’s shoulder, “You didn’t have to step up and protect Jenny, yet you did…”

 

Peter motions with his hand to stop her, “Alicia, I appreciate the gesture, but you and I will never get on,” Oh my god he’s going to ruin this, but before I can step in he drops his affable mask and lets the psycho in him show, “I’m insane, or at least not totally sane, my ability to empathise with others is almost non existent, yet…” he reaches out to me, “My wonderful Stiles was hurt and abused by men, who were werewolves, and a lot like Jason, he had no one to turn to, I’m glad that Oren’s past caught up with him and his old gang killed him so I didn’t have to. And I’m glad that the FBI are here to make sure Brad doesn’t get within sniffing distance of Stiles,” he’s laying it on a bit thick but Alicia is nodding at him.

 

Gently Peter pulls me into a hug, “My Stiles is everything to me, for his sake I’m trying hard to heal the broken burned parts of me, and that includes trying to reach out to others that are weaker than me.”

 

Wow.

 

I have no idea if he’s being honest or conning her, but they shake hands and it has a feeling of a truce and the beginning of a wary alliance, they go to bed happy and we lock up, then I waddle to the bedroom and pat my overfull stomach, it’s been an awesome Thanksgiving, I miss my dad and Scott so much, but I have a new life now, one they’re not interested in because they’re better off without me.

 

Shaking my blues away I hum as I brush my teeth and change into the long sleeve t-shirt Peter’s found for me.  Passing him as I go to bed I snuggle under the covers and get comfy.

 

He’s soon pressed against my back and I sigh in contentment.

 

Wiggling in closer to me he kisses my cheek, “Did you enjoy Thanksgiving Stiles?”

 

“Hmm, awesome Peter, very awesome,” I tuck the covers up and start to drift off, “It was nice having the Masons over, I’ve not had a Thanksgiving like that since before mom died,” my yawn cracks my jaw, “And as nice as it was I’m looking forward to Christmas alone with you in New York.”

 

“As am I,” its his turn to sigh, loudly, “As non-aggressive and unterritorial as the Masons are, I’d prefer to be on our own, but you were right, we need to blend in better.  Plus now I’ve done the little speech to Alicia they should leave us alone too, I’ll be glad when her and her stupid daughter move out,” I was right he was conning her.

 

“They’ll be gone soon, and then it’ll be Christmas before we know it and we’ll be married,” I mollify him and get a snugly Peter at my back.

 

“And mated,” he adds, “We’ll be mated too.”


	42. Chapter 42

On Friday I laugh with Randy as we carry our trays across the crowded canteen, he’s telling me about his Thanksgiving and the insane things his nana said, he’s told the same story twelve times this week but who cares.

 

Sitting next to Cathy I get to see her make eyes at Aaron again, honestly I’m thinking I’m going to have to do something about that soon.  Which is when Aaron says, “Hey Stiles?”

 

“Yeah?” He’s practically bouncing in his seat.

 

“Dad called me, he says Peter called him, and…” I wonder what Peter’s been up to this time, “Peter apparently found out that dad was an architect,” oh god Peter’s starting his next plan to use the Masons, “So he’s asked dad if dad could make some plans up for the Smalltrees,” and I wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Really?” I blink and I can’t see Peter’s angle for this.

 

“Yeah, Peter was gonna pay dad, but dad said no, and anyway the Smalltrees might pay dad and then it’ll be like when he had his business, anyway Alicia and Jenny are coming to dinner tonight, and they’re gonna start the planning thing off,” Aaron’s smiling so hard I’m sure that has to hurt, “And dad sounds so excited on the phone, he’s been so down since he lost the business and you know the other stuff that happened.” Yes I know the other stuff that happened, “This is the best thing, I just know it is, everything’s gonna get better for us from now on.”

 

“Awesome,” I smile back and I still can’t see Peter’s angle, unless making the Masons happy was his goal, to blend us in more.

 

“And…” Aaron smirks at me, “Dad kinda mentioned how Peter’s got a ‘special’ night planned for you, so that’s why you two can’t make it for dinner,” all the girls at the table makes ‘Aw’ noises, while the boys give me congrats and from the jokes they all assume I’m not the top in the bedroom, which is accurate but I ignore them anyway.

 

Crap.

 

I actually thought I was getting out of sex this week, clearly not, Peter’s managed to plan ahead, get us a night free from our houseguests so he can have sex, and set up the Masons and the Smalltrees to be grateful to him, he’s good, he’s really good.

 

Resigned I think happy thoughts, like how gentle he is with me, how he’s making an effort, how he’s making changes for the better for these two towns, and that living with him is so totally different than I expected just a short while ago when he was sitting by my bedside in that hospital in Sacramento.

 

When I stroll out of the school I find him waiting for me and leaning calmly against the Hummer, none of the kids are making comments about him, a few nod to him, he’s no longer ‘creepy Mr Hale’, he’s just ‘Mr Hale’ now.

 

I chatter to him about my day and I admit that Aaron spilt the beans about our night and I tell him it was nice of him to help out the Masons and the Smalltrees and then we’re home. 

 

Last time it helped me if I was a bit aggressive and hands on but this time Peter matches me kiss for kiss and in the bedroom he helps get the room ready and we strip each other down.

 

The moment we fall on to the bed he changes completely and gentles everything he’s doing. His mouth covers mine but I want his kisses, and his hand when it presses between my legs doesn’t force me, he waits for me to open my legs to him.  His fingers inside of me ease their way to stretching me and for the first time I wonder what this would be like if we really were lovers, if I desired him the way he clearly desires me.

 

Stretched and ready for him I help him position himself and he sinks in so carefully, his thrust are just as careful, his groans and moans of my name are almost worshipful, and when he cums he roars out his pleasure only to collapse on top of me and pant.

 

I let him have his blissed out moment and I hold him in my arms and scratch at his scalp with my fingers, he hums into my skin and presses little love bites into my shoulder.

 

Relaxing I let myself fall into a daze, I remember the forest of Beacon Hills, I remember walking and feeling peaceful.  The whisper of the wind in the trees, the gurgle of a stream as I walk past by it.  Closing my eyes I sink into the memory and like a lock clicking open I can see that twisted up red energy that is Peter, he’s wrapped all around and inside the pulsing warm energy that’s me.  The deep blue of the lake swirls outside our house, it seems calm but under the surface are strong currents, the sky is a pale blue and blows gently across the lake, the greens of the forest sway in the breeze, the browns of the earth creak under me. Everything is in balance and they welcome me, like they want me here with them, like this is home.

 

“Stiles,” Peter calls me and my eyes snap open the little daydream forgotten as his blown blue eyes gaze down at me, “Shower?”

 

“Please,” I let him help me up and to the shower and then I stand there as he washes me clean.  It’s closer to what was between me and Derek, we’re only washing off the sweat and the cum. It’s not like Brad and Oren where I washed them off of me and tried to wash what was under my skin too, I always felt dirty and used when I’d finished showering after those two.

 

Clean and dry I pad to the bed and slide under the covers as Peter puts on a movie for me, he’s goes to make us some food and I close my eyes just for a second when I can see the colours of the land and the sky again. They send out tendrils to me, they welcome me and I’m vaguely aware of the twisted up red energy coming back.  The other colours don’t like the red and pull away but I cover up the red in my energy and they come back.

 

I think I fall asleep wrapped up in Peter’s arms, dreaming about home and colours that are warm to the touch, that sing to me like a lullaby. It takes me by surprise when their singing swells louder and louder as they welcome someone else home, they love this person, they ache for this person.

 

Dozily I lift my head from the pillow and the red twisted energy isn’t next to me anymore, it’s out in the main room where a glowing white clean energy pulses in time to the other colours, it’s linked to them, and it’s almost blinding to look at.

 

Rubbing my eyes I stretch and see that Peter really isn’t in bed with me, and the bedroom door isn’t quite shut, he must still be making me dinner, though the movie is back on the main menu screen.

 

Frowning I get up and stumble to the bedroom door, opening it I wander through, “Peter?” To discover that Peter is standing there in sweatpants, with Alicia, Jenny, and Richard.

 

Dropping my hands over my dick I back swiftly into the bedroom and slam the door with my foot, then I hurry to pull on my jeans and t-shirt.  Armoured and ready I wander back out to find them all covering smiles.

 

“Stiles,” Peter walks over to me with a slight limp and pulls me into a hug, “I’m sorry, I thought you were still asleep.  And we have good news, Richard’s been released on bail.”

 

“Yay!” I give a fist pump and ignore the walking in on them when I’m naked thing, I’ve discovered that acting like it never happened often works with awkward situations, “Awesome.”

 

“Indeed young Alpha Stiles,” I hadn’t noticed Mr Williams standing in the kitchen.  “It also means that the Sheriff is now suspended and under investigation, and it’s very helpful that Mr Smalltrees recently had a new security system installed, one that takes photos at certain intervals, and captured the Sheriff and the boy Jason on camera at the time of the fire, in fact they were carrying the same suspected accelerant that the arsonist used.”

 

“She totally did it,” I point all the blame at the Sheriff as my deductive abilities go ping in my head.

 

“Yes,” Mr Williams leaves the kitchen and sips at what I assume is his coffee, “But now we have to prove it,” he grins almost boyishly, “And I’m going to enjoy burying her.”

 

My stomach rumbles loudly in the room and Peter volunteers to make everyone food, and by everyone he means me and Richard, the man hasn’t eaten well in the last week and Peter puts together some simple foods for him to start building him back up with.

 

And Peter’s still limping slightly, I have no idea what’s wrong with him, he’s an Alpha werewolf he should be healing any injury he’s got.  I’m so busy staring at Peter’s butt I don’t notice Jenny sneak up on me, “So Stiles, I can see what Gladys means…” Peter’s bending over to put something in the oven and the sweatpants stretch over his ass.

 

“Huh?” I’ve only just woken up from a really nice dream and I’m a bit slow.

 

“Well you do seem enamoured of Peter…” she’s teasing me, “And he was so happy to have the evening alone with you, so you could hold hands…”

 

Oh.

 

I flush and I have no idea why I’m acting embarrassed, I shrug, “We were indulging in pre-marital cuddles,” I try and pretend we were behaving, because we normally do, it’s only Fridays we don’t.

 

Alicia laughs, “Oh I remember those pre-marital cuddles very well,” she smiles at Richard in a smug way.

 

“Mom!” Jenny’s scandalised but she totally started it.

 

And I think I know why Peter’s limping, he’s pretending to be the bottom, I’m not sure why, but I can pretend to be the top he wants me to.  At least I think that’s what it is.

 

Inhaling my dinner I sit back on my chair, “Thank you Peter, awesome as ever.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he leans over and we have a soft sweet kiss, I do like those from him.

 

It turns out that Mr Williams will be sleeping on our sofa, Richard will be joining the ladies upstairs, and then tomorrow they’re all relocating and we get our house to ourselves again.

 

Resting my head on Peter’s shoulder I listen to Jenny babble about the drawings Mr Mason has done of possible new houses for them, she’s sad about their old house, but she’s excited about the future too.


	43. Chapter 43

I’m running through the forest, well stumbling through the forest, the full moon’s silvery light giving me just enough illumination, Richard’s trying to run too, his arm is slung over my shoulders and he grunts in pain.

 

The dark spot on his white shirt is growing bigger near the decorative beadwork logo, I have to find help before he bleeds to death.

 

Behind us howls start up.

 

They’re gaining on us, but then they could catch us easily if they wanted to, they’re waiting for the Sheriff, so she can watch as they rip us apart.

 

Splashing through a small stream the icy cold jolts through me and I whimper at the pain but stagger onwards.  I need time, time for Peter to realise I’m missing, to come and find me, to beat up the werewolves hunting me.

 

Time I don’t have.

 

Crap.

 

With a groan Richard goes down taking me with him and the forest floor is hard on my knees, “Run,” he wheezes, “Run, get away, live so that you can testify against her, destroy her.”

 

“Dude...” I’m going to make some speech about how he can make it too but I can hear bubbling and then he coughs up blood.

 

“The land will need defending until my son Stuart can come back, protect the circle, keep it inside the circle,” he coughs again and then Richard is dead, it’s not like the movies, there’s nothing brave or noble about it but I nod to his corpse and take off running.

 

My lungs are burning, my heart is hammering, and all my muscles hurt, I push through it and try to run towards the town, towards Peter, the less distance he has to cover the faster he can get here and save me.

 

Something smashes into my side and I’m thrown to the ground, the Beta’s twisted up face and amber eyes mocking me, “Uh-uh little prey,” his teeth snap at me, “That way’s the wrong way,” he laughs at me, giving me the chance to kick him between the legs.

 

Howling he falls to one side and I take off in the same direction as before, I have to make it.

 

Suddenly I’m down on the ground again and this weird bang/pop noise fills my ears, I can’t breathe properly and it hurts to move, I lay there stunned and it takes a while to realise I’ve been shot, in the back and it’s come out of the front too, that’s why I can’t breathe, she must have caught my lungs or diaphragm, not enough to kill me quick, but enough I won’t survive.

 

Twisting the tiny amount I can, I look back to see her saunter towards me smirking, with both Richard and me gone the witlessness will vanish, I’m sure she has something planned for Peter, but she doesn’t know he’s a werewolf, yet.

 

Another howl splits the night and I recognise it, it’s Peter, and if there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s revenge.

 

Her and the three Betas she’s paid an Alpha for will die, maybe even the Alpha who sent them, her dad for sure, and then this place can be free for her and her dad.

 

It’s getting hard to breathe, it won’t be long now, and I smirk back at her, because she’s a walking dead woman and she doesn’t even know it.

 

My last breath rattles in my throat and I let go...

 

*

 

“STILES!” Someone is screaming, someone like Peter and I blink my eyes open to see someone over me and whoever it is breathes into my mouth and I cough.

 

Automatically I try and move my hands to my chest, I’ve been shot, I was dying, we were outside.

 

The person over me moves away and it’s Richard, “You’re dead,” my voice cracks, “You were dead, she killed you, and the werewolves were chasing us...”

 

“Stiles,” Peter’s there and his hands are shaking as he touches me, “Your heart stopped, it stopped and you stopped breathing.” And I think Peter is having a freak out moment.

 

Dazed I blink at him, “You’d kill the Sheriff wouldn’t you? After she kills me and Richard and sets those Betas on us... You’d still kill her and her dad?” I don’t know why it’s so important.

 

“Stiles?” Peter’s frowning.

 

“She shot me,” I point to my unblemished sleep t-shirt, and then to Richard, “She shot him, she chased us with werewolves she’d hired, the moon was so bright,” and the world is starting to look unreal, “I was trying to run towards town, towards you, need to last until you could save me,” my words are slurring now.

 

“And the new shirt that Richard had was all ruined,” I’m whining as my head spins, “Pretty beadwork like a pretty little kittie-cat,” I sing the words, “All red, all blood, looked so dark on the white shirt in the moonlight, cold cold moonlight,” I shiver and I think someone gasps.

 

“I don’t feel so good,” I really want to vomit, I stagger from the bed and push against Richard as I bolt to the toilet and then I empty my stomach, the cramps are like waves that have me heaving over the bowl of the toilet, I cling to it and then Peter’s there soothing me as I try to breathe between bouts.

 

When the stomach cramps subside I groan and let and Peter tip my head back so I can wash my mouth out with the water in the glass he’s gotten for me.  Spitting it out I can hear Peter growling and Jenny urgently whispering.

 

Turning my head I see a white shirt in her hand, on the left hand side is a motif of a grey cat made up of beads, “That’s the shirt in my dream,” I mutter and then groan as my body starts to ache and hurt, I shiver as coldness blows through me and Peter’s trying to say something to me, only my head is starting to hurt and I whimper in pain.

 

The pain is building rapidly and I grip my head to stop it exploding as spots dance in front of my eyes, and then I sink down into blessed darkness.

 

*

 

Bacon.

 

I can smell bacon.

 

Shifting I wiggle in Peter’s arms and sniff the smell of bacon. Hmm, that’s nice to wake up to.  I feel drained and it’s an effort to open my eyes, but I crack them open to see a plate of bacon being wafted in front of me.

 

“Bacon,” I mumble.

 

“See, I told you food would help him,” It’s Richard, he’s kneeling by the bed.

 

“Hmm,” Peter’s fairly non committal but his arms tighten slightly and then relax, “Stiles are you hungry?”

 

“Starving,” I point to the bacon, “Mine?”

 

“Yes,” and Richard relinquishes the plate so I can eat all the bacon.

 

Munching on the four stripes of bacon while they all watch me, I lick my fingers clean and that’s made me feel better.  “Thanks for the bacon,” I smile brightly and then try and gloss over the whole incident, “Sorry about that, bad dream, guess it really upset me.”

 

Richard is staring at me strangely, “Peter said this has happened once before, what did you ‘dream’ about then?”

 

I have no idea why betrayal stings at me about that and I shrug, “It was no big deal, I just dreamed about my mom, it was a nice dream.”

 

“And where is your mom?” Richard cocks his head to one side, “Is she with your dad?  I’m sure the town rumours had you living in California before here.”

 

I don’t like talking about my mom and my mouth twists, “In a way, yeah she’s in California with my dad, she’s dead, she’s in the cemetery there.”

 

If anything Richard looks even more shocked, “You had a vision of the dead? And now you’ve had a vision of the future.  Just who are you Stiles Stilinski?  How can one teenage boy hold so much power?”

 

What? Me? I can’t do anything, I’m the one that gets into trouble, that screws up, I’m nothing special.


	44. Chapter 44

No one is saying anything and I tend to dislike silences this awkward, “I didn’t do anything,” I tell them but Richard is shaking his head.

 

“He’s a human Alpha and a universal anchor,” Peter backs me up, his arms warm around me, and I think I could get used to having someone on my side all the time, “We have the beginning of a mate bond, he couldn’t have seen the future or spoken to the dead, he’s no seer or necromancer.”

 

“Then how did he see the shirt?” Richard points to Jenny who’s still clutching the shirt I saw in my dream, the one with the bead motif, “Jenny bought that an hour before going straight to the Masons, there’s no chance for Stiles to have seen it because they’d only just been delivered to the shop.”

 

That brings us to a kind of impasse.

 

Mr Williams clears his throat, “Perhaps I can shed some light,” he moves closer, “Since I’ve met Alpha Stiles I’ve done a little digging, he’s human, he shouldn’t have spotted me as anything other than human, I wear a charm to trick humans into not spotting the signs.  And the big thing that came back from Beacon Hills was a mountain ash circle, a true protective circle.”

 

Peter nods, “I heard about that, something to do with trapping the kanima problem we had, Stiles made the circle, but most humans can make small circles...” he tappers off and I can feel him turn his head to stare at me, I twist to look at him and his blue eyes are speculative, “But there are very few people in this world capable of putting one around an entire warehouse...”

 

“That’s impossible,” Richard snorts, “He can’t be a human Alpha, a seer, a necromancer, be able to link to the land the way he has been, and do a giant mountain ash circle, they’re all separate disciplines.”

 

“Unless he’s a spark,” Mr Williams says and I startle at the word, the same word Deaton used to describe me, “A spark could do it.”

 

“Hmm,” Peter’s rumbles and then noses at my neck, “That would explain why I wasn’t drawn to him to start with, it wasn’t until I Bit Scott and turned him that I even had the vaguest inklings from Stiles, it was he who trapped me in the room in the high school and then he just had to taunt me,” oh god that was not one of my brighter ideas.  “His allure grew each time we met.”

 

Richard is nodding, “He would have been adapting, growing, changing the longer he was around you or this Scott.”

 

“That was why he was able to train Scott, teach him to control his new abilities and block me from calling my new Beta the way I should have been able to,” Peter sounds more intrigued than upset, “I assumed I was still suffering from the coma.  There was a moment I was stalking a girl so she could find my missing nephew for me,” Lydia, he means Lydia on the field, “But I could quickly tell she was useless and I was going to kill her, yet Stiles came to her rescue and the longer he was there the clearer my head became so I could make alternate plans for her and for him.”

 

“Calm and control,” Mr Williams adds, “If he was helping a new wolf learn that he would have given it to any wolf in his company, no matter the situation he would have helped them and the longer he was with them the more control they would have had.”

 

Me?

 

I did all that?

 

“It would explain why Brad was so drawn to him,” Mr Williams says and I flinch at the werewolf’s name, “He’ll draw werewolves to him just like a true Alpha will, he’ll give them control, and he’ll be able to mimic the Alpha bond with them, essentially becoming the heart of any Pack he’s in.  Rogue Omegas will hunt him down for the rest of his life,” And for once the ghoul is unhappy, “Oh Alpha Stiles, I am truly sorry for you, you must stay mated to an Alpha or else find somewhere with no werewolves for hundreds of miles or they’ll migrate, you’ll pull them and other supernatural beings to you if you remain unmated.”

 

“So Brad was my fault...” My fault Brad found me, my fault Brad did those things to me…

 

Peter shakes me slightly, “No, you can pull anything in, but it’s up to them what they do, look at me, do I hurt you Stiles?” I shake my head, “Do I leave you bruised and battered?”

 

“No,” no he doesn’t and he’s murderously insane and unstable.

 

“You are a treasure, a rare and precious treasure, and I will always value you,” And I don’t think Peter’s objectifying me, he does seem to understand how to make me happy.

 

“Oh,” Jenny’s sigh makes me look at her she’s got a dopey expression on her face, “I didn’t know werewolves could be so nice and loving.”

 

I can’t help the snort that escapes me thinking of Scott and all his dumb puppy dog eyes and dopeyness around Allison, “Oh they can, believe me it’ll give you a cavity if you stand too close to them.”  Peter is laughing at me, “Not you Peter, I was thinking of Scott,” he growls but nods, “Total one track mind to sniff his girlfriend and make eyes at her.”

 

Stirring Richard adds, “But this means that Stiles is more than capable of seeing the future, of what might yet be, and if he has seen me wearing my new shirt under a full moon then we know that this will happen, and we need to be ready,” that sobers us all up, “And the less we meddle with the future the more it will resemble Stiles’ vision, all we have to do is change a few small details and we can turn it to our advantage.”

 

“How?” Alicia asks, “How do we know exactly what details to change?”

 

“That’s the fun bit,” Mr Williams predatory smile comes out to play, “First we need to know all the details, then we need to find the right places to add or remove things, then we carry on as normal and let events play out...”

 

“No,” Peter snarls as his mouth fills up with teeth, “Stiles said she killed him, I will not risk him.”

 

“Then we do all we can to avoid the vision and she will keep coming for Stiles, you can not be everywhere Peter,” Mr Williams drops his human mask, “You must plan for every eventuality and she will still find the only one you didn’t think of, or else Stiles will have another vision of the future and that one could kill him, stop his heart and his breathing again.”

 

The full roar from Peter is deafening and I clap my hands over my ears in self-defence, “No! He is mine!”  Panting Peter curls around me and I pat whatever part of him I can reach, damn he is loud when he does that.

 

It does, however, cause the last of Peter’s objections to melt away and Mr Williams proves what a very good lawyer he is when he draws details from me, details that are growing hazy.

 

We end up narrowing it down to the next full moon, the full moon that is next week.  We know this because Jenny was going to surprise Richard with the new shirt as the full moon will rise on his birthday.

 

And it kind of makes sense, the Sheriff is now under investigation, she has to remove Richard and either me or Peter to cow the inhabitants back into fearful obedience.  “She must be desperate,” I mention and point to Richard, “She was afraid of you in the parking lot, she backed down, she wouldn’t move against you unless she absolutely had to.”

 

“Very true,” he nods, “She has good reason to be afraid of me, both her and her father have crossed me in the past and paid for it, and now I am forewarned she will find me much harder prey to kill,” he glances at Alicia, “I think I will ask Kevin for a vest, and then Jenny will sew something into it, when the ex-Sheriff shoots me she will see the blood she expects, but I will not be hurt.”

 

Vest? Oh bulletproof vest, “Can I have a vest too? Dude I really do not want her to shoot me dead.”

 

“Of course,” Alicia agrees and I sit up straighter feeling better about this whole thing.

 

“There is something else,” Mr Williams mentions, “If Peter and Stiles are fully mated, the mate bond will lead Peter straight to Stiles, nothing can block it or jam it.  We’ll fit both Richard and Stiles with the high tech gadgets so we can track them if they become separated.  We do everything we can to control this, to take out the variables. We turn this on them, we take the warning and use it.”

 

I have an Alpha werewolf, a ghoul lawyer, and a whatever the hell Richard Smalltrees is on my side.  The ex-Sheriff will have three Beta werewolves but I bet my Alpha werewolf can wipe the floor with them.

 

And then the doorbell rings.

 

We all frown at each other and Peter has his head cocked to one side, “There is only one heartbeat, it’s beating very fast.”

 

Who the hell is knocking on our door at two in the morning?


	45. Chapter 45

Peter won’t let me go answer the front door, and I won’t let him because I know all about wolfsbane bullets, and I’m not going through that again.  Richard isn’t allowed to because as calm as Alicia is being there’s fear in her eyes and Jenny is trembling.

 

Which leaves Mr Williams, who’s finding our emotional knee jerk reactions amusing, the jerk, just because he’s technically the walking dead and he doesn’t get injured the way we do.

 

Crowding by the bedroom door we listen in as Mr Williams opens the front door and Peter stiffens, “It’s Kevin Smalltrees, he wants to talk to Richard,” it’s handy having a werewolf who can listen in on conversations for you. “He says it’s important and urgent, his heartbeat is steady so he’s not lying and I can’t smell the Sheriff on him, at least not from here.”

 

Nodding Richard steps out and an excited Kevin is allowed into the house, the look on Peter’s face as the Deputy tromps in soaked to the skin and dripping water is amusing, though I may make a startled sound as Peter jerks me into the bathroom as he grabs towels and grumbles about the Smalltrees and them intruding on us.

 

Fussing over the damp Deputy, Peter won’t let him off the front mat until his shoes are off and he’s towelled himself slightly, I stand by and take the offending wet towels afterwards and go dump them in the laundry, which is piling up, and I’m going to have to do some this weekend, if I don’t die first.

 

Sighing I realise I’d hoped living with Peter would only mean having to worry about him hurting me, except he’s been great, it’s the other stuff that’s worrying me now.

 

“Sir,” Kevin’s bouncing in place and grinning, “The old Sheriff has left the office, she suspended completely and they’ve appointed me in her place, there’s an investigation that’s going to go through all the files and paperwork, they have copies of all the complaints made against her, they’re going to be looking into everything,” if anything Kevin’s grin gets bigger, “And they’ve made a move on the Judge, they’re going after both of them.

 

“It turns out that some of the guys at the station have been building evidence against them both for years, and with her being so distracted by the Hales, and you, they’ve gotten everything they need to make their move.  The Judge and the Sheriff are finished, there’s no way they’re getting out of this now,” he stops and he’s clearly waiting for us to be excited too.

 

Only his news is simply adding to my anxiety, this must be why she goes for Richard and I get caught up in it, this is why she’ll be so ready to attack Richard, she’ll have nothing left to lose.

 

Our grim response finally penetrates his joy, “What’s wrong?”

 

No one says anything for a few seconds and then Jenny blurts, “Dad’s going to die, the Sheriff is going to shoot him,” her cousin stares at her not believing her but none of us refute it so he blinks baffled.

 

Giving Jenny a long look Richard steps forward, “One of Stiles’ talents is that the can, sometimes, see a glimpse of the future, we’re taking steps to change it to suit us.”  If anything Kevin now looks really upset and sways on his feet, “I’d like to borrow a bullet proof vest from you.”

 

“Anything sir, anything,” and Kevin’s voice is strangled and strained.

 

We end up telling Kevin most of it, strangely Mr Williams makes sure Kevin only thinks I’m a human Alpha with an added upgrade of the odd vision, once he’s over his shock the Deputy starts coming up with additional measures and he thinks he can persuade the FBI to share some of their toys to track me, “If we use the analogy of her being pushed into a corner and the fact the department is split, one half following me, the other following her, they should be happy to step up and put a tracker on Stiles.”

 

“Sensible,” Mr Williams says, “We don’t want anything to detract from the original future, we only need to derail the part where she wins and our two die.  Anything small that she won’t notice and can’t take measures to prevent will give us a greater advantage.”

 

Not much happens after that, I yawn into Peter’s shoulder I’m so tired, drained, and I doze off on him, the sound of voices lulling me to sleep while around me the land and sky are waking up to the possibility of Richard dying and they are not happy.

 

The land rumbles, the winds blow, and they start paying more attention to what’s happening in them, they search for werewolves but they can only see Peter and they know he’s with me.

 

The smell of pancakes wakes me up after the sun has risen and I look around to see most of them are asleep, except for Peter, Richard and Mr Williams.  The ghoul is in the kitchen and he’s making pancakes.  I wipe at the drool on my face and the patch on Peter’s shoulder.

 

“Stiles, “Peter’s eyes soften when they see me and I smile sleepily at him, “We thought you’d sleep longer.”

 

My stomach grumbles and he huffs a laugh at me, “Hungry,” I tell him and I perk up when Mr Williams starts to carry plates of food over to us, I wolf down my offering of pancake goodness smothered in syrup and start to feel more human.

 

In order to not tip the ex-Sheriff off that we’re on to her dastardly plan, we have to act normally.  This means Peter and I will be going to the Masons today, where Peter will have basketball practice, and I’ll play video games with Aaron.

 

“But before you go,” Mr Williams gives his predatory smile, “You must mate.”

 

“Err…” I’m going to assume that this means sex?  Has Peter been building up to something else in the bedroom, getting me comfortable with him so it won’t hurt me?

 

“I have all the necessary ingredients,” Peter’s saying and why would you need ingredients if all you’re doing is having sex?

 

“Good, it shouldn’t take you more than a few minutes,” Mr Williams is saying and Peter’s not that quick, and he takes time to stretch me properly first, “If you do it in the shower the blood will wash right off again, do you need a knife to cut the skin?”

 

“Err…” I’m really not liking this.

 

“No, I’ll just use my claws, the wounds will stay open on my skin longer that way,” and I breathe out in relief but now I’m curious on what this ‘mating’ thing entails.  Standing up Peter holds his hand out to me, “Come along Stiles, once this is done I can find you anywhere, and you can find me anywhere.”

 

“Yay?” I stand up and let him lead me to the bathroom, he fusses and strips me down his hands lingering on my body, and maybe this does involve sex.

 

He sighs and leans into me, but little Peter is still, well, little and uninterested, “I’m sorry I’m rushing this so much Stiles, I wanted it to be closer to our wedding, this is a big step and it should be made because of the right reasons, not because of that annoying woman and her murderous tendencies towards you.”

 

“It’s fine Peter,” and it really is, I have no idea what the hell this entails and if it means he can find me if the homicidal batshit ex-Sheriff tries to kill me, then I’m all for it, so long as it doesn’t hurt that much.

 

“I promise to put more thought and effort into our wedding,” He holds me tightly, “To show you that I’m not taking this lightly, that I truly intend to be here with you forever,” and that’s both sweet and kinda scary.

 

I have no idea how I’m supposed to find a place with no werewolves in it, but at least Mr Williams has given me some more info and my long-term plan to escape Peter, and every other werewolf in the world, just needs some more adjustments to it.

 

“Awesome,” I pat him softly and he smiles at me.  “So lets get started,” I verbally prod him and he nods pushing me towards the shower and oh god please let him be gentle with me over this.

 

“I’ll mix up the paint to permanently mark our skin and we can begin,” he’s bending over and rummaging in a cupboard and I ogle the man’s ass.  Seriously his ass is amazing, rounded in the right places, and muscled, and turning around, and he’s now caught me staring.

 

I jerk my eyes away and hear him chuckle at me as I suddenly realise, “Does this mean I’m getting a tattoo?” Awesome. “Do I get to pick the tattoo out?”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bloodplay

I watch Peter mix some powders together and then I grimace as he slices a line on his left palm using his own blood to turn the powders into a thick brown paste, “I need a single drop from you Stiles,” he comes over and pricks my finger with one of his claws.

 

The drop forms on my finger tip and then falls down into the bowl, for a brief second the brown mess flashes and then it turns a deep vibrant red, “Perfect,” Peter’s happy and I get my finger kissed, “Oh my Stiles, how wonderful you are.”

 

I haven’t done anything but I take the praise anyway, I’m learning to like it when Peter praises me.

 

“I’ll draw our mating marks on our wrists, my left one and your right one, we’ll press our wrists together and I’ll cut my shoulder so you can lick the wound and drink my blood,” ew, did he really just say that? “I’ll cut very shallow wounds on your shoulder and lick them and drink your blood, that will trigger the mating and a few minutes later we’ll be mated.”

 

Well that sounds simple, if gross, and I know my face must show it, “It won’t be that bad Stiles,” he steps closer, “You know I won’t hurt you,” no he probably won’t hurt me, but he could hurt those around me, and hopefully he’ll hurt the ex-Sheriff.

 

Holding my right wrist out to him I keep as still as possible as he dabs the red paste making a circle on the inside of my wrist, he examines it and shows it to me, “See, it’s right over the point I was going to Bite you to turn you, even then I wanted you to be my Mate,” my heart glitches at his words and pounds a little harder, “I thought I could keep you safe and sound while I dealt with the Argent problem, you’d be so busy turning you wouldn’t be able to interfere and get injured,” he turns my hand over and brings my hand up to kiss my knuckles.

 

Unsure what to say I keep my mouth shut, and he gets on with drawing a circle on his left wrist.  Putting the bowl down on the shower tray he stands up and presses the circle on his wrist over the one on mine and then he grips my arm with his hand, I mimic him and grasp his arm.

 

He raises his right hand and his claws grow, I hold my ground and track them with my eyes as they pass in front of me and press against my right shoulder, he hesitates and takes a few deep breathes, then I can see him concentrate and there’s a few sharp pains, it doesn’t feel too bad and I can’t see any blood dripping down though Peter’s staring intently and nods, “Good there’s a touch of blood but not much, I didn’t cut you very deeply, now for me,” he reaches up for his right shoulder and slashes open one long line, “There, now you have plenty of blood.”

 

Oh my god.

 

He actually expects me to lick that?

 

Apparently he does, because he’s wrapping his free arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.  His body is always warm to the touch but now he’s almost burning hot and his mouth fastens onto my shoulder and the sting from my, hopefully, small cuts makes me wince, then I feel his tongue lap on my skin and I shudder.

 

Eyeing up the gushing wound on his shoulder, I tentatively put my mouth over part of it, and closing my eyes, so I don’t have to see, I give a tiny lick trying not to get too much blood in my mouth.  As my tongue caresses his wound, for that split second, something races through me and I lurch against him, it’s almost like how I felt the land around me but different, its darker, richer, and I experimentally lick at him again.

 

This time I lick for longer and its not a bolt of lightning flashing through me it’s slower, thicker, and wraps around my insides in a good way, I can feel it sliding through me and I shiver at the sensations as goosebumps march down my skin.

 

Peter’s tongue is sweeping over my cuts and the pain is fading to be replaced by fissions of pleasure, aches that arc and zing in my body.  Its like lust but it’s not, its so damn heated and he moans into my shoulder as I become aware of just how hard he is against my stomach.

 

Oh my god, this does involve sex.

 

Only for once I’m interested too, for once I’m getting hard and pressing into his stomach.  Its like its been forever since I’ve wanted anything like this and I fasten my blunt human teeth over the cut of his shoulder, he stiffens and whines and I think I’ve hurt him but his hips thrust and press him into me and he likes it, he likes it enough that I do it again and a heady rush of power fills me, of being able to do that to him.

 

I’m vaguely aware that this is seriously weird, that I’m lapping blood up with my tongue and biting into a cut, that he’s doing the same to me, that we’re naked in a shower and my right wrist is burning almost painfully, but then I swallow down the blood in my mouth and moan as I drown in sluggishly building need.

 

Its been so long since Derek, since his hands on my body drove all thought from my brain, since I’ve wanted anything remotely like sex that I stop thinking and let it take me.  I suck on the wound and somehow shove Peter so he’s against the wall and then I thrust my hips, at my pace, how I want, and the hand he has on my back is rubbing circles and moving to press at the small of my back urging me on as he moans and bites down with his human teeth.

 

I quickly run into a problem, its been too long for me and I’ve never been the top, ever, I have no rhythm at all, I can’t find the right way to do this and I nearly scream in frustration when Peter pats my ass cheek to get my attention.  I slow, and stop, humiliated at not being able to do this.  His hand grips my ass and he somehow guides me, showing me the right rhythm, its slow at first and we shift a bit until our cocks are rubbing against each other and its better, each of my thrusts makes us both moan and Peter rocks his hips in time with mine.

 

He lets me take over, I build on the pace he’s helped me find and I go back to sucking on his shoulder, my wrist feels fused to his and the burning heat now throbs in time with my hips and I moan and thrust harder wanting more.  He encourages me with noises and nips to my shoulder, his free hand moves to my hip and tugs so I surge into his firm hard stomach whimpering at the friction and then Peter’s letting me go and pushing me away.

 

Something squirts between us and I hear a plastic bottle fall to the ground, when he yanks me back against him I slide and glide over his skin and he does the same, he’s used something to act as temporary lubricant, he’s easing it for us, the lack of friction is a bit annoying but this is better and I go back to my earlier rhythm.

 

The need inside me continues to build and it’s like there’s a circuit running through me, it starts at my wrist and somehow links to my shoulder where Peter is sucking on my cuts, it runs through Peter and links to where I’m sucking on his cut, and it links to our cocks which are rubbing and rutting and the pressure in my balls is getting to the point where something is going to spill over and I’m startled when Peter moves and suddenly I’m between his legs and he’s spreading for me giving me better access to grind us both.

 

It doesn’t take long for that forgotten tightness in my balls to tell me that I’m close, I’d made myself forget what it was like, that anticipation, that knowledge that so very soon it’ll happen and I slow down as Peter bucks his hips and tries to urge me on, but I want to savour this, to enjoy this part, so I ignore him and keep him here with me just this side of it as it builds slower, deeper, stronger.

 

He’s moaning and writhing, and there are these sounds coming from somewhere, hungry, wanton, needy and I realise those are from me, I’m making those noises, I’m pulling the growls from Peter.  And I finally let us both have what we want as I speed up and push towards the end.

 

It happens so quickly one moment I’m nearly there and then Peter’s stiffening in my arms and he howls into my shoulder, the vibrations rumble through his body into mine and then I’m going too, except that circuit between snaps wide open and I scream in unfamiliar pleasure as my vision whites out then darkens and all I can see is his red energy and my bright energy swirling around and in each other like we’ve merged together.

 

I’m not really aware of my legs buckling and Peter having to catch me, or how he breaks the circuit by letting go of my arm, how he lowers me gently to the shower floor and we curl up panting and trembling in each others arms.

 

I am aware that I start crying.

 

“Stiles?” Peter’s voice is scratchy and gentle and I wrap myself up in him and something inside rips open, it hurts and its painful and I sob and sob and cling to Peter.

 

Fuck.

 

Its been months since my last orgasm, months since I felt anything close to resembling that, and I’m aware that its all Brad’s fault, though its mixed up with guilt and a hint of my fault because I didn’t fight him that much, and I just gave in to Oren. It was almost like I betrayed myself because I didn’t fight, I just did the best I could to batten down my mental hatches and ride the storm out with as little damage as I could get away with.

 

I looked it all up on the internet when I was allowed out away from Brad, I know what I did with him and Oren is something survivors of rape and torture do, its a survival mechanism, lying somewhere between playing dead and trying to minimize the physical injuries being done to us.  It keeps us alive even if at the time we only want to die, to stop what’s being done to us, its how I can zone out and remember happy times in Beacon Hills.

 

But its not without its price and I shake in Peter’s arms and let him soothe me wanting everything bad that’s ever happened to me to leave me the fuck alone, I want to be happy, I want to enjoy sex like I did with Derek, I want to go to school and…

 

“Stiles,” Peter tips my face up to look at him and then he kisses my face, even the parts that are wet from tears or covered in snot, “My mate, my Stiles, my raven child,” he croons at me and I may cry for a bit longer until I’m wiped out and then I let him wash us clean as I sway on my feet.

 

I don’t fight as he dries us and then carries me to the bed, I automatically turn on my side so he can spoon me and doze off for an hour.  I have to fight to get back to wakefulness, and I insist on us going to the Masons’, we have a Sheriff to fool and me to save from being shot in the back.

 

My legs are steadier and as we walk to the car I take his hand in mine like I always do and as our wrists brush against each other I jump at the shock and he chuckles at me, “Mate bond Stiles, we’re mated now, you’ll be able to use it to find me, to sense how close I am, and now you are my equal, you rule our pack of two with me.”

 

Staring down at our entwined hands I think it over, “You’ve been training me to hold hands this way since day one,” its not an accusation, its true and he nods, pleased at me, “Damn it Peter, what else are you training into me?”

 

He laughs outright at that, “Wait and see my little raven child, keep testing those wings of yours, I look forward to your first flight, you’re so close,” and that's a complement and a non answer.

 

Damn manipulative bastard, though I’m smiling at the thought.


	47. Chapter 47

Sitting in Aaron’s bedroom I jump each and every time the mark on my wrist throbs, which is about every five minutes or so, dream Derek had gone to spy on Peter the first few times and I now know it’s just Peter caressing his wrist.

 

Shit I really am magically shackled to Peter now.

 

Which is good because he can totally find me anywhere, at the moment I’m aware of which direction he’s in and how far away he is.  And it’s a bad thing because he can totally find me anywhere.

 

The sex we had this morning was amazing and I finally have my answer to what it would be like if I was interested in him that way. Frustratingly I tried to experiment by going to the bathroom here and when I thought of Peter and what we did I got squat from my dick, no arousal, no partial erection, nothing.

 

I’m trying not to think about it and I concentrate on the game, but I’m tired and I yawn a few times, we didn’t get much sleep last night, what with all the drama and the houseguests and the vision of Richard and me dying. And wrist throbs putting me off totally.  My character dies again and I throw the controls down in a fit of disgust, “Damn it.”

 

Laughing at me Aaron points at me too, “Dude, you have totally lost it, guess your ‘special’ night was extra special…” He teases me and I flush which is stupid, the only thing I did that was sexual for me was this morning, “Oh god you’re blushing,” he crows at me and I revise my opinion of him being nice.

 

“Shut up,” I grump and it makes him laugh harder, I can’t stay mad at him and shake my head ignoring his giggling, but I rub at my wrist and wonder if I just put Peter off his practice the way he’s been putting me off my gaming.

 

Wiping at his eyes Aaron puts his controller down and then whispers conspiratorially at me, “Stiles?  What’s it like? Sex I mean.  Randy’s been acting like an ass since he starting having sex and,” he breaks off and twiddles his fingers before adding, “And its like everyone but me is having sex.”

 

Oh my god, I’m having the sex talk with Aaron.  Fuck my life.

 

“Dude, the thing you have to remember is that sex can be great, it really can, it will melt your brains and turn you to mush, but at the same time you have remember its not everything,” I frown not sure how to put it into words and mentally snorting at younger me who was so desperate to have sex, “You still have your family and friends, you shouldn’t forget them like Randy’s doing, and you have to be really careful with it too.”

 

“Careful?” He’s hanging on my every word and I’m worried I’ll mess this up and Jesus no wonder parents hate the sex talk, how do you tell your hormonal teenager this stuff when they have no idea what it’s like? What it can do to you? How it can screw you up?

 

“Yeah, there’s the obvious stuff like pregnancy and diseases so make sure you stay safe.  Then there’s the thing where it can be casual, which is great if you’re a casual person, but I’ve found out I’m not, so even before Peter I wouldn’t have just slept with anyone,” well really before Derek, I actually had a few offers and turned them down, damn am I glad I did that, I’m not that guy which is weird considering what I was like at the height of my sexual frustration.

 

“Don’t rush it, take your time, there really is no hurry, enjoy the making out,” which I’ve only really done with Peter and that was fun, I jumped the gun with Derek and moved to sex really quickly I missed out the bases as I hit the home run.

 

“And Aaron.” I’m being really serious now, “Don’t pressure your partner, I’m assuming your straight so it’ll be a girl, she has to trust you a hell of a lot to have sex with you, make sure she’s ready, don’t hurt her, its her party too.”

 

He nods, “Yeah,” I don’t think I’ve answered his questions but he smiles like I have, “Thanks Stiles.”

 

A flicker out of the corner of my eyes and Derek is there, “Peter’s heading back,” so I cheat and caress my wrist again, there’s an answering pulse from him and I hide my amusement.

 

We try one more attempt at the game but I don’t even make half way through the first level before I die a really embarrassing death, which has Aaron in fits on his bed, the brat. “Oh god,” he’s almost hooting it, “That’s so funny,” and it sets him off again, at least he’s easy to keep entertained.

 

When the door bangs open downstairs I leave Aaron to his mirth and go to find Peter, who’s scowling at his teammates who seem to find something about him funny. 

 

One of Aaron’s uncles is laughing and telling a story, “And then he goes to shoot,” he mimes shooting a hoop, “And throws the thing behind him,” they all laugh at that, “And he was moving really slowly and stiffly,” the laugher turns naughtier, I think I can hear Gladys giggling in the background.

 

If anything Peter’s face turns thunderous and I swear he’s moments from a giant storm out of the house, so I sidle up to him and hold his hand, our wrists brush each other and we get that shock again.

 

“Plus he’s been limping,” the other blond giant sniggers it, “I think we need to have a ban on certain things in Pete’s life if this is how he acts afterwards, we can’t have him so off his game for the next match,” the whole lot of them laugh again and Peter is not happy with how this is going.

 

“Guys,” Sharon takes pity on Peter, “Play nicely and I’m sure that Stiles can be persuaded to behave until after you win and Peter can enjoy a champions home coming,” she looks at Gladys who flushes so red at her words, “That the whole street will hear.”

 

One of the uncles is clapped on the back and he grins as he and Gladys become the focus of attention, which lets the tension in Peter’s shoulders leak back out.

 

After some more good natured ribbing and jokes which prove they all believe Peter’s the bottom I edge towards the doors, “Well we should get going, we have shopping to do and,” I draw the word out, “We’re both a bit tired from the house guests who should be moved into their new rooms,” I field some questions and everyone is jubilant that Richard is free and there are cheers as we confirm the Sheriff and her father is under investigation.

 

Getting my Xbox from Aaron I wander back down with him as Gladys rushes off to get ready for work, Peter’s offered her a lift again.  And we can finally leave and go get food then we can collapse at home and plan how to keep me alive.

 

Peter and Gladys discuss some Thanksgiving recipes during the drive and when we park up in the parking lot we walk her to the staff entrance.  I have a little plan in the back of my mind, Peter seems to want people to believe that I top him, I have no idea why, but this could help his plan.

 

I trot off and grab the things he asks for and the dream Pack fan out to help me find everything, and then I sneak some lube into the cart when he isn’t looking and I volunteer to empty the cart onto the conveyer belt at the checkout so that Peter can gossip and I can sneak the lube onto the conveyer belt giving the impression that we intend to have sex now we are houseguest free.

 

My plan works because Gladys notices the lube and giggles like a schoolgirl, while Peter simply gives me a look.  I sidle up to him, “Honey, we’re kind of getting low, I wanted to make sure we had enough supplies to last us,” I can add innuendo to my tone for anything, and Gladys giggles again so I wink at her, “I thought we could have a nice nap and relax,” I stress more of the words and get more giggles.

 

That sets the tone for the rest of the packing up process and I can’t tell if Peter’s upset or not, god I hoping not.  He pays for our groceries and we leave to more of Gladys’ giggles, I may or may not play up to it and let my hand touch Peter’s ass and give tiny little pinch, that may or may not have made him jump slightly.

 

In the Hummer he’s silent and I clear my throat, “Err, I didn’t over do that did I? I was trying to back up your thing to prove you’re the bottom, which you’re not.”

 

“It was fine,” his voice is even, “It just this close to the full moon I’m a little territorial, so I had to keep reminding myself that you’re display was showing them how much you belong to me.”

 

Shit, I forgot the moon can cause werewolves’ moods to shift, “Sorry Peter, I’ll try and behave more,” I reach out and put my hand on his thigh, “Soon we’ll be home and no more house guests, just us, hey you want to cuddle on the sofa?” I offer and it gets me a smile so I’m going with yes, minor crisis averted, I can totally handle him, it’s easier than I thought.

 

I can do this, I can.

 

My wrist itches so I scratch it and the Hummer swerves as Peter reacts to it, “Oops, sorry Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but due to seasonal responsibilities I’m being forced to go and be sociable, I’m not sure when the next update will be.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a little bit or erratic posting until I can get back into a routine.

I hate waiting.

 

I’ve been waiting for days for something to happen.

 

Worryingly, not only have the FBI wired me up to all kinds of tracking technology, there are now six of them running around and following me unsubtly.  I have no idea what Kevin said to them but they are taking the Sheriff very seriously, I’m not sure if they’ve altered the future but we’re pretending they haven’t.

 

Tonight is the full moon.

 

Tonight Richard is going out for a birthday meal with his family, in his new shirt that Jenny bought for him.

 

Tonight Peter’s control will be put to the test and I really, really, really hope he doesn’t bite me, that would suck.

 

Stuck in school I play with the skin around the mating mark.  Our marks are round red circles, I’ve found if I concentrate on it, it starts to glow very slightly and its made up of lots of really thin red lines that weave and twist around each other, it reminds me of Peter’s energy.

 

If that’s what I’ve been seeing.

 

Nothing weird has been happening and I’ve not had another vision, I’ve not see the land or sky, I’ve just been plain old Stiles Stilinski.

 

The dream Pack are also around, they flit in and out of my life avoiding Peter as much as they can.  Dream Derek is being growly and grumpy and even dad is a bit off, we’re all waiting for this to kick off.  They’re taking it in turns to do parameter sweeps of me, no one else but Richard has ever noticed them so it should be okay.

 

Biology is dragging and Aaron and I are playing hangman while we sit at the back, we’re being good and using long biology words, so far I have him stumped and I gleefully build another part of the drawing as he gets close to the end.

 

The mark on my wrist pulses and I automatically scan for Peter, he’s about a mile away and I innocently tap the mark once to let him know I’m still okay.  We have a system set up, one tap to check, one tap to reply and everything is good.  Double taps means bad, and continuous touching means he’s comforting me.

 

As if on cue the mark flares and it’s like he’s running his finger over it again and again, which he totally is.

 

Aaron gets called on to answer a question and I curse under my breath, it’s the answer to the damn hangman and he smirks at me as he fills in the blanks and then it’s his go.

 

Damn it.

 

I thought I was going to win this time, so far we are running a tiebreak situation, I needed that win.

 

Strolling to lunch we’re still in the tiebreak situation because I got a lucky break and guessed his word, total fluke but I’m taking it as my own.

 

Sitting at the lunch table I make jokes and laugh at their jokes, everyone is so happy now that the Sheriff is gone, well as far as they’re concerned she is, I know better, but I let their jubilation wash over me too.

 

The mark flares on my wrist, once.  I tap back to Peter, he’s still a mile out, he’s meeting with Vincent and they’re going to talk business and how to incorporate some of Aaron’s dad’s stuff into it.  Peter’s on his big benevolent kick and wants to use the man’s architecture plans for a housing project, apparently Colin has some amazing ideas that combine light, space, new building materials, and they end up blowing your mind.

 

I can’t see why Peter’s building new houses when, as a country, we’re in economic shit, he simply kisses me and tells me it won’t last forever and we can rent them out to start with, he’s more than prepared to wait and see his long distance plans come to fruition, plus we’ll look good as we’ll be offering the rental prices at below the current market, meaning we’ll have more takers for the properties.

 

Oh and we’re helping the economy by keeping the contractors in business and all the businesses that feed into them.

 

He’s also buying up repossessions that fall into the right monetary catchment area, whatever the hell that means, I honestly think he’s trying to buy up as many residences as he can, I fail to see what he’s plans for them are though, other than to own all the homes in the country.

 

Leaving the canteen I go to my next class and I’m barely sitting down when the fire alarm sounds, today isn’t a drill day, so I snag my phone and as I calmly exit the building I text Peter to let him know. 

 

We all get counted and ticked off the register, then we hang around out in the cold while the fire department sweeps the building.  It’s a false alarm and I relax as we all troop back inside.  The hallways are complete chaos and it takes me a moment to realise I’m being swept into an empty classroom.

 

“Stiles!” It’s dream Derek, “Run!”

 

Elbowing whoever it is who’s pushed me into the room, I turn to run, when a hand clamps over my nose and mouth so I can’t scream, and then the smell hits me, they’re knocking me out.  I kick out but I’m already getting dizzy and I try to tap my mating mark, I know I tap it once, I don’t remember tapping it twice.

 

*

 

Groggily I wake up and the room is spinning.

 

A room I’ve never seen before in my life, it looks like a guest room.  It’s in pale cream with generic furniture.  And the bed I’m currently tied to is something you’d get from IKEA.  I’m not impressed.  I’m really not impressed.

 

I’m even less impressed by the fact that my hands are tied far away from each other to opposite bedposts.  It means I can’t signal Peter to come get me.  Though I notice the watch the FBI gave me is still around my wrist.

 

Finally some good news.

 

I’m trackable, I’m traceable and I’ve been kidnapped, now all I have to do is survive until I’m rescued.

 

Damn it.

 

Why do I always have to be rescued? Why can’t I be the rescuer one day, why can’t I rush in and be the hero?

 

Sighing I blink as dream dad fades in and out of sight, though I hear his, “DNA,” loud and clear.  I squirm on the bed and try to leave traces of me behind, hair, skin, anything including me chewing on the inside of my cheek and then spitting on the sheets and I try to aim for the nearby wall.  It will link me to being here, and that’s damn hard to fake, and it can be very incriminating.

 

The mark on my arm pulses once, twice, and I panic thinking Peter’s in trouble, but then he runs his fingers around the mark and I calm down.  I try and wiggle my own fingers but I can’t bend my wrist enough to touch the mark. I know he can track me so I concentrate on him and he’s barely a few yards away and he’s getting closer. 

 

The direction is directly above me.

 

Craning my neck I can’t see what floor of the building I’m on but I know Peter’s either on the floor above or else he’s on the roof, the sneaky bastard.

 

Smirking to myself I whisper, “Hey Peter, god am I glad you’re here,” and I am glad, really glad, he really did come for me, he’s here, he hasn’t abandoned me.

 

And then the door to my room opens and a much older man limps in, behind him is the ex-sheriff and this close together I can see the family resemblance, this must be the Judge.

 

“Ah, you’re awake,” he smiles at me, “I hope you’re enjoying our hospitality Mr Hale.  You don’t mind if I call you that do you?” He doesn’t wait for my answer, “Only you’re not going to live long enough to marry your rather annoying yet fascinating Fiancé, tonight’s the full moon and I have some very special guests for you to entertain, along with Mr Smalltrees, once I’ve rounded him up.” 


	49. Chapter 49

I’m not sure what I can and can’t say that won’t screw the future up, so far things must be working out right.  They have me, they’re hinting about werewolves, and they’re going to go get Richard.

 

Glaring at the Judge I try for half-hearted defiance, “You won’t get away with this!”

 

He laughs at me, “Oh my dear boy, I assure you I will not only get away with this, I’ll get everything I want from this too.”

 

My mouth drops open and I gape at him, he’s not acting like a typical TV villain, but then in real life they really do.  The Judge waves at his daughter, “It’s okay Tara, I just want a quick word with this young man first, then I’ll have a little rest before the festivities tonight.”

 

Scowling she asks, “Are you sure daddy? I don’t want you to tire yourself, you know what the doctor said.”

 

“I’m sure,” he smiles at her, “I promise I won’t be long darling,” she nods and leaves us alone. I check to see where Peter is and he’s still right above me, he’s close enough to the window that he can ride to my rescue.

 

The Judge limps over to me and sits on the bed beside me, not something I ever want in my life, I’d prefer him to be over the other side of the room, I glare at him and it seems to amuse him.

 

“Well, well, well, so the famous Stiles Stilinski is here in Wolf Creek,” he starts saying and I frown at him because I’m not famous, he seems to understand, “Really Stiles, you can’t be completely ignorant that tales about Beacon Hills would travel, especially when it involves an Alpha pack of werewolves.”

 

I blink and go for comedy, “Right, yes, because werewolves are real…” I mock him and he lifts his hand threateningly.

 

“Oh Stiles, if you were going to be staying I’d teach you be politer to me, more obedient, I’m not normally interested in men but I have to say all the rumours currently circulating about you are intriguing me,” his hand lowers slowly to my face and he strokes it, gently, I try and edge away from him but he follows and I unwillingly submit to his caress.

 

God I hate being touched by people, well people other than Peter, he’s proving himself to be okay.

 

“Such pretty moles and freckles,” The Judge says and I shudder in a bad way, “Don’t fret so,” he clucks me under the chin, “Tonight is the full moon and poor Peter will have lost his anchor, so the sharpshooter I have ready and waiting for him will have an easy task putting wolfsbane bullets into him as he goes crazy under the moon,” I freeze under the man’s hands wondering how he knows what Peter is.  He notices and laughs again, “Yes, I know Peter is an Omega werewolf,” my eyes widen, “I know he was thrown out of his nephew’s Pack after the Argents finished dispatching the Alpha Pack, with your help of course, I know there’s a treaty being forged up in Beacon Hills, one to keep that whole area stable and safe,” he sneers that part, “I’ve never understood why Alphas don’t simply take what they want,” he shrugs, “Oh well, that doesn’t matter.”

 

Part of me is doing an internal happy dance, this crazy old man doesn’t know Peter’s an Alpha.  Part of me is stunned because how the hell does he know about werewolves in the first place?

 

“I can see why the rumours say you’re soothing to be around,” the Judge is saying and I focus back on him, “I’m no longer quite ready to kill my daughter,” what? Did I miss something?

 

“What?” I daringly ask.

 

“Yes, I suppose you wouldn’t know,” he pats my cheek and goes back to stroking me, which is gross, “Well my darling little girl is poisoning me, a long term scheme, and one she doesn’t have the brains to pull off, it’s unfortunate really, it means I have to speed up my own plans.”

 

He sighs like it’s a major inconvenience, “Though it’s as good a time as any, Richard is all alone guarding that ring of trees, Stuart’s off at college for a few more years, so I only have to eliminate Richard to get through the last defender of all that power,” he breathes the last word reverently, “The Smalltrees have been cunning foes to me all these years, you should have seen his grandfather and his father, Richard is following so well in their footsteps they’d be proud of him,” he smirks, “It’s taken me years to find their one true weakness, their families, all I had to do was pay that lump Jason to go after Jenny, the boy is a genius when it comes to beating someone and keeping them alive, and now Richard is torn between his duty to protect that power and his daughter.”

 

“Dude I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I’m calm and collected and it helps that Peter is touching his mate mark, which is strangely comforting.

 

I wonder if I can get this man to monologue at me, to tell me all his plans, and then Peter can foil them and rescue me in the process.  “Richard’s just a guy, a scary guy, but a guy, he’s not a werewolf like Peter.  Peter would have smelt it with his little Omega wolfy nose,” I play along as if Peter’s just an Omega and hope he doesn’t take offence.

 

“No,” the Judge shakes his head, “The Smalltrees guard an ancient power, one of those left over from before even the dinosaurs,” and the guy is skipping back into looney tunes territory, he must see my scepticism, “Really Mr Hale, you live with a werewolf, you’ve fought and killed the unkillable South American Kanima,” he’s talking about Jackson, “I think you could give me the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“Okay,” I concede the point, “But why would something that has outlived the freaking dinosaurs have to be guarded by Richard?” And I remember the dream I had of restless shadows in a ring of trees.

 

“Because everyone’s afraid of it, there are thirteen of them that I know of, most of them lie at the bottom of the ocean and just one of them alone is cited as the reason Atlantis slid into the sea, all the inhabitants worked together to stop the person wielding it, they literally sacrificed themselves to bury it under tonnes of water,” his eyes are shining with excitement.

 

Waving a hand the minute distance I can I ask, “So you want to have something that an entire nation of people died to bury under the sea?  Does the fact that they all ganged up not give you the faintest niggle of doubt that perhaps it’s a really bad idea to let this ‘Power’ out?”

 

He scoffs, “That’s the kind of talk that the weak willed idiots of today spread about and call it for the good of the people, or whatever other fancy names they pin to it, you need to seize power not fear it. Wield it and take from the weak, be the strong and crush the meek.  Once I have that power, once it’s mine, I’m going to find the other twelve, I’m going to have all of them.”

 

And I’m getting a glimmering of understanding on why power is so bad, why it corrupts, because clearly, for this guy, there’s never going to be enough, he’s always going to want more, and he won’t care who he hurts to get it.

 

Narrowing my eyes I run his plan through my head, “Your daughter’s not going to come out of this alive is she, you are totally setting her up as a distraction, and a way to kill me and or Richard.”

 

“Very good,” the man smiles proudly at me, “As I said, the ungrateful little bitch is poisoning me, I have to get at that power, and I’m going to have it tonight.” If anything his smile gets nastier, “There’s a certain Alpha who owes me for helping get rid of his blues,” the man laughs like he’s made a joke, “Or should I say just one specific blue.  He’s sending me three of his strongest Betas, and once you and Richard are dead, a tragic animal attack by the way, they get to have some time alone with my daughter, and a video recorder, I’m going to enjoy watching that later on,” he pats my cheek, “Enjoy these last few hours, it’s getting dark, and very soon you’ll be dumped in the forest, so run as fast as you like Mr Hale, you won’t escape.”

 

And the son of a bitch hums as he leaves the room, well I hope Peter got all of that and can pass the information on to Richard.  But how do we defend me and Richard and the ring of trees I dreamt about?

 

“He’s on the phone,” dream Derek is standing by the bed and looking upwards, “He’s talking to Marianne.”

 

I hadn’t thought about that, if there is an Alpha out there that owes the Judge, then either they boarder our territory or else the Betas will have to travel through someone else’s territory to get to ours.

 

“Now he’s talking to Richard,” Derek is cocking his head to one side.

 

Well at least Richard knows too.

 

Sighing I wipe my face on the bed as much as I can, I want to wipe off the touch of the Judge while I leave Peter to tell Richard what we know.


	50. Chapter 50

Urgh, I hate not being in on the plan, dream Derek has told me that Peter’s now talking to Mr Williams, he’s been on the phone to the ghoul for longer than he was to Marianne or Richard.

 

I rub my wrists on the ropes holding me, not only will my DNA rub off but I’ll bruise, and physical evidence always looks good in a trial.

 

A slight sound alerts me to the window opening, that and Derek flickers and vanishes.  Peter slides into the room and he’s in loose shorts, a tank top and flip-flops.  I blink at him a few times unsure how to mention that everything he’s wearing isn’t really winter wear.

 

“Stiles,” he glides across the floor to me, and the flip-flops make no noise at all, which is annoying.  He sits on the bed beside me and reaches over to place his hand right on top of my heart.  And I can finally relax.  I’m completely safe with Peter here.

 

“Peter,” I grin at him, “Dude I was kinda worried for a while ‘til I felt you up there,” I jerk my chin up to the ceiling.  “So is the plan working okay?”

 

Giving me an exasperated look he sighs, “Stiles only you could manage to get kidnapped in the middle of a school day, and then stumble across one of the thirteen fragments, and somehow uncover an entire plot…” he pauses and asks, “How did you manage to get him to monologue his plan?”

 

I shrug, “I have no idea, but it was awesome so I claim it as mine,” I smirk at Peter, “Admit it, I’m the best mate in the history of mating.”

 

I’m making a joke about it, I’m expecting him to go along and make fun of me instead he nods very seriously, “Yes, I suspect you really are.”

 

My jaw drops and he leans a bit to put his fingers under my chin, my mouth snaps shut and when his fingers stroke my face I press into his hand, a finger skims near my lip and I twist so I can kiss it, it makes him huff a laugh and I feel like I won a prize or did something special.

 

This moment between us is amazing and of course my mouth asks, “What are the thirteen fragments?” Because Peter said thirteen and the Judge said thirteen so I’m sensing a theme.

 

For a second Peter’s afraid, and that makes me afraid, “The thirteen fragments are exactly as the Judge described them, so old they are thought to not be of this world, to have been formed elsewhere and they fell into our solar system and they are not what they seem.”

 

“Wait aliens are real?” Oh my god, my inner nerd is busting a move right now and shrieking like a maniac.

 

That gets me a raised eyebrow, “Stiles I’m sure you are very aware of the odds of life happening in other parts of the universe, let alone our galaxy, then that life has to be smart enough, and self aware enough, to tinker with its own environment and learn complex tool making, and on top of that have the desire to explore outside of their own planet.  I believe that is more of a wait and see thing, though I sincerely hope that there aren’t true extra terrestrials out there, living in on our own world is complicated enough without adding in alien invasions.”

 

Damn.

 

My inner nerd curls up and sobs.

 

“So what are the fragments if they aren’t aliens or alien technology?” I’m confused.

 

“No one really knows,” he curls his legs up on the bed and twists towards me, “The only thing that everyone, including the Argents, agrees upon, is that if one of them surfaces and breaks loose, all feuds are forgotten.  There is to be no messing around, the fragment and the host body it’s tricked into letting it in have to be buried alive, along with whatever defenders can be found to bury it.”

 

“Buried alive?” My chest tightens up and I really don’t need a panic attack, I let Peter sooth me and pet me.  “Why?” I’m baffled.

 

“Because the cursed things can jump bodies, IF a new host agrees to take it and the fragments are supposed to be even more tempting than… I can’t think of anything to explain it,” but I nod anyway because I remember my dream, I remember the whispers.  “The fragments lie to their potential hosts, there are those who can see auras or souls and their testimonies after seeing a fragment take a host have gone down in history, because once a fragment enters a host it annihilates the host’s soul and takes over.

 

“And while humans are more than capable of some truly horrific atrocities, things that echo down the ages and their names are spat on for eternity, well that’s nothing compared to what a fragment is capable of doing, there’s a reason the island of Atlantis was sunk, there’s a reason I would happily embrace Kate Argent and work with her, and the only reason they have in common is a fragment.”

 

That last bit more than anything rams home how dangerous one of these things must be, because Peter hates Kate Argent with a passion, he crawled out of his hospital bed to get his revenge, he set up his resurrection to claw his way through the remaining Argents.  If he’s willing to put that aside because of one of those things, then I don’t really have a choice, I swallow and nod my acceptance, “It’s okay Peter, you go stop the Judge from getting his hands on that thing, I’ll handle things on this end,” somehow I’ll get free and avoid the ex-Sheriff and three Beta werewolves under a full moon, I just haven’t worked out all the details yet.

 

Instantly he’s snuggling into me, “No Stiles, you misunderstand, I’m going nowhere, the ghouls are coming, all of those that are near by are coming to defend it from one human man.  Richard’s son, Stuart, is being flown in so there will be a trained protector.  The fragment will be fine.  And as the ghouls have long lives and live for centuries they will watch the area long after we are gone, that coupled with their amassed wealth and power will ensure that the Smalltrees will have allies to fall back on if they need it.”

 

“Oh,” I squirm and get comfortable as Peter rests his head on my shoulder, it means I can turn my face and breath him in.  “Good, so I’m happy to let you do the rescuing tonight Peter,” I act as nonchalant as I can, I doubt I’ve fooled him with how much better I feel knowing I won’t have to die tonight.

 

“Thank you,” he tips his head up so I can see his smile, “Though I won’t be the only werewolf out there protecting you, I’ve asked Marianne if she has any Betas she trusts enough under the full moon to help me with your safety and Richard’s,” and my jaw drops again.

 

“You’re letting another Pack into your Territory on a Full Moon?” I remember how territorial Derek was, and even the Betas about their lands.  How Oren and Brad got funny about what they considered theirs.  It deserves way more capitals than I can work into the sentence.

 

“You are worth more than any land, I only need the den and the territory to give you a home and keep you safe,” and his blue eyes are unhappy but he means it, he really means it.

 

Wiggling I get my mouth near his head and give him a big smacking kiss on his hair, “Thank you Peter, I really appreciate you going to so much trouble to keep me safe.”

 

“You are welcome,” and he wiggles up so we can kiss properly, “I would do anything for you Stiles,” and there’s a hint of madness in his eyes but I don’t hesitate to move so we can kiss again and again.

 

Part of me is logically working out everything, how I’m capable of acting like an anchor for him, how he’s using me to give himself control, to gain the ability to reason and plan.  I’m part of his long-term plans, whatever the hell those are, he is in no way sane, and I extremely doubt he’s capable of empathy, but he sure can fake it.

 

The rest of me is in raptures, because other than my dad and my mom, no one, and I mean no one has ever given me this much undivided attention and care.  Yes he’s restrictive and murderous.  But since day one where I felt him start stalking me he’s done his best, in his own psycho way, to care and protect me.  From the Hummer to the I-Pad, to feeding me, to taking me on sight seeing tours, to helping me cope and handle my ADHD.

 

Jesus, even when we have sex he’s gentler than anyone I’ve ever known, and I’m kinda hopeful that since the shower thing with the mate bond I’ll be capable of sex again.  God I can only imagine how good he is in bed if I’m actually interested in him.

 

I’m having an epiphany moment here and I break the kissing to say, “I really don’t have to be afraid of you, you really mean it when you say I’m everything to you.”

 

He studies me for a few minutes and then nods, “Stiles, I have done my best since we met again not to hurt you, I will continue to do my best, so you have nothing to fear from me, and yes, you are everything to me.”

 

A psycho nut job Alpha werewolf who crawled his way out of his grave has declared me to be his everything, I should be scared, it shouldn’t make me smile happily.


	51. Chapter 51

Peter stays with me all the time I lay there waiting, we talk about anything and everything, it’s a bit like the time when we started our roadtrip, I’m still amazed at the depth of knowledge he has, that corkscrew mind of his is fascinating.

 

He releases me from the bed long enough that I can pee and stretch out, I don’t want my muscles cramped up later when I might have to run for my life.

 

Outside the light coming in the window dims and runs red from the sunset, I have to say that watching the sun go down in the mountains is awe inspiring.

 

Reluctantly Peter re-ties me to the bed and his head jerks up, “Someone’s coming,” he gives me one more kiss and then he’s gone out of the window and it slides shut behind him.

 

Suddenly the world is a little more frightening without Peter here.

 

Dream Derek appears in the room, “It’s time, they have Richard and his daughter,” no, not Jenny, she wasn’t supposed to be a part of this.  “The blond, Jason, he wants a piece of Jenny, he wants Richard to watch.”

 

“Sick bastard,” I mutter, I’ll have to see what we can do about that.

 

The door opens and the Judge limps in looking tired and exhausted, “I do hope you had a nice nap Mr Hale.”

 

“It wasn’t bad,” I shrug at him, “Hospitality could be better, and dude your furniture?  Not impressed, I thought you were meant to be a Judge, don’t you get paid more than this crappy budget?”

 

Anger ripples across his face, “Oh Stiles, I really wish you were staying longer, instead I’ll ask my guests to take their time with you.”

 

“Awesome,” I’m as flippant as I can be under the circumstances, plus running my mouth stops me having to face my possible immanent doom, “Does that mean I get a free massage? Because this bed is giving me knots in my back.”

 

“Take him downstairs,” the older man growls in rage and yep, I have still totally got it.

 

Two heavy set men trundle in, and I don’t fight them as they undo the ropes, I let them take me, and they tie my hands behind my back, I don’t struggle in the slightest, this way I should have less bruises, I walk between them and don’t try to escape, though I eye up the house as I pass through it and mock the Judge every step of the way.

 

My voice will give Peter something to lock onto so he can follow my progress through the house.

 

We even go out of the front door and there’s an old army jeep truck thing there.  Outside are Richard and Jenny.  Richard is being held back by two guys and Jason has his sweaty grubby paws on Jenny, he’s not doing much, just holding her and whispering in her ear, but she’s terrified, exactly like I would be if Brad or Oren were here.

 

Especially if it was Brad.  At least I could negotiate with Oren.

 

A few of my dream Pack flicker in and out of view, Allison and Lydia yell to let me know we are not only being watched, but they can hear every word and are videoing it, as long as it’s loud enough and clear enough it will show up nicely.

 

“FBI,” Lydia manages to say and then vanishes for the last time, Peter must be close by because the Pack aren’t able to stick around.

 

But they’ve given me an idea.

 

“So,” I say loudly and clearly, “I want it known that I am here because I’ve been kidnapped, and if any of you want me to say nice things at your trial you should let me, Richard, and Jenny, go now.”

 

All I get are chuckles and grins, the ex-Sheriff snorts, “Stilinski, you know we can’t let you go, and you’ve already been told what your fate is.  I’m going to enjoy hunting you down and killing you.”

 

And like magic a few more ideas ping into my head, “Like you did your dead husband?  I heard he died in an animal attack, sheesh you’d think you’d come up with something new.  Then there was Mr Mason and his attack, exactly how many people have you murdered, or attacked, in order to hang onto these two towns?”

 

I get cuffed over the back of the head and told to shut up and then the three of us are being loaded up into the army jeep truck thing, I keep babbling, “You do realise that this is pre-planned and premeditated murder?  You’re all liable in this, you’re either directly responsible or you’re an accessory, and you’re going to hate jail.”

 

They’ve modified the army jeep truck thing and a cage door is swung shut with us in it, I check to see where Peter is and he’s close by so I yell, “Seriously I am going to be at your trials and I will testify against you.”

 

One of the guys smacks a hands against the cage, “Shut up kid, you won’t testify because you’re about to be mauled to death.” And that should show up nicely on the camera.

 

The only two that go with us are Tara, who’s no longer the Sheriff, and Jason the blond unfriendly giant.  I hope the ghouls are able to cope with the Judge and the guys left behind.

 

The truck rumbles to life and we sway on the floor as we’re driven to our supposed dooms.  The mating mark flares on my arm and Peter’s so close he must be running along side the truck, he’s an Alpha he can outrun this crappy piece of transport.

 

A sob comes from Jenny, and Richard awkwardly wiggles across the floor to her talking softly, he calms her down and I make myself be calm.  The calmer I am, the calmer she’ll be and the calmer Richard will be.  Everyone is scared of him, it has to be for a reason, I just have to buy him time to do his thing, whatever that is.

 

Jenny’s breathing heavily and getting herself under control when I can see the colours again, the land below us, the air around us, the trees, the water, they’re all singing a greeting, a welcome home to someone else and they carry a warning.

 

The thunder of midnight wings surrounds me and I see that ring of trees, then I’m rushing away from it through the trees and the Judge has those minions with him, they’re trekking towards the ring, amongst the trees are grey shapes, dead shapes, those must be the ghouls. I hope they manage to stop the Judge in time.

 

More wings and I’m soaring up above the trees and I can see everything laid out beneath me, the lake, the mountains, and the air holds me up and guides me gently over the forest, the forest where a truck with a bright shining thing is being carried, if I squint I can see the warmer duller glow that’s meant to be me in there.  Running along side the truck is the twisted up red energy of Peter.

 

I’m lifted even higher into the sky and I’m flung forwards where three twisted up amber colours are running towards us. Those must be the Betas sent to kill us and I really don’t want them to reach us before we’re ready.

 

Swept sideways I see another spot of colour, these are a clear clean red energy and six amber spots, but they’re different, there are thin streams of energy linking them together, that must be the Pack bonds. That must be Marianne and her Betas. They’re running towards us too and I really hope they reach us before the other three do.

 

With a gasp I sit upright in the truck and Richard is slumped onto Jenny, “What did you see?” She asks me in a quiet tone.

 

“The Judge and his flunkies are heading to the ring of trees, but the ghouls are there waiting for him,” I sure she already knows about the ghouls.  “And I can see the three Beta wolves running to meet up with us, and just off to one side I can see an Alpha and six Betas, that has to be a friendly Pack we know about, Peter asked them to come help.”

 

Richard is still slumped there and dream Dad flickers into sight, “He’s fine, he can roam further than you can, he has more control, you’re more at the mercy of the land and where it chooses to take you.  There’s more back up coming.”

 

And Richard stirs, blinking awake he shakes himself, “Stuart’s home, he’s standing guard, and there are ghouls with him, nothing’s getting into the ring, we’re safe on that front,” and even though I saw some of it myself I breathe out in relief.

 

“There are werewolves converging on us, three lesser, and then a group with an Alpha in it, is the Alpha friendly?” He asks me and I nod.  “Good, because we also have the FBI and those in the Sheriff’s Department that follow Kevin bringing up the rear, hopefully we can get this done and finished without them seeing anything.”

 

“And we’ll have a handy ride home with them,” I point out.

 

“Stiles,” Dream dad rolls his eyes and I grin at him while Richard’s eyes flick to dad and his eyebrow lifts though he doesn’t say anything.


	52. Chapter 52

The truck we are in rumbles to a halt and I perk up, it’s close to show time and we have no true working plan.  We need Marianne to get here before the three Betas do and Peter needs to keep Tara and Jason away from us.

 

And I need to get free so I can help fight.

 

I still don’t know what Richard can do.

 

Jenny’s barely holding it together so she’s not going to be much help.

 

I have to stall.

 

I have to buy us time without aggravating Tara into shooting me, or Richard, or Jenny.

 

Slamming from the truck doors lets me know they’re out of the main cab and I wait for them to come around to the back, pasting on a smile I give Tara a sunny look, “I’d really like to complain to the management because your hospitably sucks, everything is so subpar, are you sure you’ve done this before?”

 

“I’m going to enjoy watching you have your stomach ripped open,” she smirks at me, “I’ll ask them to make it last, so you die nice and slow,” and as threats go I’ve heard better.

 

Jason’s glaring at me and mentions, “For someone who’s about to die you seem fairly calm.”

 

Crap. I don’t need them suspicious about me or us.

 

“That’s because I’m confident that Peter will find me before you can kill me, okay so he didn’t find me at the house, but that doesn’t matter, he’ll be here, he will,” I let my voice waver and then act like I’m acting braver than I feel. “He wouldn’t leave me.”

 

That makes them both laugh and relax, they don’t see the burning red eyes in the forest behind them, but Jenny does and that calms her down further.

 

Tara gets us out of the truck and makes Jason watch for the three Betas, he doesn’t notice how her hand caresses her gun as she looks at him, and tonight there is a hell of a lot of double-crossing going on from the bad guys.  Jesus how do they ever get anything done?

 

Standing on my own two feet I shake my legs out and twist my hands to see if I can escape my bonds on my own, but the rope is tied tightly and I sigh. Damn it I’m going to have to go on some kind of escapologist course.

 

The forest is dark and the truck’s main lights break up the night to cast shadows all around. Shadows that Peter can lurk in.  As we’re made to walk up to the front of the truck there’s no breeze but I can just make out Richard humming and it vibrates strangely in the air, the same air that’s starting to swirl and a very light wind starts up blowing towards us.

 

I have no idea why he’s done that.

 

And how the hell did he make a breeze start up?  Is it something I’ll eventually be able to do?  Tara’s glaring at Richard suspiciously so I distract her by stumbling and then I mutter about stupid grass and stupid tree roots, my clumsiness amuses her and she kicks me in the leg to make me fall down. “Aw poor baby,” she coos falsely at me.

 

“Bitch,” I hiss under my breath and it’s hard to get to your feet when you have your hands tied behind your back.  I take my time and do my best comedy act, it’s enough that Richard’s still humming quietly and Tara’s laughing at me, yeah suck it up you evil bitch, I got me an Alpha werewolf as my ace, he’ll trump your three Betas every single day.

 

Scrambling up I pretend to limp and hope I don’t forget which leg I’m meant to have hurt.  Anything to make them underestimate me.

 

At the front of the truck Jason’s foolishly standing in the main beams and he doesn’t realise how that will night blind him, if he was a werewolf it wouldn’t matter but he’s human and it will cost him precious seconds.  “What now?” He asks.

 

“Now, we find out how close they are,” Tara lifts a dog whistle to her lips and blows.  I don’t hear anything but I wince for Peter’s ears and hopefully it will give Marianne’s Pack something to home in on.

 

Out in the dark three howls carry on the wind and I smile as I work out that the wind is blowing from where the three Betas are coming in from, it will take out their sense of smell, they’ll be upwind and won’t smell anyone coming towards them from downwind.

 

Clever, clever Richard.

 

“What the fuck?” Jason looks spooked, “I didn’t know your friends were bringing dogs.”

 

Tara’s snigger is cruel, “Oh they have the dogs with them all the time, you could say they’re inseparable,” no one’s told Jason about werewolves, this should be interesting, people’s reactions to learning about them are usually amusing.

 

We don’t have long to wait, the howls were quite close and three figures burst into the clearing, they’re down on all fours, so they can move faster, and they all do those annoying back flips that werewolves seem to be addicted to.  Honestly they can’t seem to do a simple entrance they have to show off.

 

The lead werewolf stands up, his face is wolfed out and his eyes are glowing amber, “Sheriff,” he smirks at Tara who narrows her eyes at him. I don’t know if he knows she’s no longer the Sheriff or if he’s just had a dig at her.

 

“You’re late,” she tells him and then points to us, “Your prey is here, oh and for the young boy, make it slow and make it hurt.”

 

“Hey!” I protest, “I thought we were bonding here, and aren’t you going to introduce us?  Seriously I am going to have to write a letter about this whole experience, I’m never using you for being kidnapped again, this thing sucks.”

 

“Really, really slow and painful,” Tara says ignoring me.

 

“What the hell are they?” Jason is having a freak out moment and we all pause to watch him.  The three werewolves growl at him and all their eyes are shining and glowy.  They move a little so that Jason can see their claws and they show off their fangs.  “Jesus,” and yep Jason is not handling this well.

 

It says something that none of us enlighten him and simply let him flail about like an idiot.  I handled my headlong rush into the supernatural much better than this, and even Scott got to grips with it quite quickly, hell Mrs McCall had her freak out moment and guessed what Scott was within seconds.

 

“Oh god,” Jason is still floundering and part of me wants to point at him and make fun of him, but the other part is measuring how long it’s taking him to come to grips and is working out how much extra time we’re getting from it, time that Marianne can use to get here.

 

My little stall for time plan is ruined by one of the werewolves huffing, “We’re werewolves you moron,” he points at Jason, “Please tell me he’s on the menu tonight, I haven’t eaten for hours and I’m starving.”

 

“What?” Jason’s arms flail around, “I’m not on the fucking menu you, you, you, wolf thing,” so not a good comeback and I am judging him so hard right now.  “You get the man and the boy, I get the girl.”

 

Jenny’s breath hitches but she sets her jaw a bit stubbornly and there’s a flare in her eyes that’s saying he is not getting the girl.

 

“Pity,” the werewolf says, “You’d make a good meal, the other two are kinda stringy, guess we’d better get this show on the road,” and the three werewolves start advancing on us.

 

Automatically I back up and tug on my wrists in case a miracle has happened and they’ve come lose all on their own, they haven’t.

 

All  three of the crouch down to spring at us and there’s a soft cough just as I notice something right in front of the truck, like someone’s just walked into the beams of light.  It’s Peter and the three werewolves spin on their heels and snarl at them.

 

The wind is still blowing in the wrong direction for them to get a good sniff of him, he waves at them, “Oh I do hope I’m not late, only I have to ask for my Stiles back, I’ve not finished with him yet, we have several decades of bliss to live through yet.”

 

He’s standing there in shorts and t-shirt with flip-flops on in the middle of a forest, at night, under a full moon, and I think he’s pulling it off perfectly.

 

“Peter,” I crow, “You found me honey.”

 

“I’ll always find you,” he gives me his little happy smile and I return it with vigour.  Suddenly the night doesn’t seem so scary.


	53. Chapter 53

“That’s sweet,” Tara snidely interrupts us, “But I think I’ll be adding you to the menu too Peter, I don’t know how you avoided the sharpshooter my daddy put outside your house for you, and I don’t care,” She points to Peter and orders the werewolves, “Kill him.”

 

“Really?” Peter snorts at her, “How are you supposed to be the villain of this piece? I mean you swagger about and act like you know what you’re doing, but please, you’re nothing but some little minion for your daddy, a minion he’s left out here to die.”  He starts pulling his t-shirt off and I angle my head so I can see his torso better, he’s still nice to look at and the truck’s lights are showing him off beautifully.

 

Kicking off his flip-flops he causally says, “You do realise you’re not supposed to make it out of here alive, don’t you Tara?  Daddy’s made a new deal, one where you and Jason get to be on the dinner menu tonight too.”

 

She scoffs at him, “Daddy would never do that to me, he cares about me.”

 

“What if he knew you’d been poisoning him?” Peter undoes the buttons on his shorts and pushes them down in one go.

 

Jenny’s jaw has dropped and she’s staring at his nakedness, I cough to get her attention and mutter, “You do know he’s taken right?”

 

“Sorry,” she whispers back though I notice her eyes flick to him again, and I get a tiny bit of pride that he’s all mine.

 

Richard rolls his eyes and he’s still humming, hopefully he’s doing something so we can get out of this alive while Peter continues to draw their attention by stretching up and shaking out his body.

 

He’s clearly enjoying having them all stare at him so I leave him to bask in his annoyingly perfect physique, damn werewolf genes.

 

“He…He…,” Tara seems to be at a loss for words and the way the werewolves are eyeing her up is ramming home Peter’s little reveal, the wordy one, not the naked one.

 

“Hmm, he’s covering his tracks right now, you’re going to be blamed for this little kidnapping, and it will be such a tragedy when everyone is dead by mauling, because the rabid dogs you kept got loose and attacked everyone, even you, and then they ran off into the wilderness,” I think he’s inventing this bit, or else he heard a lot of more of what the Judge said than I did, he does have big ears after all.

 

Apparently some of her Sheriff’s training has paid off because she pulls her gun and trains it on the three Betas who scoff at her, “Oh Sheriff, we were going to have so much fun with you, and later we were going to rip your daddy’s throat out, our Alpha has gotten bored with being his errand boy, he’s given us a little boost of power, and unless your gun is loaded with wolfsbane it’ll bounce right off of us.”

 

What is it with all the double-crossing?

 

Not that I mind, it puts them at a disadvantage and gives us an edge.

 

A tugging on my hands happens and suddenly I’m free, I snag the rope before it falls to the ground, no need to give away that I’m no longer tied up.  Richard stops humming and breathes a few times, wow, I have got to learn that trick.

 

I turn back to where the ex-Sheriff is facing down the Betas and the look on her face from her father’s betrayal is almost worth it.  She’s screwed around with the law for years, she’s hurt people, clearly acted like they are things to be used and now it’s happened to her she can’t seem to process it.

 

Well what goes around, comes around.

 

And this means more time for Marianne to get here.  As much faith as I have in Peter to defeat three Betas, I’m worried that they said they had a power boost, I’d prefer to even the odds so they are stacked in our favour as much as possible.

 

The Betas go into a crouch again, one of them aiming for Richard, one vaguely in mine and Jenny’s direction and one is angling towards Tara.  They’re discounting Peter and dismissing him.  Big mistake.

 

They leap, and the one coming towards me and Jenny is intercepted by a now fully wolfed out monstrous Peter, he gets the upper hand by landing on the Beta’s back and I grab Jenny as we dance away from the fight.

 

Now I can see what the Beta meant by a power boost, as the Beta with Peter on his back heaves him off easily.  Peter has the major advantage as his wounds are closing up and the Beta’s aren’t, and then they go down in a tangle of limbs and snarls.

 

“Alpha,” the one that was attacking Tara and Jason growls and throws himself at Peter as I helplessly scream his name, damn it, why can’t I do something in a fight?  Why am I so useless?

 

Sharp high-pitched yelping to the side has me turning to see Richard standing there with his hands outstretched, the third Beta is caught up in a writhing wiggling mass of greenery, the trees and grasses having come alive to grab him and hold him firmly in place.  Well firmly-ish, he’s slowly breaking free, the flora can’t grow fast enough to keep him there as he pulls his way out of their grip.  Richard’s concentrating so hard you can see how much energy it’s taking from him.

 

In the main fight Peter is down on the ground and the two Betas are doing their best to rip him to shreds, I can’t stand by and do nothing but I don’t have a weapon.

 

And then my foot nudges something.

 

A rock.

 

Picking it up in my hand, it’s about the same size as my fist, so I heft it to get the right idea of how much it weights and my lacrosse training comes in handy, as does dream Allison who’s hiding beside the truck, and between us we work out the right angle and power and then I visualise exactly where I want it to go.

 

Winding up I throw it and **_believe_** that it’s going to hit my target.

 

The werewolf I’d been aiming for yelps and crashes to one side, giving Peter an opening to lunge at the other werewolf and rip several deep gashes into it, it also allows him to escape from the ground and he pants as his body starts the painful process of healing the wounds he’s gained.

 

Time is Peter’s friend here, he’ll heal in minutes what will take them hours.  He can wear them down.

 

We just need time.

 

The werewolf I hit is getting to his feet as the other one flanks Peter and we might not have time.

 

Richard’s werewolf is nearly free of the flora.

 

We need something to happen soon.

 

Oh god where the hell is Marianne?

 

So of course that’s when Tara sneaks up on me and I get the joy of having a gun pressed into my side, “Hmm, you got yourself free from the rope, clever, and I think Peter’s going to win this one, or if not he’s going to take some time to die. You and Jenny are going to be my ticket out of here, because if we get chased by Peter, he won’t hurt you.  And if we get chased by the werewolves they’ll stop to kill you and I’ll get more time to escape.”

 

Jason must be in on it too and Jenny and I are yanked backwards down the side of the truck.  Jenny’s struggling in Jason’s grip and Richard can see his daughter being taken from him but he’s caught up in keeping the third werewolf tied up.  Peter is in the middle of battle so he can’t help us.

 

Why do I always get kidnapped by the bad guys?

 

Beside me Jenny screams and I can see that Jason has her pinned against the side of the truck, his hands are roaming around.  It’s too dark to see everything but she’s fighting back, she’s struggling and I’m praying for a stray knee to end up in his balls.

 

And then there’s a loud crack noise and she whimpers.  Jason even backs off from her and says, “You stupid bitch, now look what you’ve made me do, it’s your fault your arm’s broken,” he lashes out with a hand and the slap is hard enough to drive her to her knees.

 

God I want him to suffer.

 

There’s a snarling from somewhere and I realise it’s from me.  If I had claws and teeth I’d make sure she never had to worry about him again.

 

The gun pressing into me moves away a little and Tara mutters, “Idiot, now she’s damaged and won’t be able to move as easily, he’s so stupid,” she doesn’t care about Jenny, only about herself and she’s reminding me so much of Gerard right now.


	54. Chapter 54

With Tara armed and Jenny injured by Jason, I don’t know how to angle this, to not only get us away, but somehow save Peter and Richard too.

 

And then dream Scott appears and gives me a huge grin, “Bro, incoming.”  He’s so happy that I perk up, does this mean Marianne is here?

 

A shape smashes into Jason staggering him away from Jenny, another one is ripping Tara from me and her gun goes off but all I hear is a grunt from the amber eyed Beta that must be part of Marianne’s Pack.

 

Then other shapes dart past me and one of them is a giant wolf.

 

They’re here, they’re really here.

 

I feel like cheering and I might give a little whoop of joy as Marianne slams into one of the werewolves attacking Peter as two of her Betas take out the other werewolf.  Peter joins Marianne in attacking the nearest enemy Beta, and I’m glad it’s dark, so I don’t have to see the things that are currently being thrown up into the air that used to be inside the enemy Beta.

 

They’d better hurry up because two of the friendly Betas are stuck here pinning Jason and Tara down, and the other four have split into groups of two, but the enemy Betas won’t be down long.  The other one that had been attacking Peter is ripping gouges out of the two newcomers, and the one in the foliage is close to breaking free.

 

I yell, “They have some kind of power boost,” at everyone and hope someone knows what the hell is going on.  We have to put them down and soon.  I’m not normally one for killing, not since Jackson, I’ve tried to learn better ways, because I was so wrong about him.

 

One of the new Betas backs off and sniffs the air, “They have amulets, blood rich and death filled.”

 

Richard grunts, “Get them off, cut through the cords holding them and the spell will be broken.”

 

That seems like a good idea and the Betas try to find the amulets, which turns out to be the easy part.  The amulets won’t come off, they can’t cut through the cords, and Peter snarls, “They’re protected, Richard can you break the protections?”

 

“I can try,” and then he twists to look at me, “Stiles, can you help me?”

 

“Um...” I have no idea, “I can try too?” And I’m missing an epic chance to say do or do not there is no try, I love Star Wars too, damn it. I’m going to have to throw out my Yoda routine.

 

Jenny’s curled up and cradling her arm, but she’s safe for now, I go to help her dad so we can all get out of here and she can get medical attention.  Richard’s still holding one of the Betas in the greenery and he grunts as the Beta continues to fight his way free.

 

I have no idea how to do anything to help but I do remember the mountain ash circle, I remember believing and a line of ash was where I needed it to be, I just hope it’s as easy as that was.

 

“What do I do?” I ask him and reach out to take his hand, he startles and then his warm hand tightens to hold on to me.

 

“Concentrate on the one near Peter, he’s not moving around so much, just look at the cord,” there’s a cord around the Beta’s neck, and Peter hooks his claws into it, he lifts it up so I can see it better and there’s something small and shiny there, that must be the amulet, it’s so small, how could something like that hold enough power to boost a Beta like this?

 

But the scientific knowledge in my head understands things like atoms and electrons, how everything is made up of the same basic building blocks, blocks we are still finding and learning about.  Things so small we’ll never see them.

 

And then I can see the amulet and the cord glowing in the dark.  Peter and Marianne are red and bright, Peter’s energy is twisted and writhing, Marianne’s is pure and pulses.  The amulet is a dark red that’s almost black and it’s like lines of power looped in and around itself, it’s also woven into the cord, they aren’t separate, they’re one.

 

“Um, we may have a problem, the cord and the amulet are linked together,” I tell them and maybe Richard has a solution.

 

“Then a very powerful blood user made them,” Richard sighs, “One amulet I could break, but three is beyond me.  Perhaps Stuart could help me with another…”

 

“They’re not going to die until we break the amulets,” Peter stands up, “If we do enough damage we can incapacitate them, that will give you time to rest up between breaking the amulets,” he waves a clawed and furred paw, err hand, at the Beta laying at his feet, “Do you know where we can stash them?”

 

“Yes,” Richard nods, “I dislike not being able to dispose of them right now, and I hate knowing that at least one life would have had to have been extinguished for each amulet to have been made, and they’ll disintegrate in a week anyway, such a waste of life, of power,” he sounds disgusted.

 

“Blood users,” Peter seems to agree and prods the prone Beta with his toe.  The other two enemy Betas are going quiet as our friendly Betas finish ripping into them.

 

“Hmm,” It’s dream Lydia, “It’s just a knotty problem, why can’t they unravel it?” She’s hiding around the side of the truck away from Peter, she looks at me, “They’re suffering Stiles, why don’t you set them free?”

 

Who’s suffering?

 

“The children,” Isaac is suddenly standing behind Lydia, “They were killed to make these things, they were hurt, they were made to suffer before they died and they’re still suffering.”

 

I don’t understand.

 

Under my feet the land rumbles and Richard gasps and stares at me, “What are you doing?”  Me? I’m not doing anything.  The trees are whispering now, the air is swirling, I can hear the water in the lake and I stagger sideways.  “Stiles?” Richard’s jaw has dropped but I can see the amulet better.

 

I stumble towards Peter and stare at the complicated mess that is the amulet, Lydia’s right, it’s just a giant knot, and there’s an end right there, it’s right in front of me.  Now how do I pull it?  How do I make it unravel?

 

Someone’s yelling at me, but I wave a hand to make them stop as I get absorbed in the puzzle in front of me, I try to hold my hand out and snag the end of the line but my fingers pass right through it, “Damn it, I can see it, I know how to make it come apart…”

 

“Believe Stiles,” It’s Scott, “Just believe, come on Stiles, you can do this, you made mountain ash appear out of nowhere, you can do this,” he’s doing his soccer mom cheering impression again and it makes me smile, “Yeah but last time I did this you beat five members of the basketball team, I know you can do this Stiles.”

 

I’m just Stiles Stilinski.

 

I’m just the plucky human sidekick.

 

“No Stiles, you’re not,” dream Derek is fighting to get close to me but Peter’s here, “Who held the real me up in a pool for two hours?  Who put together the truth about Kate and the fire?  Who runs towards the fight and not away from it?”

 

I kinda did do those things.

 

With the dream Pack cheering me on I close my eyes and I can see the amulet perfectly. I reach my hand out to the end I need to pull on and I chicken out a bit to take a few deep breaths, I mean it doesn’t matter if I can’t do this, Richard can take care of it, but I want to help, I need to help.

 

Pinching the end of the dark red line of energy between my fingers I believe and then tug sharply.  The messy lines and loops of the amulet and cord begin to unravel and in the centre where the amulet was is a tiny sphere of pure bright light.

 

My hand is still outstretched and the light falls onto my fingers and rolls down into the palm of my hand, what the hell is that?  Is it part of the spell?  Should I destroy it?

 

“NO!” Isaac screams, “Don’t hurt him, set him free Stiles, please!”

 

Um… Okay… So the little ball of light is a he?  How do I free him?  Do I just believe that he’s free?  My eyes are still closed so I believe that the glowing ball is free, that he’s free.

 

And the ball explodes.

 

I throw my arm up to cover my face and throw myself backwards. 

 

“Stiles” Peter’s by my side, “What is it?”

 

Blinking as spots dance in front of my face I’m about to tell him I’m fine, when I see the boy standing bewildered by the wounded Beta.  He can’t be more than eight or nine and he’s scared, but the really weird thing is that he’s glowing faintly just like the ball of light did, and he’s see through.  I can see Marianne cocking her head at me from the other side of him.

 

“Um…” Now what?


	55. Chapter 55

“Stiles?” Peter frowns and looks around and then back to me, he’s acting like he can’t see the little boy.  “Stiles, did you hurt yourself?”

 

“No, I just wasn’t expecting him to appear,” I point at the see through boy and I try not be too snarky at Peter.

 

“Who? Stiles the only person you’re pointing at is Marianne,” and the wolf nods her head at Peter’s words.

 

“Stiles,” Richard calls out, “What do you see?”  And now I’m the focus of attention.

 

“Um...” Damn it, am I still doing that? I have to stop sounding like Scott, “A boy, he’s maybe eight or nine,” and the boy’s jaw has dropped as he stares at me, “He’s see through and glows a bit.”

 

“You can see me?” The boy asks and I nod because, yeah, he’s standing right there, “Mommy says I mustn’t talk to strangers but can you help me?  I was so scared, and the bad lady hurt me, and she put me somewhere dark, I just want to go home,” and little see through tears start to run down his face, “Please, I want my mommy...”

 

“Hey,” I reach out a hand to him, “Richard knows things, maybe he can help you find your mommy and get home.  What’s your name?  Mine’s Stiles.”

 

“Dylan,” the boy ducks his head, at least he’s stopped crying, “And Stiles isn’t a name, I’ve never heard of a Stiles before.”

 

Snorting I sit up and grin, “Well Dylan, you could say I’m kinda unique, there will never ever be another Stiles in all the world,” probably a good thing, and I can hear dream Jackson making a mean joke about that until Lydia elbows him.

 

Richard wants to know all the details, so I tell him about pulling the dark red line and uncovering the glowing ball, and then how Dylan sort of exploded out of it.  It makes Richard frown, “Then the blood user is worse than I thought, I’ve never had to fight one this powerful and evil before, normally they just torture their victims and steal the energy released from the pain and the bloodletting, and finally the death itself.  But to bind a soul to their creation?” Wait Dylan’s a soul?  Does that make him a ghost? “Then we’ll eventually have a big problem on our hands, someone that powerful never stops, they will continue to grasp for more and more power and magical energy and they leave misery and death in their wake.”

 

Well that’s not good.

 

Dylan fidgets in front of me and I steer the conversation back to him, “So how do I do whatever it is that I need to do for Dylan?”

 

The softest of sighs whispers through the trees around us and everything’s sad, that doesn’t bode well, “Stiles,” Richard’s voice is gentle, “Dylan’s dead, he has to move on, this plane of existence is for the living, not the dead… Help him find the path and he’ll never be scared or hurt again.”

 

How the hell do I do that?

 

And I was right he’s a ghost, a ghost that’s started crying again and wailing that he wants his mom, oh mother of god, why would anyone leave the comforting thing to me?

 

“Err, Dylan?  Dude please don’t cry, it’s going to be okay…”

 

And then dream dad is calling out, “Stiles remember the dream you had of your mom?  Do you remember the light filtering through to your room?” And I do remember it, how it felt, and how mom wouldn’t let me near it.  “Remember it Stiles and show Dylan, but whatever you do, don’t touch the light.”

 

I’m not sure how I’m supposed to show Dylan something that was in my dream but I try anyway, “Dude please,” I get to my feet and wobble so Peter catches me and helps me stand, then I go to the little boy, “Please Dylan,” I hold my hand out to him and get an armful of sobbing ghost boy, I can touch him, I don’t go through him and I wrap my arms around him. All I can do is hold him and try and sooth him through this.

 

When the sobs calm down I kneel beside him and he startles as he looks up at Peter, “A monster!”

 

“Yeah, but he’s a friendly monster, and he takes good care of me,” I’m not sure how I’m supposed to explain my relationship with Peter, I lower my voice and whisper, “I was scared of him to start with too, but all he’s ever done is protect me, he looks after me, and wants me to be happy.”

 

“Oh,” Dylan’s eyes are huge as he stares at Peter.

 

“And look,” I twist my right arm to show off the mating mark, “This means that Peter’s my werewolf husband,” concentrating on the mark I make it glow faintly in the dark and the circle begins to spin, which has never happened before, but Dylan is impressed so I’m counting it as a win.

 

“Cool,” he breathes out and so do most of the werewolves, and beside me Peter preens slightly.

 

“Peter has one too,” I explain to Dylan, “But I’m not sure if you can see it under the fur,” and I’m surprised when Peter holds his left arm out and you can just make out the circle on his wrist, it doesn’t glow but Dylan nods anyway.

 

“Wow,” his eyes are really big and he asks, “Can you help me go home then?”

 

“I… I think I can help you go where you need to go now Dylan, but I can’t take you to your mom,” I have a brilliant idea, “But I can take you to my mom,” he seems to like that idea and when I hold my hand out to him he takes it trustingly.

 

Closing my eyes I try and remember my dream with my mom and the memory surfaces so strong it’s like I’ there again.  The blinds snarl a little but also whine gently and softly croon, and the light filtering through the blinds is so warm and welcoming.

 

Dylan doesn’t even look back he laughs and bolts towards the light.  For a split second the blinds open fully and I can almost see the other side, it’s so bright I have to shield my eyes with my hands.

 

Blinking in the darkness, I’m back in the forest and everyone around me is blinking and shaking their heads, one of the friendly Betas mutters, “What was that? That was amazing…” His voice is full of wonder.

 

“That,” Richard tells him, “Was the reflected glory of the other side bouncing off of Stiles as the little boy went to his final rest, and that’s more than most living creatures get, just be careful it doesn’t call you home too early.  You have things to do here before it’s your time to move on.”

 

A comfortable silence falls over the clearing and then the enemy Beta near me moves slightly, it’s enough to trigger an attack by both Marianne and Peter.  This time the Beta doesn’t survive and I stumble back as the two Alphas rip the dead werewolf in half, there will be no resurrections happening to this man.

 

The torn and mangled body shifts until it looks like a normal, if horribly bloody and with too many rents and rips in it, human corpse.

 

“Stiles,” Richard says my name and I turn to look at him, “I’m assuming the blood user did the same to the other two amulets, can you free their souls too?”

 

“Yeah?” I volunteer but I have to wait for the werewolf in question to be beaten and hurt enough that they fall unconscious so I can get to the amulet without worrying about getting hurt myself.

 

I free another boy by the name of Tyler and a little girl called Krystal.  And then I’m exhausted and shaking as I sit on the ground.  The three Betas are dead and torn in two, the last one Richard did with the plants, and I think he did it on purpose so that Marianne and her Pack don’t try anything.  Not that I think they’re going to, not the way all of her Betas won’t look me in the eye and act submissively around me.

 

That leaves us with Tara and Jason to deal with.  Tara is glaring at us from where the Beta has her pinned, while Jason is back to being stunned and freaking out, he really isn’t handling his initiation into the supernatural well.

 

Richard jogs to his daughter and it’s clear Jenny’s partly in shock, a few of the Betas settle around her and offer up their body heat.  She stops shivering but her eyes are filled with fear and they keep drifting towards Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, kind of ran out of inspiration on the names…


	56. Chapter 56

Jason’s little freak out doesn’t last as long as I’d like it too, or else he’s buried it under fear and bravado, because he starts to buck in the Beta’s grip and he can’t seem to work out that he’s totally and utterly outmatched in every sense of the word, he’s never going to win a wrestling match with a werewolf.

 

Every time he struggles Jenny flinches.

 

And the look on Richard’s face is heart-breaking, knowing this guy hurt his baby girl and he can’t ever fix it, I know how it felt when I couldn’t save people, this whole thing sucks balls, big time.

 

Getting to his feet Richard walks slowly and deliberately towards Jason, his hands curling into fists, but Peter darts up to him and starts whispering.  I don’t have super senses, I have no idea what they’re talking about, but Marianne is nodding like she agrees with Peter, and a few of the Betas are smiling in approval.

 

Finally Richard nods and goes back to Jenny, a Beta moves so he can cuddle his daughter and she looks over at him, “What’s going to happen now?”

 

“Peter’s going to kill them,” Richard says calmly.  “Tara has to die for all the hurt and pain she’s inflicted on others, plus she knows too much.  Jason has to die because he’s an abusive piece of shit that will never use his strength for anything other than his own perverse gain.”

 

“WHAT!” Jason struggles in earnest now, “You can’t kill me,” and he’s whining like a child. Part of me wants to do this the right way, with trials and jail.  The other part of me, the darker part that would do anything to protect those I love, is in perfect agreement with this, I wish Peter could beat the shit of out Brad and Oren for me, I wish he could hurt anyone and everyone that ever dared lay a hand on those I love.

 

“Oh but I can Jason,” Peter in his monstrous wolf form pads lethally towards Jason, “You thought you could play around with people and hurt them when you wanted to, sorry, but not even I in all my madness did that, I’m always careful with whom I hurt, and I nearly always try to kill those who cross me.”

 

Going down on all fours Peter gets right in Jason’s face, “And you have crossed me Jason,” he strokes a claw down the man’s cheek, “This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will me.”

 

“Stiles,” it’s dream Derek, “Go and sit by Richard.” I have no idea why but I do as I’m told and get there on my Bambi weak legs.

 

I’m glad of Derek’s idea when Peter starts to methodically beat Jason to death.  I’ve been on the receiving end of those things with Gerard, Brad and Oren.  The sound of flesh striking flesh, the grunts of pain, the cracking of bones.  My face is soon buried in Richard’s shoulder and I can see Jenny’s face, she’s as upset by the beating as I am, but her eyes are glued to it, and then finally it’s over and Jenny relaxes like a weight has been taken off of her shoulders.

 

Peter stalks over towards us and he tries his best to appear non-threatening, which he doesn’t really pull off as he’s huge and has giant fangs, “Jenny,” his voice is growly but soft, “You don’t ever have to worry about Jason again, he can never, ever, hurt you, you’re safe now.  Your dad will get you and Stiles down the path to the police and the FBI, you’ll get to a hospital and get your arm set, they’ll give you drugs to dull the pain and you’ll wake up in the morning and the sun will be shining.”

 

He pauses like she’s supposed to clap or at least acknowledge him, and then the other big wolf sighs and there’s creaking and cracking and a very naked Marianne stalks towards us.  If I thought she was amazing with clothes on she’s like a goddess right now, nude, under the moonlight, muscled and dangerous, this has to be what the ancient world pictured amazons as.

 

Kneeling by Peter she reaches out and tips Jenny’s head back to look into her eyes, “What Alpha Peter means, is that the physical torment is done and gone now.  We all know that you lived a nightmare with that thing that called itself a man, but while you are battered right now, wounded in your heart, bleeding in your soul, you are not dying, you will live, and you will heal, and yes you’ll carry scars inside of you, but you have survived little human child, you have come through the other side, and you will be happy.”

 

Holding out her hand Marianne says, “Come let me and my Pack walk you down the path. You, your dad and Alpha Stiles can be found by the police and we’ll melt away in the forest.  You’ll be perfectly safe the whole time.”

 

“And Peter?” Jenny asks and glances at him.

 

All the wolves turn to look at Tara who’s glaring at them, “I’ll be a tiny bit busy,” Peter answers easily, “I have a few loose ends to tie up and to stage everything so there are no questions to be asked, just tell the nice lawmen that there were big nasty dogs and they turned on their handler.”

 

I’m exhausted, drained, like I’ve not slept in days, or eaten, or as if I’d held Derek up in that stupid pool for weeks not hours, but something in his tone has me staring at him.  “Peter?” I query.

 

He’s instantly there, “Shh Stiles, go with them, I trust Richard and Marianne to protect you, I’ll be there soon,” and there it is again, that something, excitement.  He’s excited and trying to hide it.  In the darkness it’s hard to see but I do notice that his claws pop in and out, like he’s having trouble holding them in.

 

“His heart is faster than normal,” Dream Derek yells from around the truck.

 

“Bro,” Scott sounds hesitant where he’s hiding near Derek, “He smells aroused.”

 

Oh.

 

Oh my god.

 

I’d forgotten.

 

I’d forgotten how he said he likes the slasher, gorefest, horror movies, how they’re like porn to him.  And suddenly I know exactly what he’s going to do to Tara.  I’m not saying she doesn’t deserve it, but part of being the good guys is not resorting to things like that.  I know Peter’s insane but Jesus.

 

“Peter,” and I glance at Tara who still hasn’t worked it out, she’s scheming, thinking she can get out of this, that she can win, she doesn’t realise she’s lost, and that Peter’s going to play with her in the sickest sense of the word.

 

“Stiles,” his flat monster face snuffles at me guessing at what has me upset, “It’s okay, I promise I would never cheat on you, you’re everything to me, but it’s been so long, and she hurt you, frightened you, I have to keep you safe.”

 

I can’t. I can’t let him do this. “Please Peter, don’t, not that, kill her like you did Jason, but don’t do what I think you’re going to do.”

 

“No Stiles,” he’s pawing at me gently, “I’m not, I promise, but I like to cut, and rend, and tear, and I love the smell of blood, of fear.  You are everything to me, you are worth more than even playing with her as I want to, I promise I’ll be quick, but she’ll scream and beg before I kill her, that’s all,” and he’s upset that I’m upset.

 

“You promise Peter, you promise this isn’t going to make you go on a killing spree…” I cannot go through him slaughtering people again. I can’t start to feel safe and comfortable with him and live with myself if he starts killing.

 

“I promise,” he whines at me, “As much I love the blood and the death, I understand why I can’t have it, I have too much to lose now.”

 

Not why it’s wrong, no, he genuinely means why he can’t go on a killing spree is because he’ll be caught, again.

 

“Fine,” and I feel like crap, but at least I’ve made her death that much faster.  I kiss one of my fingers and press it against his werewolfed out nose, “Be careful Peter, and I’ll see you soon.”

 

Richard has to help both me and Jenny to our feet and we lean on him as the Betas and Marianne fan out and show us the way back down the path, I look back once, just once, and Peter waves to me, he’s standing over Tara and from the look on her face she still doesn’t get it.

 

Steeling my heart I walk on and leave her to her fate, just like she would have done to me, well actually she’d had participated in my fate, and enjoyed it. Sighing I trudge on and hope this doesn’t haunt me too much.


	57. Chapter 57

The big rescue is anticlimactic, the FBI and police all get to bark orders and then Jenny is whisked off to hospital and I sway on my feet.  Though it doesn’t take them long to have me whisked off too, they’re saying things like kidnapped and then the stress of being held, the horror of my imminent doom at the hands of the ex-Sheriff, and being forced to watch as the rabid dogs she and the Judge had turned on her and ripped her limb from limb, is what is causing me to be so tired and stressed out. Not freeing the captured souls of children and sending them on their way.

 

I do get to overhear the good news that the Judge is dead.  Something about a possible attack on the burnt remains of Richard’s home and how the man must have slipped and broken his neck in the dark, along with all the henchmen and minions he took with him, though the FBI don’t call them that, they call them employees.

 

The hospital is tiny, so that means I have to wait while Jenny is seen to.  Not a hardship I’m just tired and worn out. Stretching out on the hard chair I snort as I remember that I actually fell asleep laying across a bunch of hospital chairs waiting for Lydia to wake up, god that feels like decades ago.

 

Someone sits next to me and I startle and find Tony the FBI Agent sitting there, “Hey Stiles.”

 

“Hey Tony,” I nod to him.

 

“Dude don’t do that to us again,” he nudges me with his elbow, “Do you know the amount of paperwork we have to fill out if we lose someone like you?”

 

He’s making a joke of it and I huff a laugh, “Kind of, dad’s a Sheriff and there’s always more paperwork to be done,” all the files he’d bring home and work on so we’d have some time together.

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Tony agrees and we chuckle at the same time, “Your fancy lawyer will be here soon and he’s stashed your somewhat loud and bitchy boyfriend somewhere,” he must mean Mr Williams and that must be how they are getting around Peter not being here right now.  “No offence kid but I was wrong about you two.  I thought he was the one that was more in charge but the way he fell apart when he heard about you, damn he is totally into you.”

 

That makes my mouth tip upwards, “I know, it took me a while to really believe it but I do now,” I smirk at Tony, “I still can’t believe that I, Stiles Stilinski, have managed to hook that man.” I might not have wanted to, or done anything to hook him but he’s mine, even if he is a psychotic killer.

 

“Don’t put yourself down kid,” he nudges me again, “I’ve seen you hold it together when others would collapse, and today I got to see how much people in this town like you, I think you’re gonna do just fine here.”  He gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder, “After the docs see you, you get some sleep and when you’re up to it we’ll take your statement then.”

 

He leaves with a jaunty wave and that’s when I’m finally seen by the doctor, who keeps me in for observation only and I’m soon hooked up to some IVs and ensconced in a remarkably comfortable bed.

 

I also get some sandwiches and some soup and I can finally stretch out and relax.

 

The dream Pack keep me company and the steady drone of their voices and laughter has me closing my eyes and dozing off when there’s a soft tap on my door.

 

Richard pokes his head around the door and then his eyes flick to where most of the Pack are reclining, they don’t vanish and I can’t help asking, “What do you see when you look at them?”

 

“Hmm? Oh I can’t see them,” he comes all the way in and closes the door behind him, “I can sense they’re there, but I have no idea what they look like to you.  I’d have thought you were a bit old to have imaginary friends but they feel more permanent than that, more part of you and yet separate from you.”  He sits by my bed, “I’ve heard of those capable of creating something similar, independent of themselves and capable of being used for different things, like scouting, knowledge, but it comes with a price.”

 

“What doesn’t?” I grumble, though I hope he carries on, this is fascinating and I’m finally getting some answers to the dream Pack.

 

Chuckling he agrees, “Very little that is worth having.  But in this case, from what small bits I know of this,” he wave a hand at the dream Pack and Scott waves back, Allison makes him put his hand down while Jackson rolls his eyes at him.  “Well they came from you, they are part of you, to make them took extreme power, or intense need, and you broke yourself a tiny bit to do it, be careful you don’t make more of them, legends speak of those with three or four, but I sense many of them here.”

 

Intense need, yeah, I had intense need after Brad and then Oren, I nod to reassure him, “I won’t need any more of them, not now, they’re all I’ll ever need and besides, I have Peter now.”

 

“True,” Richard shifts on the chair, “Thank you Stiles, I’m unhappy that a werewolf is so close to that which I defend, but he’ll never look at it, he’s totally fixated on you, and he’ll be a valuable ally, as will you…”

 

Snorting I shake my head, “Not sure what help I’ll be dude.”

 

“Really?” He stares at me surprised, “Because of you we knew of the Judge and the Sheriff, because of you we were ready, because of you I now have powerful ghouls to call on, because of you I have an Alpha werewolf living close by, an Alpha that will slaughter any werewolf that passes this way without his express permission.  An Alpha that was able to kill the monster that hurt my little baby girl, and he did it in such a way that I didn’t have to be the bad guy and become a monster in her eyes.”

 

“Um… But doesn’t that make Peter the monster in her eyes?” Because he is freakily tall, has fur and big teeth and claws, it tends to be the definition of a monster and bad guy.

 

“No,” his voice is soft, “She saw how careful of you he was, how he wanted to please you, she’s seen your skin, she knows Peter doesn’t hurt you, you show no fear of him at all.  And now she’s seen what he can do, what he keeps in check and I think my daughter is getting a little gooey eyed over you two,” he smirks, “I may not have a seer’s ability to see the future but I can see some meddling from the town coming up.”

 

“Meddling?” Why would they meddle?  They have no reason to meddle, I just hope they keep it simple so it doesn’t upset Peter, I’ll have to fuss him and cuddle him to keep him calm.

 

“Hmm,” His smirk gets bigger, “Yes, there is going to be meddling and then some,” he’s finding it very amusing and then he stands up, patting my shoulder he says, “Jenny’s resting now, Alicia is with her, thank you Stiles, for stepping up and saving my daughter and giving her somewhere to live.  For letting her see for herself that one day, she will be ready to find someone, and he will be good to and for her.  That she will lean into his touches, enjoy those touches, and her eyes are going to be glued to his ass any time he bends over.”

 

Flushing I snark, “It’s not my fault Peter has an amazing ass and he knows how to work it when he bends over.”  Jenny has caught me way too many times perving on Peter’s butt.

 

“I’ve heard that it can have explosive results, especially when you stand by the checkouts with milk in your hand,” he teases me and I groan covering my eyes with my hand.  “Sleep well Stiles,” is his passing shot as he walks out of the door.

 

Then he turns around, “Oh, and you might want to come over for some formal training, at least it might give you some control, and besides the land really likes you,” and my jaw is hanging open as the door clicks shut.

 

Did he really just offer…

 

“Yes,” Dream dad sits in the now vacated chair, “You might want to take him up on that offer Stiles.”

 

“It would be good,” Boyd wanders over, “As much as I enjoy our meditations together, Richard could help us focus it, your mind still wanders so much.”

 

Dream Isaac sits next to me on the bed and then he’s curling up and wrapping an arm around me, his soft puppy eyes close and he snuggles.  Not to be outdone dream Scott is soon on the other side as the dream Pack get themselves comfy around my bed.

 

I’m vaguely aware of them setting up a schedule to stand watch and then I yawn loudly and dad hums, it’s the lullaby mom would sing to me.  I’m drifting off when I wonder where Peter is.

 

“Coming here,” Dream Derek says, “He’ll be here in an hour or two, but not before Mr Williams.”

 

My eyes slam open, “Mr Williams?” The ghoul?


	58. Chapter 58

Twenty minutes later and Mr Williams is sitting by my bedside, Derek was right the ghoul did come to visit me.

 

I have to keep blinking and side eyeing him, he looks really different to me now, I can see this grey shape inside of him, it’s much bigger than the body he’s wearing, and he’s like some kind of giant puppet master pulling the body’s strings.

 

“Alpha Stiles,” he gets my attention trained back on him.

 

“Huh?” and I watch as his hand and arm come up, I can literally see these long grey lines and he’s pulling on them to make himself move.

 

“What do you see?” He seems as fascinated by me as I am by him, “Alpha Marianne was very vocal about you and how you freed the two boys and the little girl, how you broke the charms so they could kill the Betas,” he waves his hand and wiggles his fingers and seriously?  How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when he does that?

 

“You can see me, can’t you,” it’s more of a statement.

 

“Um…” Am I supposed to admit that there’s another face swimming under the human mask he’s wearing, “You’re kind of grey,” I hedge.

 

“Oh Alpha Stiles,” he almost purrs it, “How rare those like you are, I am going to enjoy your life immensely, please be assured that my company and my work colleges will always be there should you ever require a lawyer.”

 

“Um… Thanks?” I’m not that reassured that I’m getting an awesome lawyer because he seems to be hinting that I’ll need his services, a lot.

 

“You’re quite welcome, oh and I have some good news.  They’ve found Brad’s body,” he’s let his body go and now I know why it doesn’t sit right when he does that, because he’s not holding the strings and the muscles just flop, and then I realise what he’s said.

 

“What?” Oh my god, what if they decide I had a hand in killing him?

 

“Yes, Oren didn’t burn the body and the decay rate in werewolves can be strange if they’re not disposed of properly.  Oren at least chopped him in half.” The ghoul pulls out his phone and taps on it a few times, “With the new suspected day of death you were in the hospital, again, Oren was gentler with you but you still ended up there far too often,” he scrolls a bit and I try and catch sight of the screen, “So that puts you safely out of the picture and the official story is that Brad and Oren tangled and you were the prize,” which is fairly accurate, “And this means the FBI presence will soon be gone, they just have to tidy up the paperwork with the kidnapping and the tragic accidental deaths of the Judge and his daughter.”

 

I nod and I’m so relieved that Brad is fucking dead and never coming back.

 

Standing up Mr Williams offers me his hand, which I stare at because it’s so damn distracting, I remember to shake it and he leaves, “Oh and Alpha Peter will be here soon.”

 

“Cool,” Though I’m lying a bit.  I’ve been forced to see his psycho side again, he’s been hiding it and faking being normal so well.  It’s made me remember him from before and how he forced me to come with him, I cling to how nice he’s been to me since, how accepting he’s been and how he’s been willing to go out of his comfort zone for me.

 

Left alone, except for the dream Pack, I wallow in their comfort and ignore dad when he says to run, because Peter can track me anywhere now, he proved that by coming to me when I’d been kidnapped.

 

By the time Peter turns up I’m fidgeting and anxious, he strolls in calmly and my heart speeds up, it makes him smile, “Hello Stiles,” he closes the door and sits by the bed.  “I’ve talked the doctor into letting me stay tonight, and in the morning you should be discharged.”

 

He looks so harmless sitting there, so normal, it’s hard to marry up the many sides of Peter.  “You smell upset,” He sniffs the air, “And a little afraid, has someone upset you?  Just tell me who it is and I’ll kill them for you,” he’s so fucking reasonable when he says that and that is so not normal.

 

“Stiles,” he moves closer and holds my hand in his, “Are the events of the day catching up?  Do you need anything?”

 

“I’m fine,” I lie and he cocks his head to one side studying me.  Curling up a little I ask, “Did you enjoy what you did to the Sheriff, well the ex-Sheriff?” I’m not sure I want to know the answer, but I want to know the answer, seeing him so excited and knowing what he was going to do…

 

Crap.

 

I shouldn’t have left her, I should have done the right thing…

 

“Yes, I enjoyed it,” he’s relaxed, “But you know I enjoy that kind of thing, we’ve discussed it already, and I seriously doubt I’ll get to indulge in it for many years if at all, with her and her father out of her the way there will be no reason to do it.”

 

“His heartbeat is steady,” Dream Scott yells through the closed door of my room and I jump at his voice and stare at the door, I wasn’t expecting him to do that and help me find out if Peter is lying to me.

 

“Stiles?” Peter’s turned to look at the door and he’s frowning.

 

“Are you going to do that to me?” It slips out, “I know at the moment you’re being nice, and great, and seriously you are really good boyfriend material, but you have a crazy cupboard, and you like killing, and one day you might decide I’m not what you want… Or you could snap and go on a killing spree, no one here could stop you, except maybe Richard…” a finger lands on my lips causing them to stop moving and I go cross eyed to stare down at the digit.

 

“I am never going to do that to you,” he states it firmly, “I told you, that would only give me relief and pleasure for a very short time, humans are so flimsy, you die too quickly.  And being around you, smelling you, hearing you, touching you, that pleasure is on-going and will last as long as we do,” he stops touching my lips and moves to hold my hand, lifting it he kisses my knuckles gently.

 

“The man I used to be died in the fire, all that’s left is this burnt out ruin, but since waking from my coma, since crawling out of my grave, the only times I have been happy are when I’ve been with you,” his eyes are ridiculously blue and they gaze into mine, wow he is really good at this stuff, and when Scott calls out that Peter is telling the truth I swallow, loudly.  “You have no idea how amazing you are Stiles.  Like a warm light that is thawing me out, your laugh makes me smile, your mind challenges me to keep up, the sight of you in our home and smelling happy makes me happy.”

 

I get more kisses on my hand, “If I didn’t know better I’d say I was in love with you, but I know I’m not capable of that emotion, not the way I used to be, but you make me feel the closest to it I can get.”

 

Oh.

 

“I had a life once, I lost it, I lost everything,” his eyes bleed red, “I know the cost of losing something so very precious, and never ever doubt that you are precious Stiles, I refuse to lose you, and I will keep working at making you happy,” he’s moved closer and our faces are just inches away.

 

Holy crap.

 

I’m not a girl but I can fully admit to being a sap and he’s pretty much done the psycho equivalent of laying his heart out for me.

 

I have no idea what to say and I know my mouth is opening and closing without a sound.  His red eyes flick down to them and hold, then they flick up and I shiver.

 

I shiver and it’s not fear.

 

There’s a tension in my stomach which is exploding in butterflies right now, I’ve had the most romantic moment ever and he’s looking at me like he wants to kiss me and my mouth is tingling.

 

It’s tingling and I’m shivering and I want to want him.

 

Bridging the gap I kiss Peter, it’s barely even a kiss, I’m getting the hang of this mouth on mouth action and I make it as light and as delicate as possible.  He doesn’t push, he lets me control it and my hand comes up to his face and slides around to comb into the hair at the nape of his neck.  I pull back and his eyes are dilating, his mouth is filling up with more teeth than he should have but I kiss him again anyway.

 

His groan is soft and I feel it all the way down to my toes, which curl, and that is totally a thing, toe curling is a thing.  I smirk at him, then I kiss him again and again as I huff out laughs against his mouth.

 

God I’d forgotten kissing is awesome.

 

Maybe since the shower thing we can have sex and I can enjoy it except the thought of sex kills all the happy buzz I have going on and I jerk back from Peter.

 

“Stiles?” He’s gone back to studying me, “What’s wrong?”

 

Crap, I may as well tell him, “Sorry Peter, I just thought about sex and it kind of killed the mood for me.” I try and shrug it off, “I’ll try not to think about it and we can try again.”

 

I lean forward to kiss him and he puts a hand up to stop me, oh crap, now what have I done?


	59. Chapter 59

“Peter?” Damn it, we were doing really well.

 

“You really don’t like sex, do you,” Peter’s studying me again and I can’t lie so I shake my head, “We’ve been doing so well with it too,” he echoes my earlier thought, “Your adverse reactions have been getting less extreme, but you suffer through it, you allow me to do that to you,” he’s frowning and looks unhappy, “And when we mated,” he growls it but it’s different more sexy, “Oh Stiles, you were magnificent, so male, so strong, so sexy and I want that, I want you that way.  I want you to be passionate, involved, not passive and disinterested.”

 

“Sorry?” I wince and wonder how I’m supposed to fake that level of interest in bed with him, I really hope that my sex drive is back, but if my reaction to thinking about sex while kissing him is any indication, I’m not going to be interested.

 

“Don’t be,” he shakes his head, “This is going to be hard for me, to have had you, to have been inside of you, but I am going to renegotiate this with you, I offer you no more sex, just kissing, making out, messing around, and one day you will be ready for sex again, and you will have sex with me... No... That’s not right, one day you will be ready to make love with me.”

 

“I...” Did he really just say that?  “Really?” I try not to be too excited, “You’d do that for me?”

 

“Yes,” he leans forward and kisses me softly, and I throw myself at him, mindful of my IVs, and kiss him enthusiastically.

 

“Peter,” I break the kiss to press lots of kisses all over his face, “Dude, I can’t believe you’d do that.”

 

He has to fend me off from kissing him and I slide down to his neck and his ear, I’m merciless in my kissing attack and he huffs, “Stiles, that tickles,” I pull back and switch to the other side and start making ‘nom, nom,’ noises into his skin, “You’re being ridiculous,” but he’s smiling at me, “And I take it that makes you happy?”

 

“Yes,” I wave my arms and do a fist pump, “My boyfriend is the most awesome boyfriend ever,” collapsing back onto the bed I reach out with a hand to catch his and twine out fingers.

 

“Good, I’m glad you’re happy,” his fingers hook onto mine and he runs his thumb over the back of my hand, “There is just one thing,” he looks down at the bed, “I’ve been struggling with our once a week limit, I’ve not touched myself outside of our time, but with no relief in sight I’m asking for your permission to buy a few DVDs, and to have time to masturbate,” and my jaw drops, he hastily says, “I won’t be unfaithful Stiles, I just need a little stimulation, and I promise I will never look outside of our relationship for anything,” he kisses my hand again.

 

He’s not been doing anything other than Friday evenings with me?  Damn, I remember his hour long shower session when he first convinced me to go with him, and I remember how sexually frustrated I used to get if I didn’t go every few days.

 

“That’s fine,” I have no idea why I have to give him permission but if it means a happy Peter who’s willing to kiss and make out, and not push me, then I’m all for it.

 

“Thank you Stiles,” he lets go of my hand and slips his leather coat off, “If you budge over on the bed I’ll join you and we can both get some well earned rest,” I automatically roll to my side and I stick my left arm out so the IVs won’t catch.  The bed dips and Peter settles on top of the sheets and he’s soon spooning me like he does at home.

 

The dream Pack have relocated but I can make out Derek lurking in the small bathroom, it makes me feel safe with them all here and I yawn as I snuggle back into Peter’s body.

 

Slipping into sleep I dream about the pool with Derek, the water’s crushing me, the chlorine’s choking me, I’m cold, I’m tired, and no matter how much I swim I know I can’t save Derek. I can’t save myself.  I dream about going for the phone and Scott hanging up on me.  I dive for Derek and struggle back to the surface, I swim for the side, I just need a moment, one single moment.

 

But I’m so tired and Derek slips from me, he sinks down into the water and the lights start to fade around the pool and I follow down after him. I try to kick, I try to reach him, but he’s too far away now and this time there’s no Scott to grab me.

 

“Stiles!” Peter’s shaking me and I jerk awake with a start, I flail and panic and babble about the pool, about Derek.  And then I catch sight of dream Derek lurking in the bathroom, he’s okay, my Derek is okay, and the real one will be just fine without me getting in his way.  “Stiles,” Peter rocks me slightly, “You’re safe, you’re okay,” he’s crooning softly into my ear.

 

“I… I was back in the pool, I couldn’t get out, I wasn’t strong enough to protect us, and I couldn’t keep us afloat much longer…” I hate feeling weak, I hate it.  “And then Scott fucking hung up on me.  I needed him and he hung up on me,” that still grates.  “I know he had to get the Bestiary so we could find out about the Kanima, but why do people have to choose the other option what doesn’t involve saving me?” I know why, because the other things are more important than me.

 

“Because,” Peter nuzzles my neck, and I prepare for him to tell me that other things are more important than me, “They’re idiots that are incapable of rolling with any changes.  From what I was told about that time, Allison could have looked for the so called book, while Scott could have said family emergency and come to rescue you.”

 

“What?” I wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Or,” Peter’s licking my neck now, tiny little kitten licks, “The time Gerard stole you.  If Derek was better at planning anything other than fuck ups,” my inner self protests half-heartedly at Peter’s scathing comment about Derek, “He could have left me to research, had Scott and Isaac scout you out, we’d have gotten Chris Argent on our side earlier, squirrelled Melissa away somewhere safe instead of having her find Jackson trying to turn into an Alpha Kanima, and we wouldn’t have had to rely on you to save the day, again.”

 

“Oh…” I not sure how to handle any of that.  And I sort of protest with, “But what would you have been able to do if the ghouls hadn’t volunteered to come protect the fragment today?  You said you’d even hug Kate Argent to protect it…” I’m not sure how to voice that he’d have to pick the fragment over me.

 

Snorting he cuddles me tighter, “Stiles, I would have told Richard, freed you, then slaughtered Judge Greene and his daughter, then all their little minions,” I was right they were minions, “That would neutralize the threat to the fragment.  Admittedly there would be too many awkward questions to answer, so I’d have to improvise and fake our deaths and I’m sure we’d have settled very nicely in New Zealand.”

 

“New Zealand,” I know I’m getting side-tracked but I’m struggling to cope with the knowledge that he’d have saved me and protected the fragment.  He wouldn’t have picked one over the other, he’d have done both.

 

“Yes, I’ve never been, it’s supposed to be very unspoilt and I’m sure you would have come to enjoy it there, lots of open spaces for me to run around in.  We could have gone off for weekends hiking.  They filmed the Lord of the Rings there, and there are rumours of the Hobbit being filmed there.  And the climate is supposed to be nice,” he’s still cuddling me as I reel in the knowledge that he wouldn’t just abandon me.

 

“Huh,” I wiggle because I need to pee, I twist in his arms, “Need to pee Peter,” and he frees me from his hug.  Grabbing the IV stand, I pad towards the little bathroom, I automatically go to hold the back of my backless gown closed but screw it, Peter’s seen everything already, so I let it go and walk calmly to the toilet.

 

Derek’s eyes glow in the dark and I use them to navigate to the toilet.  Peeing I hum to myself ridiculously pleased and happy.  Who knew that Peter could make me happy?  Not only am I getting out of sex, I’m getting kisses and make out sessions, he’s proved that he won’t leave me when things get dangerous, in fact he’s willing to drag me to another country so he can protect me.

 

He’s literally offering me almost everything I want from this relationship.

 

“That’s the problem,” Dream Derek says and I jump, it’s a good thing I’ve finished peeing or there’d be a mess.  Washing my hands I dry them as Derek leans against the wall and asks, “Don’t you find it suspicious that he’s offering this all now?  Why didn’t he offer it earlier, before he raped you Stiles?”

 

I push the question away.  I want to know the answer but I don’t.  I think it’s tied up to me being irresistible to werewolves the longer I’m around them, so it’s natural.

 

“Really?” I ignore the raised eyebrow of doom, “You don’t think the fact that another Alpha of another Pack is interested in you and what you can do, a centuries old ghoul with money and power is fascinated by you, and a shaman with strong links to the land likes you and owes you for protecting his daughter has anything to do with this? Anything at all about how they could plot with an unhappy Stiles to free you from Peter?”

 

NO!

 

Damn it.

 

I just want to be happy.  I was a nothing.  A nobody in Beacon Hills, just the oddball son of the Sheriff, the friend of the boy who became popular.  I was the frigging Omega of the Pack.  I wrecked and destroyed everything there.  God they are so better off without me.  They never, ever, went out of their way for me, except dad, only ever my dad, and I screwed that up.

 

Why the hell can’t I have some kind of happy ever after with Peter?  We’ve saved the fragment thingy.  The Judge and the Sheriff are gone.  The town is free of their tyranny.  Peter can create jobs here. We can do good things.

 

Argh.

 

I wave the arm with no IVs around and dream Derek looks unhappy, “Of course you can be happy Stiles, I want you to be happy, I just…”

 

He just wants me to be safe too.

 

“I don’t trust him,” Derek paces, “He’s insane, he’s dangerous, and he thinks killing people is normal, it’s not normal,” I know that.  “I just…” He tugs at his hair, “You should be in Beacon Hills, that’s all, you should be home,” and I can’t go home.  Not just because of Peter being my mate now, but because of all the crap that happened, and then Brad and Oren.  I can’t go home. I can’t face having them pick someone or something that isn’t me, time and time again.

 

To be nothing to them.

 

“Stiles,” Derek’s shoulders slump, “Be careful.  And you know we’ll always be here for you.  We like this place too.  The land and the sky whisper, while the lake sighs… Be happy Stiles. Please.”

 

I nod to him and then I go back to the Alpha werewolf lounging on my hospital bed.  His red eyes gleam and guide me to the bed.  Climbing back in I wrap his arm around me and settle back down to sleep.

 

Squashing Derek’s suspicions down, because my version of Derek is as paranoid with as many trust issues as the real Derek, Jesus some of the over the top things he’s come up with, I shrug it all off and murmur, “Night Peter.”

 

“Goodnight Stiles,” is spoken into the nape of my neck and I go to sleep.  Tomorrow is another day and I have a statement to give.


	60. Chapter 60

How is this my life?

 

Peter’s arm is around my waist and mine is around his as we stand in the video section of the Farm Stores.  In the horror section to be precise.  Somehow it’s gone from me saying he can masturbate, to me being dragged along with him to pick out material for him to masturbate to, we argued about it, calmly, and logically.  I didn’t want to come to pick out films, while he feels I need to help pick out the films so I won’t get jealous.

 

I’m not sure how I’m supposed to get jealous.

 

He’s cited various things that say partners can get jealous, upset or insecure if things like porn are kept from them, or it can lead to one of them being resentful or feeling like they aren’t enough.  Peter’s spent days welded to my side proving that I am more than enough for him.

 

Thank god it’s Thursday and I’ve talked him into letting me go back to school tomorrow.  As wonderful as Peter is, he can be very overwhelming and incredibly demanding to be around.  I’m looking forward to a few hours away from him while I’m at school.

 

Not that I want to be away from him all the time, I just need a break now and again.  He takes a lot of getting used to.  We’re back home with our houseguests living in the hotel, so the house is ours again.  We’re sleeping naked next to each other and who knew the feel of his skin against mine would be so comforting?  He’s so warm and cuddly I sleep like a rock every single night, and I have ADHD so that’s almost unheard of.

 

I’m up to date on my homework, Peter’s been helping me out on the tougher things.  Vincent has been around and we’ve done business things, including launching the new website for the letting business, this way we can work out the bugs before the main holiday seasons start up.

 

Marianne has gifted us with the first of the Willow’s shares.  She’s also telling everyone that Peter Hale let her and her Betas into his territory, she’s keeping the exact details under cover, and two would be interlopers backed out of fights with her just because they were worried what Peter would do to them.

 

Houston’s come up again but I have no idea what happened in Houston, and Peter’s told me that was a dark time for him, that I really don’t want to know what he did.  I’m taking him at his word.

 

It’s all uncomfortable thinking in my head and it’s not helped by the gory covers of various DVDs and Blu-Ray films staring back at me.  He’s not interested in the creature features with the badly made creatures that aren’t scary.  No he wants the blood and gore and bad things happen ones.

 

He’s currently reading the back of Hostel.

 

“This one looks promising,” he waves the box and I nod, because I am so not watching that shit, never, ever, ever. Okay so I actually have already, but now I wish I hadn’t.  It’s one thing to watch something like that and never live anything close to it, it’s something else to have survived Brad, to have seen dead bodies in my life, to have been helpless as the hydraulics crushed a guy to death.  “Lots of blood,” I make a noise and hope it sounds encouraging.

 

It must have worked because the DVD is in our cart.

 

Jackson flickers in my view for a second and he points at something on the shelf.  There is no way that Peter is going to let go of me so I have to ask him to walk over to where Jackson managed to materialise.

 

Scanning the shelves I smile as I spot it, “American Psycho,” I point at it, “Very weird, ends up with bodies and blood and stuff.”

 

It ends up in the cart.

 

We both agreed to three films to start out with and if needed his collection could grow later.  We also agreed that I’m never watching them. Ever.  I have enough material for nightmares I don’t need more.

 

“One more,” he mutters and starts perusing again.

 

“Psst,” someone behind a shelf hisses, “Stiles,” Its Isaac, “Try Wrong Turn, two shelves along,” I push at Peter and Isaac guides me there, “To the left, left, no too far, there, that one.”

 

It has the girl from Buffy on the front.

 

“What about that one?” I point at it.

 

Peter reads the cover and the DVD goes in the cart.  Then I’m dragged around the store as he wants to go shopping today instead of Saturday.  The Masons and Smalltrees have a ‘surprise’ for us after basketball practice.

 

Frankly I could do with some peace and quiet in my life right now and the humdrum chore of grocery shopping is soothing.  Peter is clearly happy and I’m starting to believe him, that I really am what he wants in his life, that I bring him more pleasure, just being around him, than anything else in his life.

 

A few of the townsfolk greet us like they know us.  Apparently surviving the Sheriff and her murderous father, while having them both die off is so wonderful the town is embracing us and accepting us.

 

Acting like he’s a normal human being Peter greets them back and I wave.  I lean over to him and whisper, “Dude, we are like totally part of the town now.”

 

“Yes,” He’s pleased, “This is perfect for us,” he frowns, “I’m just sorry I didn’t look below the surface more, I could have set up an alibi for myself and killed them earlier, instead of risking you,” he lifts up my free hand and caresses the bruise that rings my wrist.

 

I kiss his cheek to distract him, and because I can do that now, “Well it’s a good thing you made up for that, let’s see you rescued me, saved Richard and Jenny, and saved the ‘you know what’ from the Judge.  That makes you a hero in my book,” he beams at me and we continue shopping.

 

At the checkouts we search for Gladys and we wait for her line to be free even though three others open up first.  We’re not in a hurry and frankly it’s good for Peter to socialise, to give him a chance to realise no one is trying to steal me, they’re more likely after him and either way we’re giving off couple-y vibes.

 

Gladys is giggly again, and Peter may tease her gently so she bats a hand at him and tells me to rein my man in.  It’s nice that she accepts us so easily, so trustingly.  To appease her I pat Peter on the butt and tell him I’ll see to him later, I top it off with a leer and he smirks at me, so I dive in and rub his nose with mine.

 

It’s all sickeningly cute and Gladys sighs softly.

 

The ride home is boring, unpacking groceries is boring, housework is boring.  It’s all boring and there is no one trying to kill us.  I could get used to this.  I sneak up behind Peter and drag a foot so he’ll hear me, I don’t want to risk accidental disembowelment, I wrap my arms around him and gaze over his shoulder as he makes dinner for us.  His fingers are sure and deft and I close my eyes as I stand there.

 

Wow.

 

This domestic stuff should be crappy and pointless and shit and I should be wanting to party and run around but this is nice.  I nose against his neck and I can feel the deep breath he takes and the way his shoulders relax.

 

“Hmm,” I hum into his skin, “Honey I’m home,” I smile at my own words and tighten my arms around him, “What’s for dinner?”

 

He laughs and says, “Its chicken tonight darling,” and my eyes snap open at the endearment, “Is that okay?”

 

“That’s perfect,” I kiss his ear, “Thanks Peter.”

 

“You’re welcome Stiles,” and I leave him to mess around in the kitchen as I set the table and then collapse on the couch to read my History text book, occasionally I glance up to see him doing mysterious culinary things.  I can’t keep the smile off my face and settle down to learn as the smell of cooking chicken starts to fill the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to point out, I’ve never watched these films (apart from American Psycho – I was going through a phase) and I never intend to watch horror/slasher films ever, I have trouble watching Supernatural as it is. Oh and thank you Seraphim-Grace for the reminder of Hostel (Torture porn seems the kind of thing Peter would like), and I’ll see if I can work the other titles you mentioned in.
> 
> Oh and just one more chapter to go…


	61. Epilogue

My alarm goes off and I roll over to hit it with my hand.  Dream Isaac groans, “Is it morning already?”

 

“Yes,” Dream Derek is sitting in the hotel room’s armchair scowling.  He’s been vocal that he’s not happy about this, but tough, today is my day too and I want to enjoy it.

 

Dream Scott appears out of thin air and bounces on the bed, “Dude! Get up, get up, come on man, you’re getting married today!”

 

I laugh at his enthusiasm and get to see the girls and Melissa fussing over the area where my suit is hanging up.  Stumbling to the room’s en suite I shower by myself and I really missed Peter last night, I had to have Isaac sub for him.  Stupid wedding traditions and how we’re not supposed to see each other and how we have to sleep apart just before the wedding.

 

How has it been nearly a month since the kidnapping?

 

And I snigger because I can still remember Peter’s face when the Masons and the Smalltrees sprung the news that the towns were now hosting our wedding and we weren’t getting away with sneaking off to New York. He wasn’t happy to start with until I pointed out that this way everyone would see us getting married and they’d accept us as a couple, a married couple, and therefore off limits.

 

That kick-started Peter having running battles with most of the towns’ female population, and some of the guys too, over tiny details like flowers and colours.  He has some very set ideas about our wedding and everyone has worked so damn hard on it, it’s going to be amazing.

 

Shaving, I pay extra attention so I don’t try and take my nose off, and I don’t bleed today.

 

Sauntering out of the bathroom I pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt and then I text Peter to let him know I’m up and going to breakfast.  He was very pissed that I’d be staying here tonight, all by myself, without him to protect me.  Richard stepped up and promised to protect me.  Peter is holding him to that and was sulking when I left the house.

 

The mark on my wrist flares to life and he’s running his fingers over his mark, two can play at that game so I do it back and grin to myself when he stops and my phone vibrates, he’s sent me a message, “ **I missed you**.”

 

“ **Missed you too** ,” I text back and it’s the truth, I swiftly add, “ **Guess what?** ”

 

“ **What?** ”

 

“ **Getting married today :) and it’s awesome** ,” I go a little crazy with the smiley faces and send it as I laugh to myself, because I’m getting fucking married today.  God there was a time I thought I wouldn’t even have a significant other and here I am getting married.

 

It’s a testament to Peter, and his ability to train me, that I’m not even freaking out about this, I’m happy.  I’m looking forward to it.  Nothing in our lives has to change. I can totally have this awesome life, I can have the house and the guy, I can have date nights every Friday, go to cheer him on at basketball tournaments, go to college, help run the business, have friends, have a life I didn’t think I’d ever have, and that was before the werewolves happened.

 

There’s a knock on my door just as Peter sends back a smiley face and lots and lots of kisses.  I text him that I expect those kisses in person as I go to the door, to find Richard waiting there to escort me down to breakfast.

 

“Ready?” He asks.

 

“Yeah,” and I don’t just mean for breakfast.

 

Not only is Richard going to be teaching me how to control what I can do, he’s given me some new meditation techniques that Boyd loves, talked Peter into letting me go to dance lessons and to this weird combo of yoga. Pilates and Tai-Chi once a week, and I have to say this is the best my ADHD has ever been, I have more good days than bad.

 

Oh and Richard is the one performing our wedding today.

 

The local preacher is sulking, but has magnanimously agreed to come to our wedding as a guest, along with both towns.  There are literally hundreds of people coming to our wedding.  Thank god we are not paying for it, or organising all of it, Peter has been involved in most of it and he’s pleased with the decorations and stuff, and ordering people around because he is a power mad tyrant.

 

My role in all of this is to keep Peter calm, and to turn up at the wedding on time.

 

Strolling upstairs after breakfast I brush my teeth and then put on my suit.  I’m going to guess that Peter has a bit of a red theme today, the suit is lined with red, the outline stitching thread is red, and I have an open white shirt, no tie, but there are buttons on the shirt’s neck that are red, as are my cufflinks, the trunks he picked out, and even my socks have red motifs.

 

Grinning at him and his obsessions I pull my clothes on and stand there listening as dream Lydia fusses over me, I nip and tuck the material under her guidance and then I turn around to see the whole dream Pack there staring at me.

 

“Son,” dream dad looks like he’s going to cry, “You look good, grown up, like a man,” and then he’s turning into dream Melissa’s shoulder and he’s happy and proud and, oh god I’m going to cry too in a minute.

 

“Stiles,” It’s dream Derek, “I might not like this, but... You do look amazing, and I really hope I’m wrong about Peter, because you deserve to be happy, and I want you to have a wedding day to remember for all the right reasons.”

 

“Thanks,” my voice is a bit choked and all of the others crowd around and I have to wipe at my eyes a bit before Richard knocks on the door to tell me it’s time.  He doesn’t say anything about my wet eyes and hands over a couple of tissues and then we’re off.

 

The wedding itself is being held in Wells, there’s a place with a natural amphitheatre, that’s outside, in winter, with freaking snow on the ground.  But they’ve used this place before and there are going to be wooden boards down to stop people slipping and falling over.

 

Bundled up in a big warm coat, one of Peter’s many leather ones, I tromp after Richard.  We crest the hill and yeah, it’s an amphitheatre that’s open to the elements, we walk down snow-covered grass, and I bet this is an awesome meadow in summer, with a backdrop of the lake at the base, a lake that’s so still as it reflects the mountains and hills and forest and snow.  There are wooden boards down, like the ones they put on the beach, and there are rows of red, white and green flowery stuff lining them so people know where to go.

 

The sun comes out and it’s dizzyingly bright.  For a few seconds I have to blink to clear my vision and I idly wonder if the guys doing the photos and videos will be okay with the light.  I’ve talked Peter into letting us both work on an edited version of a video we can send to my dad, kind of a peace offering, Peter made the effort to talk to my dad, and dad mentioned the mallow mice so I’m hoping, that with time, he’ll come around and we can talk. Long distance, because there’s no way I’m letting Peter anywhere near my dad, until Peter’s happy that I won’t leave him.

 

Within ten minutes most of the hill is filling up with people and I glance at my watch, just another ten minutes until Peter gets here.  I pace a little and then grin at Aaron and co as my friends all come down to see me, it passes the time and then there are shouts and people hurrying to get to their places so they can stand with a good view of me getting hitched.

 

Soft music comes from hidden speakers and a large procession of people walk down to line the way for an outwardly serene Peter to glide down the aisle.  His suit is similar to mine, but where my shirt is white, his is red, I knew the theme would be red.  And I know grooms are supposed to be stunned by the beauty of their partner but Jesus he is gorgeous and he knows it. “Dude you are breathtaking,” I whisper, meaning it and if anything his fake smile fades and a more real one appears.

 

The actual wedding kind of blurs in my head, I was calm, I was okay, but even Peter’s hands are shaking slightly, and I wish this could be the small ceremony with just us, but I manage to get the words out and put the ring on his finger, the ring that is now carved with both our names.  He stumbles over a few of the words and then my ring is on too.

 

I’m vaguely aware of some of the dream Pack sobbing, dad, Scott and Melissa are leading the charge there.  And I did see Gladys crying into her husband’s shoulder too. Sharon and Agnus look suspiciously like they are going to cry as well.

 

When it comes to the kissing part I may dive in and hold the kiss for longer than needed and we get catcalls and whistles and the stomping of feet.

 

And then Richard floors me when he asks the crowd to welcome Mr Stiles and Peter Stilinski.  Because Peter has apparently taken my name and I gape at him, he leans over and whispers, “It does translate from ancient texts as Awesome, why wouldn’t I become a Stilinski?”

 

“You remembered,” I’m still shocked that he remembers a conversation we had on our road trip.

 

“Of course,” he smirks at me, “Now let’s go see to our many guests and thank them for coming,” which really means go stand there and shake peoples’ hands and get hugged, a lot, by people I don’t even know, while saying thank you.

 

There are a stupid number of photos taken and after this we still have to go to Wolf Creek High School, where the reception is being held, and then we can go home, grab our bags and head straight to New York and our honeymoon.

 

And I don’t even care that I’m hungry at the moment, or slightly cold.  Peter’s pressed against my side and I’m fucking married, the goofiest grin is on my face and I’m happy.  I’m actually happy, still a little battered and bruised from my life, but I’m good, and things can only get better.

 

I lean over to Peter and whisper, “You were right by the fountain that night, I am looking back and not regretting it, I’m smiling.”  I’m rewarded with big wide blue eyes and his delighted laugh, yeah life is kind of epic right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this one, I know it was a little slow (bad author), and I hope you’ve enjoyed it. Thank you for increasing all my stats by reading this story, for any and all Kudos, any comments, any bookmarks and any subscriptions, it’s been fun to write (and longer than expected). Give me a few weeks for the next part to start
> 
> Next Part 3 Wounded Dreams and Nightmares…
> 
> Starts at the beginning of January, with Stiles and Peter at the end of their honeymoon, just a few more days and they’ll be home in time for Stiles to go back to school. Life is good, and with no more Sheriff or Judge, Stiles is looking forward to being married and living with Peter as his husband. What could possibly go wrong now?


End file.
